Todo por Pandora
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: VOLVI! ... disculpen la demora! ... El viaje de huida a comenzado, pero algo le paso al carnero en el aeropuerto. Para variar los gemelos hacen una de sus travesuras y eso les cuesta un cambio de planes...que consecuencias traera?
1. Pandora¿Aqui?

Bueno pues es mi primer fic formal así que mucha paciencia y si no es muy graciosa o interesante díganme así la puedo mejorar con el tiempo. Trata de una historia de amor medio rara así que espero y les guste.

CAPITULO 1 : Pandora...¿Aquí?

Una mañana en la entrada del Santuario, una joven buscaba ansiosa a la Diosa Atenea, era Pandora, presunta hermana del Dios Hades, cuando de pronto se encuentra con Shun, caballero de bronce de la constelación de Andrómeda. Este, al notar la presencia de la muchacha, se puso muy nervioso camino hacia ella y le dijo:

¿qué haces aquí?...¿Otra vez yo?...-decía el joven Andrómeda con voz temblorosa- Por favor no de nuevo.- Se notaba preocupado y su voz reflejaba un poco de miedo.

Ay por favor!... dijo Pandora con un tono cortante y frío No te busco a ti...Cálmate...Estoy buscando a tu Diosa, me podrías decir ¿Dónde la encuentro?

¿A Saori?... ahora el chico se notaba sorprendido y confuso-...¿Para que?...¿Segura que no es a mi?

No, no es a ti y es para un asunto personal.

Entonces no puedo llevarte con ella –Shun trataba de sacarle la sopa porque el chisme lo corroía por dentro.

Muy bien es que...-la muchacha comienza a llorar- Hades, mi hermano me corrió por sus...berrinches!

¿Pero como?...¿Pelearon?...¿Estas bien?

Si claro estoy bien solo que ahora no tengo a donde ir y pues pensé que Athena siendo tan bondadosa – por su mente pasaba la palabra tonta- me brindaría un lugar donde quedarme por un tiempo.

En ese caso...ehm...sígueme-Shun no había dejado de dudar pero acepto ayudarla-... por aquí.

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia la primera casa (Aries). Mientras subían las escaleras que los llevaban a la entrada de la casa de Mu, Pandora le contaba la "trágica" historia de cómo Hades la había corrido, Shun se había quedado sin palabras la historia era demasiado absurda y, para algunos, podría llegar a ser tonta, pero este la escucho muy atento pues Pandora parecía muy afectada y lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien se burlara de ella.

Al entrar en la primera casa se toparon en primer lugar con Kiki que apareció de repente frente a ellos, los miro detenidamente y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la mujer se le puso la cara pálida y así como apareció desapareció de nuevo.

Cuando el pequeño niño volvió frente a ellos (cosa que llevo un instante) llevaba de la mano a su maestro Mu, este traía puesta una gorra de baño en la cabeza y una toalla azul con estampado de patitos enredada en la cintura.

Kiki...-el joven Aries se secaba la cara con otra toalla verde mas pequeña-...ya te he dicho que no me saques así de la ducha solo porque viste una cucaracha...-con tono burlón agrego-...¿¿Además que puede ser tan malo en una pobre cucaracha para que no puedas hacerte cargo?

El joven aprendiz no podía articular palabra alguna del Shock que le causo ver al joven Andrómeda y a Pandora juntos. En ese momento el caballero de Aries dirigía su vista hacia sus inesperados visitantes, se puso más pálido que su alumno.

Ándale Kiki!...-con una mezcla de temor y valentía- ...Rápido llama a todos...Ay Dios y yo sin mi armadura (se pone en una posición estilo Bruce Lee y avienta la pequeña toalla verde) Ah! pero no crean que no puedo...vamos estoy listo para pelear (sosteniéndose la toalla de patos) Vamos Kiki! Que esperas? Trae a Milo y Aioria necesitamos la Exclamación... CORRE.

Andrómeda trata de tranquilizarlo diciéndole-...Cálmate Mu, todo esta bien, NO soy Hades, solo soy Shun y esto no es un ataque es una llamada de auxilio.

¿Qué?...¿Auxilio?...¿A quien?... ¿Es para ti?... Lo sabia te tiene secuestrado ...déjalo en paz bruja!

El rostro de Pandora cambia e uno muy enojado por las palabras de Mu- BRUJA!

Cálmense los dos, Mu, ella no viene a armar líos y deja de insultarla. Todo eso de las batallas quedo atrás ahora ella tiene un problema y necesita a Saori para que la ayude.

No entiendo...también quieres llevarte a Saori no lo permitiré!- el carnero vuelve a acomodarse la toalla de patitos que de nuevo se le caía

Mu!-gritaba Andrómeda-...Si te callaras y me dejaras explicarte seria diferente - Hizo una pausa y continuo – Mira yo me encontré a Pandora aquí afuera, al igual que tu creí que era otro ataque pero me contó que su hermano Hades la corrió por bla, bla, bla, bla...

Shun puso al tanto de todo a Mu, le explico el porque de su llegada y de cómo Hades la corrió después de escuchar la historia Mu comprendió la situación y, aunque dudoso, decidió ayudar a Pandora.

Kiki... donde estas?

Aquí maestro – Saliendo de bajo de una mesa donde se "protegería" de cualquier ataque.

Aquí?...-El maestro dice muy molesto muy molesto-...No te dije que fueras a pedir refuerzos?

Se escucha un grito de Pandora- NO ES UN ATAQUE!

Eso ya lo sé pero aun así valiente alumno que tengo, uno lo manda a una cosa importante y que hace? Intenta protegerse con una pared de madera (versión chafa de la pared de cristal refiriéndose a la mesa) – sarcásticamente- Eso es valor Señores.

Perdone Maestro

Ah! –Mu hace una pausa y dice mas calmado- ...Lo bueno es que estas aquí, necesito que vayas por el caballero Saga de Géminis y lo traigas aquí pronto...

Pero yo no necesito otro caballero de oro, necesito a Athena

Mu sin hacerle caso a al chica prosigue-...Pronto Kiki ve por él y dile que no tarde.

Kiki desaparece y Mu los invita a sentarse en unas sillas que rodeaban a la mesa donde se escondía el joven alumno. El guardián de la casa no despegaba la vista de la chica. Después de un rato de silencio sepulcral llegaron Kiki, Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán.

Te dije que Saga y traes a medio Santuario contigo.

Lo siento maestro en el camino se unieron y no quisieron esperar. Creo que el chisme los llamo.

Los caballeros tres caballeros recién llegados voltean a ver a Mu un poco confundidos cuando las visitas les llama la atención y comienzan a hacer todo un alboroto.

Kanon muy histérico gritaba mientras se tumbaba en el piso- Todos al suelo!...Cúbranse!

Saga: -voltea a ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo- Otra vez tú remedo de Hades? Sabia que ibas a volver a caer, no podemos confiar en ti.

Aldebarán: Rápido somos tres, hagamos la exclamación.

Los tres caballeros se colocan en una posición bastante chafa de la exclamación y tratan de realizarla, saliendo esta un completo fracaso, pues ni siquiera el aire pudieron levantar. Mientras Mu los veía con una cara de burla (N/A: ¬.¬ que chafas se veían) los calma después de muchos intentos fallidos y les explica la situación. Los tres escuchan muy atentos y por alguna extraña razón, que Mu no comprendía, no le quitaban la vista de encima al joven Aries. Ya entendida la situación los tres caballeros se sintieron muy apenados con la chica y Andrómeda.

Voy por Saori, me tele transportare para que sea todo más rápido. –dice el lemuriano- Yo le explicaré todo. Ustedes dos – dirigiéndose a Kanon y Aldebarán- vayan a informar (N/A: contar el chisme) a todos en el santuario para que ninguno se sorprenda si es que ven a Pandora por aquí también díganles que se reúnan en casa de Afrodita. Kiki y Shun vayan a ver al gran Patriarca, explíquenle la situación y díganle también de la reunión.

Ya que todos tenían su deberes se oyó la voz de Saga un tanto confundido -...Y yo que hago¿?¿?

Tú, como eres uno de los mas fuertes de todos nosotros te quedaras a cuidarla, mas bien a vigilarla, para que no haga nada –Mu mira a Pandora y al ver su expresión un poco molesta agrega- No te ofendas niña, pero con tus antecedentes no podemos confiar en ti plenamente.

Indignada Pandora le contesta- Comprendo!

Bueno pues andando todos.

Maestro no se va a cambiar¿? –notando que aun traía la gorra de baño y la toalla en la cintura.

Claro, claro...-ahora comprendía por que todos lo veían raro- pero... pero ya vayan.

Todos emprenden su camino hacia su encargo, excepto Saga y Mu, el cual se fue a cambiar y poner su armadura, con esto comprendió por que cuando los caballeros de Géminis y el de Tauro entraron lo miraron de una manera extraña. Después de que estuviera vestido apropiadamente se tele transporto a los aposentos de la Diosa Atenea, dejando solos a Saga y Pandora. Esta última se levanto segundos después de que Mu desapareciera y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Saga se quedo sorprendido pero igual se levanto y la siguió, su deber era vigilar lo que hiciera. Al llegar al principio de la escalera noto que Pandora ya estaba al principio de la misma recogiendo unas maletas (2 grandes y una pequeña de rueditas para ser exactos) en la cual una llevaba una pequeña mochilita encima (como la de los cosméticos), subió las maletas toda la escalinata y las dejo en la puerta de la casa de Aries, dio media vuelta y volvió por su arpa que también estaba juntos a las maletas (vaya que Hades la corrió con todo!) con mas dificultad que las maletas la subió por la escalera pensando –bonito caballero de Géminis tienes Atenea- por que este solo observaba como la chica se partía el lomo para subir tal instrumento, al llegar a la entrada puso el arpa junto a las maletas y regreso a su lugar inicial, la silla del comedor de Mu. Saga despertó del transe en que entro cuando Pandora tomo sus maletas, y se dijo así mismo –creo que quería que la ayudara- pero sin decir nada regreso a sentarse de nuevo frente a la chica.


	2. Bienvenida

Holas otra vez, o.o no pensé que el primer capitulo fuera a tener tres reviews pero muchas gracias.

The Shade Ghost: Gracias, fuiste la primera en enterarte y tener los primeros 3 capítulos antes que nadie y también la que dio el apoyo para la creación de este, mi primer fic.

Vibeke: oye no trate de humillar a Mu, ya veras que mas adelante tiene un papel importante, y respondiendo a tu pregunta por el momento solo tengo la idea del "cuadrado" amoroso pero tratare de incluir mas parejas, en especial tengo el sueño de emparejar a Shaina con Argol, pero no comas ansias y también Gracias por leer el fic.

Shadir: prometo que los demas capítulos serán mas divertidos.

CAPITULO 2: Bienvenida!

Cuando Saga se sentó de nuevo, la chica lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, el caballero de Géminis después de haberla analizado detenidamente cuando subía las maletas (traducción: verle todo el cuerpo) se dedicó a ver su rostro le pareció muy bello pero no hizo ninguna seña que demostrara esto. Al ver que Pandora lo miraba detenidamente se puso un poco nervioso y trato de distraerla con algo.

Para que el instrumento?

La chica le contesto con sarcasmo- Nunca viajo sin el (N/A: Madre quien viaja con una mega arpa?)

Al notar la forma sarcástica de la chica Saga dice con un tono indiferente- Aaah! Pues que bien no¿? – después trata de ser amable y comenzar una platica- y que haces aquí¿?

Pandora, sin despegar ni un segundo los ojos de Saga contesta- Ya se los dijo el caballero de Aries, Hades me corrió – sus ojos se empezaron a tornar vidriosos parece que iba a volver a llorar.

Pero nunca mencionó por que te corrió-dijo saga intrigado.

Pues es algo demasiado tonto, te reirás y a mi me dará mucha pena.

Saga pone una sonrisa muy tierna estilo galán de telenovela y le dice- Prometo no reírme, de verdad.

De acuerdo te diré pero es algo muy tonto y poco interesante, me corrió por que discutimos por la comida (N/A: ¬.¬ no se me ocurrió otra cosa), todo empezó por que Rada (entiéndase Radamantys) y yo queríamos comida italiana, una buena pasta, pero el naco de Hades (XD naco?) quería unos burritos y cuando le dije que ya habíamos ordenado la pasta se puso como loco, hizo un mega berrinche que llegaron el doble de muertos al inframundo, entre ellos el repartidor del restaurante italiano, lo mato cuando iba por un puente, pobrecillo lo atropelló un trailer cuando nos traía la comida, el parabrisas del vehículo termino todo lleno de queso y pasta. (Autora: perdonen la crueldad). Ah fue una pena e desperdicio de pasta.

Saga dice un poco espantado y con sarcasmo- Ah si que pena! – mientras tanto pensaba- madre mía sintió pena por la pasta embarrada y no por el repartidor.

Después Hades le pidió a Rada que se retirara y a mi me empezó a regañar –hace su voz mas aguda e imita a Hades- "Siempre es lo mismo Pandora, ya me tienes arto eres una chiquilla consentida, luego llegaras a ser como Saori" –regresa a su voz- si claro como si yo fuera tan tonta –hace un ademán de "chin la regué" y agrega- perdona se que es tu Diosa no quise decir eso.

No te preocupes no le diré nada a la bruja –imita el ademán de Pandora y dice con mucho sarcasmo- Ah perdón si mi querida Diosa.

Pandora sonríe y trata de regresar al tema- Bueno pues Hades dijo que ya no me aguantaba y chasqueo los dedos y me encontré en Grecia con mis maletas y sin saber que hacer. Se me ocurrió buscar a Julian pero me acorde que estaba de viaje en Roma así que pensé en Abel pero su santuario ya no es tan bonito después de la visita de los santos de bronce (recordemos que fue destruido) y pues la única que quedaba era Saori.

Así que fue tu última opción?

Por favor dime, sinceramente, a parte de Julian, de quien seria la primera opción?

Bueno pues eso si. Pues espero que te quedes. – pone su sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

Saga extiende su mano hacia la de Pandora y a unos escasos milímetros poder tocarla... aparecen Mu y Saori de la nada, provocando que ambos dieran un salto por el susto y que la platica ya no continuara. Saga se da cuenta de quien acompaña al carnero y se levanta rápidamente.

Querida Athena – dice el caballero de Géminis y hace una reverencia bastante forzada para demostrarle "respeto" a la Diosa.

Con una sonrisa boba y tono solemne se aparece frente a ella Saori- que tal caballero Géminis – gira un poco la cabeza hacia Pandora y cambia el tono de la voz a uno mucho mas meloso y tonto (mas de lo normal, estilo porrista de película de terror gringa) – Hola, Pandi querida! Musito ya me contó todo y de verdad que yo si te creo porque ese Hades tiene un genio que hace que te mueras – suelta una risa muy escandalosa y tonta- si entienden ¿no?...que te mueras...es Hades el dios de los muertos.

Se crea un gran silencio (solo faltaba la bola esa del desierto) y a todos se les ponen ojos de "¬.¬ chale que tonta!" pero los dos caballeros de oro sueltan una pequeña risa bastante falsa para fingir que el chiste (tan malo) de la diosa fue un poco gracioso, Pandora no quita los ojos de "Que tonta ¬.¬".

Bueno –continua Saori después de que siente que su chiste fue gracioso (N/A: lo cual es una completa ilusión)- Pues por el momento puedes recorrer el santuario para que te ambientes y lo conozcas, mientras tanto buscare una habitación libre en el lugar para que te sientas cómoda.

Gracias Athena y pueden confiar en mi.

Saori con tono aun mas meloso que el anterior le contesta- Claro que confiamos en ti, tontita, y por favor cuando me dicen Athena me siento muy vieja. Mejor dime Saori.

Por la mente de Saga y Mu pasa "también puedes decirle bruja, buitre, arpía, mounstro, piruja, zorra...y de mas apodos un poca mas fuertes" (N/A: que no me atreveré a mencionar pero que se imaginan)

Saori corta la conversación con un tono de "mi vida es muy agitada"- Bueno pues yo me voy por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer (N/A: pensar en mas babosadas? O chistes malos que decir?) espero que disfrutes tu paseo por el santuario y yo te aviso con Kiki cual será tu habitación, creo que llegaremos a ser grandes "amiguis" (N/A: que le pasa a esta tipa?) bueno Pandi chao y diviértete, Saga te dará el tour por el santuario.- ambos ponen cara de "si, muy bien" y Saori toma el brazo de Mu- Vamos Mu llévame de regreso que deje a mi hermanito Abel en la línea. – tratando de sonar importante frente a Pandora-

Mu hace un suspiro de "ahí vamos otra vez" y desaparece junto a Saori, cuando el carnero y la bruja se esfuman Saga voltea con su sonrisa de galán (N/A: Aaah lo amo!) y se acerca a Pandora, voltea a ver que no hay nadie, pero siente un presencia mas.

Saga rompe el silencio-...Vamos te mostrare el santuario.

Y mis cosas¿?

Puedes dejarlas en mi casa mientras tanto, es la tercera, no esta lejos, anda yo llevo algunas.

De acuerdo – Pandora da media vuelta y toma la pequeña maleta de cosméticos y la de las rueditas- gracias caballero Géminis.

Por favor dime Saga que ...–hace voz de imitación a Saori- "me siento muy viejo si me dicen caballero Géminis"- la chica ríe y el también.

El gran caballero de oro (N/A: repito...LO AMO) voltea a ver las 2 mega maletas y el arpa y suspira. Piensa " si ella pudo subirlas hasta aquí yo también puedo" y hace todo un lío para poder llevar todo, por fin logra acomodar todo pero en el momento en que quiere dar el primer paso cae estrepitosamente y todo se derrumba provocando que una maleta se abriera y toda la ropa botara para todos lados. Pandora al verlo se ríe y a Saga no le queda otra que reír como un jitomate avergonzado.

Anda arriba –le dice Pandora extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo y aun seguía riendo- hay que levantar todo esto, cuando el toma su mano y recarga todo su peso en las manos la chica sucumbe porque no estaba bien parada a causa de la risa que tenia. Cae sobre Saga y se lastima una mano para evitar romperse el hocico pues no cayo precisamente sobre el, su cara fue la única que sobresalía del cuerpo del caballero y si su mano no se interpone se hubiera roto la nariz. Por suerte Saga no se dio cuenta de este hecho y ambos volvieron a reír. Ahora los dos se paran juntos y se sacuden el polvo.

Pandora comenzó a recoger sus cosas un poco angustiada pensando "que no este mi ropa interior en esta maleta", cuando terminaron de recoger dio un gran suspiro al ver que las prendas intimas no iban en esa maleta. Saga en su mente se preguntaba "y su ropa interior?"

y si mejor dejamos aquí tus maletas y después mandamos a Kiki por ellas –dice Saga un poco adolorido por el golpe.

Si, será lo mejor.-acepta Pandora resintiendo también el golpe de su mano

Saga: Pues entonces vamos –se coloca en una posición de chambelán alquilado y espera a que Pandora se "enganche" de su brazo.

Gracias- y hace lo que Saga esperaba.

Juntos salieron por la puerta de atrás y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Aldebarán, mientras un florero se caía de una pequeña mesa en un rincón...

Kiki y Shun ya había puesto al tanto de todo al gran maestro, Shion, cuando estos se encontraban ahí llego Mu después de dejar a Saori se desvió un poco para completar la historia de Shun y Kiki, cuando Shion se entero de la historia completa y de que Pandora se quedaría, pero que aun no sabían en que habitación el patriarca le hizo un encargo demasiado raro al pequeño lemuriano.

Kiki, necesito que me vayas a traer las herramientas de tu maestro para reparar las armaduras-dice un poco distraído el gran patriarca- ve a su casa y tráelas.

Muy extrañado por la petición el niño acepta- Si maestro...no tardo.

no te preocupes no es muy urgente...Andrómeda puedes ir a reunirte con los demas en la casa de Afrodita.

gracias maestro con su permiso- Shun hace una pequeña reverencia.

Ambos (Kiki y Shun) salen de la habitación, el pequeño desaparece y el otro sale por la puerta.

Para que necesita mis herramientas maestro?

No seas tonto joven alumno, fue una distracción para quedarnos solos, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre la nueva inquilina.

Aaah ya entiendo-con un tono menos solemne- dime que quieres saber?

Todos los pormenores de la platica...

Pues la bruja aceptó como si nada hubiera pasado, creo que olvido el pequeño encuentro con Hades.

jajajajaja Vaya que es tonta, mira que confiar en Pandora después de que ella colaboro cuando murió.

Al parecer Pandora no miente. Incluso lloró cuando nos estaba contando todo, aunque ahora que lo pienso no dijo por que la corrió pero después lo averiguaremos.

Bueno pues habrá que esperar, entonces no saben donde va a dormir... Espero que sea en la habitación de aquí junto-pone cara de lujurioso estilo maestro Roshi de Dragon Ball.

A Mu le aparece una gota en la cabeza- Nunca cambias, no puedes ver una mujer por que la sientes cosquillas en la cabeza (N/A: sin albur)

Oooh vamos ...no es por eso...solo es curiosidad...me gustaría que estuviera cómoda.

Mu demasiado sarcástico le dice- claro, claro y si tu puedes colaborar en ello que mas da, te tendrás que "sacrificar".

Shion pone la misma cara de lujurioso- claro yo podría brindarle calor si tuviera frió o acompañarla si se sintiera sola.

Mu, dándole un zape, le dice- CONTROLATE!

Mientras Pandora y Saga se daban una buena divertida, y el Gran Patriarca se ponía al tanto de la situación, todo el santuario se enteraba por boca de Kanon y Aldebarán que tenían una visitante inesperada, recorrieron las doce casa corriendo (literalmente) para llevar a todos los que se encontraran por el camino a la casa de Afrodita, cuando llegaron ahí traían tras ellos una multitud de santos de todos los metales totalmente confundidos pues a nadie le habían dicho que pasaba hasta llegar ahí. Kanon se paro en la puerta de la doceava casa y se dirijo todos.

Santos y santas (N/A: parece que salió Fox, pero no, fue Kanon) los hemos reunido aquí por que nos mandaron a informarles que Pandora esta en el santuario.

Qué? – dice asustadísimo Afrodita- ella que hace aquí?

Cállate Pescado déjame hablar! –Kanon se vuelve a dirigir a la multitud- ella al parecer se quedara con nosotros un tiempo.- de pronto aparece Kiki tras el gemelo interrumpe su discurso, lo jala para ponerlo a su altura y le dice algo al oído y después Kanon continua- Esta confirmado Pandora se quedara con nosotros...

Quien te dijo eso? (N/A: Estas idiota pescado no viste a Kiki?)

Fuentes muy confiables que estuvieron en el lugar de los hechos (N/A: Ahora comprenden lo del jarrón)

Pues yo no quiero a esa maldita aquí, así que todos fuera de mi casa - le guardaba un rencor a la pobre de Pandora después de que Hades y Radamantys lo trataron tan mal

Camus entusiasmado por la idea de la invitada rápidamente dice- Todos a mi casa!

Montones de pies pasaron encima del pobre de Camus y cuando se recupero se dirigió con todos los demás a su casa. Ya en la onceava casa.

Que vamos a hacer Kanon?- pregunta el dueño de la casa.

Kanon, aun aconsejado por Kiki responde- Pues mi hermano le dará el tour por el santuario y supongo que llegaran hasta aquí, por que Afrodita se puso de "loca" y no dejara que Pandora llegue a su casa, así que por que no le preparamos una pequeña bienvenida aquí, así sirve que nos conoce a todos.

De acuerdo pero no estamos todos, faltan algunos de bronce y otros tanto de los pocos de plata que viven aquí.

Solo falta Argol, -dice Misty que era el único caballero de plata, "hombre" que estaba ahí –(N/A: también estaba Marín y Shaina pero ellas no opinaron)...los demas no viven aquí, además no son muy importantes.

De bronce solo faltan Shiryu y Hyoga pero llegan hoy, es mas no han de tardar.- agrega Shun

Entonces solo nos presentaremos?...Y ya?

Aldebarán lamiéndose los bigotes dice- Una comidita no caería nada mal, una botana o algo así .

Pues va!...Seiya y Shun vayan por unas pizzas y unos refrescos.

Si claro Milo!

Ni madres... si quieres tráelo tu Shun –al parecer no le gusto mucho la idea de que Pandora estuviera en el santuario.

Yo voy contigo hermano.

Un buen de voces dijeron Ikki?

Solo quiero colaborar-dice Ikki tratando de justificar su actitud-...que no puedo?...vamos Shun

Shun corre para alcanzarlo gritando- si ya voy espérame.

Ambos salen de la casa y se arma un cuchicheo tremendo por la reacción de Ikki.

Una voz en el fondo del salón dice- creo que por fin logro superar lo de Esmeralda –Era Shaka de virgo.

Yo creo que ya ha de querer una novia.-dijo Aioria tratando de abrazar a Marín que estaba cerca de el.

y que tal si por fin le va a entrar al desmadre!-dice emocionado Shura.

Pues esta muy raro pero vamos actívense!-dice Kanon parando el parloteo y tratando de apurarlos para la "fiesta"-...traigan sillas, mesas, una grabadora, Aioria tu eres el de la buena música trae algunos discos y ...alguien que convenza a Death Mask de que se contrabandee unos chupes.

Yo lo convenzo al fin y al cabo tengo que ir para mi casa y como el mendigo cangrejo no vino pues tendré que ir para allá –dice Aioria con un tono de resignación.

Espera voy contigo para traer algunas cosas de la casa de Géminis...tu sabes para animar un poco mas el ambiente, necesitare ayuda...-voltea a ver quien puede ser su cargador por que eso de ayuda era puro cuento- Kiki ven ayúdame.

yo?...de acuerdo.

Pronto todos los caballeros empezaron a convertir la casa de Camus en una pequeña disco. Algunos traían mesas y sillas, otros platos y vasos, serpentinas, globos, de todo para la llegada de Pandora. Solo faltaban Afrodita, Seiya y Jabu que no querían que Pandora se quedara por que podía dañar a su dueña, ah perdón a su Diosa y Death Mask que era el único de todos lo que no estaban presentes que era extrañado, por que el podía conseguir el chupe.


	3. Menuda confusión

Reviews Time:

Shade Ghost: Ya no me molestare por el niño de mis ojos, se que son las locuras de cada quien.

Lady Palas: gracias por leer el fic y aseguro que abran mas momentos graciosos y también emocionantes, al igual que el romance de varios.

Vibeke: Lo que suceda con Milo y Pandora en la fiesta es muy loco y tal vez gracioso. Y si entendí lo del sarcasmo, lo que yo dije también era sarcasmo.

Shadir: que bueno que te vaya pareciendo graciosa la historia.

Pido disculpas por no subir muy rápido las actualizaciones pero mi maquina esta un poco loca y malita. Pero gracias Sukey.

CAPITULO 3 : Menuda confusión.

Saga y Pandora iban por las escaleras que conectan la casa de Aries con la de Tauro.

Saga le daba el tour a Pandora mientras le decía con tono de guía turístico- A su derecha tenemos extrañas formaciones rocosas, a la izquierda mas formaciones rocosas- dice en voz baja- no hay mucho de interesante por aquí...-regresa a la voz de guía- si se da media vuelta podrá ver la puerta trasera de la casa del borrego, y si continuamos subiendo alcanzara a ver el establo, perdón la casa de Tauro. (N/A: que quede claro que yo soy Tauro y no es para ofender)

Pandora sonríe levemente y vuelve a tomarse del brazo de Saga. Cuando vuelven a emprender la subida Saga sin querer pisa el largo vestido de la chica, provocando que esta tropiece. Saga rápidamente la toma por la cintura y la sostiene para que no caiga (Autora: otra vez) quedando con sus dos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica y sus cara demasiad cerca (Autora: ya se que es lo clásico). Pasaron un par de segundos viéndose directamente a los ojos cuando Pandora rompe el encanto.

Pandora le dice con una voz muy sensual- ese es mi pie.

Saga se sonroja y mueve los pies- perdona...no me di cuenta.

no te preocupes, hubiera sido mas vergonzoso si me volvía a caer, esta vez yo sola, apuesto a que esta vez no me hubiera lastimado solo la mano. Me salvaste.

No fue nada...bueno...no quiere decir que el salvarte no sea nada...sino que...evitar que te cayeras no fue nada...bueno si fue algo pero...

Pandora lo interrumpe y trata de tranquilizarlo pues noto que estaba tartamudeando- Caballero de Géminis, cállese.

Saga da un largo suspiro- Gracias...continuamos?

Pandora recoge su vestido que al parecer estaba un poco roto, asiente con la cabeza, se vuelve a tomar del brazo de saga y continúan subiendo, después de muchos escalones llegaron a la casa de Aldebarán, encontrándola vacía pues el guardián de esta casa se había ido a regar el chisme así que continuaron sin prestarle mucha atención al recinto.

Mientras Pandora se tropezaba Kanon bajaba con Aioria y Kiki para que el león fuera a convencer a DM por lo del chupe, mientras Kanon y Kiki- su cargador oficial- iban por la maquina Karoke, los dos caballeros iban platicando de cosas irrelevantes, llegaron a casa de Cáncer juntos y ahí el caballero de Leo se quedo, los otros dos siguieron bajando hasta la casa de Géminis.

Al llegar al tercer templo le dijo a Kiki que lo esperara ahí afuera- en las escaleras- que el no tardaba, Kanon entro a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta tras el. En el instante en que se cerro la puerta entraron Saga y Pandora por le puerta del frente, Kiki no podía verlos, se pararon en la parte central de la casa y el gemelo notó algo en el vestido de la chica.

Saga le dijo a su acompañante señalando hacia la pierna izquierda de la chica- Mira se te rasgo.

Aaah que lastima...no lo había notado –tomo el vestido de la parte rasgada, provocando que la tela se rompiera mas quedando al descubierto gran parte de la pierna.

Ven creo que tengo hilo y aguja en mi habitación, como podrás notar esta es mi casa, sígueme hay que coserlo –la llevo hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de la que cerro Kanon.

Después de entrar dijo- Siéntate anda- se acerco a una cómoda donde abrió un cajón y saco una aguja y un hilo negro, los tomo y se sentó en una silla frente a Pandora.

Sabes como hacerlo?-dijo Pandora un poco preocupada, pues nunca había aprendido a coser.

Cuando la chica hacia esta pregunta Kanon estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano pero la emparejo al oír voces dentro de esta, se sorprendió mucho al oír esta pregunta y se quedo escondido tras la puerta escuchando la conversación, ni su hermano, ni Pandora, se dieron cuenta de este hecho y de que los estaban espiando. Saga no escucho la primera vez la pregunta de la muchacha así que Pandora la repitió.

Saga! –como llamada de atención- sabes como hacerlo?

Si claro, tu no?

Pues no nunca aprendí, trataron de enseñarme pero siempre me desesperaba por que tardaba mucho en meterlo.

Pero si es muy fácil, quieres que te enseñe?

mmm...podrías enseñarme ahora?

Si claro, soy buen maestro aprenderías muy rápido, haber dame tu mano y sostenla.

Kanon abrió, con mucho cuidado, un poco mas la puerta para poder ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del cuarto y se encontró con que Pandora estaba sentada de espaldas a la entrada y su hermano frente a ella, la pierna descubierta de Pandora sobre salía porque su cuerpo no la cubría, cosa que no pasaba con el cuerpo de su hermano que era completamente cubierto por la figura de la chica que estaba frente a el (N/A: la posición se veía completamente comprometedora para la mente cochina de Kanon).

Mira sostenla con mucho cuidado porque es peligroso te puedes picar muy duro y sangrarías, tómalo de la puntita –le daba el hilo con la otra mano- y chupala un poco para que entre bien y no se atore.

Eso es muy asqueroso mejor que se atore.

No podrás meterlo bien si no lo haces.

De acuerdo –y para su mala suerte se le cae la aguja se agacha a levantarla y pasan miles de imágenes por la mente de Kanon- listo –levantándose y metiendo el hilo en la aguja- ya pude.

La mente de Kanon seguía trabajando a mil por hora, no podía esperar a contarles a todos los chicos (los caballeros de oro) lo que sucedía en la habitación de su hermano, según el verdad, Pero continuaba observando su nuevo chisme. Tenia que ver el desenlace.

Ahora tómala con las dos manos –continuo Saga refiriéndose a la tela-donde esta abierto el vestido y con mucho cuidado metela y sácala, debes de jalar un poco para que no se arrugue o se haga nudo.

Mientras Pandora aprendía a coser su vestido, Kanon tenia la cabeza al tope de tantas imágenes puercas, y de frases como "hermanito no pierdes tiempo" y "Pinche Saga puerco" pero de pronto un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuh!-gritaba Pandora al pincharse.

Te dolió?

Si un poco, mira esta sangrando creo que lo hice mal.

No, para nada, para ser la primera vez que haces esto no estuvo nada mal...haber si quieres yo continuo para que sea mas rápido y ya no te lastimes, al fin yo ya tengo mas practica.

De acuerdo.

Oye crees que te puedes poner en una posición mas de lado para que pueda ver mejor, porque así no hay mucha luz .

Kanon en su mente pensaba- Como si te importara que le de la luz!

Así estoy mejor?-dijo Pandora cuando coloco de lado para que el pedazo de tela donde se rompió el vestido quedara de frente a Saga, gracias a esto Kanon no pudo ver de nuevo y se tuvo que recargar en la puerta para volver a ver, porque si la abría mas seria descubierto.

Así estas perfecta, no te muevas para que no te lastime.

Pandora asiente con la cabeza y después de unos segundos...-aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuh!

Perdón, donde te pique?...en la pierna?...no esta sangrando no te preocupes...disculpa.

Kanon de nuevo en sus pensamientos- Saga pendejo, pareces nuevo.- realiza un movimiento con la mano en su cabeza (se da un zape) que hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga a través del marco de la puerta, siendo así descubierto por Pandora y su hermano.

Saga dando un salto por el susto- que haces aquí bestia?

Kanon sobándose el golpe y tratando de ponerse de pie- auch! – se incorpora y dice con tono acusador- que están haciendo ustedes aquí?

se le rompió el vestido a Pandora mientras salíamos de casa de Aldebarán y lo estamos arreglando.

Kanon con tono sarcástico les dice- Aja ...y por que le decías todas esas cochinadas de –hace una voz de niño chiquito- "agarrala, chupale, metela, sácala" y de mas ?

Saga comprende lo que su hermano pensaba- le estaba enseñando a ponerle hilo a una aguja pues ella es niña rica y nunca arreglo sus vestidos, imbecil.

Kanon con cara de "chin la regué"- en serio?

claro, que creías?-dice una Pandora confundida.

Yo...pues...nada, nada solo que me dio curiosidad, porque los vi aquí los dos solitos y pues yo pensé...

Saga con cara de querer matar a su hermano (gggrrrr) – Pues no andes pensando hermanito, mira estamos cosiendo un vestido y ya terminamos la parte importante así que ya puedes irte y por favor buscas y le dices a Kiki que venga!

Este...si claro solo déjame tomar unas cosillas –dice muy avergonzado el gemelo-...y ahora mismo traigo a Kiki, me esta esperando aquí en las escaleras que van a Cáncer. –toma unas cajas y bocinas y sale del cuarto muy apenado.

disculpa a mi hermano, es medio bruto!-dice Saga con un poco de color en sus mejillas.

No te preocupes...Ya terminamos?

este ...ehm...si solo espera- le hace un nudo al hilo, se inclina hacia la pierna de Pandora y corta el hilo con los dientes- listo!

Gracias...Para que llamaste a Kiki?

Pues ya que Kanon andaba por aquí se me ocurrió que si traía a Kiki podría tele transportarse a la primera casa y traerte tus cosas, para que te cambies.

Aaah...entiendo!

supongo que quisieras cambiarte ese vestido roto ¿no?

Si, claro seria estupendo.

Kiki y Kanon entran en la habitación.

aquí estoy Saga, que necesitas?-dice el pequeño lemuriano al entrar en el cuarto.

Necesito que vayas a la casa de Aries y traigas las maletas de Pandora aquí, por favor.

Claro –poniendo una gran sonrisa- No tardare nada...cuantas son?

Son 2 grandes, una pequeña de rueditas y una cosmetiquera negra...-dice Pandora y tratando de recordar todo lo que traía- ...Aaah se me olvidaba también es un arpa...

ahora vuelvo- y Kiki desaparece

Kanon con una voz sorprendida pregunta irónicamente-...Un arpa?...vaya que te corrieron con todo!

Cállate!...-dice Saga tratando de que no lo ponga de nuevo en vergüenza-...y tu que haces aquí?...no ya te ibas?

Aaah...yo...este...volví...porque tengo que decirte algo...Ven ...con permiso ahora volvemos...-lo toma del brazo y lo saca de la habitación- Mira todos le estamos preparando una "fiesta" de bienvenida a Pandora en casa de Camus...

Con Camus?...-Dice Saga mientras se pregunta porque no en piscis.

si con Camus, el pescaducho se puso sus moños y no quiere ni ver a Pandora...-continua con lo de la fiesta-...así que necesitamos que entretengas lo suficiente a Pandora en lo que queda listo todo.

pues en lo que se cambia de ropa y ya continuamos con el recorrido.

No...entretenla un poco mas...dile que si se quiere refrescar un poco, sirve que esta limpia y cambiada para la pachanga.

Una ducha?...De acuerdo...pero como voy a saber que ya están listos?

Mandamos a Kiki a que se aparezca por ahí con una excusa tonta y cuando lo veas sabrás que ya estará listo todo.

Ok...yo me encargo de Pandora.

Kanon lo interrumpe con una mirada picara- vaya que no pierdes el tiempo hermanito, Kiki ya me contó que los encontró en una posición comprometedora en el templo de Aries -le da un codazo y le pone cara de casanova.

nos caímos queda claro! (N/A: Kiki es el chismosito oficial)

Pero a poco no te gusta?...te conozco y se que no la traerías a la casa si no te sintieras a gusto con ella, y menos que la metieras a tu cuarto.

Pues esta linda la niña -mira la cara de incredulidad de su hermano y agrega- bueno, bueno es guapa pero es muy chica, pero ya veremos que pasa no¿?...

Kiki aparece en la entrada con las maletas y vuelve a desaparecer, para regresar on el arpa en unos segundos. Deja todo en la puerta.

Hasta aquí!...ya no puedo mas...que carga esta mujer en las maletas?...haber ustedes oferta 2 por 1 ayúdenme –dice Kiki fatigado por el peso de las maletas.

Los gemelos terminan su platica y van a ayudarle al pobre lemuriano exhausto. Kiki toma la maleta pequeña de ruditas y la cosmetiquera y las lleva a la habitación de Saga, Kanon toma uno de las maletas y su hermano la otra, ambos siguen a Kiki.

Kiki pon el arpa junto a la salida, por favor...-dice Kanon tratando de quedarse un poco para ver a su hermano y a Pandora- ...y llévale las cajas de la mesa a Milo dile que es lo que me pidió...-voltea a ver a su hermano y este con la mirada prácticamente le dice tu también ya vete- ...Anda yo voy contigo...Ya nos vamos...-se despide de Pandora con un ademán de la mano.

Kanon sale de la habitación echándole miradas de complicidad a su hermano y guiñándole un ojo.

Supongo que ahora que tienes tu ropa querrás tomar un ducha, para que descanses no?...-dice Saga tratando de convencerla para que acepte su oferta.

Una baño?...-dice Pandora un poco distraída-...suena bien...claro!

Aquí esta el baño -Saga abre una puerta junto a la entrada- hay todo lo necesario toma lo que gustes y si te falta algo me llamas ok¿? –después de asomarse al baño y ver que no hay nada vergonzoso se sienta en la cama, toma el control de la TV y la enciende.

Pandora se queda parada frente a él sin decir nada, solo lo miraba.

Saga dándose cuenta de que la muchacha lo miraba- ejem...necesitas algo mas?

Pues si...Una cosita...si no es mucha molestia...me gustaría bañarme sin ropa!

Saga le lanza una mirada seductora, se coloca en pose de calendario (Enero) y dice con voz sensual-...ejem...es...es propuesta? –los pensamientos que estaban en la mente de Kanon entran en la suya.

Este...pues...si...-saga pone cara de "ya la hice" y la mira emocionado - es una propuesta... a que abandones la habitación!

Saga se sonroja y pone cara de "opps!"- Jajajaja es broma, ya lo sabia (N/A: dicho con sarcasmo si claro "ya lo sabia")- se levanta de la cama, tropieza un poco con la colcha y sale de la habitación muy apenado.

Pandora ríe un poco mientras Saga sale de la habitación y después cierra la puerta y observa un poco todo lo que hay en la habitación (N/A: lelea un poco), toma una de las maletas y saca ropa limpia se quita el vestido roto quedando en ropa interior, toma su ropa limpia y se mete al baño.

Después de un rato de estarse duchando se oye.

Saaaaaaaaaaaaggggaaaaaaaaa!-era Pandora desde el baño.

Saga dando un salto por que ya se había quedado dormido en una silla afuera de la habitación- Que paso?

No me podrías prestar una toalla para que me seque, es que no la encontré en mis maletas.

Ahora te la paso –entro un poco temeroso a su habitación y de un armario tomo una toalla azul marino- Voy a pasar al baño.

Si, claro, Pasa.

Abrió al puerta y una nube de vapor salió del baño nublándole la vista, Pandora cerro la llave y el ruido del agua corriendo se dejo de escuchar.

Saga voltea hacia donde esta la ducha y le dice a Pandora- donde la dejo?

La chica abre un poco la cortina saca la mano mojada y dice- Damelo por favor. Saga se acerca lentamente, hasta la ducha, distingue la silueta de Pandora a través de la cortina y extiende su brazo para darle la toalla, Pandora mueve su mano y logra tomar la toalla y vuelve a cerrar el cacho de cortina que abrió

Gracias!

De nada, volveré a esperarte allá afuera.

Claro, si quieres ver la TV en la habitación, no hay problema me vestiré aquí dentro.

no te molesta? –dijo Saga con voz tímida.

Claro que no!

De acuerdo estaré sentado en la cama viendo la tele.

Saga abandonó el baño y se recostó en su cama, volvió a prender la TV pues Pandora la había apagado y se puso a ver Malcolm. Después de unos minutos en los que Pandora se secaba y se vestía, salía del baño, una nube de vapor la tapaba (N/A: estilo mago de fiesta) y cuando este se disipo Saga volteo en su dirección, la veía diferente (N/A: claro wey estaba limpia), prácticamente se quedo con la boca abierta pero regreso de su mundo cuando Pandora dijo...

Ya estoy casi lista!

Que te falta? –parecía hipnotizado

Cepillar mi cabello y un poco de rimel en la pestañas.

Aaah Ok – en realidad le trataba de decir "así ya estas muy linda" pero ya saben como son los hombres.

Pandora se sentó en la cama y saco de la pequeña cosmetiquera un peine, tardo unos minutos en terminar de arreglar su larga cabellera negra y prosiguió con el enchinador (A: según mis amigos el torturador) a enchinarse las pestañas (A: perdonen el pleonasmo) se puso un poco de rimel y se levanto de la cama.

Saga la mira aun embobado- Ya...-pasa saliva-...este...ya...ya estas...(-dice en voz baja- wow!)...ya estas lista?

si ya!...mucho mejor, ya lo necesitaba –comienza a guardar sus cosas en las maletas- Ahora si podemos seguir con el paseo.

Saga se levanta, apaga el televisor y vuelve a tropezar con la colcha de la cama- Pues vamos.

Pandora sale delante de el y el otro la sigue como borrego.

De verdad que lo dejo embobado!


	4. El sacador de astillas oficial

Primero los reviews...

The Shade Ghost: Mil gracias por hacer posible que los capítulos salgan, pues mi maquina sigue malita y pues ya sabes todo lo demas. XD Pandora compro a Saga en una subasta, si quieren saberlo visiten un fic genial que se llama la semana del caballero de esta increíble chica (Shade Ghost), a parte te hago promoción (aunque no la necesitas) por haberme anunciado en tu fic (jeje).

Shadir: Saga no fue el mes de junio por el orden de los signos, sino por que me "han contado" que en el mes de enero salen las poses mas "hot's" y sensuales, por eso escogí este mes.

Ayane32: pues pensándolo bien la gran mayoría deberían tratar a Pandora con la punta del pie, pues a todos los trato "especialmente" pero ya sabemos que Afrodita es muy "chilletas" y pues aquí entre nos (y espero que no seas piscis) el niña bonita ese me cae mal por tratar a Shun tan mal.

Lady Palas: o.o? Lo siento pero el atuendo de Pandora no era muy espectacular, si era mas ligero que el anterior, pero típico de ella, era negro sin mucho chiste, pero lo que lo hipnotizo fue todo el show que se armo cuando salió del baño, además si nos ponemos a pensar si alguien nos sale así del baño, respectivamente a un hombre una mujer y a una mujer un hombre, bueno cada quien con sus gustos, nos ponemos con la piel chinita y nos llama la atención, bueno me han contado!

CAPITULO 4: El sacador de astillas oficial.

Kanon y Kiki llegaron a la cada de cáncer, esperando encontrar a su guardián con Aioria, pero quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que el león se iba solo.

Espera Aioria!...-grito Kanon para que Aioria los esperara.

El caballero de Leo se detuvo abruptamente y dio media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba.

Que sucede Kanon...

Donde esta el cangrejo?-pregunto Kanon muy confundido.

No lo se...-el también estaba confundido –...cuando ustedes dos me dejaron y continuaron hacia géminis busque a DM pero no lo encontré, así que decidí esperar un poco a ver si llegaba pero nunca se apareció.

Kiki, ve a ver si subió con los demas -ordeno Kanon-...y si no esta en Acuario, ve con Afrodita y pregúntale por el cangrejo.

Donde dejo esto?-pregunta el lemuriano esperando deshacerse de las cajas que llevaba.

Pues ya que vas para la onceava casa pues daselas a Milo el sabrá que hacer.

De acuerdo-dijo el niño con cara de fastidio- ahora vuelvo.

Nos buscas en casa de Aioria-alcanza a gritar Kanon antes de que el niño desapareciera.

Siiii!-después de esto el niño apareció en casa de Camus y vio a Milo en una esquina acomodando el equipo de sonido de Shura- Milo!...Kanon me dijo que te diera esto- y puso las cajas juntos a la bocinas del aparato de Capricornio- ..me dijo que tu sabrías que hacer con esto.

Haber, haber que es esto?-dijo Milo mientras abría una de las cajas y grito emocionado al ver su contenido- Muy bien!...Tenemos Karaoke!

Oye por cierto, no haz visto por aquí a Death Mask?

Ehm...a quien?-dijo Milo prestándole mas atención a la maquina karaoke que al niño-...Aaah...al cangrejo?...Pues no...no ha venido por aquí...tal vez con Afrodita...o seguro en su casa, sabes que no le gustan mucho estas reuniones.

Ok gracias Milo –dijo Kiki que ya se iba pero fue detenido por la mano de Milo.

Oye, oye, oye...no sabes donde están Pandora y Saga?

Este...si...están en casa de Saga...creo que se iban a dar un baño!

Un que?-pregunto el escorpión con cara de envidia y atragantándose con su propia saliva- ...como?...a dar un baño?...juntos?...los dos?

No, claro que NO, aclámate alacrán, Pandora se iba a dar un baño porque creo que se le rompió el vestido y se ensucio pero ella sola!-dijo Kiki tratando de explicarle.

Aaah...ya me había espantado!-pero mas que espantado estaba muerto de la envidia- bueno pero están en la casa de los gemelos verdad?

Si...-dijo el infante con voz hartarte-...ya me puedo ir?

Si , ya puedes irte pero después me tienes que contar todo lo que sabes!

(N/A: ven Kiki es el chismosito oficial)

Kiki desaparece sin decir nada y Milo vuelve a su labor de instalar el equipo pensando en que "Saga ya se les había adelantado a todos" y que "ese gemelo nunca pierde el tiempo".

Kiki apareció ahora en la casa de Afrodita y lo encontró admirándose en el espejo con una rosa negra en la boca, cosa que no le pareció extraña.

El lemuriano saco de sus pensamientos a Afrodita (que seguramente era algo así como: "Ay que bonito soy, que bonito soy...como me quiero...Aaah...Aaah") diciéndole en tono burlón- verdad que eres un pescado hermoso?

¿Qué haces aquí apéndice? (N/A: recordemos que en la saga de Poseidón se menciona que es Kiki de Apendix o Apéndice)

Este...yo...pues...-a Kiki se le había olvidado a que iba- ...ah si!...venia a preguntarte si no sabes donde esta Death Mask?

Death Mask?...de cáncer?...-dice Afrodita con tono irónico

Si de cáncer ...-contesta Kiki con sarcasmo-

Uno de cabello corto, azul que custodia la cuarta casa? –aun tiene la ironía en la forma de hablar.

Si Afrodita ese...-Kiki ya estaba desesperado- lo haz visto?

No, no lo he visto-se dibuja una sonrisa malévola en los labios del caballero de oro-...es todo?

Si, es todo-Kiki desaparece enfadado no sin antes decir- Estúpido Pez Sapo! –lo cual hizo enfadar al huachinango...ah no perdón al pescado (N/A: bueno es lo mismo)

Segundos después en la casa de Aioria apareció Kiki en medio de una lucha campal que sostenían Kanon y el dueño de la casa por la selección de la música.

No Leoncio!...como la gasolina...esa ya esta muy choteada! Mejor no tienes algo de los Kumbia Kings o de J.Lo?

Pero la gasolina es la mas solicitada ahora...mira este trae de los Kumbia Kings y otras para bailar.

Oigan!-dijo el niño que se notaba enfadado- ya fui a la casa del pez sapo.

Y que te dijo?-pregunto Aioria tratando de esconder su disco preferido entre los demas.

Pues que no sabia donde estaba la jaiba, pero por su actitud creo que sabe mas de lo que parece.

Pero no te dijo nada cierto?-dijo Kanon quitándole el disco de Daddy Yankee a Aioria, que trataba de esconderlo, y lo lanzo para una esquina.

No nada- dijo Kiki con tono menos molesto.

Pues ya ni modo...y ahora que vamos a hacer sin chupe?

Cálmate Kanon, ahorita vemos si podemos mandar a alguien a que lo traiga y listo. –dijo Aioria tratando de consolar al gemelo.

Oye y por que no le dices a Marín?

Que?...-dijo el león muy asustado- y permitir que me vea como a un borracho?...eso si que NO.

Kanon soltó una carcajada y dijo entre risas- era broma cálmate cachorro y le da una palmada en la cabeza.

Bueno pues ya vamonos con Camus...ya tenemos todos los discos verdad?

Si –dijo Aioria un tanto desilusionado por no llevar el disco de la gasolina.

Pues ya vamonos...si quieres adelántate Kiki.

De acuerdo Kanon...los veo allá-dijo Kiki desapareciendo después.

Por que le dijiste a Kiki que se adelantara?-pregunto Aioria mientras subían hacia la casa de Acuario.

Por que tenia que contarte lo que pasaba en mi casa fíjate que Saga no pierde el tiempo...-mientras Kanon le contaba el chisme a Aioria, claro con sus respectivas variaciones, se acercaban cada vez mas a la onceava casa...y ya después nos corrió a Kiki y a mi para quedarse solo con Pandora –en estos momentos llegaban a la entrada de la casa de Camus- pero tu no le digas nada a nadie.

Cuando entraron les dieron la noticia a todos los presentes de que no había posibilidad de embriagarse. Pero surgió un poco de esperanza cuando Mu y Shion cuchichearon entre si un poco y desaparecieron, junto con Kiki, para después volver a aparecer con 5 cartones de cerveza, algunas botellas de vino y 4 botellas de viña real (N/A: la viña real es una bebida embriagante mas ligera, por los que no sepan que es)

Pues no es mucho –dijo Mu sabiendo que sus compañeros tomaban como teporochos de barrio- pero es algo no¿?

Muy bien trío galáctico!...-dijo un entusiasmado Shura que había escuchado el problema, tomo una botella de vino y agrego- Esta es solo para mi!

Todos los que vieron la escena se rieron pensando que era una broma. Kanon pregunto si ya todo estaba listo a lo cual un apresurado Milo contesto que no.

Espera gemelo...estoy preparando algo con el karaoke, hay que aprovecharlo no?...mejor ayúdame a acomodar esto. –y le pidió ayuda a Kanon para mover una mesa muy larga.

Pero ya solo falta tu sorpresita verdad?-contesto Kanon ayudándolo a mover la mesa.

Si solo eso por?

Para mandar a Kiki a que le avise a mi hermano que ya pueden subir.

Ok...pues ya mándalo, esto es muy rápido y tal vez le s falten varias casas por recorrer.

Ok...Kiki ven-el pequeño fue hacia Kanon y este ultimo le dijo- necesito que vayas a decirle a mi hermano –el niño puso una cara de "aquí voy otra vez" y escucho.- dile que...-Kanon pensaba una excusa para darle la señal a su gemelo de que ya podían subir- este...pues ...dile...que...Camus si eso Camus se enterró una astilla y que solo el puede sacarla. (N/A: ¬.¬ chale).

Aioria, Milo y Mu que escuchaban la platica soltaron una carcajada que hizo retumbar a todo el santuario.

Que le diga que? –dijo Kiki confundido.

Si eso...dile que Camus tiene una astilla y que el puede sacarla.

Seguro?- dijo el lemuriano aun sin comprender.

Si corre niño...ve!

Kiki desapareció entre risas y con la confusión en la cara, busco a los dos solicitados y encontrándolos en el sexto templo.

...que hay aquí?-preguntaba Pandora tocando una pared- parece... una puerta.

Aaah...si, es una puerta...ahí esta el jardín de los árboles gemelos de Shaka.

Jardín?...Wow! podemos entrar?

mmm...me temo que solo Shaka nos puede permitir la entrada.

Aaah...bueno –la chica puso una cara de tristeza.

Pero no te preocupes- dijo el caballero al notar la cara de Pandora- en el santuario hay muchos jardines y de mas lugares hermosos.

Y me llevaras a verlos?

Claro si nos da tiempo hoy mismo te llevo.

Tiempo?...pues que mas vamos a hacer?

En esos momentos apareció Kiki frente a ellos un poco exhausto por la búsqueda.

Aaah...Saga...a ti...te busco- dijo faltándole la respiración.

Que pasa Kiki?

Es que KANON (N/A: todas la palabras en mayúscula son las que se pronunciaron mas fuerte para llamar la atención del otro) me mando a AVISARTE que vayas a la casa de ACUARIO por que CAMUS tienes una astilla y solo tu puedes sacarla.

Astilla?-Saga con la misma cara que puso Kiki al oír tan mala excusa trato de entender la señal que su hermano mando- ...ah ya...si Kiki dile a CAMUS que no sufra que ya voy...que LLEVARE a PANDORA para no dejarla sola.

Ok Saga yo se lo diré-y el niño de nuevo desapareció. (N/A: pobre Kiki no se abra cansado de dar tantas vueltas?)

Una astilla?-dijo Pandora a punto de soltar una carcajada.

Esta...pues si...-Saga se puso como un jitomate- es que yo...bueno yo...-se llevo las manos a la cabeza y alboroto un poco su cabello (N/A: se veía muy lindo)- este...pues...yo he de ser...algo así como...el sacador de astillas oficial...si, si...eso es.

El que?-Pandora no pudo soportar mas y soltó una carcajada a lo cual Saga se ruborizo mas y se dijo a si mismo "...gracias Kanon brillante idea, y yo que digo "el sacador de astillas oficial" soy todo un estúpido..."- Bueno señor sacador de astillas creo que lo necesitan, otro día continuamos nuestro recorrido.

No...espera –dijo Saga regresando de sus pensamientos- el templo de Camus es el penúltimo así que podemos recorrer las casas que nos faltan solo que un poco mas rápido...no te importa verdad?

No...claro que no, además quiero ver a "Don Astillas" en acción.

Pues subamos entonces-dijo animado Saga y de nuevo volvieron a emprender la subida, saliendo de la casa de Virgo.

Pasaron por la casa de Libra sin ningún interés y llegaron a la de Milo, la cual le llamo mucho la atención a Pandora, pero no lo demostró frente a Saga, pensaba regresar después para admirar el recinto. (N/A: admirar el recinto o al guardián?)

Pasaron sin novedad por las casas de Sagitario y Capricornio. A Pandora se le hizo raro no encontrarse con ningún guardián en ninguna de las casas que pasaron, salvo en la de Aries que se encontró con Mu, la de Tauro tampoco se le hizo extraño pues sabia que esté había ido con los otros a contar que ella estaba ahí. Y mucho menos la de Géminis que obviamente tenia que ver al morador de esta casa.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Acuario, se veía solitaria como las otras (N/A: estaban hasta el principio de la subida de las escaleras), poco a poco fueron subiendo Pandora y Saga hasta que se toparon con Camus en la mitad de la escalera, el guardián tenia una posición amenazadora y parecía que pretendía defender su casa.

Le voy a pedir señorita que si quiere pasar se tiene que vendar los ojos con esta mascada –le dijo Camus a Pandora con voz seca.

Pero por que?-dijo Pandora indignada.

Camus por favor viene conmigo –dijo Saga un tanto preocupado frente al caballero de Acuario.

Lo sé Saga pero ella no pertenece aquí así que toma –le entrega una mascada negra- pónsela en los ojos si quieres que pase.

Pero esto es absurdo...-dijo Saga siendo interrumpido por Pandora.

...Esta bien me la pondré por favor Saga no discutas, además tu estarás conmigo cierto?-dijo al chica evitando una riña.

Si claro yo estaré contigo –Saga le coloco la mascada en los ojos a la chica mientras Camus subía rápida pero sigilosamente hacia su casa.

Pandora y Saga comenzaron a subir pero la falta de visión de la primera evitaba el rápido ascenso y tropezaba a cada paso que daba (N/A: Si, ya se que van muchas veces que se tropiezan pero vale la pena con Saga para detenerte) como solo iba sujeta del brazo del caballero era muy fácil caerse.

Ayúdame! –dijo Pandora al notar que volvía a tropezar.

Saga la detuvo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo...Saga esto no es necesario-dijo la chica mientras se aferraba al cuello del geminiano, obvio no eran en serio sus palabras. (N/A: no nos hagamos tontos ambos lo disfrutaban)

Claro que lo es –dijo el caballero mientras la sujetaba mas fuerte contra su pecho- así subiremos mas rápido.

Vaya que debe de ser muy importante sacar esa astilla no¿? –dijo Pandora provocando que Saga se sonrojara (obvio ella no lo noto).

Cuando les faltaban tres o cuatro escalones para terminar de subir las escaleras Saga le dijo a Pandora que podía quitarse la mascada, la chica obedeció (todavía seguía en brazos de Saga) y lo miro a los ojos, sonrió un poco, Saga le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo subiendo los escasos escalones faltantes mirando los preciosos ojos de Pandora, al llegar a la entrada principal de la escalera sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, parecían comerse con la mirada, decenas de miradas sorprendidas los observaban esperando a que la muestra de caballerosidad del geminiano tuviera el final que todos esperaban, ambos habían perdido la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las miradas de Saga y Pandora se hacían cada vez mas profundas, sus narices se rozaban y sus bocas cada vez mas cerca hasta que...


	5. Hola Soy Milo

Hola, hola nuevo capitulo espero y sea gracioso o interesante.

CAPITULO 5: Yo soy Milo!

Recordemos un poco del otro capitulo:

Saga y Pandora habían perdido la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las miradas se hacían cada vez mas profundas, sus narices se rozaban y sus bocas cada vez mas cerca, todos esperaban atentos ese pequeño acontecimiento...sus labios reclamaban esa conjunción hasta que...sucedió...

Sucedió que Milo gritaba desde detrás de la multitud- Hey! Pandora Bienvenida- este grito hizo que todos reaccionaran y regresaran de su espera, Pandora y Saga se dieron cuenta de lo que ahí sucedía separaron rápidamente sus rostros (N/A: AVISO: no hubo beso ToT) y el caballero bajo a Pandora lentamente y muy sonrojado al igual que la chica. Después de unos instantes de que solo se oía la voz de Milo, todos los demas lo acompañaron gritando –Bienvenida Pandora- vitoreando, arrojando serpentinas y papeles de colores.

En el colorado rostro de Pandora se dibujo una sonrisa pero en sus ojos aun se veía la confusión Camus se acerco a ella y le dijo...

Hola...ejem...soy Camus de Acuario...perdona por lo de la pañoleta pero no podíamos dejar que nos vieran desde las escaleras...

Tu eres el de la astilla?- dijo Pandora recordando el porque estaban ahí supuestamente.

Astilla?...no se de que hablas pero por favor sígueme- le dijo Camus un poco confundido por lo de la astilla, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia unas sillas.

Pandora se soltó de Camus y regreso a donde se encontraba Saga, este aun miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado y confundido, inmóvil -...Vamos Saga...dijiste que estarías conmigo...cierto?...tu eres mi guía personal, además de mi sacador de astillas oficial y no te dejare escapar...–Saga regreso de sus pensamientos y afirmo con una leve, muy leve sonrisa, Pandora lo jalo hacia donde Camus y ambos se sentaron en unas sillas frente a la larga mesa que coloco Milo, pronto todos los invitados se reunieron en un rincón junto a una improvisada subida a la igual de improvisada pasarela, 3 lemurianos subieron a la mesa y se escucho una voz ya conocida para ambos.

Ejem, ejem...bueno...si, si...esta encendido...-Milo probaba el micrófono del Karaoke- Bienvenida sea bella señorita a este su santuario favorito –decía el escorpión mientras caminaba hacia Pandora por un lado de la mesa- a continuación pasaran por aquí gran parte de los habitantes del santuario...así los conocerá...-decía Milo junto a Pandora en tono de "no hay nadie mejor que yo". El caballero le hizo una señal a Shura para que pusiera la música y continuo con su narración –En primer lugar tenemos a los tres lemurianos del santuario, el primero es el Gran Patriarca, Shion, siguiéndolo esta el caballero Mu de Aries y al último, el alumno de Aries, Kiki de Apendix- los dos primeros caminaban con elegancia y porte pero el niño iba haciendo monerías, piruetas y de mas payasadas que provoco la risa de mas de uno.

Después tenemos a Aldebarán y Kanon -continuo Milo- el grandote con corazón de pollo es el guardián de la segunda casa, Tauro, y el otro es parte de una buena oferta de la cigüeña, Saga, su hermano gemelo esta sentado aquí junto a usted señorita, ambos vigilan la casa de Géminis.

Así poco a poco fueron desfilando por la pasarela y Milo les decía su respectiva descripción a su simpática forma, sacando frases como...

(Aquí un breve resumen de algunas frases relevantes)

"La pareja perfecta, la dueña y el gato fiel" fue para Aioria y Marín. (aunque también podían ser Saori y su burro fiel, Seiya pero no estaban)

"El gran maestro Jedi y su joven padawan"(N/A: no se como se escribe pero si vieron Star Wars lo entenderán) fue para Dohko y Shiryu.

La canción de "ojos así" (de Shakira) fue la principal para presentar al caballero de virgo. Ganándose de Milo el apodo de "los ojos mas bellos del ejido"

"Los que siempre ponen los hielos pa' enfriar las chelas" fueron Camus y Hyoga.

"Los tal para cual" fueron Argol y Shaina.

"Nuestra belleza de Nopaltepec" fue Misty (por cierto no le pareció gracioso)

"El pollo asado" fue para Ikki.

"Los olvidados por los Dioses" fueron todos los caballeros de bronce que sobran (Ichi, Nachi, Ban y Geki)

Bueno esos eran los mas sobresalientes, pero faltaba un caballero de oro por presentar, Shura detuvo la música y puso la canción de "We are the champions" de Queen y Milo se subió a la mesa, lanzo su capa hacia un lado se sentó en la mesa, frente a Pandora, la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la misma, diciendo –Mi bella dama el mas guapo de los caballeros esta a sus pies –se arrodillo- y en todo lo que necesite el lo ayudara. –se levanta y vuelve a la mesa de un salto –El grandioso, el magnifico Milo de escorpión.- se escuchan aplausos ensordecedores, obviamente grabados en el Karoke porque todos los demas, incluso Pandora y Saga, se quedaron atónitos y enmudecidos por la actuación de Milo.

Mu utilizo su telekinesis para apagar los aplausos, mientras Shion y Kiki le gritaban –YA BAJATE ALACRAN- Milo se bajo de la mesa y recogió su capa, orgulloso de su presentación, y en cuanto el escorpión entregó el micrófono todos soltaron una carcajada que hizo que Milo se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.

Después de la presentación de todos, Aldebarán tomo el micrófono y anuncio que las pizzas estaban listas para comer, pues las había tenido que recalentar junto con Camus en el microondas porque Milo hablaba demasiado y se enfriaron.

Todos comenzaron a comer y Kiki les llevo una gran pizza de pepperoni a Pandora y Saga ambos le dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer. Ya superado el asunto de el "casi beso" ambos comenzaron a conversar de a que lugares irían al día siguiente, Pandora le hizo prometer a Saga que visitarían los jardines, ambos reían pero fueron interrumpidos por Kanon -oigan que no van a bailar?- les dijo el gemelo a lo cual Pandora contesto –en un momento, solo que termine de comer- Saga afirmo con un pedazo de pizza en la mano –entonces te robo a mi hermano un momento- dijo Kanon llevándose a Saga –pero me lo regresas para que bailemos- le gritaba Pandora.

Lejos de Pandora los hermanos conversaban...

Oye que fue eso de la entrada?

Nada, por que?

Como que por que? Le ibas a dar un beso en frente de todos!

Ah...eso...no lo sé -Saga se lleva una mano a la cabeza como si eso le diera la respuesta.

No sabes!...pues yo si...te gusta...y mucho...no lo niegues!

Pues ...si me gusta mucho...es muy linda! –un brillo apareció en los ojos del geminiano mayor mientras pensaba en el momento en cuestión.

Pues entonces...apúrate por que hay alguien que también esta esperando turno –dijo Kanon señalando a Milo que bailaba cerca de Pandora y no dejaba de mirarla -anda...vete con ella! –y lo empujo para que se fuera con la chica.

Saga regreso junto a Pandora y esta le pregunto que si ya no iba a comer mas a lo que el caballero le respondió una negativa y le hizo la misma pregunta, ella dijo que ya estaba satisfecha, el caballero la invito a bailar y ella acepto gustosa, al notar Kanon que su hermano se paraba a bailar le dijo a Shura que una amazona lo buscaba en la puerta, apoderándose del estereo y quitando la música, también ganándose un leve abucheo por los que estaban bailando, puso un cd que traía las iniciales KK en el y puso una canción en especial...la música comenzó con un...CHIQUILLA TE QUIERO...y la voz de Kanon dijo...esta canción va para mi hermano Saga y su acompañante y la invitada principal Pandora. Todos voltearon a ver a los dos mencionados y estos se sonrojaron Saga pensó en regresar a sentarse pero no podía hacerle eso a Pandora, así que la tomo y comenzaron a bailar, el caballero no era malo bailando y Pandora ni se diga. A parte a ambos le gustaba la canción.

Porque esa canción va para nosotros? –pregunta Pandora mirando a Saga.

Pues...es que yo...pues tu me...y pues estaba...bueno yo pensaba que si...tu y yo...pues...pero si no quieres...yo entiendo.

Caballero de Géminis de nuevo esta divagando –interrumpió Pandora- no lo entiendo.

Mira, escucha la canción, bailemos y después nos sentamos y detenidamente te explico si¿? –dijo Saga tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

De acuerdo –y Pandora escucho en silencio la canción.

(N/A: Fragmento de la canción)

...Ya te lo tengo advertido, lo tengo bien decidido, yo te voy a enamorar, conmigo tu vas a estar, no quieras disimularlo si en mi también has pensado, vente conmigo que yo quiero estas contigo _na, na, na, na, na_...Mi dulce niña _na, na, na, na, na_, tu me fascinas _na, na, na, na, na_, por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada linda, _na, na, na, na, na_...Mi dulce niña, _na, na, na, na, na_ tu eres mi vida _na, na, na, na, na,_ contigo niña quiero pasar los días...

Cuando termino la canción Pandora tenia en su cabeza demasiadas preguntas y Saga la llevo hacia sus asientos...

Ahora si me explicaras por que la canción? –dijo Pandora tratando de entender.

Si...mira...-Saga tomo sus manos con nerviosismo-... es que tu me...gus...

Oye quieres bailar –interrumpió Milo a Saga- ...anda..no acepto un No por respuesta...-y la extendió una mano a Pandora

Pandora volteo a ver a Saga y este le dijo...ve a bailar si quieres, hablaremos mas tarde...Pandora le acepto la invitación a Milo y ambos fueron a bailar.

Saga los miraba y pensaba en la forma de decirle a Pandora lo que sentía por ella, por que no se atrevía a decírselo, se estaba enamorando, o solo era una atracción?

Después de mucho meditar esto en su cabeza, Saga cayo en cuenta que ya habían pasado mas de 2 horas desde que Pandora se fue con Milo, asustado levanto la mirada y se encontró con que Pandora ya no estaba, se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Milo con Camus.

Donde esta Pandora?-dijo con tono molesto y celoso.

Ahí –le contesto Milo muy calmado- junto a Kanon.

Volteo hacia donde le indico Milo y encontró a la chica riendo junto a muchas personas, entre ellas Kanon, se acerco para ver la razón de porque la gracia y encontró que Kiki hacia malabares con su telekinesis.

Pandora volteo y se encontró con Saga, ah...hola!-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ya podemos hablar –le pregunto Saga mientras la miraba celoso.

Si claro...

Oye, oye no, a donde vas? Prometiste bailar conmigo! –le dijo Shura muy ebrio- Anda vamos a bailar – el capricornio la jalo hacia la pista y gritaba- vamos pongan la maquina "tapioqui"...hick!...que quiero bailar. Quiero la maquina tapioqui ya!...Hick!

Basta Shura! –se oyó la voz de la bruja en la salida de la casa, detrás estaban el huachinango y la jaiba...ay no perdón era Saori, Afrodita y Death Mask. (bueno ustedes comprenden)

Eso...hick...Athena quiere...hick...la maquina tapioqui...denle el micrófono...cántate esa de "mamar y querer"..."casi todos sabemos querer...pero pocos sabemos mamar...hick"

Por favor Shura...Cállate! –dijo Saori muy enojada. (N/A: ay quien se la cree?) – Estoy muy avergonzada de ustedes...hacen una fiesta...y no invitan a su amada Diosa ni a sus dos compañeros...comprendo que no inviten a estos dos "amargaditos" pero a mi...la que tanto aman.-dijo con voz sufrida Saori.

Discúlpanos Athena –dijo Shion- pero en primer lugar estos dos no están aquí por que el pescado se puso sus moños y no quizo a Pandora en su casa, y a Death Mask no lo encontramos en su casa, Aioria fue a buscarlo para que consiguiera el chu...las chucherias y golosinas...si eso y pues nadie lo encontró en ningún lado. Y que no te invitáramos a ti discúlpanos fue una completa grosería pero estabas tan ocupada hablando con Abel que pensamos que no querías interrupciones y después con todos los preparativos se nos olvido.

De acuerdo...los perdono...pero para la otra me avisan y yo traigo juegos de mesa y si quieren discos buenos como de Martín Ricca y Tatiana (¬.¬!) –dijo Saori muy animada.

No quiere quedarse oh! querida Diosa...hick –dijo Shura y todos esperaban, con cara de espantados, que Saori no aceptara.

No puedo Shura, me voy a quedar a la mansión y me llevare a Afrodita y DM para que me protejan además de los caballeros de bronce. Me llevo a estos dos por que ellos me lo pidieron. Pandi querida, discúlpame por marcharme pero es un asunto de suma importancia.

No te preocupes Athena –en realidad Pandora ya no se acordaba de ella –Lo comprendo. Luego tendremos mas tiempo de charlar.

Claro, claro AY! Pero que tonta soy (N/A: de verdad?)...pero si no hemos visto donde te quedaras...mmm...porque no te quedas en casa de Afrodita?

Noooooooo...mi casa es muy fría y no le gustara –dijo el pescado y le dijo en voz baja- yo no la quiero en mi casa.

...mmm de acuerdo entonces...en la de cáncer...- los ojos de Saga brillaron pues esa era la siguiente casa de la suya y tendría cerca a Pandora, sin en cambio Saori rectifico-...no la decoración es muy fea y, aunque vengas del Hades, no es muy apropiada para una dama...ya se te quedaras en mi habitación...si en la mía.

Disculpe Diosa pero esa habitación esta muy lejos de nosotros y no podremos cuidarla o ayudarla si se le ofrece algo...-dijo uno de los gemelos.

Pero yo estoy cerca –dijo Shion con ojos de pervertido- yo puedo atenderla.

No pero Saga tiene razón...-dijo Saori tratando de pensar (N/A: sabemos que no lo logro)

Por que no se queda en casa de Géminis y yo me voy a casa de uno de los dos caballeros o con otro –así ella podrá dormir en la tercera casa, además ahí están sus cosas ya no tendremos que moverlas.

Esta bien...es una buena idea Saga...entonces tu dormirás en casa de un compañero y ella en tu habitación...bueno pues ya arreglado todo me retiro...vamos caballeros...ustedes pueden quedarse otro rato (les dijo a los de bronce)...los tres salieron de la casa de acuario.

Saga miraba extrañado a todo mundo, no podía creer lo que había pasado tendría a Pandora en la misma casa, tampoco podía creer que Saori lo confundiera con su hermano y mucho menos de que este ultimo hiciera eso por el, sacrificarse a dormir fuera de su cómoda cama para que el cumpliera su propósito con Pandora.

Kanon se acerco a su hermano y le dijo –vaya que tonta mira que confundirnos, espero que esto te sirva para que por fin tengas valor y le digas lo que sientes- le dio una palmada en la espalda y continuo su camino.

Saga susurro Gracias y fue hacia Pandora.


	6. Un gemelo que vale ORO

Disculpen por algunos errorcillos que hubo en el capitulo anterior y muchas gracias por lo reviews, aunque ya no puedo contestarlos.

NOTA: no desesperen ya en el siguiente capitulo viene lo bueno, y en el octavo ni se diga!

Por mis tonteras del anterior capitulo aquí dejo uno mas largo e interesante.

CAPITULO 6: Un gemelo que vale ORO

La fiesta continuo normalmente, algunos caballeros como Shura y Argol continuaron bebiendo, los de bronce en una platica con Aioria y Marín, Milo junto con Kanon estaban haciéndola de DJ's y Pandora y Saga bailando.

Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Milo un poco distraído.

Si, claro, que quieres?- dijo Kanon buscando un buen disco.

Saga tiene algo con Pandora?...-Milo trataba de que su voz sonara despreocupada e indiferente- ...le gusta verdad¿?

Pues no lo se- contesto el geminiano volteando a ver a su hermano y pensando en lo que este le había dicho- ...pero hacen bonita pareja no¿? –agrego tratando de meterle celos al octavo santo.

Este...si claro- Milo sintió como una cubetada de agua helada le caía en al cabeza.

Kanon sabia que el escorpión no preguntaba esas cosas por que si, lo conocía demasiado pues era su mejor amigo pero su hermano se veía muy bien con Pandora.

Y a ti te gusta? –continuó Milo con curiosidad.

Pues...es linda...pero no es mi tipo!- dijo Kanon aunque por dentro sus pensamientos se volcaron en un remolino.

Aaah...-Milo también conocía muy bien a Kanon y sabia que el estaba mintiendo- ...esta bien, que suerte la de Saga que la tendrá en la misma casa, a una puerta de distancia...-Kanon lo miro de reojo y un poco confundido, mientras que su amigo agregaba- ...no creas que me trague el cuento de que Saga fue quien se ofreció a dormir fuera de Géminis!...pensándolo bien solo Saori se trago ese cuento pues todos sabemos diferenciarlos. O me equivoco? –Milo le guiño un ojo.

Pues no pero...Saori si se la creyó, como tu lo dijiste y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo el geminiano esbozando una sonrisa.

Bueno pues yo voy a ver que encuentro...-dijo Milo con una sonrisa maliciosa, no sin antes dar el tiro de gracia a su amigo- ...ojalá que Saga lo disfrute tanto como tu lo harías, sabemos que si es tu tipo- el escorpión se alejo del gemelo dejando a este con una inmensa duda.

Después de un largo tiempo, la noche ya estaba bastante entrada y la mayoría de los santos ya tenían su copas encima, Shura, Argol, Hyoga e Ikki estaban cantando totalmente desentonados la canción de "pican, pican, los mosquitos", Aioria y Marín había desaparecido del templo hace ya bastante tiempo, todos sabían que estaban 6 templos abajo "contándose las pecas de la espalda". Milo, Aldebarán y Shaka charlaban animadamente con Saga y Pandora, quienes no se despegaron desde la llegada de Saori, en ese momento Mu y Kiki salían de la casa de Acuario.

Como?...Ya se van?...-dijo Milo con tono falsamente desilusionado.

Si, ya es tarde y mañana Kiki tiene entrenamiento muy temprano –dijo Mu mientras Kiki lo miraba un tanto resentido.

Esperen...me voy con ustedes- el segundo guardián se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió con ambos lemurianos hacia la salida.

Ya es tarde?...-pregunto Pandora- Que hora es?

Son las 3 menos 15...-dijo Shaka- ...creo que también yo me voy...–se levanto de su lugar y bajo hacia su templo.

Saga miro a Pandora quien daba un tremendo bostezo y el pregunto –Cansada?

Un poco...-dijo la chica estirándose para despabilarse un poco.

Nos vamos ya? –pregunto Saga con voz baja para poder acercarse a la chica.

Pues...no era Kanon quien dormiría en Géminis? –Pandora entendía perfectamente que Kanon fue quien se ofreció a dormir fuera pero quería ver la cara de Saga tras estas palabras.

Kanon?...Vamos, tu también nos confundiste? –dijo Saga sorprendido y un tanto desilusionado, en la cara de Milo, que esta escuchando todo, se dibujo una sonrisa.

Pues...la verdad...No –dijo sonriente la chica- pero...

Te agradaría mas Kanon en al casa? –dijo Milo tratando de completar la frase a su conveniencia y causando celos en el geminiano.

Claro que no Milo! –la sonrisa de Milo se desvaneció- Saga me...cae muy bien y me agradaría compartir la casa con el...-Pandora le sonrió al octavo santo mientras toma la mano del chico géminis.

Aaah...perdón –dijo el escorpión derrotado y mirando el acto de Pandora.

Entonces que?...nos vamos? -Saga volteo a ver rápidamente a su compañero con ojos fulminantes y le apretó mas fuerte la mano a Pandora para después mirarla.

Si quieres quédate un rato mas, ya se como llegar a donde voy a dormir –dijo Pandora mirando al geminiano con ojos dormilones.

Yo también ya estoy cansado –fingió un bostezo-... si quieres vamonos...-dijo Saga tomándola de ambas manos y levantándola.

De acuerdo –la chica se levanto y miro a Milo- ya nos vamos!

Milo no volteo a ver a la chica directamente, su mirada asesina se dirigió a Saga, el gemelo le devolvió una mirada triunfante y a la vez desafiante. –pero por que? –dijo el escorpio ahora mirando a Pandora.

Pues ya estoy cansada y Saga también –dijo Pandora sin prestarle atención al tono suplicante de Milo.

Mañana nos veremos verdad? –dijo el chico como su última opción.

Si claro, espero encontrarte mientras estoy paseando con Saga...Si quieres Milo, puedes acompañarnos –dijo Pandora y la mirada de triunfo de Saga se desvaneció.

Me parece bien, a donde estarán?

Pues no lo sabemos aún- dijo el geminiano adelantando la respuesta de Pandora- si quieres podemos pasar por ti después del desayuno? –en su mirada había un tinte de celos.

Si, estaré en mi templo listo, esperándolos.

Bueno Milo...hasta mañana! –dijo Pandora con voz somnolienta.

Si Milo, hasta mañana! –la voz del gemelo sonaba irónica y miro a su compañero de armas, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a Pandora cuando bajaban.

A Milo le hirvió la sangre, sabia que Géminis no le hablaría, a menos que Pandora lo recordara, pero aun así se quedo resignado y fue hacia donde estaban los ebrios, entre ellos Kanon.

No estabas con mi hermano?

Ya no, se fue...con Pandora.

A donde?- el ex dragón del mar se atraganto con lo que tomaba.

A donde crees?...-dijo Milo con un tono de ironía-...Se fueron a tu casa, juntos...-resbalaba las palabras, las cuales estaban llenas de celos y cizaña-...creo que iban a "dormir" –hizo un movimiento que señalo las comillas en la ultima palabra y miro a su amigo.

Pues creo que ya es tarde no¿?...-tratando de sonar cansado-...me voy a dormir!

A donde si se puede saber?...recuerdas que le cediste tu cama a Pandora para "dormir"- volvió a marcar las comillas- Puedes dormir en Cáncer o piscis...-su voz sarcástica retumbaba en los oídos de Kanon- ...a menos que a los tortolos les gusten los tríos!.

Kanon pensó un momento y le dijo- ...pues no es mala idea...

Que? Vaya Kanon no pensaba que fueras tan perverso!

Pues no es eso...pero me acabas de dar una idea...pero en un rato me voy- el gemelo tomo otra botella y se sentó con Shura a continuar su platica de borrachos.

Milo se quedo muy desconcertado-Le he dado una idea- pensaba confundido – pondrá en practica lo del trío?...no creo que lo haga? ...Saga no lo dejaría!...o si?

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco la fiesta se quedaba sin personas a la vista, pues algunos se iban a sus casa cansados y otros tumbados en el suelo de acuario.

Kanon, el cual se modero con la bebida pues tenia que poner en practica su plan, noto el estado tan deplorable que tenían todos después de esas fiestesitas, y se dio una arrepentida por que el siempre formaba parte de ese desfiguro. (N/A: sabemos que en la siguiente se uniría al grupo). Milo estaba un tanto ebrio junto con Shion y Dohko, pero alcanzo a ver cuando su amigo géminis se retiraba.

Oye, oye a donde vas? –su movimientos eran torpes y su equilibrio pésimo- me vas a abandonar en la "batalla"

Milo ya deberías irte a dormir, mañana no aguantaras la cabeza, sabes que te pones muy mal cuando tomas demasiado- Kanon sonaba convencido pues varias veces había cuidado las crudas de Milo.

Milo continuaba tambaleándose imitando los sermones de su amigo hasta que paro en el suelo con una mano en el aire sosteniendo la copa que traía.

Ven aca –Kanon lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie- te llevare a que descanses.

No...pero si yo estoy bien-de nuevo iba hacia el piso.

Milo, no discutas yo voy para mi casa, si no funciona mi plan, solo tomare ropa y vendré a pedirte asilo de acuerdo?

Si, Kanon sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mushhho compañero-para estos momentos el escorpión estaba entrando en la fase ebria que todos conocemos como "la amorosa". (N/A: esa donde todos los borrachos se sienten la madre Teresa de Calcuta y quieren a toda la humanidad)

Si Milo, claro, vamos anda.

Juntos bajaron hacia Escorpión y al dejarlo en su cama, Kanon continuo su camino hasta géminis tratando de apresurarse para que no se hiciera mas tarde.

Cuando Saga y Pandora salieron de acuario se sentía un poco de frió por que el sereno (1) comenzaba a caer, Saga abrazo a la chica la cual sintió un poco de color en sus mejillas pero no puso objeción a este acto.

Perdona...te molesta¿?–Saga hablaba con un tono demasiado seductor que nadie se hubiera atrevido a rechazar (N/A: XD no es adorable?)

No...para nada...hace frío –el color de ella iba en aumento.

De noche los templos lucia un esplendor mágico, el blanco de la columnas y la luz de la luna en el mármol le daban un toque romántico. Al pasar por Virgo ambos voltearon a ver la entrada al hermoso jardín de los árboles gemelos.

Te prometo que intentare lo que sea para que lo veas un momento siquiera.

Gracias.

Continuaron bajando, en leo escucharon un ruido extraño, se miraron asombrados y ambos supusieron que eran Aioria y Marín que seguían "contándose las pecas". Por fin en géminis Saga se ofreció a que el dormiría en la cama de Kanon y ella podía quedarse en la suya.

No te incomoda –dijo ella con descontento.

Pues...no para nada. –la chica lo miro y pregunto la razón de por que no se quedaba en su cama – es que la verdad...no quiero volver a cargar las maletas! –en la cara de Saga apareció un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas pero no se diferenciaba por la oscuridad- ...además confío mas en mi alcoba para una dama que en la de mi hermano- Saga sabia que Kanon no era muy bueno en eso de ser ordenado y mas discreto.

De acuerdo...dormiré donde están mi cosas y tu allá –señalando hacia la entrada de la habitación de Kanon.

Solo déjame entrar por mi pijama y ya...o querrás que duerma desnudo? –el tono sexy que había tenido en el episodio de calendario de la cama se volvió a reflejar en su voz

Pasa y toma tus cosas chico de revista –Pandora entro antes que el y encendió la luz.

Saga se desvió hacia la cómoda de un lado de la puerta y saco una pijama azul metálico que parecía nueva, en realidad era nueva pues solo en un par de ocasiones la había usado pues en efecto siempre dormía desnudo o en boxer. (N/A: disculpen el babeo . )

Bueno pues...-Saga tomo su ropa entre los brazos y se paro frente a Pandora-...buenas noches!

Buenas noches Saga –la chica dibujo una sonrisa en la boca.

Que duermas bien...

Igualmente...

Sueñas con los gemelitos...digo con los angelitos.

Si Saga soñare con el gemelito...perdón con el angelito.

Gemelito?

Si el gemelito...-ahora era la mirada de la chica la que denotaba la sensualidad.

En verdad?...es solo uno?

Si solo uno –la voz de ambos sonaba seductoramente, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un susurro sensual.

Y con cual de ellos se supone que soñaras?

Con...el mayor...

Los ojos de Saga mostraron un brillo de gozo.- El mayor?

Siiii...nunca lo has visto?...el es tan...lindo –El corazón de Saga brincaba a cada palabra- en verdad...Cid es muy lindo.

Cid? –ahora lo que estaba en la cara del caballero era el desconcierto.

Si...de Asgard...es un lindo niño, mas que su gemelo Bud.

Aaah! si claro-la desilusión se apodero de Saga.

Bueno pues buenas noches caballero Saga...

Buenas noches Pandora- Saga se acerco a la cara de la chica demasiado, esta cerro los ojos por la proximidad y él desvió su rostro hacia arriba de la cara de la chica. Le dio un sutil y tierno beso en la frente.

Pandora abrió los ojos con detenimiento y repitió el beso en la frente del gemelo.

Saga salió por la puerta mientras decía –Que disfrutes a tu gemelo.

Por cierto no me refería a ese gemelo, sino a uno de los que vale ORO- Pandora cerro la puerta en la cara de Saga que se había vuelto para preguntar algo. Se oyó la voz de Saga a través de la puerta que decía Al mayor de los que valen oro? ...si...se oyó una débil voz dentro de la habitación que no alcanzo a traspasar la puerta y llegar a los oídos de Saga.

Saga se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano con el pecho de fuera, la cabeza levantada y con un rostro un tanto triunfante. Al llegar a la pieza se desvistió, se puso el pantalón de la pijama, aventó la parte superior del conjunto a una silla y se metió a la cama con las palabras de Pandora revoloteando en su cabeza. Ella dijo "uno de los que valen oro", eso quiso decir que uno de nosotros? Pero no me contesto si el mayor...o si? Habrá sido una indirecta? Hay otros gemelos? Es linda!.

Pandora realizó el método de Saga, también se desvistió, se puso la pijama, que constaba de un pantalón azul claro y una playera de tirantes, y se metió en la cama, el mueble era muy cómodo, las sabanas olían a él, al caballero que le podía robar el sueño si se descuidaba, el calor de las cobijas la llevo hasta un sueño profundo, al igual que en Saga las palabras rodaban por su mente, mas sin embargo ella si pudo dormir, y como era de esperarse en sus sueños se encontraba ese gemelo que valía ORO ...dormía placidamente hasta que...

Kanon dejo a Milo en su casa, prácticamente hasta su cama pues el pobre escorpión no podía mantener el equilibrio. Después el menor de los geminianos se dirigió a su casa, pensando paso a paso en su jugada maestra para llegar a Pandora.

La tercera casa estaba completamente a oscuras, pensó que su hermano estaría en su cómoda cama y Pandora en su habitación.

Si, esta en mi cama muy cómoda –dijo en un susurro para si mismo y con una mirada de lujuria y ambición.

Se dirigió a su propia alcoba, y pensaba si me atrapa, le diré que no quería molestar pero que necesitaba ropa limpia y si me hecha pues ni modo, pero si no que noche! . Al entrar dirigió su vista hacia la cama, en ella había dibujada una silueta cubierta por las mantas y la oscuridad, el bulto en la cama hizo un movimiento y Kanon soltó un ligero susurro.

Pandora?...perdona no quería despertarte pero es que necesito mi ropa de dormir y limpia para mañana –Poco a poco se acercaba hasta la cama.

Aja...-de la figura de la cama se vio que con la cabeza asentía.

Oye yo me preguntaba ...-Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a dirigir sus manos hacia el cabello largo que salía de entre las sabanas- ...pues que si estabas cómoda en mi cama?...-paso una mano por la larga cabellera y puso su mano en la espalda-...que lindo cabello tienes!

Kanon se recargo en la cama y acerco su cabeza hacia la que estaba acariciando. La figura sin descubrirse la cara se giro para quedar de frente a Kanon. Al gemelo menor le salto el corazón y se acomodo un poco mas en la cama. La figura comenzó poco a poco a descubrir su identidad. Y una voz le susurro.

Me das un besito?

Kanon se sobresalto la voz de Pandora sonaba muy distinta sonaba como al de...

Saga! –dio un salto hacia atrás mientras que su hermano se reía por lo bajo, pues no podía soltar la carcajada que podría despertar a Pandora.

Ay hermanito! Vaya que eres todo un casanova!

Cállate Saga! Que haces aquí acostado?

Pandora y yo cambiamos porque sinceramente tu alcoba no es la mas adecuada para ella!

Aaah!- Kanon se quedo sin aliento por el susto, se acerco a un armario saco una pijama muy similar a la de su hermano solo que la de el era verde y comenzó a ponérsela- estaré en casa de Milo- dijo mientras se la ponía- puedes dormir otra vez.

Buenas noches...mi amor! –su tono sarcástico sonó como una bomba en la cabeza de Kanon que se sonrojo, pero Saga no volvió a recostarse y se levanto de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la manija y la abrió.

El gemelo salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina. De la puerta de al lado se asomo Pandora que había oído ruidos.

Salió del cuarto de Saga y fue hacia donde estaba su arpa, se coloco para empezar a tocarla pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar una cuerda una figura salía de la cocina, se quedo observándola un momento y vio que regresaba al cuarto donde dormía Saga.

No puedes dormir? –la voz de la chica hizo saltar al gemelo al grado de tirar un poco del liquido que traía en un vaso.

Pues...no creo que pueda.-el chico pensó un momento antes de preguntar tontamente lo mismo.

No...yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Y que hacías aquí en la oscuridad?

Iba a tocar algo para relajarme pero te vi salir de la cocina.

Aaah...pues anda toca algo.

Pandora continuo con lo planeado y empezó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa. Un poco lúgubre pero sin duda era hermosa.

El gemelo se acerco hacia donde estaba ella y puso su vaso en una mesa cercana al arpa. Tomo a Pandora de los hombros y la chica dejo de tocar-... sabes no pude decirte esto en la fiesta... pero me gustas...cuando te vi bailando con Milo me llamaste la atención y luego cuando Shura te tomo bruscamente para que bailaras con el...de no se por que llego Saori yo me hubiera lanzado contra el a golpearlo.

Pero...es que yo...

Shhhhhhh no digas nada-el geminiano la tomo de la muñeca y la levanto, con un movimiento la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo por la cintura.

Yo tamb...-las palabras de Pandora no fueron terminadas pues los labios del géminis los sellaron con dulce beso, la chica se dejo llevar y se abrazo al cuello del hombre que la besaba, ahora, apasionadamente, poco a poco sus lenguas se entendieron, aunque el corazón de Pandora no latía tan rápido como ella esperaba, el órgano bombeaba a un ritmo mas acelerado.

A unos metros mas allá, detrás de una puerta, se encontraba Saga observando tal escena...

(1) el sereno es la pequeña bruma o neblina que cae antes de que amanezca.


	7. Peleas y golpizas

CAPITULO 7: Peleas y golpizas.

Saga cerro muy despacio la puerta para no interrumpir a su hermano con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado... creía que "el que vale oro" al que se refería era yo...que equivocado estaba era ...suspiro pesadamente...Kanon...se sentó abrumado en la cama y se dejo caer acomodándose entre las cobijas y la cama de "ese".

El beso termino segundos después que Saga cerro su puerta, Pandora se sentía extraña, no era lo que esperaba de ese beso, la oscuridad era perfecta pero él estaba extraño, su calor era diferente, su olor un poco distinto, sin embargo no le tomo importancia, se separo del gemelo-...buenas noches mi gemelo que vale oro...-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a dormir.

Kanon se quedo parado ahí como paralizado, no podía creer lo que había pasado-...me correspondió...-pensaba- ...mi gemelo que vale oro? Que querrá decir con eso?...un apodo?...será por la armadura?...seguro es eso...- regreso de sus pensamientos y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación donde su hermano dormía placidamente, o al menos eso pensaba él. Entro en el cuarto y tomo algunos objetos personales como su cepillo de dientes y una muda de ropa. Volteo a ver a su hermano con ojos soñadores y deseo despertarlo para contarle todo pero recordó que su hermano sentía algo por Pandora, la culpa entro en una lucha dentro de si contra el recuerdo del beso.

Saga deseaba que su hermano saliera rápidamente de ahí, no podía soportar mas fingiendo que dormía cuando por dentro sentía un gran vació, antes ocupado por la ilusión. Kanon abandono cautelosamente la habitación y se fue hacia la octava casa, estaba muy satisfecho, aun tenia el embeleso en lo ojos y los labios mordidos para conservar la sensación de otros labios.

El mayor de los gemelos no pudo dormir placidamente pues en cuanto cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de su hermano besando a Pandora, uno de sus sueños fue que él estaba cayendo en un remolino donde por todos lados habían cuadros mostrando besos de ellos, abrazos, caricias, el último cuadro dejaba notar una cama y en ella Pandora y su hermano, Kanon tomaba a Pandora, ambos desnudos, cubiertos por una delgada sabana, la voz de Pandora entro en la escena ella volteaba y lo miraba con ojos llenos de deseo mientras que Kanon le besaba el cuello, los hombros el pecho, ella decía con voz igualmente deseosa...Saga...Saga...Saga

Saga...Saga...-una mano se detuvo en su pecho desnudo y abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Pandora por encima de la suya, parpadeo varias veces...Vamos Saga...Guten Morgen!

Que es Guten Morgen? –dijo con voz somnolienta. Se había dado cuenta que su sueño terminaba y era realidad.

Buenos días en alemán...recuerdas...soy de Alemania...

Si claro, claro...que sucede?...que hora es?

Son las 10 de la mañana...Ya esta el desayuno...desde hace varios minutos te estaba llamando desde afuera pero no contestabas...-las mejillas de Pandora se pusieron un poco sonrosadas-...así que entre...estabas soñando verdad?...te movías inquietamente y decías "no deténganse...paren...Pandora...no lo hagan" ...que soñabas?...sonaba interesante...era sobre mi verdad?...me mencionaste.

Este...-trataba de recordar un poco pues estaba muy confuso-...si era de ti...-se sonrojo un poco-...tu estabas...pues estabas...bueno tu... estabas en peligro...si eso es...y yo intentaba que no te hicieran daño.

Vaya –sorprendida- hasta en sueños me defiendes...que lindo...-se agacho sobre la cara de Saga y le dio un beso en la mejilla-...pero mi querido guardaespaldas debe alimentarse así que vamos a desayunar...

Si claro –se puso de pie y miro a Pandora, le llamo la atención que su pijama era de un color mas tenue que toda su ropa, miro su rostro, el vació volvió a aparecer en el estomago, ella estaba muy apenada con el, pero no lo miraba a los ojos en si, sino que discretamente miraba su pecho, bajo la vista hacia si mismo y se dio cuenta que no traía en la parte del tronco, camino hacia Pandora, la tomo de un brazo y la hizo a un lado, tomo la parte superior del pijama y se lo puso, Pandora no entendía la actitud que tenia con ella, era demasiado fría, durante el desayuno no cruzaron mas que unas cuantas frases como " pásame la azúcar, te sirvo mas, esta rico, quieres mas café?" la única pequeña conversación fue como había llegado el desayuno a la mesa.

Sabes cocinar?

Si.

En serio sabes cocinar y no sabes cocer un vestido?

Bueno es que en el castillo me gustaba meterme en la cocina y un día me dijo la cocinera que si quería aprender y yo acepte.

Wow! Eso si me sorprende.

Oye se hacer mas cosas, solo dame tiempo de demostrarlo.

Con esas palabras Saga recordó la escena de la noche anterior y se quedo callado por un momento –si estoy seguro que sabes hacer mas cosas –le espeto fríamente.

A donde iremos hoy? ...prometiste los jardines pero si quieres...-miro a Saga que tenia la mirada perdida en una esquina de la cocina- ...te ocurre algo?

A mi?...-el tono frío no cambiaba en nada.

No, le pregunto a la cafetera –dijo con sarcasmo lo cual hizo que Saga la mirara- Claro que a ti!

Pues no...debería de pasarme algo? –de nuevo perdió la mirada en la cocina.

Pues es que ayer en la noche...-comenzó a decir tímidamente pero fue interrumpida por Saga.

No me recuerdes lo de anoche...sabia que no debía hacer lo que hice pero me deje llevar. –pensó que Pandora lo había visto en la puerta.

Entonces tu...te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? –dijo Pandora desilusionada.

Si...me arrepiento. –Los ojos de Saga estaban llenos de una extraña mezcla de rabia, desilusión y dolor.

Pero yo pensé que después del beso todo iba a ser mejor entre nosotros, que todo iba a cambiar –dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

Pues si cambio...no lo dudes –la palabras de rencor de Saga hicieron que de los ojos de Pandora saliera una lagrima solitaria en su mejilla.

Sabia que esto no era tan bueno como lo parecía –el tono de voz de Pandora cambio a uno peor que le de Saga, era de rencor, llanto y desprecio- eres un estúpido...¡Ja! y yo que me estaba enamorando de ti...pero me di cuenta de que no lo vales. –dicho esto salió enfadada de la habitación, se oyó la puerta azotándose entre sollozos.

Saga se quedo desconcertado, el debía de ser e furioso, el era el lastimado con ese beso, el era el que se estaba enamorando...se detuvo un momento...y continuo pensando, ella dijo que se estaba enamorando?...de mi? Entonces por que beso a Kanon?...se habrá confundido?...NO!...dijo que sabia diferenciarnos!...

Pandora después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, se dio una ducha, se puso lo primero que encontró en su maleta y salió de ahí, Saga apenas salía de la cocina después de sus cavilaciones y la vio dirigirse hacia la entrada principal.

A donde vas? –le grito y corrió hacia ella.

A DONDE ME PLAZCA!- le espeto aun furiosa, despechada.

COMO QUE A DONDE TE PLAZCA?...SABES QUE ESTAS BAJO MI CUIDADO –la seguía por las escaleras hacia Tauro.

AAAH SI? PUES POR MI PUEDES DEJAR DE CUIDARME!...DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI.

PERO QUIEN SE PREOCUPA POR TI –llegaban a la casa de Tauro de la cual su guardián salía al oír los gritos de ambos- YO SOLO CUMPLO ORDENES –ninguno de los dos pensaba antes de hablar.

Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Aldebarán cuando ambos pasaban por su casa de largo sin prestarle atención.

PUES QUE ME IMPORTAN TUS ORDENES! DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

NO TE DEJARE HASTA QUE ME DIGAS A DONDE VAS!

VOY...VOY A...QUE TE IMPORTA!

CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA!

PUES VOY AL PUEBLO! ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?

No es recomendable que bajes ahora al pueblo, es muy temprano y hay demasiados vándalos ahí afuera -intervino Aldebarán al oír la última frase, ambos involucrados voltearon hacia el guardián. (N/A: Ah dios que haremos con la delincuencia? u.u?)

Y tu que haces aquí? –pregunto Saga confundido.

Aquí vivo!

QUE?-Saga y Pandora voltearon a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban un templo mas abajo.

Pandora se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la entrada de Tauro. Aprovechando la confusión. Pero Géminis la vio y volvió a correr para detenerla, la tomo del brazo y le impidió el avance.

DEJAME!

Vas al pueblo? –dijo géminis mas calmado pero aun molesto.

SI

QUE NO ESCUCHASTE A ALDEBARAN? –volvía a exaltarse.

COMO SI TE IMPORTARA QUE ME PASE ALGO!

CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! NO QUIERO QUE TE DAÑEN

SE DEFENDERME SOLA! –hizo un movimiento con la mano para soltarse y continuo su camino.

Por favor Pandora no salgas del santuario, por lo menos no a esta hora es peligroso –dijo Aldebarán plantándose frente a ella –te podrían hacer algo- el tono suplicante de Tauro hizo que la chica recobrara un poco la cordura.

De acuerdo no saldré del Santuario!-dijo molesta.

Muy bien podrías regresar a Géminis ya?

No volveré contigo!

QUE DICES?

Vamos chicos, tu puedes quedarte aquí si no quieres ir a la casa de los gemelos, por lo menos hasta que te calmes.

Gracias Tauro...-recordó la fiesta y a Milo-...pero mejor subiré!

Por fin tomas cordura...vamos! –géminis estaba aliviado al oír eso.

QUIEN DIJO QUE VOY CONTIGO!

ENTONCES A DONDE VAS?

CON MILO!

Saga sintió que el estomago se le iba a los pies, la cara perdió su color y sus ojos mostraron angustia – Con Milo?-en su voz no había ni rastro de furia o enojo, a penas si sonaba, rasposa, apagada, seca, rota, DOLIDA.

Si con el!- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó el paso. Aldebarán la miro como se alejaba por la escaleras hacia Géminis.

Paso frente a un Saga paralizado, ni siquiera lo miro, la cara del geminiano estaba inmutable, el rostro de dolor estaba cincelado en su cabeza.

Cuando hubo avanzado mas de la mitad de las escaleras la tímida voz de Saga emitió un ruidito extraño que Aldebarán entendió perfectamente, él dijo "Espera, lo siento" después de esto bajo la cabeza, se veía decaído, camino hacia su casa con los pies arrastrando, los hombros caídos y al parecer uno de los caballeros mas fuertes estaba...llorando.

Aldebarán intento decirle algo que lo reconfortara, abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerro al no encontrar las palabras. Se quedo ahí mirando tan impactante imagen.

Pandora llego al santuario de los gemelos y encontró ahí a Kanon el cual ya estaba listo para un gran recibimiento al ver llegar a Pandora por la puerta.

Hola linda!-abría los brazos para abrazarla pues se dirigía en su dirección.

No me hables!...-farfullaba aun molesta y alejaba los brazos de Kanon para seguir su camino-...seguro eres igual a el, claro ambos dos caras –continuo su camino si siquiera mirar al gemelo.

Pero yo que hice? –se dijo para si mismo pues la chica ya iba demasiado lejos.

Saga llego minutos después del paso de Pandora, este traía muy mala cara, estaba muy deprimido, miro a su hermano.

Hola hermanito! –alegremente lo saludo el menor de los géminis.

Hola?...eres un traidor –La furia que sentía hace unos momentos en Tauro la descargaba sobre su hermano con un puño sobre el rostro del menor.

Kanon tirado en el suelo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y evitar el golpe, su labio sangraba y su mejilla mostraba un tono carmín donde fue el impacto –que te pasa imbécil?...por que me golpeas?

LO SABES MUY BIEN, SABES LO QUE SENTÍA POR ELLA Y NO TE IMPORTO –De nuevo descarga una lluvia de golpes y patadas sobre su hermano- ERES UN TRAIDOR, SIEMPRE LO FUISTE, LO SABIAS...LO SABIAS Y TE VALIÓ –Los ojos del géminis mayor estaban llenos de lagrimas de furia y tristeza- ERES UN...UN...COBARDE. –después de decir esto dio una ultima patada al cuerpo magullado de su hermano en el suelo y salió de la casa de géminis.

Kanon yacía en el suelo, sangrando, confundido y adolorido, después de que su hermano abandono la tercera casa perdió el conocimiento.

Pandora continuaba subiendo por todas las casa, en ninguna había alguien levantado debía de ser muy temprano. Llego cansada a la casa de Escorpión, su guardián no se veía por ninguna parte. Lo buscaba cuidadosamente por cada una de las habitaciones visibles. La ultima puerta frente a ella lentamente giro la perilla y la abrió, apareció frente a ella la figura de Milo desnudo.

Hola –Milo la miraba sonriente con el pelo mojado y despreocupado de su apariencia.


	8. Soluciones

CAPITULO 8: Soluciones

El cuerpo desnudo de Milo completamente mojado fue una gran bienvenida a la octava casa.

Perdona –Pandora cerro la puerta con el color rojo invadiendo su rostro.

Milo dentro de la habitación tomaba su ropa y salía ya vestido, encontró a la chica sentada en una silla cerca de la cocina con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Estas bien? –la cara del santo apareció frente a ella.

Este...si...Milo yo...yo...no quería...perdón!

Cálmate esta bien...No hay problema –el chico no se daba cuenta de la situación en que había puesto a Pandora- Quieres algo? –sacaba de una alacena un frasco de café.

Este...No gracias...ya desayune –De la vergüenza tartamudeaba.

De acuerdo...y Saga, pensé que vendrías con el.

No, él no vendrá –el tono molesto volvía a surgir en su voz.

Por que?...seguro se quedo dormido.

No...bueno el y yo...pues...peleamos de acuerdo.

Pelearon? –la alegría fue muy mal disimulada por el dorado pero ella no lo notó – Por que?...estas bien?

Bueno pues...-no podía decirle a Milo que se había besado con Saga (N/A: o al menos eso creía) y por eso fue la discusión- pues...fue una tontería.

Al notar el tono de ella Milo dudo que fueran tonterías, presentía que sucedió algo esa noche entre ellos –El te hizo algo?...segura que estas bien? –su voz sonaba molesta y amenazante.

Si claro, claro estoy bien.

Quieres hablar de eso?

No –dijo muy segura- estoy bien...quieres hablar de otra cosa.

Cálmate...-Milo sintió un poderoso cosmo surgir del tercer templo, estaba lleno de furia, supuso que era Saga por la pelea y no le dio importancia-...que tal tu noche?...dormiste bien? –no sabia que decirle el tema de Saga lo había perturbado un poco.

No quiero hablar de anoche...tu me podrías dar el recorrido que iba a hacer con el santo de Géminis?

Desde cuando es el santo de Géminis, vaya que debió de ser una gran pelea, por eso debe de estar que hecha chispas pensaba Milo pues el cosmo no disminuía del tercer templo –Si claro a donde quieres ir?

Pandora pensó un momento, desde que llego iban a recorrer los jardines, Saga se lo prometió, verla con Milo por los jardines del santuario molestaría al gemelo –Podemos ir a los jardines?

Jardines?...si claro...si quieres termino de desayunar y nos vamos.

No tienes nada que hacer?

No para nada, desde que la guerras terminaron todo esta muy calmado.

De acuerdo –se hizo un silencio sepulcral por un momento – a que hora termino la fiesta?

No lo sé, me salí con Kanon antes de que terminara (N/A: ¬¬ Te saliste o te saco?)

Aaah...donde durmió Kanon?

Aquí

El octavo santo terminó de desayunar –de acuerdo ya podemos irnos!

Vamos...por donde?

Sígueme...tenemos que bajar un poco.

Llegaremos a géminis?

No, solo un poco antes de la casa de Leo.

De acuerdo.

Se tomo del brazo y ambos bajaron hacia Leo.

Saga no se había percatado de que aun seguía en pijama pero no le importaba necesitaba alejarse de su casa, de su hermano y de ella, su cabeza era un caos, se oculto detrás de una rocas en los jardines y desapareció su cosmo para no ser descubierto, escucho voces, reconoció a Shaina y Argol, se tumbo en el césped, mirando las nubes y aves que pasaban de vez en cuando, de repente escucho otras dos voces conocidas, risas y piedras rodando, se levanto y vio a Milo sobre Pandora tirados en la hierba.

Pandora y Milo acababan de llegar al jardín, la chica se sorprendió al encontrarlo con tanta vida.

Saori ha hecho un gran trabajo aquí no crees?...después de que Arles causara tanto alboroto quedaron muy mal.

Quien es Arles?

Arles era el "antiguo patriarca", pero se descubrió que era la otra cara de Saga.

Dos caras?...¡ja!...no me sorprende!

De pronto los dos se detuvieron en seco, Milo jalo a la chica hacia detrás de algunas columnas derrumbadas, se subieron a unas rocas y se asomaron cuidadosamente.

Que pasa?

Es que no queremos interrumpir a los novios o si?

Novios?...-se asomo con cuidado y vio a Shaina y Argol tumbados en la hierba, Argol encima de Shaina y rodeados de flores besándose- ...ellos?

Si ellos...hace poco que tienen una relación pero no quieren que nadie lo sepa así que mejor todos decidimos alejarnos antes de que nos golpeé

Argol es muy fuerte?

Argol?...jajajaja...no le tememos a el, sino a ella, Shaina tiene un carácter del demonio.

Pandora río junto con Milo pero sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente al ver que las piedras donde estaban parados rodaban. Milo tomo a Pandora rápidamente y la protegió contra la lluvia de rocas. Argol y Shaina se dieron cuenta que había alguien mas en el jardín y se dieron a la fuga para no ser descubiertos. Poco a poco iban cayendo, Milo se llevo la peor parte pues protegía a la chica, cuando por fin pararon en el suelo el chico estaba sobre ella, sus rostros demasiado cerca y los brazos del chico rodeando la cintura de la incomoda Pandora.

Vaya que no pierden el tiempo –La voz de Saga salía de detrás de unas rocas- Que rápido te consuelas en los brazos del Alacrán.

Milo se quito deprisa de encima de la chica –¡¡¡¡¡bonito atuendo!

Saga que haces aquí? –ella se sacudía el vestido de toda la tierra y césped.

Pues por lo visto interrumpiendo un romance! –el reproche toco los tímpanos de Pandora como un gong.

Saga no es lo que tu piensas –La chica caminó hacia el santo de géminis pero Milo la detuvo por el brazo.

No tienes que darle explicaciones!...el no es nadie para ti!

Si Pandora hazle caso a tu noviecito...yo no soy nadie a quien le tengas que dar explicaciones, lo que hagas con tu vida no me importa.

Pero Saga yo...

Ya, ya...Milo discúlpame por haberte interrumpido con tu bella amante –dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa con la cabeza en alto pero el orgullo por los suelos.

Pandora intentó seguirlo pero aun era detenida por el octavo santo –Por que le ruegas...no vez que no le interesas?

Milo suéltame!

Para que?...Para que vayas detrás de él?...Anda ve y ruégale!

El caballero soltó a la chica pero esta no hizo movimiento alguno- Podemos volver a tu casa?

Si claro, vamos –le extendió una mano y volvieron al octavo templo.

Saga volvía a su templo con la imagen de los jardines en su cabeza, no recordaba a su hermano besándola, ni tampoco la golpiza que le había dado a su hermano, al llegar a la entrada de la tercera casa, le vino este ultimo recuerdo a la mente, se sentía mal con su hermano, pero aun mas mal con el mismo, actuó muy mal con Pandora, debió comprenderla, al fin y al cabo ella no le dijo que era él al que amaba, tampoco Kanon tenia la culpa de ese beso, conocía muy bien a su hermano y si no sintiera algo por Pandora no lo hubiera hecho, también sabia que Milo era todo un casanova, nadie había hecho nada en su contra, el había actuado muy alocadamente, la culpa lo invadió aun mas al ver a su hermano tirado en medio del templo con heridas y sangre por todo su cuerpo, quejándose y gimiendo de dolor, no hizo nada por ayudarlo, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí por horas, con el remordimiento invadiendo su cuerpo, la rabia que sentía hacia las acciones de Pandora se mezclaban con la emoción que su imagen le producía en el estomago.

Kanon tenia un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, los pasos en el silencioso templo producían que el dolor de su cabeza aumentara, de pronto una mano le toco el rostro, era Shaka.

Kanon!...Estas bien?...Que te paso?

Kanon abrió los ojos y se encontró con el angelical rostro del santo de virgo pero lo único que salió como respuesta fue un grito ahogado de dolor. Al mismo tiempo llegaba Aldebarán.

Por los dioses que le paso?

No lo se bien...ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación.

Tauro se acerco y tomo al gemelo con mucho cuidado, este se quejaba en su estado de semi-inconciencia.

Ya en la habitación del menor de los géminis Shaka curo las heridas de este y se aseguro que ya estuviera bien para comenzar con el interrogatorio de lo sucedido.

Que hacen aquí?

Pues sentí un cosmo muy poderoso que emanaba de esta casa, estaba lleno de odio y furia, pensé que Saga aun estaba enfadado con Pandora, así que no le di importancia hasta que sentí otro cosmo, el tuyo y después que este último poco a poco se desvanecía así que decidí subir para ver que sucedía.

Yo venia bajando a ver a Mu pero igual que Aldebarán sentí los cosmos y pase a ver que sucedía, fue cuando te encontré.

Pandora peleo con mi hermano?...ella esta bien?

Si, si ella esta bien, esta en Escorpión con Milo.

Por que pelearon?...sentí a Pandora pasar por mi casa cuando terminaba de meditar.

Pues no entendí muy bien el ¿por qué? De la pelea pero el le reclamaba de un beso que se dieron anoche o algo así –Aldebarán se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar- Ella quería ir al pueblo...

Que?...tengo que ir por ella...es peligroso –el gemelo trato de ponerse en pie pero sus heridas y el dolor que estas producían se lo impidieron regresándolo a la cama.

Cálmate Kanon, ya te dije que ella esta en Escorpión, no bajo al pueblo pero estaba muy enojada con Saga y él con ella.

Pero ella se beso con Saga y por eso pelearon? –el rubio por fin intervino en la platica.

Pues si, al menos eso le decía –anexo Tauro encogiendo los hombros.

Ellos no se besaron, fui yo quien se beso anoche con ella.

Pasaban ya de medio día y Saga no había salido de su habitación mientras pensaba en su acciones, aun tenia la pijama puesta y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad, se levanto de su cama y pensó en ir por un vaso de agua y regresar a su cuarto, al pasar por la puerta, escucho voces que provenían del cuarto de su hermano, se acerco y oyó que Aldebarán, Shaka y su hermano conversar.

Que es lo que dices Kanon? –pregunto virgo con calma.

Que Pandora no se besó con Saga ayer en la noche, yo la besé en la entrada cuando vine por mis cosas para dormir en escorpión.

Saga ya sabia esa historia, pero aun así se quedo escuchándola, tratando de controlarse para no dejar salir su cosmo que aun estaba oculto.

Pero Pandora pensó que eras Saga! –Aldebarán levantaba un poco mas la voz.

Kanon como sucedió todo? –Shaka esperaba impaciente para examinar la situación.

Pues yo vine aquí para recoger mis cosas y...-Kanon comenzó a contar la historia a los tres santos, dos de ellos con mucha atención y el tercero con fastidio pues no necesitaba la explicación porque ya lo había visto- ...cuando el beso termino ella me miro un tanto extraña, me beso la mejilla y me dijo algo que no entendí muy bien –Saga se sorprendió pues esa parte de la historia no la sabia pues el cerró la puerta antes de que terminara el beso.

Que te dijo? –Aldebarán parecía el mas interesado en la historia.

Pues ella me dijo "buenas noches mi gemelo que vale oro" y se fue.

Mi gemelo que vale oro?...por la armadura o que? –Tauro tenia la cara confundida.

Puede ser una forma de halago hacia Kanon –anexo el rubio.

De pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe y apareció Saga, pero no estaba enfadado, ni siquiera molesto, tenia en su cara una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Saga! –salto Aldebarán del susto.

Que quieres aquí hermano?

Kanon –se acerco hacia la cama despacio pues parecía que Tauro lo atacaría – perdóname, fui...ejem...soy un estúpido.

Aquí a nadie se le discute nada –dijo el virgo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Saga le dirigió una mirada a Shaka para después seguir- hermano, lamento lo que hice, y lamento haberme enojado contigo pero estaba ciego y no sabia la historia completa, ella creía que era yo, ella me quiere a mi, yo soy su gemelo que vale oro.

Ándale ahora si ya se nos deschabeto –dijo Aldebarán llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Saga de que hablas?...estabas escuchando todo?

Si pero Pandora pensó que me besaba a mi, ella no sabia que tu estabas aquí y en la oscuridad no pudo reconocernos, aunque sabia que algo estaba extraño pensó que era yo, ella me dijo que el gemelo que le gustaba era un gemelo que vale oro y al besar a un gemelo repitió esa frase pensando que sabia a que se refería quien la besaba.

Saga explícate mejor pues nadie entiende –dijo Shaka viendo las caras de sus dos compañeros.

Saga tomo aire, y comenzó a contarles lo que sucedió desde que llegaron a géminis, la historia de los gemelos que valen oro y de cómo ella declaro indirectamente su amor por el, haciéndolo creer que era Cid de Mizard al que se refería, aunque después rectifico.

...entonces yo le dije "que disfrutes a tu gemelo" y ella contestó que se refería a uno de los que valen oro, después yo pregunte que si al mayor pero ya no oí su respuesta pues cerró la puerta, aunque ahora que lo pienso si ella dijo antes que al mayor, refiriéndose a Cid, pues también se refería al mayor de los que valen oro y el mayor de los que valen oro SOY YO –Termino su relato casi sin aire pues lo había explicado todo de un jalón.

Kanon se enderezo con mucha dificultad en la cama- pero no crees que estas exagerando?

Pero hermano no te das cuenta que todo encaja!

Saga tiene razón, todo encaja y con lo que Pandora dijo en mi casa su versión es muy convincente.

Además Pandora subió con Milo por que sabia que eso lastimaría a Saga.

Como que eso me lastimaría? –pregunto el gemelo volteando a ver al rubio.

Claro, en la fiesta Milo le tiraba la onda a Pandora pero como estaba contigo no pudo hacer nada, ella lo notó pero no le importaba pues tenia a su gemelo que vale oro –Shaka soltó una risita- así que cuando peleo con saga lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir con su "rival".

Con su rival? –dijo el menor de los gemelos

Si, su rival pues Saga luchaba con el por su compañía en la fiesta, si no fuera cierta la historia de tu hermano, ella pensaría que su rival eras tu y hubiera ido a buscarte a ti.

Pero ella no me buscaba a mi pues al llegar aquí a géminis ella ni me pelo –dijo Kano entendiendo la situación y desilusionado.

Entonces ya todo solucionado? –pregunto un Tauro muy sereno.

Pues creo que si –dijo Saga extendiéndole una mano a su hermano en forma de perdón.

Kanon tomo la mano de su hermano aceptando sus disculpas. Este último se quedo pensativo sosteniendo la mano de su gemelo.

Que sucede?-dijo el menor soltando la mano de Saga.

Es que cuando estaba en los jardines, después de la golpiza- perdió la mirada en el techo para no encontrar la de su hermano- encontré a Pandora con Milo.

Y eso que? –pregunto Tauro incrédulo.

Pero Milo estaba sobre ella, abrazándola.

Estas seguro? –dijo Kanon.

Si, ellos estaban así...casi besándose.

Shaka al pensar en todos los mal entendidos que habían pasado se apresuro a decir- cuéntanos como paso todo.

Pues yo llegue al jardín que hace poco arreglo la bruja y me escondí tras una piedras cuando escuche voces...

Eran ellos?-interrumpió Kanon.

No, eran Argol y Shaina, después me recosté en la hierba y escuche mas voces y risas, eran Milo y Pandora, escuche piedras rodando y me levante para ver que sucedía y los vi ahí los dos abrazados, apunto de besarse y Milo encima de ella –E puño de Saga se cerró con fuerza.

Pero seguro que iban a besarse? –Shaka analizaba la situación con detenimiento.

Eso parecía.

Y que tal si se cayeron? –dijo entusiasmado Aldebarán.

Como?

Dices que oíste ruido de piedras y te asomaste, que tal si espiaban a Shaina y Argol y las piedras se vinieron a bajo.

Pues ahora que lo pienso cuando los sorprendí Pandora luchaba para quitárselo de encima lo mas rápido que se pudiera, y cuando se levanto se sacudía tierra y pasto de su vestido.

Ahí lo tienes otro mal entendido solucionado, ellos se cayeron y tu armaste la tercera guerra mundial por eso –Aldebarán sonaba aliviado.

Entonces creo que le debo una disculpa a Pandora.

Por que hermano –al notar la cara de preocupación del mayor agrego- Que les dijiste bestia!

Pues la llame su amante y le reproche que estaba con Milo.

Eres un animal!

Será Mejor que vayas a pedirle disculpas, no quiero otra pelea en mi casa tan temprano.

Eso haré!

Pues ve a cambiarte loser y sube a Escorpión antes de que ese alacrán ataque.

Saga salió de la habitación y entro a la suya, se ducho, se puso la mejor camisa que tenia y unos pantalones negros (N/A: n.n wow!) y subió a toda prisa hacia la octava casa.

Nota: Las cosas se arreglan pero durara mucho wuajajajaja 


	9. Un limón, medio limón y una noche

CAPITULO 9: Un limón, medio limón y una noche.

Milo y Pandora ya tenían tiempo de haber llegado a escorpión, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Shura.

Hola!

Hola Shura, pasa

Que hay Pandora, como estas?

Bien gracias!

Que haces aquí Shura?

Pues iba hacia géminis, los vi aquí y decidí saludar.

Hacia géminis?- pregunto Pandora intrigada.

Si...Milo no lo sentiste?

Sentir que? –Pandora cada vez entendía menos.

Si Shura si lo sentí pero no importa ya no esta –Milo no podía permitir que Pandora se enterara que algo extraño sucedió en la casa de Saga.

que sucede?

Nada linda...Shura exagera.

u.ú Exagero?...

Shura por favor dime que sucedió?

Pues es que hace un rato me despertó un cosmo muy poderoso que salía de la casa de los gemelos pero...no le di importancia pues esos dos siempre están peleando, después sentí el cosmo de Kanon muy débil y el de Saga desapareció completamente.

Pero...Saga esta bien? –Sonaba muy preocupada.

Si claro que esta bien –Milo tenia el entrecejo fruncido- eso fue hace mucho, antes de que lo viéramos en el jardín. Así que él esta bien y no hay nada de que preocuparse.

En verdad lo vieron?...entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse n.n!

Ya comiste Shura?

No y ustedes?

Pues no tampoco, quieres comer con nosotros?

Yo aun no tengo hambre!

Yo tampoco Pandora pero en unas horas la tendrás y que mejor que ir planeando la comida n.n

Pues me encantaría comer con ustedes pero Dohko dijo al final de la fiesta que comeríamos en su casa.

Aaah...de acuerdo. u.u

Por que no mejor nos acompañan ustedes...a Dohko no le molestará.

Claro es una buena idea además que seguimos con la fiesta!...Quieres ir?

Pero...Saga va a estar ahí u.u y no quiero encontrarlo.

Aaah vamos...ándale...por favor –Milo pone una carita de perro abandonado en el periférico.

De acuerdo.

Cuando Saga iba subiendo hacia la octava casa se encontró con Aioria.

Hey...Saga!

Aaah...Hola Aioria que sucede?

Pues es que me dijo Dohko que les dijera a todos los de que estaban antes de mi casa que nos reuniríamos para comer en su casa, ya sabes la clásica fiesta para curar la cruda de algunos –El león sonrió ampliamente.

Pero yo iba a Escorpión en este momento.

Oye puedo preguntar algo?

Si, dime.

Pues es que hace unas horas sentí, bueno supongo que todos lo sintieron, tu cosmos demasiado...pues...muy enojado.

Y quieres saber que pasó?

Pues...si n.n!

Mira Pandora y yo discutimos por culpa de un malentendido con mi hermano y pues yo estaba muy enfadado con Kanon...bueno eso es a grandes rasgos...y Pandora se fue con Milo por lo que dijimos.

Entonces a que ibas hacia allá?

A pedirle perdón u.ú!

Perdón...por qué?

Pues la verdad...u.ú...no te importa!

o.o! De acuerdo, oye pero no podrías avisarle primero a tu hermano, Aldebarán y Mu, es que yo no quiero bajar n.n además tengo que avisarle a las amazonas. Si? Después subes!

Pero...

Por Fis. ñ.ñ U

ú.ù de acuerdo...-suspira- yo les digo.

Gracias. Adiós!

Bye Aioria u.u –y tras decir esto regresó a casa de Géminis y les contó lo de la comida.

Perfecto! –grito el menor de los geminianos.

Se nota que estas crudo hermanito!

No es por eso zopenco ¬¬ lo digo por que así le darás a Milo donde mas le duela, te disculparas con Pandora en sus narices y ella lo botara para estar contigo!

Si, ese alacrán ni cuenta que le pedirás perdón a Pandora.

Tienen razón! ... Aldebarán puedes avisarle a Mu?

Yo le aviso...en realidad yo tenia que estar en su casa hace horas.

Gracias Shaka

Bueno pues a arreglarnos.

Shaka y Aldebarán salieron del cuarto mientras Saga ayudaba a su hermano a vestirse, por que a pesar de su estado no quería faltar a la comida (N/A: Creo que si estaba crudo! u.ú) y el mayor se sentía culpable por dejarlo así.

Pasaron un par de horas y todos se reunían en casa de libra, incluso las amazonas y algunos de plata se enteraron de la "reunión" en la séptima casa, pero todos se preguntaban donde estarían los chicos de bronce.

Cuando Pandora y Milo llegaron, ya todos ocupaban sus asientos y los únicos libres eran dos junto a Shura y Aioros, pero de frente a los gemelos. Sin importar este hecho ambos se sentaron muy alegres sometidos a las miradas de todos los presentes pues al parecer ya todos sabían lo sucedido entre el geminiano y ellos. (N/A: Kiki, vas a ver ù.ú).

Por fin pasaron las miradas y comenzó la alivianada de cruda masiva, las platicas mas animadas y los chistes muy malos de Shura.

En varias ocasiones Saga trató de acercarse a Pandora, siendo evadido tajantemente por esta y su acompañante, hasta que Milo tuvo un "llamado de la naturaleza" y la dejo sola un momento. Saga inmediatamente se levanto y la tomo del brazo.

Baila conmigo! –dijo casi como una orden en lugar de una invitación.

Discúlpeme caballero de Géminis me esta lastimando.

Te he dicho que BAILES conmigo! –ahora no era una orden, era una exigencia.

Pandora se acercó al oído del caballero- Saga por favor todos nos miran –efectivamente todos habían dejado sus actividades para prestarles atención.

Si quieres que dejen de mirarnos baila conmigo.

Sin otra alternativa la chica se levantó de su asiento y bailo con él. Era una canción lenta, algunos se extrañaron de verlos bailar pues los únicos que los acompañaban bailando eran Marín y Aioria.

Que quieres?

Disculparme.

Por qué te tendrías que disculpar si al igual que yo no tienes que dar explicaciones a NADIE.

Claro que te tengo que dar explicaciones...yo...me di cuenta que fue error mio.

Error tuyo?...de que hablas?

Del beso

Sigues necio con que fue un error...que no te aburres de recordármelo!

Es que déjame explicarte...yo no fui el del beso...fue Kanon.

QUE?...Mira Saga no me importa si fue un error para ti pero...

Por favor...sabes que no fui yo...hasta tu sabes diferenciar mi cosmos, mi calor y seguro que ese no fui yo.

Y COMO LO PUEDO SAB...

Las palabras de Pandora fueron calladas por un beso de Saga, todos voltearon a verlos con las miradas desorbitadas y uno que otro con la boca abierta, Marín y Aioria incluso se detuvieron cerca de ellos, Milo el cual iba saliendo del baño se acerco corriendo a separarlos.

Aléjate de ella! –grito empujando a Saga lejos de la chica.

Milo contrólate! –el maestro de los cinco picos se lanzaba sobre él junto con Mu.

Ahora si estas segura que era yo? –dijo Saga desde el suelo.

Pandora no pudo articular palabra, ese beso, ese calor, el sabor de esos labios no eran los mismos, se había equivocado...

Vamonos hermano! –Kanon levanto a su gemelo y lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta pero Pandora los detuvo.

Espera...por qué?... –las pregunta salían con un hilo de voz.

Yo...no lo sabia hasta que...

TU NO? ... Kanon por qué? –y sin esperar respuesta la mano de porcelana de Pandora se impacto contra el rostro del menor de los gemelos.

Será mejor que se vayan –Aldebarán se acercaba para alejar a Pandora de ahí.

Buenas noches –dijo Saga muy molesto y ambos gemelos salieron del séptimo templo.

Milo abrazo a la chica que estaba llorando en el hombro de Aldebarán y la llevo hacia la puerta.

Estas bien?

Si...no debiste hacer eso –dijo la alemana entre sollozos.

Lo siento me deje llevar por el impulso. Te hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera?

No lo sé. Pero de todas formas gracias.

Por qué lloras por él...vamos hay personas divirtiéndose y les gustaría que te les unieras...anda olvídalo por el momento y ven conmigo.

Pero...yo...

Pero nada...vamos...regálame un sonrisa...por favor...-el tono del escorpión era bastante reconfortante- ...para mi si¿?...

La chica sonrió y ambos volvían dentro de la casa- Me he de ver horrible!

No que va...estas hermosa como siempre n.nU

Volvieron a entrar a la casa y continuaron divirtiéndose.

Todo en el santuario ya estaba lóbrego(1) pero en la casa de Libra la fiesta continuaba.

Oye llevo dos días aquí y el mismo número de fiestas que hacen. Debe de ser muy divertido todo esto?

Pues no mucho, las fiestas solo las hacemos cuando la bruja no anda por aquí! –contesto Milo.

Si, solo cuando la buitre se larga podemos –completo Aioros.

No los deja hacer nada?

No, es muy sonsa para esto de las fiestas.

Miren quien llego –Dohko y Shion llegaban con el invitado principal de las fiestas de los dorados- ...es Don Tequila.

Todos los dorados presentes vitorearon a los maestros.

Pero esta vez las damas no se salvaran de probar a don tequila! –gritaba Shion

Inmediatamente Shaina protesto pues no le parecía que la embriagaran pues sabía que no le iba muy bien con las copas de mas.

_Flash Back._

_Vamos Shaina! FONDO...FONDO...FONDO –Shura la animaba desde debajo de una mesa con todos a su alrededor acompañando al capricornio con la tonada de FONDO...FONDO_

_Shaina bebía cada vez mas de una yarda llena de cerveza._

_Todo lo que sucedió después se le olvido, lo único que recordaba era que no traía la mascara puesta y estaba acostada en el suelo con Misty y Afrodita a cada lado de ella._

_Fin del Flash Back._

MOMENTO! Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Vamos Shaina esta vez prometo no apoyarte para que llegues al fondo de la yarda. No me gustan los desfiguros sobre le mesa.

_Flash back de Shura._

_Después de que Shaina terminara con 3 yardas y varios tragos de tequila, se volvía a subir en una de las mesas y comenzaba hacer Table Dance frente a Shura y Argol siendo detenida a buena hora por este último, y sin querer cayendo de espaldas y quedando K.O. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Cállate Shura! No me importa lo que digan yo no le entró!

Pues yo SI –Marín salto junto a Aioria, el cual la miro extrañado- No me veas así gatito...es tiempo de divertirnos de otra forma –La chica se levanta la máscara y le guiña un ojo lo que hace que el 5 santo se ponga rojo.

Pandora tu no puedes quedarte a tras –dijo un Shura emocionado por la idea.

Yo...o.o...pues no gracias

Anda niña no seas tímida –El patriarca sangrando levemente de la nariz animaba a la visitante.

Ehm...bueno...pero solo un poco.

Todos aplaudieron la decisión de la alemana y Dohko explico las reglas del juego.

Marín tienes que quitarte la mascara –la amazona obedeció- Muy bien! El juego se llama un limón medio limón (N/A: Creo que es muy conocido pero para el que no sepa lo explico) todos iremos a un cierto ritmo con las palmas de las manos, dos veces sobre la mesa y un aplauso (estilo We will Rock you) y nos enumeraremos del uno al...quienes van a jugar levanten la mano- 11 personas levantaron la mano, dos sorprendiendo mucho al maestro- Shaina no que no ibas a jugar?

Bueno pues ya me convencieron de jugar algún problema –La chica lanzo la mascara hacia un lado. Todos sabían que el que la convenció fue Argol.

No ninguno Shainita querida n.n!

Aaaaaaaaay maestro no que me duele!

Kiki tu no vas a jugar, no tienes edad para beber –el joven Aries tenia a su alumno de una oreja, el cual tenia la mano levantada muy en alto- es mas vete a la casa! u.ú

Pero yo quiero estar aquí...por favor

No insistas vete a la casa!

Maestro yo quiero estar aquí...por favor...yo quiero...yo quiero...yo quiero –el pequeño Apendix comenzó a hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

Si te vas a la casa mañana no tendrás entrenamiento y te dejare ir a ver a Miho y a tus amigos al orfanato!

En verdad maestro –el niño paro el berrinche y puso su mejor sonrisa- lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir –y después de esto desapareció.

Listo pueden seguir –Dijo el lemuriano volviendo a sentarse junto a Shaka.

Bueno...o.o...entonces cuantos somos? –prosiguió libra- ah si somos 10...entonces nos enumeraremos hasta el diez comenzando conmigo hacia la izquierda, el primero que le toque, en este caso yo, dirá su numero y limón después la frase de medio limón y después el número del que se lo quiere mandar, limón y la frase de medio limón n.n!

Al notar que nadie había entendido su explicación procedió con un ejemplo- Miren Shion es el numero 3 así que yo diría _"un limón, medio limón, tres limón medio limón"_

Shion prosiguió- "_Tres limón, medio limón, ocho limón medio limón" _Shura, quien ya había jugado esto continuo, _ocho limón, medio limón, un limón medio limón"_Al ver que ya entendían los participantes el patriarca continuo con la explicación- aquel que pierda el ritmo de las manos o que se trabe recibirá un castigo, el cual será beberse un caballito de Tequila completo. Haremos una prueba sin castigos para ver si ya quedo entendido de acuerdo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y verificaron cual era su numero- Muy bien, comienzo- dijo Dohko- pasen el turno a quien no le haya tocado, haremos esto dos veces y si sale bien empezamos con los castigos..._"un limón medio limón, tres limón medio limón, _(Shion)_ tres limón medio limón, ocho limón medio limón, _(Shura) _ocho limón medio limón, cuatro limón medio limón, _(Milo)_ cuatro limón medio limón, siete limón medio limón _(Aioria)_ Siete limón medio limón nueve limón medio limón _(Shaina) _nueve limón medio limón cinco limón medio milon _Aaaaaalto –se oyó la voz del patriarca- Shaina dijo Milon en lugar de limón, en ese caso ya le tocaría castigo pero como es practica no te daremos nada aún, y continua el cinco limón, osea Pandora –_cinco limón medio limón dos limón medio limón _(Camus) _dos limón medio limón seis limón medio limón, _(Marín)_ seis limón medio limón, un limón medio limón"-... _Muy bien veo que ya se entendió, así que empecemos a jugar en serio con castigos...

Todos comenzaron a jugar y entre limones y milones y una confusión de números tremenda pasaron horas divirtiéndose, y acabando con varias botellas de tequila, después de un rato Shaina era la que mas había perdido, por lo consiguiente la mas ebria, así que busco con quien desquitar su furia y eligió a Pandora, entre ella y la cobra se pasaban una y otra vez el turno haciendo que Pandora también bebiera de mas, la noche ya estaba mas que entrada y los 10 jugadores poco a poco iban quedando mas ebrios y solos pues los espectadores ya se habían retirado varia horas antes. Ahora los mas ebrios eran Shura y Milo pues Pandora se ensaño con Milo y este con el capricornio.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y ninguno de los 10 había desistido de su juego, hasta que Shaina comenzó con sus desfiguros ¬¬ y Argol tuvo que sacarla de ahí, abandonando también el juego.

Ahora solo quedaban 8 siguieron hasta que Camus y Shura cayeron desfallecidos, quedándose dormidos, el caballero de los hielos en la silla donde estaba y Shura en el baño de libra.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana Aioria y Marín se retiraron, siendo seguidos por Milo y Pandora quienes no podían mas contra los mas grandes peneques(2) de todo el santuario.

El juego termino y las dos parejas tomaron caminos diferentes, obvio Aioria y Marín bajaron hacia Leo y Milo y Pandora subieron a Escorpión.

Estas bien? –dijo un Milo bastante mareado.

Si claro...solo un poquito mareada –decía Pandora sosteniéndose de Milo para no caerse.

Vamos te ayudo a subir- Se coloco tras ella y la abrazo, subiendo ambos muy despacio, pues se iban tropezando y casi pararon en el suelo un par de veces haciendo que estallaran las risas de ambos.

Al entrar en la casa de escorpión Milo se detuvo haciendo que la chica a la cual traía abrazada se detuviera, la obligo a voltear y en cuanto la tuvo de frente a él comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Milo...yo...no...por favor –luchaba por safarse de los brazos del caballero.

Pero Pandora...yo...-el escorpión no terminó la frase continuo besando a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos y que poco a poco la levantaba del suelo. El chico se dirigió hacia la habitación donde en la mañana Pandora lo vio desnudo, abrió la puerta de una patada y entró en la pieza, se lanzo junto con la chica hacia la cama y continuo besándola, ella ya no ponía resistencia, sus labios se abrieron permitiéndole al dorado explorar con su lengua, el caballero se coloco sobre la chica, haciendo que esta llevara sus manos inconscientemente hacia su espalda, sintiendo el peso de caballero sobre ella...

Al día siguiente Pandora despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no era la cama en la cual había dormido la primera noche, ni siquiera tenía puesta su pijama, salió de entre las cobijas y se quedo sentada en el borde de la cama, se miro el cuerpo, traía puesta una camisa de rayas muy tenues azules y blancas, claramente se veía que era de un hombre pues le quedaba grande, se abrió la puerta y volteó hacia ella, encontrando a un sonriente Milo en boxers y con una charola.

Hola -dijo con un tono suave en su voz- que bueno que ya despertaste...el desayuno esta listo.

(1) Oscuro, sombrío.

(2) Borrachos.

Wuajajaja...vaya nochecita que fue esta segunda fiesta. Disculpen por si no le entendieron al jueguito pero es muy conocido aquí en México, espero que en otros lados tmb.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron ¬¬ solo dos verdad! ù.ú! espero que para la otra lleguen mas o sino no actualizo hasta que por lo menos sean 4 ù.ú! Así que a mis dos lectoras que nunca fallan Shadir y Shade Ghost avísenle a todo mundo que lo lean o si no las dejare en ascuas y ahora si se puso bueno.

A se me olvidaba gracias tmb a Valsed que me dio su justificación por MSN.


	10. Pero que hicimos? parte 1

CAPITULO 10: Pero que hicimos! (parte 1)

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que diablos hice!...mas bien que diablos hicimos! –gritaba mientras salía de entre las cobijas y mirando el cuarto en donde estaba.

No tienes nada de que avergonzarte mi amor, estuviste fenomenal, en realidad no me imaginaba ese lado tuyo tan salvajemente romántico!

Tengo que salir de aquí! –se levanto y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Rápidamente el otro salió del cuarto siguiendo a su amor.

Espera...no es tan malo...todo esta bien!...fue muy lindo y especial!

Noooooooo...aléjate de mi maricotas! –Marcara mortal en su forma chibi corría por los jardines de la mansión Kido seguido por un Afro-chibi con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y con centellas en sus pupilas, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rozado y su cabello un tanto alborotado.

No huyas amorcito...Mascarita por favor, tenemos que hablar –decía Afro mandándole besos.

Los chibis iban de un extremo al otro del jardín, por las ventanas se asomaban Hilda, Lala, y Grayson seguidas por Sigfried, Shun y Shiryu, respectivamente.

(N/A: Se preguntaran como llegamos aquí, pues bien pongámosle Rew al asunto)

_Hace dos días..._

_Afrodita le pidió a Saori que se lo llevara del santuario porque no se sentía muy a gusto con las presencia de Pandora ahí, pero los planes de la bruja eran una fiesta loca y desenfrenada en su mansión y ya había pensado en llevarse a dos de los dorados para que la hicieran de "ayudantes" (por no decir meseros), pero pensaba en Camus y Mascara Mortal para deleite de sus invitadas._

Por favor llévame a mi, te lo suplico yo ayudare en lo que pueda –decía suplicante el piscis.

Mmm...no lo se Afro es que son muy importantes estas visitas y no quiero que nada salga mal.

Por favor no lleves a la hielera llévame a mi, ve el lado positivo yo te puedo ayudar con la decoración y Camus que hará solo te pondrá los hielos y ya.

Pero también ira Mascara y no quiero que se estén peleando como siempre.

Al dorado le brillaron los ojos – Te prometo que no habrá problemas, me portare bien y no provocare a Mascara.

Saori harta de las suplicas de Afrodita acepto- de acuerdo pero hay un problema, MM se pondrá furioso por que tu vayas...Mascara por favor pasa.

De una puerta del fondo del salón donde estaban Afro y la "diosa" sale el caballero de Cáncer- dime Athena ya nos vamos?

En un rato mas...Afrodita ira con nosotros.

Que?...el maricotas!...Noooooooo.

Si y no quiero que se estén peleando, una queja que tenga de ustedes y se las verán con mi Nike, YO LES DEVOLVÍ LA VIDA Y PUEDO VOLVER A QUITÁRSELAS ENTENDIDO!

Si Athena ù.ú-dijo un enfurruñado MM.

Claro n.n...cuando nos vamos?

Aun no lo sé. Solo le aviso a mi hermanito y ya –Saori salió del salón y le hablo por teléfono a Abel.

Hola manito!

_Athena ya te he dicho que no me llames así u.ú!_

Huuuy perdón...oye si vas a ir a la mansión mañana?

Mañana...no creo que pueda 

Anda por favor...tienes que ir...

_Y por que tengo que ir?_

Por que va a estar tu amada! n.n

_Quien? o.o?_

Pues tu adorada Hestia!

_Que...ella va a estar ahí?...claro que voy manita...a que hora?_

Manita?...n.n...pues a las 8 mas o menos.

_Bueno me tengo que ir...ahí te veo..._

Claro, te quiero Abelito

_Si, si claro lo que sea...adiós._

o.o! Bye u.u

Saori regresó con los dos caballeros y les informo de los planes que había confirmado con su hermano.

Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, así que estén listos.

Bueno hasta mañana!

Que?...hasta mañana pero Saori, yo no quiero estar aquí mientras Camus tenga su escandalera por culpa de esa!

Escandalera? O.o –MM no entendía nada de lo que decía el pescado.

Si...le están preparando una fiesta a la chacha de Hades.

Chacha de Hades?...Quien?

Hay mascarita!...

Cállate Afrodita...mira MM tu no te enteraste por que estabas aquí pero llego Pandora la HERMANA de Hades y se quedara en el santuario un tiempo.

Órale...es de ella de quien te quieres alejar?...no seas chillón maricotas!

Afro es verdad que van a hacer una fiesta?...y no me invitaron u.u!

Si, y creo que también van a embriagarse!

Que?...eso si no lo permitiré...los caballeros dorados en ese estado es toda una vergüenza!

También va a haber chupe y no voy a estar T.T

Por favor MM no seas chillón.

Cállate maricotas!

Vamos ya es tarde y seguro que ya empezó la fiesta, como su amada diosa debo detener tal barbarie!

T.T no puedo quedarme?

No cangrejo vamonos ya!

Si, si, si ya nos vamos Wuju!

Un puño de MM se impacta contra el estómago de Afrodita- CALLATE MARIQUITA!

_Saori salió hecha una furia hacia casa de Camus seguida por un cáncer chillando por no quedarse al degenere y por un Afrodita adolorido._

(N/A: ya sabemos que paso cuando llegaron a la fiesta y si no se acuerdan pues vean el capitulo 5 por que no tardaríamos mas si lo vuelvo a escribir u.ú)

_Después de que salieron de la casa de Camus dejando que continuara la fiesta, Saori y los dos caballeros abandonaron el santuario, subieron a una limosina que manejaba Tatsumi y después de un largo rato en el que Afrodita se sentía soñada...digo soñado por ir en semejante auto llegaron a la mansión Kido._

Muy bien llegamos –Tatsumi abrió la puerta permitiendo que Saori bajara seguida de los dorados.

Wow! Dormiremos aquí! –Afrodita estaba impresionado y emocionado por estar ahí.

Pues si quieres dormir en un árbol por mi no hay problema maricotas!

u.ú! imbécil!

Entraron a la casa y Saori se dirigió a la sala donde habitualmente estaban los de bronce.

Afrodita, Mascara Ustedes dormirán en un cuarto que esta ahí atrás, sigan ese pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina ahí doblaran a la derecha abran la primer puerta, esa es su habitación.

Habitación?...disculpa Athena pero no entendí!

Ok Yo ya entendí al fondo a la derecha esta la habitación!

Osea que voy a dormir con el maricotas o.O?

Dormiremos en el mismo cuarto!...n.n

Si así es, por el momento no hay mas cuartos disponibles, son para las invitadas y los otros de los muchachos.

Muy bien dormiremos juntos!

Espera un momento pez marica...ù.ú...dormiremos juntos pero no revueltos!...solo compartiremos la misma habitación...no es cierto Athena?

Para cuando el cáncer volteo a ver a la diosa esta se había esfumado como por arte de magia (N/A: por fin saco lo bruja).

u.u! Maldita arpía!

Vamos Mascara no quieres ver nuestro cuarto? ...Dios siempre quise decir eso n.n!

Quítate! –Mascara empujo al piscis y siguió por el pasillo por donde se iba a la habitación requerida, murmuraba cosas como "al menos no es la misma cama" y "maldito maricotas si se pasa le acomodaré un put..."

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación notaron que estaba muy raída, posiblemente no la habían abierto en años, Mascara le dio un golpe para que se abriera, al moverla soltaba demasiado polvo y rechinaba. El cáncer fue el primero en entrar seguido de un asustado pescado. Dentro había un ropero muy mal cuidado, un espejo manchado de gotas de agua, al parecer había goteras, una silla junto a un tocador igual de maltratado que el ropero, a la izquierda del mueble una puerta que daba al baño, y al fondo de tan pésima habitación, una cama matrimonial con colchas grises por la tierra y almohadas pequeñas, le faltaba una pata que era sustituida por tres ladrillos mal apilados. Afrodita al notar que solo era una cama cambio la cara de espanto por los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa angelical, para después voltear a ver a su compañero de armas.

Por que me vez así?...te entro polvo al ojo?

Piscis se limito a negar con la cabeza al ver la incredulidad de su acompañante.

Entonces?...que tienes? –situaba su mirada en la única cama- Ah no...eso si no...ni lo piense maricotas...que ni se te ocurra!

Pero es la única opción que tenemos, no hay mas habitaciones!

Pues...te duermes en el suelo!

Yo? O.o?

Si tu! Y yo me quedo en la cama!

Pero esta muy sucio y feo! –el caballero mas hermoso también era el amo de los pucheros y no tardo en demostrarlo.

o.o! No me pongas esa cara de loca!

Afrodita acrecentó el puchero de su rostro.

De acuerdo te dejare dormir en la cama!

Siiii!

Pero ni sueñes que yo dormiré contigo, me iré a dormir al jardín!

Que?...estas loco?

No, pero no me queda otra!

Podemos pedirle a Tatsumi que nos de una mantas y duermes en el suelo.

Bueno pero con una condición que tu traigas las mantas!

Si yo voy por ellas.

Que sean muchas para que no me de frío!...Jajaja...Ingenuo.

Afrodita salió de la habitación sin oír las ultimas palabras y busco a Tatsumi, después de un rato de estarle explicando la situación de su cuarto este aceptó a darles las mantas requeridas a regañadientes. El chico piscis regresó contento a la habitación pero cuando entró sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al ver a Mascara acomodado en la cama ocupando todo el espacio, obviamente para que el pescado no se atreviera a escabullirse entre sus cobijas. Al pobre huachinango no le quedó otra mas que extender sus mantas en el suelo y dormir ahí.

Al día siguiente Afrodita ya estaba levantado y bañado cuando MM despertó

que haces maricotas?

Me arreglo para desayunar.

Pues que hora es?

Las 10, hace un momento vino Tatsumi a avisar que el desayuno ya estaba servido y que si no íbamos no volvería a servir y tendríamos que esperar hasta la comida.

Pues vamos!

No piensas arreglarte...por lo menos báñate!

Pero por que?-MM levantaba su brazo derecho tratando de oler su axila.

Por que hueles a búfalo correteado!

Ay! ya esta bien!

Te espero en el comedor, es tres puertas antes que la del pasillo.

Si, si –MM se metió al baño y Afro se dirigió al comedor.

Minutos mas tarde MM llegaba a la mesa y se encontraba con que los chicos de bronce, Afrodita y Athena ya estaban comiendo.

Buenos días dijeron a unísono Shun, Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga. Estos últimos traían una cara de crudos que no podían con ella.

Buenos. Donde voy yo?

Aquí -Afrodita señalaba un asiento junto al suyo.

El desayuno paso sin mas novedad, con excepción de una competencia por el ultimo panqué de chocolate entre Seiya y Hyoga quienes por un momento se distrajeron y se los ganó Shun.

Ese era mio T.T!

Cállate Seiya, mi hermano lo ganó por ser mas inteligente.

Ni modo mula con alas, Shuncito me das un pedacito de panqué?

Si claro Hyoga toma- el joven Andrómeda corto por la mitad su pan y le dio la mitad al cisne.

Gracias –miro a Seiya triunfante.

Yo también quiero me das Shun?

No.

Pero...si al pato le diste.

Si pero tu no eres su favorito –le dijo el cisne a la pobre mula voladora por debajo, cuidándose de que Ikki no lo oyera.

Gggrrrr...solo por lo que paso en libra que sino!

Después del desayuno los dorados se fueron al jardín junto con los de bronce y Saori se puso a hacer llamadas. De pronto Afrodita y Mascara se detuvieron.

Que sucede? –dijo la mula voladora.

Es que...algo raro...un cosmos del santuario.

Que?...no hay que salvar otra vez a Saori verdad?

No...es Saga esta enojado... –dijo el piscis.

Enojado?...por que? –Shun estaba muy interesado.

No lo se...esperen ya se calmo...incluso desapareció.

Ya maricotas no ha de haber sido nada importante...seguro otra pelea entre hermanos.

n.n si...esos dos siempre están peleando.

Continuemos quieren...-sugirió el dragón y los seis caballeros (Ikki no estaba ahí) continuaron con su paseo por los jardines de la mansión.

A eso de las 7:00 de la noche Athena entro en la sala y apago la televisión recibiendo protestas incluso de Afrodita y Shun.

Pero por que le quitas no vez que Regina le va a decir que si a José María en frente del Macario! (1)–gritaba el dueño de las rosas.

Y ya que se estaba poniendo bueno! –lo segundó el joven Andrómeda.

Cállense para de maricas!-decía el cuarto santo dorado.

Vuélvele a decir marica a mi hermano y te devuelvo al hades maldita Jaiba barata! –Ikki saltaba frente al dorado con su cosmos ardiendo.

Basta Ikki!...siéntate –Gritaba Saori.

Como perro bien entrenado el cosmos del fénix desapareció y se sentó junto a su hermano.

Muy bien vayan a arreglarse, ustedes suban a su habitación y pónganse la ropa que esta en su cama.

Genial Saori nos compro ropa! –la mula voladora saltaba de felicidad hacia su habitación seguido de todos sus compañeros de batalla.

Ustedes dos vayan con Tatsumi y pídanle su ropa...el sabrá que hacer.

Si Athena.

Media hora después los de bronce bajaban muy bien vestidos, Shun traía una camisa roja con manga tres cuartos, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, Shiryu tenía una camisa tipo japonesa que se abotonaba hasta el cuello, sin mangas color verde, con un pantalón azul marino, Ikki traía un pantalón café y un suéter de cuello de tortuga en gris, Hyoga una camisa en azul rey con pantalones negros y Seiya sus acostumbrados jeans y una camiseta negra que decía "soy o me parezco" en la parte frontal.

Seiya y tu ropa? –decía Saori con ojos como platos.

No me la puse.

Eso es obvio mula, pero lo que quiere saber Saori es por que no te la pusiste?

Aaah pues que pregunte bien...no me la puse por que me queda muy ajustada.

Queeee? O.o...si yo misma la escogí no puede estar tan mal.

Yo diría que por eso esta mal ¬¬ -decía Hyoga al oído de Shun, ambos soltaron una risita.

Ve a ponértela y si no bajas con ella en 5 minutos yo misma te la pondré!

o.o! Pues si tu insistes –Seiya se acomodo en el barandal con los brazos cruzados y sin intención alguna de moverse.

VE A PONERTELA!

Si Saori ya voy! –como alma que lleva el diablo la mula voladora se fue a su habitación.

Eso es tener una mula bien entrenada! –de nuevo Hyoga y Shun se reían del pobre de pegaso.

Después de 3 minutos Seiya regreso con una playera negra demasiado justa, sin mangas y con una S muy gariboliada (2) en la parte central del pecho, su pantalón negro también era muy ajustado, sobre todo en la parte de los muslos y glúteos.

Si yo la veo muy bien -decía la diosa a punto de ahogar a todos con la baba que le escurría por una orilla del labio- De acuerdo –continuo la diosa recuperándose de lo idiotizada- no tardan en llegar mis invitados así que voy a arreglarme –y subió a su habitación.

En el momento en que la bruja se fue los bronceados soltaron una carcajada haciendo que Seiya se pusiera rojo como tomate, para después guardar un momento en que tomaban aire y voltear hacia la cocina donde la imagen que ahí se desarrollaba los hizo volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Afrodita y DM salían con una camisa blanca, corbata de moñito y pantalones negros. El cabello de Afro estaba recogido en una coleta que se amarraba a la altura de la nuca y DM tenia mas gel en la cabeza que cabello.

Al primero que diga algo lo mando a Yomotzu de una patada –como acto inmediato todos se callaron.

Saori bajaba con su ya acostumbrado vestido blanco (el que tiene las hombreras estilo jugador de americano) y su cabello suelto (como siempre pues ¬¬)

Listo ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen...Afrodita, Mascara, ayuden a poner los bocadillos en la mesa del salón y ustedes se encargaran de ser los que ofrezcan la comida.

Osea los meseros –la mula voladora de nuevo metía su cuchara.

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada asesina pero no pudo hacer mas por que Athena ya los estaba empujando fuera de la sala.

Después de 10 minutos de esperar como leona enjaulada en la sala a que llegaran los invitados Saori ya había hecho un surco en el tapete.

Saori ya cálmate! –le decía un fénix mareado de ver pasar enfrente de él.

Pero y que tal si no vienen...o si les paso algo...que tal si no les gustan las fiestas que hago...Aaah!

Cuando la "diosa" dijo esto sonó el timbre casi inmediatamente.

Ahí están...Mascara ve a abrir!

Un cáncer enfurecido paso por la puerta rumbo a la entrada principal, seguido por una Saori un tanto sudorosa pro los nervios.

Entro una chica morena, el cabello era castaño arreglado en una coleta en la parte superior de la cabeza amarrada con dos listones uno negro y el otro rojo, traía mini falda negra, blusa y zapatos rojos, tras ella venia otra chica un poco mas morena con el cabello negro suelto sobre sus hombros, traía un pantalón azul marino y una blusa blanca con una corbata del color del pantalón. Al final venia una chica pálida, con los ojos verdes y cabello azul, traía puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura en la parte derecha hasta la mitad del muslo, zapatillas negras con tacón de punta y una chalina azul celeste sobre sus hombros.

Hola chicas!...pensé que no vendrían! –decía la bruja.

cálmate Saori, sabes que no nos perderíamos una fiesta tuya... –la chica de zapatos rojos respondió-...además nos dijiste que nos presentarías a tus caballeros!

o.o! Claro!

Oye Lala que no vinimos por los caballeros solamente? –le susurro la chica de cabello negro.

Cállate Isa! –la peliazul le dio un codazo y las tres siguieron a Saori a la sala.

Miren chicos...ellas son mis amigas (See, su "amigas" ¬¬)...las conozco desde que éramos niñas...ella es Laureen Rivera –la chica de zapatos rojos saludo con la mano- ella es Isabela Bijou –ahora la pelinegro hizo un ademán con la cabeza – y por último esta Aura Puppe- la peliazul ni siquiera movió un músculo solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

Ellos son Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya.

Oye Isa que no es Seiya del que se la pasaba hablando cuando estábamos en el colegio?

Si ese es! –las dos chicas se lanzaron a examinar a Seiya, Aura solo las miraba con ojos como platos y Saori se ponía mas roja que los zapatos de Laureen al igual que el pegaso.

Después Laureen se detuvo en su examen y volteo a ver a Shun, dirigiéndose a él con paso firme a lo que el caballero de Andrómeda se puso un tanto nervioso.

Hola y tu eres?

Shun y tu eres...Laureen cierto?

Si...-por la mente de la chica paso la frase pero si quieres soy toda tuya -...pero puedes llamarme Lala.

n.n Claro –Shun sonrió ante la "amabilidad" de la invitada.

Podemos sentarnos el viaje me dejo cansada.

Claro...desde donde vienen?

De México...en realidad llegamos ayer pero la mansión Kido esta muy difícil de encontrar.

Los dos chicos se entendieron muy bien platicando mientras que un celoso pato los miraba desde lo lejos. Al notar esta actitud del cisne Aura se acerco y le hizo la platica.

Hola Hyoga!

o.o! Hola –el cisne miro de pies a cabeza a la chica de ojos verdes- Aura verdad?

Claro!...por que esas miraditas hacia el niño?

Que?...yo...no por nada –el cisne desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y cambio la conversación- escuche que vienen de México...son de allá?

Solo Laureen, Isabela es francesa y yo soy de Kiev

Kiev? O.o! Eres Rusa! Yo también.

o.O en verdad...Saori nunca lo menciono...bueno aunque hace mucho que no la vemos...pero como dijo que si veníamos nos presentaría a sus caballeros...pues estuvo bien.

Si...les ha hablado de nosotros?

Si claro...mas de ese tal Seiya...no para de hablar de él.

Los rusos siguieron conversando y se dirigieron a un sillón de frente a donde estaba Shun y Lala. Isa al verse abandonada por sus amigas se fue hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida, encontrándose ahí a Ikki con su mala cara.

Y tu que tienes? –le pregunto la francesa.

Yo?...no me gustan estas cosas de las reuniones.

Por que?...te aburren?

No...es solo que me gusta estar solo.

Si lo entiendo...a mi también.

En verdad?...a veces te hartas de estar rodeado de estúpidos y quisieras una conversación un poco mas madura.

Si...a veces yo no encajo con esas dos –señalando a sus amigas- Lala siempre hablando de todo lo que se compra con su fortuna y Aura solo habla de sus negocios y filosofía y cosas muy "complicadas".

Ambos chicos encontraron algo en común, su deseo de soledad, repitiendo el patrón de las otras dos parejas recién formadas, de sentarse y continuar su platica.

Saori evitaba a Seiya todo lo posible yendo para allá y para aca con cualquier excusa, de pronto volvió a sonar el timbre pero esta vez en su afán de evasión de mulas ella abrió, en la puerta se encontraba un hombre de cabellos azul celeste muy alto.

Saori dio un salto contra el- Hermanito!

Abel sin tomar a su hermana para que no cayera se quito, provocando así que la pobre diosa quedara estampada en el suelo, enfrente de otro chico de cabellos rojos con rayos rosas.

Estas bien? –dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Si claro –la diosa se despegaba del suelo y volteaba a ver al muchacho- Anteros que haces aquí?

Anteros, dios del amor correspondido, era un chico pálido, ojos verdes y su cabello hasta los hombros, sus cejas eran del mismo color que su cabello y era un poco mas bajo que Abel, espero a que la bruja se despegara del suelo y continuo su camino.

Athena, espero que no te moleste que haya traído a un amigo.

No hermanito para nada!

Bien...ya llego Hestia?

No aun no llega pero yo creo ya no tarda.

Abel y Anteros se sentaban en la sala junto con los bronceados y las "amigas" de Saori.

Después de un momento aburridísimos volvió a sonar la puerta de nuevo Saori iba a abrir (aun continuaba evitando a Seiya), en la puerta habían dos chicas, una era Eos, diosa de la Aurora, era una chica pálida con cabellos lilas muy largos y ojos color violeta (viéndola bien se parece a Mu) vestida con un vestido azul metálico y detalles en dorado, con ella venia una chica de piel blanca, cabellos rojizos y ojos miel, también vestida con un vestido muy similar al de Eos, solo que en rojo y detalles dorados.

Hestia!...como estas?

Bien Athena...Gracias..-el tono de la diosa del fuego era un tanto de fastidio- espero no te moleste que venga con Eos.

Eos?...

Si sonsa...soy yo...recuerdas?...diosa de la Aurora?

Si, claro, claro-Saori no sabia ni de que le hablaban (N/A: no es muy brillante ¬¬) pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar- pasen, Abel esta en la sala con Anteros y otros invitados.

Abel esta aquí? –la diosa del fuego sin recibir respuesta corrió halando a Eos como una muñeca.

Al llegar a la sala movió a Anteros y se sentó junto con Abel.

No pensé encontrarte aquí!

Mi hermana hablo ayer y me dijo que daría un fiesta y que estarías tu por eso acepte.

Pues a mi me avisó hoy en la mañana, en realidad Eos y yo íbamos a ir con Dionisio al Olimpo, pero Athena también me convenció con que vendrías.

Me alegra que no te sea indiferente!-el dios se acerco mas a Hestia y la tomo por la cintura.

Abel, sabes que no me eres indiferente!...solo que tu hermanita es muy ñoña para mi gusto y cuando estas con ella no te suelta.

Pues ahora ella no esta aquí así que...-Abel, con su mano libre, tomo a Hestia del rostro y lo llevo despacio hacia el, después de un beso rápido pero deseable beso se unieron a la platica de Eos y Anteros quienes también era buenos amigos y platicaban de antiguas aventuras en el Olimpo y de cómo Abel fue recibido de nuevo entre los dioses.

Shun y Lala disfrutaban de una agradable platica, mientras la chica se acercaba peligrosamente al peliverde, Hyoga y Aura estaban tomados de la mano y muy acurrucaditos platicando con Isa e Ikki, quien ya se había animado y cambiado un poco la cara, en un rincón del salón. Los dioses en su lado de la habitación riendo a carcajadas cuando recordaban una anécdota de Athena ebria en el cumpleaños de Hera, y de cómo tuvo que ser sacada por Julian casi a rastras. Shiryu y Seiya estaban aun aburridos, pero platicando entre ellos en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la sala. De pronto sonó la puerta por tercera vez, y una veloz Athena paso para abrirla.

Ahora llegaron Hilda de Polaris y, su ahora esposo, Sigfried, seguidos de Alberich y su novia Omega, estas recién llegadas parejas se saludaron a los dioses, a los dos bronceados alejados del bullicio y por último a los invitados, Aura se levanto al ver quien llegaba y fue a saludar a Hilda, mientras que Lala dejaba un momento su "presa" para ir con Omega.

Hilda...como estas?...no te he visto desde la boda verdad?-la rusa saltaba de felicidad.

Hola Aura...no esa fue la última vez, creo. –también la dirigente de Asgard estaba feliz.

La boda? –Hyoga seguía a Aura pues esta nunca lo había soltado de la mano- Cual boda?

o.o Hyoga! –Hilda se notaba sorprendida- No supiste...Fler mi hermana se casó!

o.o! con quien?

Con un chico que conoció en unas vacaciones a Francia.

Y no me invito! T.T

No creyó que fuera necesario, después de todo no hubo nada entre ustedes.

Bueno, bueno basta ya –Aura interrumpía la platica- Fler se caso gran cosa, y Hyoga esta libre, así que mejor cuéntame como va todo con Sigfried?

Esperen un momento...como es que se conocen? –el pato no entendía nada.

Pues tengo algunos negocios cerca de Asgard y pues...hay es una larga historia, luego te la cuento.

u.u Bueno.

Los recién llegados se unieron a las tres chicas "amigas" de Saori y sus respectivas parejas.

Por fin los últimos invitados llegaron, o debo decir invitadas?

Una chica de cabellos castaño amarrado en dos coletas, con un vestido de tirantes atados con un moño en la parte de los hombros, color beige que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslo y con un poco de vuelo. La seguía otra chica con un vestido azul claro con los hombros descubiertos y entallado todo el tronco acabando en un faldón plisado con algo de caída, que el daba un toque bastante elegante.

Grayson! –grito el dragón que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta.

Hola Shiryu...como estas? –Las mejillas de la chica de cabello castaño subían de color y su mirada bajaba hasta el piso.

Bien y tu? –Shiryu se acerco hacia ambas chicas y tomo del brazo a Grayson para guiarla a la sala.

También estoy bien...vamos Gloria!

Si ya voy...-la otra chica seguía a Grayson y al dragón hasta donde estaba sentado Seiya.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en un diván Grayson, Shiryu y Gloria, y Seiya acerco una silla hacia ellos.

Gloria comenzó a platicar con Seiya sin perderle la pista a lo que los otros dos hablaban.

Grayson el otro día yo(3)...

No Shiryu...no des explicaciones...

Pero yo tengo que dártelas...me porte muy grosero...

Ya te dije que no es necesario...ya pasó...

Pero yo...-en ese momento Saori entraba a la habitación cargada de montones de cajas que parecían de juegos de mesa y demas chucherias.

Ahora si -dijo la "señorita" Kido soltando todas las cajas en medio del salón–podemos comenzar correctamente la fiesta, n.n Quien quiere jugar póngale la cola a Seiya...perdón al burro!

Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos como platos y las quijadas hasta el suelo, excepto una que se quedo muy divertida con la idea.

Saori...cuando cambiaras –Aura se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba con paso firme hacia la diosa – cuantas veces te hemos de decir...-la cara de Aura se hizo enorme, se le saltaron las venas y le salieron colmillos enormes- YA ESTAS GRANDECITA PARA JUGAR ESAS COSAS QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES MUY TONTA CON ESOS JUEGOS!-Para cerrar con broche de oro le dio un Mega-zape que de nuevo la pobre Saori quedo embarrada en el piso. Ahora los ojos de plato de todos eran mas grandes.

Pero Aura yo...no sabia que no te gustaran esos juegos! –Athena se levantaba sobándose la cabeza.

u.ú pues no me gustan!

Ok...entonces quieres jugar matatena? n.n

Todos cayeron de espaldas y a Aura se le volvían a saltar las venas de la sien- PERO COMO ERES TONTA...VEN ACA...-La rusa harta de la actitud de la diosa de la sabiduría (4) la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a rastras hasta la entrada principal, abrió la puerta, saco a Saori y de nuevo cerro la puerta, con llave, en las narices de la dueña de la casa-Aaay pero que fastidio! –regreso a donde todos se reponían de tales impresiones- LISTO...QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA –Hilda, Lala, Isa, Omega, Hyoga, Sigfried y Alberich dieron un grito de satisfacción y comenzaron a poner ambiente, seguidos por Gloria y Grayson y por último los dioses.

Por que nunca se nos ocurrió eso –le preguntaba Hestia a Abel.

Como puede ser posible que una mortal pudiera con ella y ninguno de nosotros con todo y los poderes de dios hubiera tenido tan brillante idea.

Saori se quedo afuera como estatua de piedra pues estaba acostumbrada a que Aura la tratara así pues cuando iban al colegio, ni crean que ella mandaba, Aura se la traía movida, a Isa le hacia sus tareas y a Lala le compraba todo lo que necesitara. (5)

(1) Debo de dejar de ver la novela de _"la dueña"_! ¬¬...Aaah pero esta muy buena! T.T

(2) Quiero decir con muchas rayitas y dibujitos sobre la letra.

(3) Grayson: comienza operación Hay que superarlo espero no te moleste.

(4) Si claro, si ella es la diosa de la sabiduría entonces yo soy Madonna!

(5) para que vean que siempre hay alguien mas gandalla.

_Notas: Jajaja se creyeron que eran Milo y Pandora...pues no! esa parte se las haré un poco mas de emoción. Por que necesito que Afrodita y Death Mask regresen al Santuario pero pues si no sabíamos donde andaban pues que otra nos quedaba que averiguarlo._

_Estos tres capítulos serán para aclarar la situación de los dos dorados y para esperar un poco de inspiración..._

_También están dedicados a Grayson, Laura, Isabel, Maricris (hermana espero te guste), Gloria (pues si estaba Grayson debías de estar por ley n.n)._

_También están hechos en colaboración con Laura e Isa, así que todas las locuras que sean de estas dos son ideas de ellas y solo de ellas ¬¬ y algunas de Aura son mías. Perdón si son largos (mas que los demas) pero no quería hacérselas de emoción demasiado. Tal vez los convierta en solo dos capítulos._

_Saludos y disculpen por la tardanza, es que acabo de regresar a la escuela u.u! pero veo que las amenazas funcionan (jejeje no es cierto) pero bienvenidos a todos los que han comenzado a leer esta historia tan loca y enredada. _

_De nuevo si no llegan mas de 4 reviews no actualizo XD!_


	11. Pero que hicimos? parte 2

CAPITULO 11: Pero que hicimos! (parte 2)

Cuando Tatsumi escucho el barullo en el salón corrió a ver que sucedía, pues no era normal que su señora diera tan buenas fiestas ¬¬

Al llegar al lugar donde todos se divertían de lo lindo se dio cuenta que no estaba Saori. Se dirigió al señor Abel que era el mas cercano a la entrada al salón.

Disculpe mi señor –Tatsumi con un hilo de voz llamo al dios del sol sin recibir ni pizca de respuesta- DISCULPE MI SEÑOR!-Abel volteo en ese instante con una mirada asesina pero en cuanto abría la boca para insultar al pobre mortal una fila de "conga", encabezada por Omega, tomo a Tatsumi por la espalda y lo obligo a seguir con el baile. El pobre sirviente fiel trataba de liberarse mientras que llegaban al fondo del salón. Por fin después de mucho luchar contra la novia de Alberich logró soltarse y dirigirse a la señorita (1) Aura que estaba cerca de ahí con el cisne.

Señorita y mi señora? –Aura lo miraba con ojos de "lárgate".

mmm...esta en el jardín! –en cuanto dijo esto se dio la vuelta con su pato y trataron de colarse entre la fila de conga, ahora encabezada por Gloria seguida de la mula voladora.

El practicante de Kendo se extraño de la respuesta de Aura y trato de salir del salón para buscar a su ama, empujando a Omega y Alberich pues un súbito apagón en toda la casa los sorprendió. (Pongámonos los lentes de visión nocturna) Gritos desesperados salían de la boca de Lala que ni tarda ni perezosa se encontraba totalmente en los brazos del pequeño Andrómeda(2). Isa e Ikki con ojos como platos al sentirse agarrados de las manos por el susto, inmediatamente se soltaron al notar este hecho, ambos muy apenados. Hilda y Sigfried con los ojos abiertos enormemente para diferenciar algo en la oscuridad cuando de pronto se escucha otro grito detrás de ellos.

Imbecil...eso es mio! –Omega gritaba soltando manotazos a una mano curiosa que se posaba en sus glúteos.

Deja a mi novia en paz! –El puño de Alberich se impacto contra el rostro de Tatsumi provocándole una hemorragia en la nariz.

Grayson y el dragón no se movieron ni un milímetro del diván pues ambos presentían caer si se movían. Dos dioses se fundían en un beso apasionado, bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por una cortina, dejando a sus homólogos con las quijadas hasta el piso.

Pensé que Anteros era gay!

Pues tu amiga Eos ya comprobó que no lo es! –Abel soltaba una risita cerca del oído de Hestia haciendo que esta se estremeciera al sentir una mano que recorría su espalda.

Gloria y Seiya se quedaron en la posición de conga casi inmóviles, cuando escucharon unos gritos en el jardín y bajaron los brazos volteando algo confundidos por la oscuridad. Y por último están Hyoga y Aura...o.o...Hyoga y Aura...DONDE RAYOS ESTAN ESOS DOS!...bueno cuando llegue la luz los buscamos.

En el jardín después de que Aura cerrara la puerta con llave Saori tardo un poco en reaccionar. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que se le saltaran las venas de la sien y comenzara a gritar majadería y media agitando los puños en el aire. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta trato de vengarse.

Con que esa presumida de Aura me saco de Mi fiesta...pues ya verá nadie se mete con Saori Kido –Athena comenzó a poner a trabajar las únicas dos neuronas que le quedaban y por fin (después de cómo 20 minutos) se le prendió el foco- Como puede haber una fiesta si no hay luz para que puedan ver el tablero de los juegos y no escuchar a Tatiana...Jajajaja –la risa de maniática salió de los labios de Saori provocando que esta se ahogara por unos segundos con su propia saliva, cuando se recupero camino con paso firme hacia los controles de la luz de la mansión, ubicados junto a la puerta de servicio del lado derecho- Rayos no alcanzo!- la diosa se tuvo que quitar los tacones de aguja que traía puestos para poder subirse en una escalera de metal que estaba cerca, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir el pasto húmedo bajo sus pies, mojando así sus medias, la chica pelimorado se coloco frente a los interruptores de la luz y tomo un cable negro que estaba salido de la caja de fusibles –wow! Otro rojo...wuajaja-la diosa se sintió de pronto en una película de James Bond desarmando una bomba que destruiría al mundo(3)- de acuerdo Super agente 86 que cable debo quitar el rojo o el negro –sus labios se dirigían al camafeo que traía en el pecho- podría ser el negro? –la diosa tomo el cable negro con la mano derecha- o podría ser el rojo? –la mano izquierda de la diosa se acerco en cámara lenta hacia el cable rojo, sus pies se movían para mantener el calor que el agua bajo estos le hacia perder, la escalera de metal rechinaba a cada movimiento de Saori (4), cuando tomo el cable rojo, sintió que sus músculos se contraían de golpe, los vellos de los brazos y la nuca se erizaban, sus pies se calentaban poco a poco, los ojos se desorbitaban y los cabellos se le paraban totalmente. Cuando la descarga acabo las luces de la mansión se apagaron se oyeron gritos dentro de la casa y Saori cayo toda tiznada, con los ojos en espiral, saliéndole humo de la cabeza y las orejas, chispas que recorrían su cabello, el vestido blanco hecho jirones, las medias con agujeros por todos lados y la frase "receta secreta o cruji-pollo" saliendo de su boca.

Una divertida pareja corría por los jardines aprovechándose de la oscuridad que los envolvía para robarse besos apasionados, mientras la chica trataba de safarse de los brazos del caballero. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba, la ahora, Saori Fried Chicken el rubio tomo a la joven peliazul por la cintura quedándose algo estupefactos por el bulto que desprendía humo y chispas frente a ellos.

Oye...no es...

Si... es ella...pero que hace aquí?

Jajaja, ella provoco el apagón en la mansión.

Entonces debemos darle las gracias...

o.o? Por que?

Pues de no ser por que quito la luz no te hubiera podido despegar de tus amigas –el ruso le robo otro beso a su compatriota.

Bueno...oye pero no deberíamos ayudarla?

No creo...es una diosa...no muy brillante...bueno ahora si es brillante XD...y dudo mucho que la quieran de regreso en el Hades, o en el Olimpo...vamos!-Hyoga emprendió el paso aun abrazando a Aura por la cintura y se perdieron en la oscuridad de los jardines dejando al bulto quemado tirado en el césped.

Dentro de la mansión Tatsumi corría, o mas bien tropezaba hacia la puerta para ir a arreglar la luz y de paso buscar a su señora. Al llegar a la puerta la dejo emparejada pues no tardaría en regresar no contando con que Shun y Lala saldrían después detrás de él y la cerrarían.

Fuera, la luz de la luna le daba un toque romántico a los jardines, y un pequeño bosque que se alzaba detrás de una fuente muy hermosa, esta era de tres niveles y en la parte superior se encontraba una estatua de un pegaso, seguida un nivel mas abajo por un fénix, un cisne y un dragón, y por ultimo las orillas adornadas con grabados de cadenas. Shun y Lala caminaron en dirección a tan bella obra, la chica era escoltada por el pequeño caballero, sujeta de su brazo. La plateada luz hacia que en el agua se desprendiera destellos que se veían a lo lejos. Se sentaron en una banca, no muy cerca de la fuente, pero se alcanzaba a escuchar el murmullo del agua corriendo por entre las cadenas y las estatuas.

No es lindo?

Que?

El agua...la luna...el cielo...la oscuridad...

Si, mucho pero a veces...-la chica se sonrojo completamente.

A veces que?

A veces es mejor disfrutarlo con alguien especial...con otra persona que sepa apreciarlo...al igual que uno.

Ven –Andrómeda extendió su mano hacia Lala para ayudarla a levantarse, una vez de pie la guío hasta la orilla de la fuente indicándole que se sentarían ahí.

La imaginación de la chica comenzó a trabajar(5)...

_Shun traía puesto un frac negro, su cabello le caía sobre sus hombros dándole un toque de elegancia, ella tenia puesto una vestido azul pastel con mucho vuelo y una crinolina muy amplia, con un corsé entallado dejando al descubierto sus hombros, adornando su cuello con un pequeño diamante en una gargantilla. _

_Ambos chicos se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente cuando de pronto el caballero se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella, dejando muy poco distancia entre sus rostros, las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron el aliento de Shun era cada vez mas acelerado y se sentía sobre los labios de la chica. Lala se fue haciendo hacia atrás, mientras que el caballero seguía empujando hacia ella su rostro, acomodándolo para un beso deseado por ambos. Los labios del caballero rozaron la boca de la chica, hadas destellantes salieron del bosque que estaba a sus espaldas y los rodearon danzando su alegre melodía, cuando la chica sintió un vuelco en el estomago, sus pies se levantaron del piso y una de sus zapatillas salió volando, una sensación fría recorrió la parte trasera de la chica mientras el agua invadía su faldón y su rostro. Bajo el agua de la fuente alcanzaba a oír a Shun..._

_Lala...estas bien...Lala?_

Shun sacudió a la chica un par de veces mientras esta parpadeaba atolondrada.

Laureen...estas bien?...

Que?...Shun-Lala se revisaba de pies a cabeza, descubriéndose con su falda negra y sus zapatos rojos, sin una gota de agua.

Por que te quedaste parada?...estas bien?

Si, si claro que estoy bien es solo que me dio frío.

Bien...-el chico paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y continuaron su camino hacia la fuente, aunque los pasos dudosos de Lala la hicieron tropezar un par de veces antes de sentarse en la orilla de la obra.

Los ojos de Shun se posaron sobre los de la chica, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, pero la imagen que se había formado minutos antes la atormentaba, así que Andrómeda tomo la iniciativa (6).

Laureen...yo...pues...-el joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle lo que le sucedía, así que opto por el método rápido y eficaz. Tomo a la chica por la cintura, sorprendiéndola por su valentía, la llevo hacia si de manera rápida y los brazos de la mexicana se enrollaron en la espalda del peliverde, se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos y Shun se acerco despacio hacia el rostro de la amiga de Saori, un pequeño roce hizo que Lala recordara su fantasía de apenas unos minutos y se aferró mas al cuerpo de Andrómeda, provocando una leve separación entre ellos que fue suplantada por un mirada rápida, de nuevo los labios de ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en ese beso que ambas bocas reclamaban, era tierno, pero con un toque de locura un tanto inexplicable por parte de ambos, duro apenas unos minutos pero para ellos fue una eternidad, los brazos del chico aprisionaban mas la cintura de ella, las manos de Lala, sin en cambio, perdieron todo sentido de fuerza en ellas y rozaron la espalda del virgo subiendo poco a poco hasta su sedoso cabello enredándolo en sus dedos, se separaron muy poco aun con el embeleso en los ojos y el sabor del otro en los labios. Se movieron un poco y la cabeza de la castaña se colocó sobre el hombro de Shun. Quedándose mirando las estrellas y platicando de tantas cosas hasta que el frío comenzaba a calar en sus cuerpos para regresar a la mansión. Al dirigirse a la puerta Lala soltó un bostezo que provoco la risa del chico.

vamos debes descansar...-entraron a la casa, un golpe de calor los reconforto un poco al entrar, pasaron frente a la puerta del salón observando que todos bailaban tango pero no se detuvieron siguieron hasta el cuarto apartado para la chica. Ambos entraron ella se recostó en la cama y Shun acercó un sofá hacia la cabecera de esta.

Que haces?

Velare tu sueño!

Pero...-un nuevo bostezo escapaba de su boca, se acomodo en la cama, mientras Shun la arropaba, quitándole los zapatos y frotando sus brazos bajo la manta para calentar un poco su cuerpo, se sentó junto a ella y deposito un beso en su frente, espero a que se durmiera para regresar al sofá y admirarla por largo tiempo, hasta que el sueño también lo venció.

Tatsumi llegaba hasta donde Saori se encontraba en su versión de receta secreta, levantando a su señora, y dejándola a un lado para poder reparar la luz, después de unos minutos de estar batallando con los cables y los fusibles, la electricidad regreso a la mansión Kido, sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban dentro, Gloria y Seiya se miraron felices y siguieron bailando la conga provocando que una sonrisa de Grayson brotara por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes...-el dragón le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Gracias –la sonrisa de Grayson se acrecentó al igual que el color en sus mejillas.

En verdad yo...lo siento tanto...

Calma Shiryu...en verdad...no es necesario las explicaciones...

En ese momento pasaba Anteros cerca de ellos, regresando con dos copas de vino tinto que Afrodita había sacado de la cava personal de Saori, hacia donde estaba Eos.

Míralos no son lindos?...-anteros depositaba la copa en al mano de su ahora novia.

Si lo son...-al notar la mirada de complicidad de su compañero, la diosa de la aurora agrego- es obra tuya cierto?

n.n! yo solo los ayudo a declararse su amor, si este es correspondido , sino ni me meto.

Y que pronósticos les das a esos dos! –Eos señalaba a Grayson y a Shiryu.

Pues cupido ya hizo su trabajo y ambos son correspondidos pero ella tiene miedo...por algo que le hizo él...y él cree que no es correspondido por la actitud de ella.

o.O! Vaya que sabes muy bien estas ondas!

Claro! Dudabas de mi?...no por nada soy el Dios del amor correspondido.

Esta bien te creo. –Eos se lanzaba a sus brazos para robarle un beso a su "amigo"

Ven, iremos a explorar ya que la luz regreso -Anteros y Eos salieron del salón y subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de la segunda planta, entre juegos y besos se perdieron de la vista.

Mientras tanto Shiryu y Grayson seguían peleando por si se tenia que dar o no explicaciones...

Mira Grayson ya me canse que estemos discutiendo sobre si yo tuve la culpa o tu la tuviste, a estas altura ya no importa...lo único que te debe importar es que yo siento mucho que esa vez no haya sido como fue planeada, pero no quiero que la mujer a la cual quiero se me ponga en bandeja de plata solo para mi –al terminar de decir esto el dragón se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a Grayson.

O.O! La mujer que quieres?...pero...-la chica no pudo terminar su frase pues el dragón la tomo de los hombros y la llevo hacia si robándole el beso que tanto deseaba.

Al termino la chica no supo que decir esta asombrada por la actitud del joven chino al igual que Gloria y Seiya que dejaron de bailar y los miraban con las quijadas hasta el suelo y los ojos como bandejas...

Shiryu al notar que Grayson no reaccionaba le trono los dedos por delante de los ojos pero no funciono, Seiya gritaba "otro, otro" mientras que Gloria se acercaba a su amiga...

Grayson reacciona! –Gloria zangoloteaba a la aprendiza de la cobra mientras que la otra ni por enterada-Grayson vamos!...tu sueño hecho realidad y que haces te quedas como mensa trabadota!...Grayson...vamos-de pronto el diván donde estaban se termino, cayendo ambas al suelo haciendo que el chin...fregadazo devolviera a Grayson a la realidad.

Que? o.o Quítate de encima Gloria! –empujando a su amiga hacia un lado, embarrándola en el suelo.

Gloria estas bien? –Seiya se acercaba a la pobra chica magullada.

Si, ya vez aquí tomando un poco de sol...

n.n! Gloria ya es de noche...ya no hay sol!

¬¬ mira que brillante observación Seiya –se levantaba con dificultad pues su hermoso vestido azul era demasiado delicado para hacer el "trabajo rudo"

Grayson?

Si dime...-la chica movía la cabeza para confirmar que lo que sucedió no era un sueño.

Podemos ir a un lugar mas...intimo.

Mi cuarto esta vació...van a ir a hacer sus cosillas?...uuuuuuuuuuh...-la mula voladora se burlaba de ambos cuando recibió un impacto en la cabeza patrocinado por Gloria.

u.ú Yo me encargo...ustedes vayan a...o.o...sus asuntos –jalo a Seiya hacia el otro lado de la habitación y Gloria y Shiryu se fueron a la biblioteca. En esta había una chimenea encendida y la luz era tenue, cerca estaban dos sofás y un sillón, en el centro una pequeña mesa de caoba y sobre ella un libro de filosofía.

Toma asiento...-el dragón le indicaba que se sentara en el sillón.

Podrías explicarme algo?

Si claro supongo que querrás saber por que te traje aquí.

Pues si y no...lo primero es que fue todo eso de allá fuera, segundo que significa eso de "la mujer a la cual quiero", tercero que onda con el beso y cuarto que hacemos aquí.

Pues primero lo de allá fuera es una reunión que organizo Saori y que después Aura la boto. Segundo si Grayson te quiero, se que no he dado muestras de cariño y que muchas veces no puedo ni siquiera rozar tu mano pero siento que no me correspondes por eso no decía nada pero ya me canse, no puedo mas, tengo que decirlo, te quiero Grayson y no me importa si me correspondes o no. Tercero ese beso fue por lo mismo que ya no soportaba mas el no poderme acercar a ti, siempre te alejas, y cuarto estamos aquí por que quería estar a solas contigo para hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones de burros o águilas.

Yo me alejaba?...tu eras el que no se acercaba a mi, de corresponderse claro que lo hago pero no creo que sea suficiente lo que te ofrezco...

Que me ofreces?

Pues solo a Grayson, nada tan espectacular como una diosa pero si una chica sincera, amigable y que a pesar de todo siempre esta ahí para el que la necesite.

Pues eso es lo que quiero...acepto tu trató...yo quiero una chica sincera y amigable, quiero una Grayson!...pero yo soy quien no tiene nada que ofrecerte.

Claro tienes un dragón adorable que ofrecerme, lindo y tierno, que me quiera y me respete...eso es todo lo que necesito.

Shiryu sonrió de una manera muy tierna y se acerco a la chica tomándola de la cintura y acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, pero se desvió un poco a darle un beso a la mejilla, después uno en la frente, en la otra mejilla, en la nariz, en cada uno de los ojos, oliendo su cabello, mirando sus ojos para después regalarse ese beso tan dulce que tantas veces Grayson había soñado y que nunca se le concedía...(7)

Ikki e Isa no se miraban, su distancia se mantenía intacta, parecía que ni siquiera querían respirar el mismo aire, ambos aun estaban confundidos por su reacción cuando se fue la luz, Gloria y Seiya llegaron hasta su lugar y les pidieron bailar, a regañadientes Ikki bailo con Gloria y Seiya saco a Isa, estaban muy a gusto bailando los cuatro la canción de la macarena cuando esta termino y siguió una lenta, rápidamente Seiya y Gloria se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a hacer la mímica como si estuvieran en un concierto (alzando los brazos y moviéndolos de izquierda a derecha lentamente) Isa se quedo estupefacta al ver que el fénix comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

Bailamos...-la mano del caballero se extendió hacia la chica y esta acepto con una sonrisa tímida.

Por lo regular no actúas así verdad.

No... pero no podía dejarte sola paradota ahí en medio o si?

o.o gracias.

No es nada –la cara de Ikki seguía casi inexpresiva pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su compañera de baile con un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

La canción termino y siguió una extraña música que Ikki conocía muy bien los pasos así que guío a su pareja a bailarla.

Sabes bailar tango? –la incredulidad invadía la mente de la chica.

Si...-el fénix subió a un tono rojizo en sus mejillas- el maestro de Shun, Albiore le enseño a bailarlo y pues...mi hermano es muy necio y me hacia practicar con él...así poco a poco fui aprendiendo. Tu también sabes verdad.

n.n si, bueno. Es que tomaba clases de danza y ahí te enseñaban a bailar de todo.

Los pasos se iban haciendo cada vez mas complicados pero la pareja estaba muy bien sincronizada, de pronto las miradas de los dioses Abel y Hestia, las de los habitantes de Asgard y las de Seiya y Gloria, incluso las de Afrodita y Death Mask que acababan de llegar, se posaron sobre ellos. Bailaron excelentemente y cuando terminaron sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y sus respiraciones agitadas, Ikki sostenía la pierna de la francesa sobre su muslo derecho mientras que ella se colgaba de su cuello, mirándose a los ojos se quedaron en esa posee un minuto aproximadamente cuando Ikki sintió las miradas de todos sobre su nuca, soltando a la chica y cayendo esta de puras pompas contra el piso.

Ay perdón...-Ikki reacciono al escuchar el sonido de algo contra e suelo dándose cuenta que era su pareja de baile, ayudándola a levantarse.

Oye Ikki...Afrodita se acercaba al fénix- podrías enseñarme como bailar eso n.n

Que? O.o

Claro que te enseñamos –Isa con una gran sonrisa en la cara aceptaba ser la instructora de tango junto con Ikki.

Alguien mas quiere aprender, 6 manos se levantaron en el aire aceptando las clases.

Muy bien...entonces Omega -la primer mano levantada- obvio tu con Alberich –este puso cara de fastidio pero no pudo negarse a su novia.

La segunda mano era de Hilda quien seguida por su esposo (tercera mano) formaron pareja.

La cuarta mano era de Hestia quien tomo de la mano a Abel y se colocaron en posición con los ojos del dios llenos de reproche cambiando súbitamente a los de lujuria cuando sintió a la diosa tan cerca de el.

Y la quinta mano le pertenecía a...Seiya?

Seiya seguro que quieres aprender –Gloria lo miraba asombrada.

Si...se ve muy interesante...además el otro día vi una película donde lo bailaban y me gusto mucho...-tomó a Gloria de la mano y la abrazo estilo película holliwoodense.

y...tu estarás con el...-Isa tomaba la mano de ambos meseros y las ponía juntas.

Que! Yo no voy a bailar eso...y menos con el maricotas!

u.u pero yo quiero aprender a bailar.

No me importa pescado gay...-DM se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda al piscis.

Mira...tu chico surimi bailas o bailas...-Isa se rodeaba de una energía que resultaba amenazante.

No quiero...

NO ME IMPORTA SI QUIERES O NO...ESTO ES UN ARTE Y SI NO LO SABES APRECIAR TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A HACERLO...-Isa se levantaba las mangas de la blusa y se echaba la corbata hacia atrás.

No le tengo miedo a una mortal.

No la toques! –Ikki se interponía entre el cáncer y la chica- a mi me están obligando y no seré el único ridiculizado aquí así que vas a bailar...

Todos miraban a MM esperando su respuesta, este al verse rodeado de personas tan irritantes hizo un puchero al puro estilo de Afro y aceptó.

Solo una pieza...UNA...y ya.

Si claro n.n -el pescado saltaba alrededor de su compañero.

Muy bien –Isa proseguía- ahora que ya estamos todos en parejas...se tomaran de las manos y se dejaran llevar por la música, procurando que sus pies no se peguen...dejen salir lo que sientan-la chica les enseño un par de pasos y después puso la canción...la mayoría de las parejas se pisaban, algunos otros pateaban al de junto y ni les digo lo que sufría Gloria al bailar con Seiya...mejor optaron por mirar a las parejas que lo hacían bien, sorprendentemente cáncer y piscis se acoplaron y le hacían la competencia a la instructora y el pollo rostizado.

La música termino DM se separó inmediatamente del piscis pues sus rostros quedaron demasiado juntos en ese último movimiento, sin en cambio Isa e Ikki se congelaron ante la cercanía provocando que todos a su alrededor los volvieran a mirar con demasiada curiosidad, pasaron varios segundos en los que el fénix se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, su respiración impactándose contra el rostro de la chica y sus pupilas dilatadas...se separaron recuperando el sentido y siendo aplaudidos por los espectadores...

Muy bien las clases de tango se terminaron...todos bailen. –Ikki tomo a su acompañante y la jalo fuera del salón, ambos subieron las escaleras, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de las dos parejas que ya se encontraban ocupando algunas habitaciones.

Entraron en la habitación del chico, la soltó del brazo y el camino hacia la ventana observando dos figuras que corrían en la hierba, para después tumbarse y rodar continuando, así, con sus juegos. El caballero del fénix devolvió su mirada hacia la poseedora de la mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro.

Yo...no supe que hacer...

No te preocupes –la sonrisa de ella hacia que una extraña confortabilidad recorriera su cuerpo, no había sentido esto desde que conoció a Esmeralda.

Pero que hacemos aquí...

Yo...no lo se...creo que te quería alejar de ellos.

Por que?

Que importa...-se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la llevo hacia la cama y se sentaron en el mueble, la acomodo recargada en la cabecera con las piernas extendidas sobre la colcha azul que cubría el lecho.- Podemos hablar?

Claro, de que?

De lo que sea, solo quiero escucharte.

o.o Pero que digo...

No lo se...-tomo un libro que se encontraba en el buró y lo abrió en donde se encontraba el separador- léelo, me lo regalo una chica que tenia la voz muy similar a la tuya y todas las noches me decía este poema mientras curaba alguna heridas en mi cuerpo...

Pero...-la chica sonrió al mirar los ojos de Ikki, era obvio que solo quería escuchar su voz, así que comenzó a leer- _Yo no lo sé de cierto, pero supongo que una mujer y un hombre algún día se quieren, se van quedando solos poco a poco, algo en su corazón les dice que están solos, solos sobre la tierra se penetran, se van matando el uno al otro._ –hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que el chico se acomodaba en la cama, recargando su cabeza sobre sus muslos- _Todo se hace en silencio. Como se hace la luz del ojo. El amor une cuerpos. En silencio se van llenando el uno a otro._ –un suspiro broto de los labios de Ikki y sus ojos se cerraron- _Cualquier día despiertan, sobre brazos; piensan entonces que lo saben todo. Se ven desnudos y lo saben todo. -_Ikki callo dormido, sus expresiones siempre duras, se volvieron facciones delicadas, hasta cierto punto tiernas- _Yo no lo sé de cierto...solo lo supongo_ –la chica termino el poema con un suspiro y miro al caballero que dormía en sus piernas. (8) El sueño la venció acomodándose cuidadosamente para no despertar al chico.

Abajo todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la actitud de Ikki pero no le dieron mucha importancia...un celular sonaba en la bolsa de la diosa Hestia...

Si diga...hola Iris...que ahora?...quienes?...en verdad...pero estoy ocupada...si en casa de Athena...no ella no esta...luego te explico...en serio...puedo llevarlos...bueno nosotros llegamos...si claro, claro...bye...y dile a Dionisio que nos espere...-la diosa colgó su celular y detuvo la música –Escúchenme todos...Iris nos invita a una fiesta en el Olimpo.

Visitaremos el Olimpo...-Omega sonaba entusiasmada- que bien!

No niña...¬¬...es una disco que esta aquí en Grecia.

Aaah u.u

Quieren ir?

Claro -las primeras apuntadas fueron Omega, Gloria e Hilda

Pues bien vamonos...todos tomaron sus cosas, abrigos y chamarras y salieron de la mansión...sin preocuparse de todos los que faltaban.

A lo lejos se veía Tatsumi jalando un costal de papas por el jardín...Ay! no es Saori Fried Chicken!...trato de hacer señas con las manos, soltando a Saori volviéndose a embarrar en el suelo, para que no cerraran la puerta, Seiya quien era el último en salir, al notar que Hyoga y Aura llegaban todos embarrados de pasto y lodo por todo el cuerpo sonrió-no quieren ir con nosotros a un antro?

No gracias...-ambos se daban una mirada de complicidad y entraron a la casa.

Bueno u.u -Seiya noto que Tatsumi le hacia señas a lo lejos y pensó que los estaba despidiendo- Adiós –levanto las manos despidiéndose también- Al rato regresamos Tatsumi- y cerro la puerta. Subieron a la limosina que manejaba un chofer nuevo y se fueron a una verdadera fiesta (esto parecía otra cosa).

Tatsumi al notar que le cerraban la puerta, buscó en sus bolsillos y noto que no tenia las llaves, continuo jalando a Saori por el pasto hasta la puerta- Debería de ponerse a dieta...- toco y no recibió respuesta, de nuevo y nada, por lo visto Hyoga y Aura estaban ocupados en _recoger los platos sucios. _Decidió arrastrarla un poco mas hasta un pequeño cobertizo donde descansaba el jardinero, dentro había un catre y ahí la puso, se aseguro que siguiera viva . Rayos! Aun vive- y se fue a su casa, esta se encontraba en el jardín de la parte trasera.

(1) SI ES SEÑORITA ISA! Ù.Ú!

(2) Lala: Yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!...Pero si quedo en brazos de Shun entonces que se vaya la luz siempre n.n!

(3) Ella nos va a salvar de una bomba ¬¬ pues entonces...me dio gusto conocerlos!

(4) Pago de la electricidad en una mansión$400

Escalera de ultima moda de metal$750

Reparación de fuga de agua$675

Manual "como no ser tan tonta"$195

Ver a Saori electrocutadaNo tiene precio!" XD

(5) Todo es idea de Lala ¬¬ yo solo escribo.

(6) Andrómeda despertó!

(7) Grayson espero te guste...y si no pues me dices y lo arreglamos.

(8) Poema de Jaime Sabines, _"Yo no lo sé de cierto"_

Perdonen por engañarlos tan feo pero en verdad necesito que regresen esos dos o por lo menos Afrodita...

Y también mil disculpas por tantos comentarios pero los necesitábamos...

Lala: los necesitabas tu!

Isa: Cállate Lala que tus imaginaciones necesitaban aclararse.

Las dos chicas comienzan a pelearse, sacando los puños de entre una nube de polvo.

¬¬...Bueno mientras esas dos dejan de pelear...gracias pro los Reviews y prometo que la siguiente actualización serán dos capítulos, para ya no hacerlos sufrir...

también démosle una bienvenida a el único chico que ha leído este fic...Gracias Saga de Géminis...

Auf Wiedersehen!


	12. De regreso al santuario!

CAPITULO 12: De vuelta al santuario.

Llegaron a la discoteca ya entrado e otro día pero eso no importo, Seiya y Gloria de nuevo volvieron a acaparar la pista de baile junto con Hilda y Sigfried, los dioses fueron a saludar a sus homólogos que se encontraban ahí.

Iris...Dionisio

Hola Hestia! –dijeron al unísono.

Hola preciosa! –un chico de la misma estatura de Abel se acercaba a la diosa pelirroja, su cabello era azul (N/A: como el de Milo) y su piel blanca.

La cara de fastidio de la chica no se hizo esperar al voltear su rostro hacia quien la saludaba. –Aaah...hola Hermes.

Hermes se acerco a la chica, la tomo de la cintura e intento besarla, siendo detenido por la mano de Hestia –Déjame imbecil!

Pero si antes te gustaba que hiciera eso!

Antes...ahora ya no somos nada!

Pero si apenas hace un par de semanas...

Hola Hermes! –la voz imponente de Abel retumbo en los oídos de ambos dioses.

Ahora Abel es mi pareja y estoy mucho mejor con él- Hermes abrió la boca incrédulo mientras la diosa del fuego y el del sol se daban un acalorado beso.

Iris...creo que yo me tengo que ir...ya sabes asuntos con Zeus –sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del lugar.

Una carcajada salió de los 6 dioses.

Siempre fue un patán...

Bueno Dionisio no te traje aquí para criticar a Hermes –los ojos de Iris se hicieron en forma de corazón al mencionar al dios –vamos que no se supone que eres el dios del vino!

Pero si puedes pedir aquí!

Si pero no quiero pagar por un trago cuando te tengo a mi lado n.n

De acuerdo –con unos paces de "ocus pocus" aparecieron 3 botellas del mejor vino.

Gracias!

Afrodita y Death Mask no sabían ni que hacer, Afro chillaba por lo hermoso del lugar y DM no se soportaba solo con el fastidio.

Mira...-Afrodita señalaba un cartel encima de la barra- Hoy es 2 x 1...puedes entrarle a tu vicio!

A Mascara le brillaron los ojos, de no ser por Saori tal vez estaría mas que ebrio en alguna de las casas. Tomo a Afro de la mano y lo jaló hacia la barra.

Deme dos tragos!...Whisky!

Si señor y para la dama?

Dama?...donde?

Su pareja señor.

Quien?...Afrodita?

Si señor, la promoción solo aplica a parejas. –el mesero señalaba las letras pequeñas del cartel "solo mujeres acompañadas no pagan"

Pero que clase de promoción es esa!

Lo siento señor pero si no viene con la señorita la promoción no aplica! –el mesero retiraba la botella de Whisky de la barra.

Pero que hace!...claro que es mi pareja...verdad mi vida –DM abrazaba hacia si a Afrodita dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando que el pescado se sonrojara y de nuevo tuviera estrellitas en las pupilas.

Si es así! –el mesero sirvió un vaso de Whisky.

Que y el otro vaso?

El otro trago es de la señorita

Pues ella también quiere...

Una margarita, please! –Afro interrumpía a su compañero- Oiga me podría mostrar esa foto de ahí –detrás del mesero se encontraba una pared cubierta de fotos y una en especial les llamo la atención a ambos.

Si, claro! –se la dio y sus ojos se volvieron de plato.

Aquí viene la señorita Kido?

Quien?

La de la foto!

Aaah...ella...si...Artemisa Kido!

Artemisa? O.o

Si, hermana de la señorita Saori!

Que?

Si...sabemos que son gemelas pero no quieren publicarlo...creo que es por el problemita de bebida de la señorita Artemisa!

o.O? problema de bebida?

Si...las conocen?

Si claro!...somos sus "guardaespaldas"

Son?

n.n bueno el!

Sírvame otro quiere –DM estaba harto de la conversación.

Pues de ser así –agregaba el mesero mientras servia otro vaso de Whisky a DM- supongo que querrán que lo cargue a la cuenta de la señorita Artemisa no es así?

Cargarlo a la cuenta de Artemisa?...

Si, a veces vienen un chico rubio y otro de pelo azul...creo que son Ichi y Jabú...hablan muy gracioso...uno como ruso y el otro como chino o japonés –el mesero levanto los hombros- vienen a tomar un trago y lo cargan a la cuenta de Saori!...pero como él –señalando a DM- sirve a la señorita Artemisa pues supongo que a la cuenta de ella!

No...cárguelo también a la de Saori...es que ella administra todo.

De acuerdo.

Vez Mascara, ahora puedes beber gratis!

Muy bien!...te debo de traer mas seguido –le daba un beso inconscientemente al pescado.

Afro sonrió ante acción del cáncer y trató de no mirarlo con ojos de Mu a medio morir...perdón de borrego a medio morir. La borrachera de DM siguió creciendo con forme la noche terminaba y empezaba el día, los dioses también iban aumentando con su temperatura, principalmente la diosa del fuego y el del sol. Eos y Anteros hacia mucho que se habían ido al segundo nivel de la disco, ustedes saben donde están los sillones y música mas relajada para poder "platicar" a gusto y sin interrupciones. (1) Seiya y Gloria por fin estaban sentados platicando, al parecer Seiya le contaba chistes, Hilda y Sigfried ahora estaban...ocupados en sus asuntos. La noche quedo atrás y decidieron irse de ahí pues el lugar había perdido su encanto con la luz.

A donde vamos? –pregunto un somnoliento pegaso, abrazado de una Gloria casi dormida.

A la mansión supongo.

Pues nosotros nos vamos al Olimpo –Eos y Anteros se despedían de los otros- Adiós –dijeron ambos y desaparecieron dejando centellas donde antes estaban sus cuerpos.

A la corona? –le preguntaba Abel a su novia.

Claro- Sin decir agua va, ambos dioses desaparecieron de la misma forma que los otros dos.

Pues bien vamonos a la mansión.-todos siguieron a Sigfried a la limosina, cuando llegaron a la mansión encontraron un desastre peor que el que habían dejado, la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos ya no tenia nada encima, ni siquiera el mantel. Los sillones estaban volteados y algunos con los cojines rotos y las plumas que los rellenaban llenas de una sustancia amarilla. Subieron a las habitaciones todas las entradas estaban llenas de chocolate, mermelada, chantilly y ¿queso?.

Pero que rayos paso aquí? –Hilda entraba a un habitación al parecer limpia y jalaba a su marido para dormir en ella.

Oye...eso no es justo esa es la mía-el burro volador cargaba a Gloria como princesita pues ya se había dormido. (N/A: es mensillo pero caballero) de pronto del otro lado de la habitación estaba aun una puerta cerrada, Seiya voló hacia la puerta y la abrió, el cuarto de Shiryu estaba limpio, sin manchas de chocolate o queso. Entro y cerro la puerta, pero donde estaba Shiryu?...recostó a Gloria en la cama y junto a ella se acostó, por no decir se tumbo, a dormir.

Afrodita traía a DM sobre su espalda, se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación cuando el cáncer recobro la conciencia.

Afro...no deberías hacer esto!

o.o! que?

Cargarme, me hubieras dejado en el jardín, así tendrías la cama para ti.

Jaja, no te preocupes debes descansar después de tremenda borrachera.

Gracias pescado- un nuevo beso se impacto en e rostro de Afro, pero ahora en la comisura de los labios.

Afro continuo el camino hacia la habitación, dejo a DM en la cama y estiro sus cobijas en el suelo, se colocó su pijama y se disponía a recostarse cuando...

Afro...

Si dime o.o

Ven –el cangrejo hizo espacio en la cama para el piscis.

Seguro o.o!

Si, antes de que me arrepienta.

De acuerdo –Afrodita se recostó en el borde de la cama cuando unas manos frías recorrieron su espalda, bajaron hasta su cintura, lo enredaron y lo jalaron hacia dentro de la cama, un quejido de espanto salió de sus labios.

Cálmate! –le susurro al oído, mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos.

Pero...tu me odias! –abrió sus ojos enormemente al sentir las manos de DM sobre su pecho y su cuello.

Odiarte?...eso quisiera, pero es todo lo contrario –los labios de DM recorrían la nuca del piscis, sus manos bajaban por el costado de su frágil cuerpo, deslizándose por sus muslos, y volviendo a subir aun mas despacio y por la parte frontal de las piernas.

Lo contrario? –por instinto el pescado se levanto atemorizado, era lo que siempre había querido oír pero seria cierto, en el momento en el que el tronco de Afro estuvo totalmente fuera de las cobijas Mascara se levanto también y tomo su rostro un tanto salvajemente pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo beso apasionadamente, intentando ser correspondido, no tardo mucho este hecho, pues los labios de Afro curiosos del sabor de la miel del cáncer se abrieron permitiéndole al italiano explorar el interior. Poco a poco ambos se fueron recostando sobre la vieja cama, y DM se coloco sobre el pequeño pez, dejo caer poco a poco su peso sobre su compañero de armas, el cáncer se levanto un poco y quito todos los botones de la camisa del pijama del pescado. desgarrando la prenda y tirándola al suelo, las manos de Afro se posaron en el pecho del italiano, repitiendo el proceso de DM, las mantas los cubrieron mientras sus pantalones y ropa interior salían de entre sus pies, de nuevo se fundieron en un beso y sus manos llegaron mas allá, Afrodita encajaba sus dedos sobre la espalda del moreno, su cuello se vio atacado por una serie de mordidas y chupetones, dejándolo rojo.

Death Mask comenzó a tocar íntimamente a Afro mientras este soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, los pequeños círculos que las caderas del cáncer que se dibujaba en su vientre provocaron que este también diera muestras de excitación.

Las piernas de Afro se separaron y los círculos de las caderas de DM bajaron aun mas, convirtiendo estos en envestidas dentro de Afrodita, los quejidos del doceavo dorado eran música para los oídos de DM, y los movimientos se fueron acelerando con forme la música recién creada aumentaba. Después de excitantes minutos en los que los dorados fueron uno, compartiendo lo antes soñado por ambos varias noches atrás y ya saciados de placer se recostaron, Afrodita miro detenidamente a su nuevo amante, ese brillo era algo extraño, nunca lo habría pensado, había sido suyo, ahora su dueño era el cuarto santo, pero aun le quedaba la duda en el aire, y si no fuera mas que un arranque por el alcohol...el piscis se quedo dormido, rodeado por los brazos de DM.

Cáncer descanso unos minutos, o fueron horas...no lo recordaba pero sabia que habían sido inolvidables, por fin tenia a su amor junto a el, era un hermoso sueño. Pero que dirían en el santuario, las burlas de sus compañeros invadieron sus sueños, las cara del maestro burlándose de él, no podría dar la cara, tal vez ni siquiera regresar al santuario, despertó bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y los ojos desorbitados.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que diablos hice!...mas bien que diablos hicimos! –gritaba mientras salía de entre las cobijas, empujando a Afro y mirando a su alrededor.

No tienes nada de que avergonzarte mi amor, estuviste fenomenal, en realidad no me imaginaba ese lado tuyo tan salvajemente romántico!

Tengo que salir de aquí! –se levanto y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Rápidamente Afro salió del cuarto siguiendo a su amor.

Espera...no es tan malo...todo esta bien!...fue muy lindo y especial!

Noooooooo...aléjate de mi maricotas! –Marcara mortal en su forma chibi corría por los jardines de la mansión Kido seguido por un Afro-chibi con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y con centellas en sus pupilas, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rozado y su cabello un tanto alborotado.

No huyas amorcito...Mascarita por favor, tenemos que hablar –decía Afro mandándole besos.

Los chibis iban de un extremo al otro del jardín, por las ventanas se asomaban Hilda, Lala, y Grayson seguidas por Sigfried, Shun y Shiryu, respectivamente.

Aura y Hyoga despertaban en la habitación del pato, llenos de una sustancia extraña, parecía chantilly, aunque tenia una color rojizo en algunas partes, olía a chocolate y sabia a ¿queso, los recuerdos abordaron la mente del chico, una mesa, un mantel, chantilly en aerosol, Tatsumi tocando, y el cuello de Aura cubierto de la crema. Volteo hacia su compañera que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, miro su brazo y encontró rastros de chocolate, ahora un nuevo recuerdo llegaba, una cocina, un refrigerador y chocolate liquido, ahora su pecho parecía el postre, sonrió ante la imagen en su mente, se inclino sobre la chica y la beso en la mejilla, esta suspiro y entre abrió los ojos, sonrió por la mirada del ruso y una imagen, muy parecida a las de Hyoga, llego a su mente, un ruso persiguiéndola escaleras arriba, ambos tumbados en los escalones, sus piernas llenas de mermelada y unos labios un tanto lujuriosos recorriendo las extremidades, el chico se dio cuenta de que en el cuello de la peliazul aun había rastros de queso derretido, retiro las sobras con su lengua provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de su compatriota. De nuevo siguió por su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus mejillas, su nariz fría, y su boca, un beso furtivo volvía a provocar todas las sensaciones que la noche anterior ambos habían experimentado, cuando la rusa recordó el porque estaba involucrado el queso en esa mezcla, soltó una risita.

Que sucede? –el cisne se separo un poco, descubriendo el pecho de la chica.

Recuerdas algo?

Pues si, algunas cosas...el chocolate, el chantilly, la mermelada, el barandal, la mesa, la cocina...

Y el queso?

o.o! ese no lo recuerdo!

La chica se puso roja ante la falta de memoria del cisne y sonrió.

Al no recibir respuesta el cisne hablo- que paso con el queso?...dime o te hago cosquillas –las manos del chico se posaron en la cintura de la rusa.

No Hyoga si te digo pero no me hagas eso.

Habla –apretaba mas las manos, los recuerdos invadieron su mente de nuevo, la sala, cojines, plumas, queso, disfraz de pato improvisado, una canción, un baile muy "sensual" y...Grayson y Shiryu saliendo de la biblioteca...el pato se puso totalmente rojo, desde la punta de la nariz hasta los cachetes...no son los del rostro...

Ya recordaste?

Este...si...no es necesario que me expliques...

De acuerdo...-la chica comenzó a cantar- _"pajaritos a volar cuando acaban de nacer su colita han de mover pi, pi, pi, pi_"

Cállate –el chico cayo a la rusa con un beso mas, abrazándola fuertemente cuado se escucharon gritos en el jardín.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, el se cubrió con una de las cobijas el cuerpo, mientras que la rusa tomo la sabana y se envolvió en ella. Fueron hacia la ventana y salieron al balcón, encontrando en el jardín a los chibis gritando y en el balcón de la izquierda a una Hilda y un Sigfried mirándolos intrigados.

La cara de Hilda fue cambiando de una expresión confundida a una de rabia –PERO QUE RAYOS?...POR QUE TRAEN ESO? –señalaba la mezcla rara que cubría las partes visibles de sus cuerpos.

o.o Pero...-Hyoga tomo a la chica y la devolvió a la habitación, corriendo para atrancar la puerta con un buró, justo a tiempo para evitar que Sigfried entrara.

ABRAN...SE LOS ADVIERTO...MOCOSOS ESTUPIDOS...ABRAN! –Sigfried golpeaba la puerta y a lo lejos se oían los gritos y sollozos de Hilda.

Hyoga no dejes que entren...si mi cuñado entra ya valimos! –la chica suplicaba aferrándose a los brazos del caballero de los hielos.

Tu cuñado?...

Si...Hilda es mi hermana!

Tu hermana?

Si...Hyoga ella es mi hermana pero yo no quise estar en el palacio y me fui a Kiev a estudiar...fue mucho antes de la pelea que hubo entre ustedes y los dioses guerreros.

Pero...entonces Fler también es tu hermana?

Si, si, si ella es la menor...yo estoy entre ellas!

Entonces eso explica el porque se conocen!

'¬¬ (_Bonito momento para sacar el estilo Seiya_) Si eso lo explica!

Los gritos de Hilda y Sigfried les restaron atención a DM y Afro en el jardín, momento aprovechado para que el cáncer tomara a Afrodita y lo llevara de vuelta a la habitación un poco mas calmado.

Que sucede aquí? –Saori llegaba toda vendada hasta las habitaciones.

Pero que te paso...pareces momia! n.n'

Gracias por la aclaración Seiya ¬¬

De nada! n.n

Es que mi hermana esta ahí adentro!

Con Hyoga...

o.o pero que hace Aura con él? –Saori preguntaba incrédula

Hermana...Hyoga...Aura? –Grayson y Gloria no entendían nada.

Si...no lo sabían...Aura es hermana de Hilda! –Lala aclaraba la situación para todos. (2)

Aaaaaaa! –una exclamación general se escucho entre los gritos de la pareja soberana de Asgard.

Dentro de la habitación Aura y Hyoga ya se estaban cambiando, (obvio ya se habían bañado) para salir de la habitación. La puerta se abrió y ambos retrocedieron un poco.

Ven aca niña! –Hilda tomaba a Aura de un brazo y entraba con ella de nuevo a la habitación.

Hyoga pensó que querían hablar a solas y se disponía a escapar cuando fue abordado por Sigfried- A donde crees que vas pato congelado!- lo tomo del cuello y también lo metió a la habitación. Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

o.o! Yo quería ver u.u

Todos queríamos ver mula! –Ikki e Isa ya se encontraban entre los inquilinos momentáneos de la mansión.

Creo que fue grave verdad? –Shiryu le decía al oído a Grayson.

Si, imagínalo pasaron la noche juntos y en ella hubo hasta chocolate involucrado.

No fueron los únicos que pasaron la noche juntos.

De que hablas Saori?

No creas que me voy a creer que durmieron en cada una de las habitaciones, y por separado, cuando llegue Laureen y Shun salían de la habitación de él, Grayson y Shiryu de la biblioteca, Seiya y Gloria también salían juntos. Si mencionar a Isa e Ikki...Aaah y los gritones de ahí afuera.

Antes de que la diosa terminara su recuento todos ya habían corrido a las habitaciones donde se encontraban, con excepción de Shiryu y Grayson que entraron junto con Gloria y Seiya en la del dragón.

Vaya fiestesita- Grayson tenia una sonrisa en el rostro pues miraba a su dragón.

Si, estuvo...genial!...hasta baile conga –Gloria se puso a bailar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto DM y Afro estaban fuera del alcance de la vista de curiosos.

Mira maricotas...mencionas algo de esto y te juro que te destrozo tu bello rostro.

Pero...yo pensé que tu...

Pues pensaste mal...estaba ebrio...no sabia que hacia...

El corazón de Afrodita se quebró en mil pedazos, las lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules y su boca se apretó tanto como pudo.

Ya maricotas no vayas a llorar!

La respuesta de tal burla fue una cachetada en el rostro del cangrejo que lo mando hasta el otro lado de la habitación –caballero Mascara Mortal dígale por favor a la señorita Kido que me regreso al santuario...que me disculpe –indignado tomo las pocas cosas que llevaba y salió de la mansión con el orgullo al tope y el corazón en el bote de la basura, hecho pedazos.

MM se recupero del golpe y sintió que el mundo se le venia a bajo, las rodillas le temblaron, el estomago se sentía vació y en su mente revoloteaban los ojos lloroso de Afrodita, su Afrodita.

Como pude ser tan tonto! –dio un largo suspiro y también salió de la habitación para buscar a Saori...-Señorita mi compañero se sintió mal y regreso al santuario, si no me necesita mas yo también me iré.

No Cáncer, puedes retirarte, diles a tus compañeros y a Pandora que me ausentare por varios días del santuario, haré un viaje a Asgard y me llevare a los de bronce.

Si señora...con premiso. –DM también salió de la mansión y regreso al santuario.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

(1) Me han contado que así es!

(2) Gracias Lala!

Lala: De nada! n.n

Mil Gracias por los reviews, aunque de nuevo no fueron muchos, ya regresamos al santuario, por fin sabremos que paso entre Milo y Pandora...

Y de nuevo mas gracias por soportar este breve receso de la historia...y también estos tres capítulos de la fiesta de Saori (¬¬ aunque mas parecía mía...perdón de Aura) se los dedico a Grayson, Gloria, Lala, Isa y a mi Super hermana Maricris (Hilda), también a mi maestro Rafael (de Física) que inspiro la rostizada de Saori con sus tareas de electricidad XD.

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora


	13. Abusos

CAPITULO 13: Abusos

Pandora despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no era la cama en la cual había dormido la primera noche, ni siquiera tenía puesta su pijama, salió de entre las cobijas y se quedo sentada en el borde de la cama, se miro el cuerpo, traía puesta una camisa de rayas muy tenues azules y blancas, claramente se veía que era de un hombre pues le quedaba grande, se abrió la puerta y volteó hacia ella, encontrando a un sonriente Milo en boxers y con una charola.

Hola -dijo con un tono suave en su voz- que bueno que ya despertaste...el desayuno esta listo.

Milo se acercó con la charola hasta la cama, en ella había un plato hondo con un liquido rojo y, al parecer, carne, junto un tarro con cerveza bien fría y en la parte superior de la bandeja había un plátano, también había una rosa junto a la bebida.

Milo...que sucedió?...-la chica se sobaba la sien con las yemas de los dedos, evidentemente tenia una cruda tremenda- yo...no recuerdo nada.

Primero debes de comer esto...hará que te sientas mejor y después hablamos –le sonrió a la chica poniéndole la charola en un mesa junto a la cama.

Pandora se acomodo de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose las piernas con las cobijas, y el dorado volvió a tomar la charola para ponérsela en las piernas.

Ten cuidado, esta caliente y un poco picante –le dijo el chico advirtiéndole al ver que Pandora llevaba la cuchara hacia su boca muy confiada.

Que es esto? –le dio el primer sorbo al caldo sintiendo como el calor de este le recorría el interior de su cuerpo.

Es una receta que me dieron para ayudar con la resaca!

Pero que es? ...sabe muy bien!

Se llama _pancita, _una vez que fuimos a tomar con los de plata, al día siguiente Dio nos preparo esto, es un platillo típico de su país, México, y desde ese día le doy gracias pues parece mágico, también la cerveza fría te ayudara, veras que cuando termines te sentirás mejor.

De acuerdo confió en ti...no desayunaras?

No, ya lo hice antes de que despertaras...sabes eres muy dormilona!

Que?...o.o...Pues que hora es?

Es la una de la tarde!

La una...wow!...y esto? –la chica tomo la rosa que estaba junto a la cerveza.

Es un regalo...n.n!...la corte del jardín de Afrodita...si se entera que corte una de sus "pequeñas" me mata...y mas si sabe que fue para ti.

Esta muy linda...gracias –terminaba con el contenido del plato y proseguiría con la cerveza pero algo llamo su atención- y esto que anuncia?

o.o!...pues mi mamá una vez me dijo que comiera un plátano después de una borrachera pues te quedabas falto de potasio o algo así –el joven escorpión se sonrojo, lo había olvidado, el acostumbraba comer esa fruta por recomendación de su madre (N/A: que lindo!).

Aaah...pues le haremos caso a tu madre...seguro que sabia lo que hacía n.n!

Después de unos minutos Pandora termino lo que había en la charola y Milo se levanto.

Llevaré esto a la cocina y regreso!

De acuerdo!

Pandora no se movió en lo que el chico regresaba, su malestar estaba disminuyendo notablemente.

He vuelto!

Ahora si me dirás que significa esto –la chica se señalaba la camisa que traía puesta- por qué estoy en tu cama?...por qué no tengo mi ropa?...

En verdad no lo recuerdas?

No...lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos en libra, comenzamos con el juego de los limones, y después Shaina se fue con Argol, después Marín y Aioria y nosotros los seguimos...pero yo no baje a géminis...me subiste a Escorpión...Ay por los dioses!... TU ME BESASTE...Y TU...TU...ME TRAJISTE A AQUÍ...A TU CUARTO...Y...Y...y ya no recuero que paso...o.o!

A Milo le aparece una gotita de sudor en la parte posterior de la cabeza ¬¬ en verdad no recuerdas que paso?

No...todo esta confuso...Milo tu y yo...bueno...tu...pues...ya sabes...tu y yo...eso?

Milo se alarmo ante la chica- Pandora...tu y yo –se sentó junto a la chica en la cama y la tomo de las manos-...bueno...pues...anoche...tu y yo...(dio un gran suspiro)...u.u...no paso nada.

o.o! Seguro?

Si...ayer...si nos besamos y llegamos hasta la cama...cuando empezábamos en lo mas "intimo"... –la chica se ruborizo- tu...te quedaste dormida T.T (1)

Que?...si claro...por arte de magia no?

Es verdad...es la primera vez que tomas?

No...pero si la primera que me pongo taaan ebria.

Pues se nota...por el hecho de que sin aviso te dormiste.

o.o! en verdad me dormí...uff!

Oye tu...tu...eres...bueno...hubiera sido la primera vez.

Bueno...pues...¡no es asunto tuyo!...ù.ú

Perdón es solo que...-Milo se cubrió con una almohada muy grande que estaba junto a él-...no lo parecía.

o.O!... –le dio un empujón que provoco que se cayera de la cama.

Bueno yo decía!

Pandora intentó levantarse pero en el momento en que se puso de pie el mareo le regreso y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Aún no estas bien? –dijo Milo desde el suelo.

No...todavía me siento mal!

Yo se que te va a ayudar...un buen rato en el jacuzzi!

En el que?

Jacuzzi...no me digas que no sabes que es?

Claro que se que es un jacuzzi u.ú en mi habitación en el castillo tengo uno...pero lo que me sorprende es que aquí haya uno.

Pues no te sorprendas, vez esa cortina de ahí –el chico señalo en dirección fuera de la habitación junto a la puerta del baño-...pues detrás hay una puerta que da a MI jacuzzi.

o.O¿?...en verdad?

Claro...-el escorpión saco de una cajón del buró una llave y se acerco a la cortina, la movió y abrió la puerta, dentro había un lujoso baño con mosaico verde oscuro en el piso y verde mas claro en las paredes, en el muro de la derecha había un gran espejo y junto a este varias rejas colocadas horizontalmente y en formal de escalera, en ellas había velas e inciensos, en el muro de la izquierda mas velas y un perchero con una bata blanca con una M bordada en azul marino en una bolsa a la altura del pecho. En el muro de frente de la puerta un escorpión dibujado en el mosaico y una banca de piedra cubierta del mismo mosaico verde claro y junto a esta banca una grabadora. En la parte central de tan maravillosa habitación había un jacuzzi al ras del suelo, salía vapor del agua dentro de este lo cual indicaba que estaba caliente, burbujeaba y despedía un olor a rosas, la habitación no tenia ventanas pues también podía ser usado como baño sauna. La luz que invadía aquella habitación era de las velas y unos pequeños reflectores de color azul en la parte alta del cuarto.

Pandora se quedo boquiabierta entro al cuarto y se miro en el espejo, se ruborizo un poco al verse pues aun tenia puesta la camisa de Milo, después miro el jacuzzi y las velas, finalmente al chico escorpión –Pero como es que tienen esto en los templos!

Pues ahí te equivocas, solo Afrodita, Shion y yo tenemos jacuzzi en el templo. Los demas no quisieron.

Pero como?

Pues cuando Athena nos revivió dijo que nos iba a recompensar con lo que quisiéramos, y pues cada quien escogió su "regalo", Mu pidió un cuarto de juegos, con todo para que Kiki y el se divirtieran juntos. Aldebarán una cocina totalmente equipada con lo mejor como la de los chef's internacionales, los gemelos pidieron una remodelación total de su templo pues no querían compartir mas la habitación así que le hicieron un cuarto a Saga y Kanon se quedo con el que ya estaba, Death Mask pidió instrumentos para momificar cuerpos, Aioria no quiso nada material solo que le permitiera hacer formal la relación con Marín, Shaka quiso una biblioteca de lo mas completa, Dohko le cumplió un caprichito a su alumno y pidió una casa para que los de bronce pudieran quedarse cuando ellos quisieran aquí en el santuario, Aioros quizo un Home-Theatre y un apantalla gigante, Shura un gimnasio con todo lo necesario, Camus tiene aire acondicionado y Afrodita y yo quisimos un cuarto de baño con jacuzzi solo que el mariquita también pidió un kit de belleza con shampoos y cremas. Y pues la cámara del patriarca siempre ha tenido un jacuzzi que parece alberca u.u

Vaya que le a de haber dolido el codo a Saori con tanto gasto.

Si estaba que echaba chispas pero no le quedo de otra mas que cumplir n.n entonces que? Si quieres relajarte un poco?

Pues...-Pandora dudo el aceptar, estaba sola y no seria correcto...pero a quien le importaba, seguro que Milo no se metería con ella, y el agua se veía tan perfecta – De acuerdo...pero no tengo nada que ponerme!

De eso yo me encargo, mientras tu puedes meterte con la ropa que traes, o si quieres te presto una camiseta o algo que te cubra.

No, gracias, mi ropa parece traje de baño y pues me podría meter con ella, no vas a espiar verdad!

No, claro que no O.o

Mira si quieres me salgo en lo que te metes y se crean mas burbujas, y ya después entro a ponerte algo de música y prender algunas velas.

mmm...bueno, confió en ti!

Claro –Milo salió del cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta, la chica se quito la camisa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Milo le puso la camisa la noche anterior!...la había visto en ropa interior!...se ruborizo frente al espejo, y miro su cuerpo, traía un conjunto con una playera negra de tirantes y unos boxers, negros también, que parecían shorts, en verdad que era un traje de baño.

Se metió cuidadosamente entre las burbujas que el jacuzzi producía, y humedeció su cabello, permaneciendo con la cabeza bajo el agua por unos segundos, al salir sintió un golpe de frío en su pecho y volvió a meterlo, llegándole el agua hasta la barbilla.

Ya puedo pasar?

Si...pasa.

Milo entro buscando con la mirada a la chica, encontrando solo su cabeza fuera del agua –quieres el agua mas caliente?

No, esta perfecta.

Entonces déjame le doy el toque final a este asunto -Se acerco a la grabadora y puso un CD de relajación con sonidos del mar. Tomo un encendedor y comenzó a prender algunas velas, estas desprendían un olor a vainilla, para finalizar apago la luz del centro quedando solo las azules de las esquinas y la de las velas. Se disponía a prender la ultima vela cuando su pie se atoro en una de las rejillas que sostenían las velas y SPLASH! cayo dentro del jacuzzi.

La chica se sobresalto al sentir el cuerpo del caballero dentro del agua –Milo estas bien- no recibió respuesta –Milo...-tomo su cabeza entre los brazos y la saco del agua recargándola en su regazo- Estas bien?

Los ojos del escorpión no se abrían, esto altero a Pandora –y si se golpeo la cabeza-pensó inmediatamente reviso el cráneo, sin encontrar alguna lesión.-Milo por favor reacciona –la chica estaba a punto de llorar por la inconciencia del dorado.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del santo, mientras sus ojos se abrían –No llores por mi!- en cuanto dijo esto soltó la carcajada- estaba fingiendo!

Fingiendo? –la chica soltó la cabeza del santo y de nuevo esta se hundió provocando que Milo tomara agua por que aun se reía. Salió de nuevo de el agua y volvió a reír. Pandora le lanzo un chorro de agua con las manos provocando que este tragara aun mas agua.

Oye? u.ú...Sabe a jabón y no es agradable.

Te lo mereces por payaso. –otro chorro de agua se impacto en el rostro del escorpión.

La cara de Milo cambio drásticamente, sus labios se abrieron dejando ver esos dientes aperlados dibujando una sonrisa de las que solo este dorado sabe dar- ...Me encantas!...

Pandora también sonrío pero en cuanto escucho las palabras del peliazul sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿qué?

Milo se ruborizo, que tonto lo dijo en voz alta –yo ... pues ... nada ... olvídalo- sus ojos turquesa evitaron a toda costa los de la chica.

No Milo, que dijiste?

Nada, en verdad, olvídalo.

No lo olvidare, repítelo! –la chica sonó mas intimidante que Saori en uno de sus arranques de locura o.o!

El chico un tanto arto de la insistencia de la alemana explotó- Me encantas de acuerdo, me fascina tu cabello, tu piel de porcelana, tu cuerpo, todo me gusta de ti, TODO! –Milo volteó hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos mirándola con los ojos llenos de una mezcla de deseo y suplica.

Milo, yo no puedo, no debo.

Por que? Porque quieres a Saga, es por ese gemelo de quinta (N/A: ù.ú!) –Milo apretó mas los brazos de la chica.

Milo por favor...me lastimas...-el chico aflojó un poco sus manos pero no la soltó-...Milo no es por él...es por mi!

Por ti?

Yo tengo otros compromisos!...en verdad no puedo...no es por Saga.

Compromisos?... que otros compromisos tienes?...

NO PUEDO DECIRLO –la boca de la chica fue atacada por un beso violento del escorpión, trataba de safarse de su agarre pero sus manos y el agua no se lo permitían- SU...EL...TA...ME- las manos de Milo recorrían la espalda de la alemana mientras era acorralada entre los brazos del santo y la fría pared del jacuzzi. Ahora su cuello era presa de las mordidas salvajes del escorpión bajando cada vez mas por su pecho, siendo detenido por la blusa de la chica, las manos de Pandora salieron del agua impactándose contra la espalda del dorado, este se alejo un poco mostrando su cara invadida por la lujuria, tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y miro directo a esos ojos llenos de terror, ahora la beso tiernamente pero aun con la lujuria en las manos, tomo los brazos que se agitaban en su espalda y los llevo hacia su pecho impidiendo con la presión de ambos que se movieran, de nuevo la abrazo y la despojo poco a poco de su playera, tapándole la boca con una mano para que no gritara, regreso a su rostro, le quito las manos y el terror de nuevo la invadió, junto con la rabia, una de sus manos pudo liberarse y se impacto contra el rostro del hombre(N/A: Strike 1) , esto solo provoco que sus ojos relucieran aun mas y un beso fuera robado de nueva cuenta, ahora mordiendo sus labios provocando que Pandora soltara gemidos de dolor, las piernas de ambos se entrelazaban, las de el para mantenerla inmóvil y las de ella para safarse de su fuerza. La playera salió de la pelea y fue a quedar en la banca junto a la grabadora, al sentir su pecho desnudo se llevo ambas manos hacia sus senos, procurando que las manos lujuriosas no lleguen ahí, de nueva cuenta Milo admira ese rostro que lo vuelve loco y ahora lo que recibe es que la chica molesta trate de darle otra bofetada, deteniendo su mano con demasiada fuerza y ella solo lo escupa en la cara (N/A: Strike 2) Una nueva presencia se sintió en el recinto y la chica intento gritar pero de nuevo fue callada por las manos de Milo y suplantadas por besos arrebatados, uno de los labios de Pandora comenzó a sangrar y el caballero se limito a tragar su sangre mientras que los brazos de la chica se enredaban por la espalda del caballero –Vaya por fin me aceptas- dijo el caballero cuando sentía los brazos en sus espalda, la presencia de ese otro en el recinto desapareció tan súbitamente como apareció, continuo besándola y bebiendo su sangre, aflojo un poco mas la piernas para poder continuar su lujuria un paso mas allá, las piernas de la chica reaccionaron y se impactaron contra la entre pierna del dorado. Este pro fin la soltó y ella pudo salir del agua, su labio sangraba y sus brazo mostraban moretones al igual que sus muslos, su cuello esta lastimado y su pecho con rasguños provocados por Antares. Tomo la bata colgada en el perchero y se la coloco, saliendo del baño dejando a un caballero herido donde mas le dolía, ella también esta herida, pero no físicamente, sino emocionalmente, su confianza estaba destruida, su orgullo por los suelos y su moral destruida.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Saga despertaba en el sillón, después de ser corrido de la fiesta espero a que Pandora regresara para pedirle disculpas pero esta nunca lo hizo, eso preocupo al santo de géminis, así que decidió subir a libra, pero no encontró a nadie en su camino todos estaban entrenando así que decidió regresar a su casa, cerca de la 1:30 de la tarde llego su hermano Kanon.

Oye que milagro...mi hermano no fue a entrenar.

Me quede dormido, después fui a buscar a Pandora a libra y no había nadie así que regrese aquí.

Ojalá no haya bajado al pueblo.

o.o! Ni lo digas.

Bueno pero no te perdiste de nada en el entrenamiento, con eso de que no estaban varios...ni se puede entrenar...deberás que no respetan.

Quien falto a parte de mi?

Pues...Afro y DM...que se fueron con la bruja...tu y Milo...

Milo falto?...

Si por que?

Kanon si serás bruto no recuerdas como reacciono ayer cuando nos vio a Pandora y a mi?

Aaah eso...buen punto...u.ú

Voy a ir a buscarla que tal si...bueno ahorita vengo...

Corre pequeño saltamontes!

¬¬ Cállate Kanon- Saga salió de su templo y subió lo mas rápido que pudo los cinco templos faltantes, al llegar al octavo fue hacia una cortina que le llamaba la atención, de ella salía un vapor extraño así que se acerco para encontrar la imagen de Pandora y Milo desnudos (2) dentro del jacuzzi, el la besaba tan apasionadamente, las manos de la chica resplandecían por la espalda de Milo y el agua a su alrededor se volvía cada vez mas turbia, la figura de Milo se movía sobre el cuerpo de la chica y le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían estremecer, se alejo con paso firme había visto suficiente, y el que se había preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar, si se veía que se encontraba en buenas manos. En la entrada del templo alcanzo a escuchar un gemido de Pandora y de Milo a unísono, supuso que su lujuria había llegado al clímax y abandono el recinto.

Al tiempo en que todo esto pasaba Afrodita llegaba al santuario, subiendo por los 5 primeros recintos se alegro de no encontrar a nadie, se sentí mucho peor que antes, al pasar por cáncer sintió su mundo estremecer y nuevas lagrimas brotaron, llegando a Leo por fin encontró a Kanon, Marín y Aioria, y en cuanto este iba entrando por la puerta principal Pandora llegaba con la bata de Milo puesta, el labio sangrando y los ojos llorosos por la entrada posterior, ambos se mandaron una mirada rápida cuando la hermana de hades cayo al suelo desmayada.

(1) Eso si puede pasar, cuando alguien ya esta muy ebrio y aunque este en pleno "chacachaca" se puede quedar dormido, y mira que esta confirmado por una amiga que no diré nombres para no ponerla en vergüenza n.n

(2) Al menos eso era lo que veía el desde esa distancia.

_Bueno ojalá y la espera de todos ustedes haya valido la pena por este capítulo y espero los reviews y lo prometido es deuda Sukey aquí esta tu regalo._

_Auf Wiedersehen _

_Little Pandora_


	14. Otros compromisos

CAPITULO 14: Otros compromisos.

Como que no la encuentras? -en un salón bastante lúgubre dos hombres discutían acaloradamente- lleva tres días desaparecida y no puedes encontrarla?

Lo siento mi señor- el joven de cabellos rubios cenizos se hincaba frente a su Dios- No esta donde siempre y no puedo sentirla.

Inútil –Hades empujaba a su servidor mas fiel- si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo –se sentó en una especie de trono y un cosmo negro con destellos azules y violetas apareció alrededor de él. Después de unos minutos por fin dejo su meditación- Maldita sea no puedo encontrarla...seguro debe de estar en algún santuario protegido por un Dios...

Señor si me permite...puedo seguir buscándola...la conozco mejor que nadie...y...

Ya cállate Radamantys y ve a buscarla, también manda a alguien a buscar a Hypnos...es urgente que este aquí...

Si mi señor...permiso- el rubio se retiraba de la sala cuando un hombre imponente apareció frente a él- Señor, con su permiso –hizo una leve reverencia hacia el recién llegado y salió de la habitación.

Que le sucede? –el chico se dirigía al Dios de los muertos con tal naturalidad que era prácticamente imposible.

Hypnos tenemos que hablar...

Espera...antes quiero ver a mi prometida –dio media vuelta y se emprendió el paso hacia la puerta.

No...Debe de ser ahora –la voz de Hades retumbo por todo el salón.

No puedo esperar...me fui por tres días y no puedo esperar un minuto mas para verla –Con paso firme salió del salón y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió dos pisos lo mas rápido que pudo y se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba con la letra P grabada en el centro. La abrió muy despacio y descubrió una cama con mantas de seda púrpura y almohadas de terciopelo negro, una alfombra en el medio del mismo color, un espejo enorme en forma circular yacía junto al armario, el olor de Pandora inundaba esa habitación pero la chica no se veía por ningún lado. Dio la vuelta y al principio de las escaleras se encontraba Hades, el dios del sueño no reparo en la presencia de este y bajo de nuevo a la entrada principal, dio un cuarto de giro a la derecha y entro en una biblioteca –Aquí estas!- grito el joven dios pero no recibió respuesta, de nuevo Hades se encontraba a sus espaladas –Donde esta?

Aquí no – El dios pelinegro denotaba en sus ojos un cierto cinismo ante su respuesta.

A donde se fue?

No lo se

MALDITA SEA ERES SU HERMANO Y NO LO SABES...QUE LE HICISTE?

Contrólate! Yo no le hice nada...se escapo...

Como que se escapo?

Si...tomo todas sus cosas y se fue...incluso el arpa...

El arpa?...ella no podría con...

Ella no pero que tal su mejor amigo –El dios levanto una ceja en señal de aprobación.

Crees que Radamantys se la llevo?

No creo que se la llevara...pero si que la ayudara a irse...

Pero...a donde?

No lo se...pero si se como averiguarlo!

Quieres que yo...?

Si

De acuerdo lo intentare...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola amor! –el rubio la saludaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Que haces aquí? –la cara de ella era de asombro con un toque de desconcierto.

Por favor no eres tonta...lo sabes muy bien...ahora dime –un sofá apareció de la nada y el dios de los sueños se sentó- por que lo hiciste?

Por que hice que? –el desafió se vio reflejado en su voz.

Vamos...no se en donde estas...pero se que no es donde tu hermano...

Entonces él te mando?

Pues no precisamente...yo vine a buscarte...el solo me dio una pista de cómo hacerlo...Entonces me contestaras?

Que?...el por que lo hice?

Claro...o puedo averiguarlo de la otra manera...

No lo hagas!... u.u te lo diré (un suspiro bastante largo salió de la boca de la chica) fue por...por la boda

La boda?...Aaah ya entendí...estas nerviosa –el Dios se levanto del sofá y la abrazo tiernamente- calma chiquita...todo estará bien...estaremos juntos por siempre...

No es eso...-ella se alejaba de un solo movimiento- es que...no puede ser posible...

Pero si Artemisa pudo casarse con Icaro...no hay nada que nos lo impida...

No es por tu condición de Dios y la mía de mortal...es por...porque...ya no te amo.

o.o! Que?...pero tu me amas cierto...que sucedió...es una broma...esto no esta pasando...MIENTES!

No es así...acéptalo...esto se acabo!

NO SE ACABO...SABES LO QUE DIRA TU HERMANO...NUESTROS NEGOCIOS DEPENDEN DE NUESTRA UNION...

Lo vez...ese es el problema...para ustedes soy un negocio...un objeto...tu tampoco me amas...

Claro que te amo!... sino fuera así entonces porque habría venido a buscarte!

Tu lo dijiste hace un momento...tus negocios con Hades...

Tu no eres un negocio...debemos hablar mas tranquilamente...dime donde estas...yo mismo iré por ti...

No te lo diré...

De acuerdo tu elegiste esta forma...lo averiguare yo solo –los ojos del chico se volvieron completamente negros y un aura azul celeste apareció a su alrededor, al tiempo que Pandora caía en un sueño mas profundo y flotaba en el aire, con la cabeza y los brazos colgando como si solo su tronco estuviera en una plataforma...-veamos que me escondes querida!...- Hypnos se acerco a la chica y un marco plateado apareció justo encima de la cabeza de la chica, en el se podían ver los pensamientos, recuerdos y fantasías ocultas en su mente- muéstrame donde estas! –el rostro de la chica apareció dentro del pequeño portal a su mente negando rotundamente- Vaya que has aprendido a bloquearte...pero recuerda yo soy el dueño de este mundo...bien muéstrame como llegaste ahí- la imagen del rostro desapareció y figuras borrosas comenzaron a salir a la luz, poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas nítidas, hasta que apareció la cara de Radamantys...

_Imagen del portal..._

_Señorita...usted no puede irse..._

_Vamos Rada...tantos años y me sigues llamando señorita...soy PANDORA...ok? –la chica guardaba sus cosas en dos maletas enormes seguida de Radamantys_

_Si...pero no puede hacerlo...que dirá su hermano...y el señor Hypnos..._

_Por mi Hades puede decir lo que quiera...y por Hypnos no me preocupo luego me arreglare con el..._

_Y a donde ira? _

_No lo se...ayúdame a llegar a Francia...ahí ya veré..._

_De acuerdo...señorita..._

_No te preocupes por mi...me has enseñado bien...-un beso se impacto en la mejilla del espectro- estaré bien solo ayúdame a salir de aquí._

_Vamos...Cuídate mucho Pandora -el chico tomo el arpa y una maleta- la llevare a..._

De nuevo el rostro de Pandora apareció negando una y otra vez el revelar la ubicación –de acuerdo...que mas me escondes- el Dios alcanzaba a distinguir nuevas sombras tras la cara de la chica- anda muéstramelo –las figuras se hicieron mas nítidas y el rostro de Kanon apareció estas vez...

_Mi gemelo que vale ORO...-la voz de Pandora se alcanzaba a oír pero lo único que se veía era la cara de atontado del gemelo._

Así que Dragón Marino...ya te encontré...mira que con uno de los géminis –tras esta ultima palabra la imagen de Saga apareció en lugar que la de su hermano...

_QUE NO ESCUCHASTE ? –el caballero de géminis sonaba exaltado_

COMO SI TE IMPORTARA QUE ME PASE ALGO! 

_CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! NO QUIERO QUE TE DAÑEN_

_SE DEFENDERME SOLA! –la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano para soltarse y continuo su camino._

_La imagen se hizo por un par de segundos borrosa para después aparecer de nuevo el rostro de Saga..."espera, lo siento"..._

Mira que no te proteges tan bien Pandorita, no es con Poseidón con el que estas...sino con la linda y tonta Athena...pues bien... –el trance en el que estaba fue poco a poco desapareciendo y bajo de la levitación hacia una enorme cama de sedas negras, el dios se acerco y la beso mientras la cubría con las mantas- ...espérame amor que ya voy por ti –Hypnos desapareció dejando una estela donde se encontraba...

Las sabanas negras se enredaban por todo su cuerpo, deslizándose furtivamente por sus muslos, por su cintura, por su pecho, pronto estas se convirtieron en brazos y el agua la rodeo, los ojos de Milo la miraba lujuriosamente desde lo alto de su cabeza mientras que su cuerpo era sometido a un brusco vaivén que provocaba el cuerpo del octavo santo, sus sangre comenzó a manchar el agua a su alrededor, y sus labios dolían demasiado, las heridas de su pecho le quemaban y su cabeza le daba vueltas, le chica regresaba de su inconciencia, un sudor frió recorría su cuerpo y el dolor punzante de las heridas se hacia cada vez mas intenso. Murmuraba dos nombres apenas entendibles –Hypnos...Saga

Afrodita y Marín la miraba con ojos asustados, solo esperaban a que recobrara la razón mientras que uno de los nombres era repetido con mas frecuencia que el otro- Saga...Saga...Saga...- por fin despertó levantándose bañada en sudor y lagrimas, se llevo las manos al pecho y sintió las heridas en este provocadas por el escorpión.

Tranquila...estas a salvo...-Marín se había quitado la mascara y le dedicaba una sonrisa bastante reconfortante

Recuéstate...debes calmarte –Afrodita la sostenía por la espalda intentando que no se alterara mas- Vamos...recuéstate- la voz del piscis también era reconfortante pero sus ojos no lo eran, estos transmitían tantas cosas que en su confusión Pandora no pudo descifrar todas, solo la que mas predominaba, la comprensión.

Marín se levanto de su lugar y salió de la habitación dejando que Afrodita se encargara de curar las heridas de la chica, Kanon y Aioria esperaban afuera de los aposentos del león- Kanon debes de ir por tu hermano.

Esta muy mal –el gemelo se notaba bastante preocupado.

No...pero ella lo necesita...

Claro...ahora vuelvo...-salió del quinto templo en busca de su gemelo.

Que le paso? –el león la miraba con asombro al notar que se había presentado sin su mascara

Aun no nos dice...acaba de despertar...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kanon llego al tercer templo exhausto y con la preocupación emanando de su ser, busco a su gemelo pero en ninguna de las habitaciones lo encontró, encendió su cosmo-energía para llamarlo y un portal frente a el se abrió, espero unos segundos para ver si Saga salía de ahí, al no percibir ningún movimiento comprendió el mensaje, entro por la puerta que conectaba dos dimensiones, un vuelco se sintió en sus estomago y colores pasaban alrededor de él a gran velocidad, mas ya estaba acostumbrado, después de unos segundos mas se abrió una salida al fondo, tras paso a un pequeño parque, niños jugaban alrededor, mas estos no se percataban de la presencia de ambos géminis.

Que te pasa?

Nada, por que?

Mira serás el mayor pero solo por minutos, y los dos sabemos que tan especial es este parque...

El mayor de los gemelos dio un suspiro y se acomodo en la hierba donde estaba sentado –Siempre quise ser como tu...

o.o Como yo?...Pero si soy un tonto...siempre lo dices!

Si...eres un tonto...pero nunca te veía sufrir, incluso ese día eras el mas fuerte.

Lo recuerdas?...Tu estabas ahí...-señalo a un pequeño niño arriba de un árbol llorando- ...creo que es la maldición de ese viejo roble...recibir a los chilletas en sus ramas... –una sonrisa melancólica salió de ambos rostros.

_Flash Back..._

_Era un frió día de invierno, Kanon de 13 años lloraba en la rama de un árbol, Saga no lo hacia, tenia la mirada perdida en un auto negro, horas antes su madre, la única familia que les quedaba, había muerto de una extraña enfermedad..._

_Que haces ahí?...deja de llorar!...debes de ser fuerte_

_Pero es que...-Saga pretendía saber la respuesta del porque del llanto de su hermano, Kanon bajaba del árbol para abrazarse a su gemelo- Saga golpéalo –El menor señalaba a un niño mas grande que ellos._

_o.o? golpearlo, por que?_

_Me ha quitado la...-Kanon se calló de pronto y abrió sus ojos enormes._

_Que te ha quitado Kanon?_

_La carta..._

_Cual carta?_

_La que dejo...antes de irse...ella me la dio...para que la leyéramos juntos pero no aguante y la abrí...T.T y me la quito- de nuevo volvía a llorar_

_Saga corrió hacia el chico mas alto que él y lo tiro con lagrimas en los ojos, le quito el pedazo de papel y corrió con su hermano bajo un puente cercano, ahí ambos la abrieron y el mayor la leyó._

_Mis amados niños: Perdónenme, pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, mi tiempo ha llegado y debo dejarlos._

_Saga cuídate mucho, y cuídalo, es mas pequeño que tu, y te necesita, no deben pelear por tonterías, ahora solo se tiene el uno al otro. Se que solo son minutos pero la madurez que tienes es mayor a la de él._

_Mi trabajo no fue terminado, pero se que Kanon se hará cargo de ambos, siempre fuiste él alma de la casa, seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti..._

_Saga...mi adulto chiquito, deja de ser un cara dura, mi amor eso no te queda, te vez muy hermoso al reír, si lo dudas pídele a tu hermano que sonría y te veras idéntico...Por eso sabia distinguirlos...no por nada soy su madre._

_Sean fuertes mis queridos dobles, muy pronto se someterán a pruebas muy duras, pero no importa lo que pase o quien sea quien pero siempre serán mis traviesos y escurridizos gemelos..._

_Confíen en ustedes, mis géminis, y nunca olviden quienes son..._

_Los ama su madre..._

_Al terminar la carta Saga tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Kanon una sonrisa muy tierna..._

_Ya no llores!_

_Kanon como puedes decir eso!_

_Pues ella no quiere vernos así...vamos sonríe...o te hago cosquillas!_

_No lo intentes...déjame...Kanon ...no por favor –Las risas de ambos chicos opacaron el llanto y la tristeza..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea el fuerte...tu siempre me defendías...tu eres mi hermano mayor...mi modelo

El gemelo sacudió la cabeza de su hermano menor y alboroto su cabellera, se aventó sobre él y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas...-No...Saga por favor...vamos para...ya para...

Saga paro de su juego y se volvió a recostar en el césped, miro a su hermano y suspiro

No me has icho que haces aquí?

Me sentía mal y vine a recordar...a limpiar mi mente...

Mal?...que sucede...

Lo sabes bien...Todo es por Pandora...

Pandora o.o ...Se me había olvidado –el menor de los gemelos se paro abruptamente y jalo a su hermano arrastrándolo por medio parque velozmente- Tenemos que regresar!

Que? –Saga se soltaba de su hermano y se levantaba todo lleno de tierra.

Tenemos que regresar es importante...Pandora esta...

Milo –Saga interrumpía.

Entonces ya lo sabes...tenemos que regresar...

Si lo se y no pienso ir!

Pero Saga...ella esta...

Esta muy bien acompañada...

Que?...no Saga ella esta mal...

No me importa si se la esta pasando de lo lindo o pésimo- El mayor abrió un nuevo portal y entro por el sin esperar a su hermano...

Ella esta herida...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que su hermano desaparecía, abrió su propio portal y regreso a la casa de Leo...llegando a la entrada principal

Y Saga ...-Aioria preguntaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

No quiso venir...algo le pasa...y creo que tiene que ver con Milo y Pandora...Puedo pasar?

Claro adelante...-Aioria abrió paso y entro Kanon.

La chica estaba aun temblorosa en la cama, Afrodita en la silla de su izquierda cambiándole las compresas de agua para que bajara la fiebre...Marín aun no tenia la mascara y limpiaba las heridas de la piernas cuando el gemelo abrió la boca- Como sigue?

Pues un poco mas tranquila pero no deja de llamar a Saga...y no se porque pero también a Hypnos...

Kanon...-La débil voz de la alemana emanaba de los labios maltratados.

Que sucede –el chico se acerco lentamente frente a ella mientras esta abría los ojos.

Tráelo...por favor...necesito verlo...

Pero yo...

El nos vio...estoy segura...explícale que yo no quise...dile que no quiero lastimarlo...

Lo traeré...te lo prometo...pero descansa quieres?

Vamos Kanon ve por el...te acompaño a buscarlo...

No...por favor quédate...-Pandora tomaba la mano del santo de piscis mientras este la miraba asombrado.

Yo te ayudare...puedes cuidarla? –Marín se levantaba de su lugar después de terminar con su labor.

Claro yo la cuidare!

Vamos...Aioria puede ayudar! –ambos salieron de la habitación dejando al pescado y a Pandora solos.

Que te paso niña?

Es que Milo...intento abusar de mi...

Pero por que? –los ojos de Afrodita se llenaron de lagrimas pero no derramo ninguna.

Pues...-la chica le contó toda la historia, incluso su compromiso con Hypnos y su llegada al santuario...

Vaya que estas en aprietos...pero vamos debes descansar...duerme un poco –La actitud de Afrodita era demasiado extraña- te comprendo...se lo que es que te usen y después te boten como un trapo –un suspiro salió de los labios de Afro mientras se acomodaba en un sofá para descansar un poco también.

En el pueblo un chico de cabellos rubios llegaba a un bar, y se acercaba a un hombre peliazul recargado en la barra, el rubio traía un sombrero y una gabardina negra que le cubrían el cuello el rostro, al igual que unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos, tomo del hombro al peliazul y este volteo asustado...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevo capi, nuevo capi, nuevo capi, y bien los avisos:

1. Esta historia cambia de titulo...seee ya me canse de ese titulote que da tanta flojera escribir y leer XD Ahora se llamara Todo por Pandora...objeciones (las manos de varias chicas levantadas) bueno como no hay ninguna lo haré...

2. Gracias por leer aunque últimamente muchas personas me han abandonado pero otras han llegado así que bienvenidas...

3. Pues ya no tengo aviso pero me gusta poner tres cosas XD (los jitomatazos le llueven a la pobre chica) Uy! . 

Atte: Little Pandora

Auf Wiedersehen!


	15. Donde nada es de verdad

CAPITULO 15: Donde nada es de verdad.

Saga había traspasado el portal saliendo a un pequeño pueblo que al parecer el conocía muy bien, difícilmente había escuchado a su hermano, pero no le importaba, no le rogaría...aunque ella estuviera mal...mal? a que se refería Kanon con "mal"?...Continuo con su camino hacia una pequeña casona con puerta de roble un tanto raída que se alzaba cerca de lo que parecía ser el centro de aquel pueblo...

Dentro no había demasiado bullicio, era mas ocupada por hombres que por mujeres y las pocas que estaban ahí no eran de buena reputación por la zona, se acercó a la barra y pidió un trago, como si fuera agua bebió el coñac que le sirvieron, pidió otro, y otro, hasta que por fin llego la botella. Así continuo por largo rato sin intercambiar miradas, moviendo a penas el brazo para pedir que le sirvieran, con solo abrir la boca para decir "mas" y volver a llenar el pequeño vaso con el liquido que tanto le calaba en la garganta pero que hacia olvidar otras dolencias que ni el alcohol podía curar.

Más!

No cree que ya a tomado demasiado?

YO DIGO CUANDO ES DEMASIADO...MAS!

El cantinero sirvió otro trago cuando un extraño con sombrero, gabardina y gafas se acercaba por detrás al géminis. De nuevo Saga bebió sin reparar en el sabor o en el candor que le recorría la garganta.

En verdad creo que ya es suficiente!

YO LE DIRE CUANDO LO SEA USTED SIRVA...-el géminis se ponía de pie, sacándole bastantes centímetros al cantinero.

Pero...

Sírvale –el extraño tomo por el hombro a Saga, este último salto al sentir la mano del hombre.

Tu quien eres?

Eso que importa!

Y bien que quieres?

Quiero que regreses!

A donde?

Tu sabes a donde!

Y que tal si no lo supiera?

Ella sufriría!

Ella?...quien?

Pandora!

QUIEN ERES? –Saga de nuevo se ponía en pie con una mano en la garganta de aquel hombre.

También lo sabes –fue ahí cuando el hombre se quito los lentes que le cubrían sus ojos, el dorado entorno sus pupilas sobre las de este para después soltarlo.

Radamantys!...que haces aquí?

Ya te lo he dicho...debes volver!

Volver a donde?...al santuario o.o?

Si...ella te necesita, en verdad.

Si claro me necesita para seguirse burlando de mi!

Eso no es cierto...

La vi...con Milo...

Ese es el problema...que es lo que viste?

VI COMO SE ENTREGABA A EL –la voz del geminiano resonó por todo el bar llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Siéntate!...Eso es lo que tu viste...pero ella esta mal...Milo prácticamente la...-desvió la mirada y no trató de continuar su frase.

La que?...-al fin caía en cuenta que era algo grave- le hizo algo?

Si...ella esta en la quinta casa, la cuida Afrodita.

Pero que hace ahí?

No lo sé...pero debes de ir!

Y tu como sabes todo esto?

_Flash Back_

_Radamantys detrás de una puerta escondiendo su cosmos y su cuerpo para no ser descubierto._

_Hades...ya se donde esta!_

_Y bien?...hay que ir por ella!_

_Esta en el santuario de Athena!...pero no podemos ir por ella, aun!_

_Pero por que?_

_Por que tengo que averiguar mas de lo que ha estado viviendo, le haré un par de visitas mas y después iremos por ella, creo que no pude salir de ahí...esta un tanto indispuesta_

_Que tiene?...esta bien?_

_Vaya, vaya el dios del inframundo se preocupa por su hermanita!_

_Cállate...no el habrás hecho nada!_

_No, claro que no, seria el último en dañarla pero alguien mas si...Milo!_

_Milo?...escorpión?_

_Si...creo que algo tuvo que ver con el pues sus pesadillas la delataron _

_Sus pesadillas?_

_Bueno si, pero el escorpión es muy fácil de controlar..._

_Controlar?...TU!_

_Desde antes ya sabía que Pandora no estaba aquí, así que decidí darle un buen susto con su amiguito..._

_Que le hiciste? –la mano del dios de los muertos se poso en el cuello de Hypnos fatigándolo._

_Solo le ayude a desilusionarse de él._

_Desilusionarse?_

_Si...no podía permitir que su corazón se desviara de mi camino o si?_

_Eres un..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de que escuche todo eso, salí de ahí y vine al santuario, cuando llegue venían saliendo Leo y una amazona, hablaban sobre que le había pasado a Pandora y que preguntaba por una sola persona...por ti!

Por mi?...pero ella...

Quieres dejar el orgullo a un lado...sabes bien que no te es indiferente... u.u y tu no lo eres para ella.

La quieres verdad?

Si...pero no como a una mujer...es muy bella cierto, pero es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana!...pero no es tiempo de estar con estas cursilerías...ella corre peligro, debes de sacarla del santuario...Hypnos llegara pronto...

Hypnos?...el que tiene que ver aquí?

No puedo decírtelo...lo tienes que hablar con Pandora, por ahora debes de ir con ella...VETE YA!

Saga salió de aquel lugar con muchas preguntas en la mente, pero Radamantys no mentía? Y si en verdad Pandora corría peligro? Lejos de la vista de las personas abrió uno de los portales y paso por el hasta la casa de géminis, al salir su hermano estaba dando vueltas en la entrada principal...

Vaya, hasta que te dignas!

Kanon...yo...

Cállate Saga y escucha...-el tono autoritario de su hermano no le permitió hablar- Pandora esta en el templo de Aioria, esta bastante agitada, tiene fiebre, su cuerpo tiembla, tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo y no deja de delirar sobre que alguien la ataca, no nos ha querido decir nada, el único que sabe todo es Afrodita pero no quiere decirnos, solo se limita a decir "es asunto de Saga y Pandora" y regresa a cuidarla, también no deja de decir entre sueños tu nombre y el del dios Hypnos, aunque creo que es otro de sus delirios...

KANON!...Vamonos- El mayor geminiano ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba cuando Kanon terminaba su brevísimo relato. No tardaron ni medio minuto en llegar al quinto templo, Afrodita y Aioria estaban fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Marín cambiando los vendajes de los muslos de la chica...

Saga, debes de entrar!- Afrodita se levantaba de su asiento con el rostro bastante preocupado.

Si...-toco a la puerta- Puedo pasar!

Un momento...-después de unos minutos la amazona abría y dejaba pasar al géminis mayor –creo que tienen que hablar!

Marín –Saga llamaba a la amazona- puedes ir a mi templo y traerle algo de ropa? –la chica en la cama aun tenia la bata de Milo puesta, llena de sangre pero nadie se había percatado de este hecho, hasta ahora.

Si, ahora vuelvo!

Gracias –en cuanto la amazona cerro la puerta Saga se sentó junto al cuerpo casi inconsciente de la chica- que te paso mi niña? –acariciaba sus cabellos con tal dulzura que los temblores del cuerpo disminuyeron pero su grado de conciencia no aumentaba –nunca debí irme, te debía de cuidar- un beso vacilante se deposito en la frente de Pandora.

Saga?...-los ojos de ella se abrían poco a poco, las lagrimas brotaban tímidamente por sus violetas- Tengo...que...expli...carte.

Sshh! Ahora descansa, ya abra tiempo!

Pero Saga...me ha descubierto, el viene!

Quien?...-en ese momento el llamado de Marín interrumpo la platica, ella entro con un pequeño bulto de ropa- Saldré un momento para que te puedan vestir, y quitarte esto –señalaba la bata blanca que cubría el cuerpo ahora marcado por Antares, abandono la habitación y Marín se dispuso a vestirla.

La japonesa había terminado y Saga volvía a entrar, encontrando la prenda tomada del baño del escorpión en la cama, la sangre estaba suficientemente marcada en la parte de la espalda, los muslos, el pecho y el vientre –Como te sientes?

Mucho mejor...Saga debemos hablar...

Después!

NO, debe de ser ahora, antes de que el llegue!

Que llegue quien?...es Hypnos verdad?

Si u.u el...bueno él...no me corrieron del hades, yo me escape con ayuda de Radamantys...no podía casarme con él.

Casarte?...con Hypnos?

Si, Hades y el lo arreglaron, yo no me opuse al principio, pues éramos una pareja pero un día los escuche, decían que lo de nosotros era por negocios que así debía de permanecer. –la chica continuo con la historia, sin omitir detalles, Saga atendía a cada palabra, hasta que llegaron a Milo –entonces en libra nos emborrachamos, ya había tomado antes pero nunca tanto, el me llevo a su templo, no recuerdo nada claramente, solo que me estaba besando –se cubrió la cara con las manos- me metió en su cama, pero dice que me quede dormida, que ya no paso nada, al día siguiente me ofreció un momento en su jacuzzi, y pues confiaba en el, hasta que cayo al agua cuando yo estaba dentro, se volvió loco, dijo que le encantaba, comenzó a tocarme...-la chica volvía a alterarse, los temblores regresaban, el sudor frío volvía a correr por su espalda y su rostro, Saga la tomo en sus brazos la llevo contra su pecho y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de ella y le susurro al oído "ya estoy aquí, no te pasara nada", esto tranquilizo a la mujer pero se aferró mas al pecho del caballero...

Pero por que Hypnos vendrá?...

El me encontró...es el dios del sueño y puede meterse en ese mundo, indagar en los subconscientes, Rada me enseño a bloquear mis sueños pero el es tan poderoso, que no pude más el vio como escape, el besó de Kanon y nuestra pelea en casa de Tauro, ahí es cuando supo donde estaba dijo que regresaría un par de veces, y después vendría por mi, Saga ayúdame, yo no quiero irme, yo quiero estar aquí, contigo –los ojos suplicantes de Pandora se posaron sobre las esmeraldas del géminis mientras las lagrimas silenciosas de ella corrían por sus mejillas.

Mañana nos iremos, te llevare a donde nadie sepa donde estamos, te protegeré mi pequeña.

Mañana?...pero...

Sin peros, hoy no puedes hacer un viaje así, estas muy delicada, te quedaras aquí o sino en mi templo...

En el tuyo!

Ya veremos que dicen Aioria y Marín que son los que mas saben de tu estado y son los dueños de la casa.

De acuerdo.

Marín, Aioria pueden pasar?

Ambos santos entraron despacio a su habitación mientras que miraban con sorpresa a los ocupantes de la cama –que sucede Saga –dijo el hombre.

Crees que es conveniente que me lleve a Pandora a mi casa?

Ella aun esta muy delicada, no creo que sea conveniente! –Marín tenía la cara pintada de severidad.

Lo vez...te quedaras aquí por hoy y mañana ya veremos...

Saga tu puedes quedarte aquí si quieres...a cuidarla!

Gracias Aioria...

Pueden llamar a Afrodita?

Si claro –la pareja salió y entro el doceavo santo.

Me llamaron?

Si...Afro puedes decirle todo a Marín, Aioria y Kanon...y agradéceles de mi parte...

Nuestra parte! –aclaraba Saga recargando su cabeza sobre la de Pandora.

O.O! Si claro, pero al poco tiempo todo el santuario lo sabrá...

No importara, para cuando todos lo sepan no estaremos aquí!

Que no estarán?...pero...

Afro por favor...luego te explico...y gracias –una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en los labios de Pandora

Ok...u.u con permiso!

Oye diles también a Aioria y Marín que pueden quedarse en mi cuarto en géminis ya que nos quedaremos aquí!

Se quedaran?...los dos?...juntos? ... n.n!

Afro...

Si, si ya me voy- de nuevo se quedaron solos, Saga recargado en la cabecera con la frágil chica entre sus brazos hasta que ella rompió tanta paz.

Nuestra parte?

o.o?

Por que dijiste de nuestra parte?

Pues por que...estuve pensando...y pues...por que no...tu y yo...pues...tu sabes...que tal si...

Saga de nuevo estas divagando!

n.n' Es que...desde que te vi en el hades me llamaste la atención pero pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, y mas si iba a morir prácticamente frente a ti, después Athena nos revivió pero aun así no estaba seguro de encontrarte y cuando te vi llegar al santuario moviste muchas cosas en mi interior y pues nunca pensé sentir esto...pero...Pandora quieres...-paso difícilmente saliva- quieres ser mi...podríamos intentar una...una relación?

O.O! pero Saga yo...me encantaría...

n.n...-sonrisa colgate

pero no puedo u.u

T.T por que?

Por que ya estoy comprometida con alguien y vengo huyendo de eso...y no seria justo para ti...

Pero a mi no me importa...yo te protegeré, te cuidare, serás mía...y nadie te separara de mi. Además tu no lo amas...mírame y dime que no sientes algo por mi y dejare todo en paz, olvidaremos que lo mencione.

Pandora voltea a ver a los ojos de Saga, las pupilas dilatadas, las pestañas bajando una y otra vez expectantes a la respuesta de esos labios heridos- No puedo –baja la mirada unos segundos y la vuelve a subir- no puedo decirte que no siento nada, porque lo hago, ni siquiera por Hypnos llegue a sentir esto, por nadie, tu me...

Los labios de la chica fueron abordados son suavidad por los del santo dorado

_Dame un beso que me haga viajar._

_Dame una canción para esperar._

_Dame una razón para cambiar._

Un ligero roce corroboro el hecho de que no eran rechazados entre sí, con mas suavidad que antes Saga tomo a la chica fuertemente, procurando no lastimarla, y la beso calmadamente. Disfrutando cada segundo en los que su boca y la de ella se fundían en una sola, expresando mas que las palabras y menos que las miradas.

_Dame un sueño roto para cocer._

_Dame un libro que me haga crecer._

_Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor se va a perder._

_Venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor._

Pausando en cada centímetro de tan delicioso manjar, intento morder un poco el labio de la chica pero un ligero gemido de dolor salió de la garganta de ella y una lagrima broto de sus ojos violetas, Saga se detuvo...

_Perdóname, abrázame, te he visto llorar..._

_Donde nadie llora más, donde el amor sabe mal,_

_Donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,_

_Donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz._

Los labios de Pandora reclamaban esas muestras de afecto, así que la osadía del caballero continuo un poco mas, las manos de él bajaron por la espalda, fue entonces cuando la imagen de Milo entro en la escena, Pandora se separó rápidamente del dorado y se cubrió instintivamente con las frazadas.

Lo siento...estas muy tensa y yo...no debí

No te preocupes, Saga lo intentaremos de acuerdo?

O.O? intentarlo?...pero por supuesto...

Pero por el momento no prometo nada.

_Dame un par de noches y te amaré._

_Dame una sonrisa y no te olvidaré._

_Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor se va a perder._

_Venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor._

El tiempo dirá –el caballero se levantaba de la cama- Ahora descansa, trata de dormir un poco que mañana tendremos un día muy largo...yo estaré aquí junto –ahora se sentaba en el sillón donde estaba Afrodita- no te pasara nada...

No podría dormir, Hypnos llegaría y no quiero que husmeé en mi mente otra vez...Podrías...volver aquí –señalaba el lugar de donde segundos antes el géminis se había quitado.

_Perdóname, abrázame, te he visto llorar..._

_Donde nadie llora más, donde el amor sabe mal,_

_Donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,_

_Donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz._

Eres una niña chiqueada...

Un puchero decoro el rostro mejorado de Pandora- Por favor n.n

De acuerdo...-Saga volvía a su posición anterior y tomaba a Pandora como si se tratara de un padre protegiendo a su pequeña hija.

_Perdóname, abrázame, te he visto llorar..._

_Donde nadie llora más, donde el amor sabe mal,_

_Donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,_

_Donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz._

Así pasaron las primeras horas de la noche, los brazos de Saga eran un grandioso refugio en donde ni las peores pesadillas llegarían a su mente...o al menos eso pensaba...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevo Capi! Que le habrá pasado a Milo...Pandora y Saga ya son novios?...a donde se irán para escapar de Hypnos?...no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!

Bueno pues ya me canse de no poder contestar reviews así que lo haré...pero por medio de un mail así que les pido de favor que dejen sus mail's para que reciban su contestación muchas gracias!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora


	16. Hermosa melancolía

CAPITULO 16: Hermosa melancolía.

Afrodita salió de la habitación y miro con anhelo a los tres santos que se encontraban ahí...

Pandora me dijo que podía contarles así que pongan atención por que no pienso repetir, si tienen una duda y no puedo contestarla sugiero que le pregunten a esos dos –señalando a la puerta.

Por fin nos dirás todo...-decía Aioria.

Mira "bichito" antes que nada Saga y Pandora se quedaran en su habitación, aunque eso ya lo sabían claro, pero me dijeron que si quieren pueden irse a géminis a dormir...

u.u pensé que tendría la casa para mi solo.

No te preocupes la tendrás Kanon, nos iremos donde las amazonas...

O donde se supone que debería dormir Marín –decía el pescado.

n.n algo mas?

Ah si...Kanon te sugiero que les traigas ropa a esos dos...

O.O están sin ropa?

¬¬ no Tarado...es para que mañana se cambien...

n.n ya me había espantado- todos con gotita en la cabeza.

Bueno...Marín ayúdale a este so burro a escoger algo de ropa para Pandora pues es capaz de traerle cada babosada que vea, sin mencionar que hurgaría en la lencería de la niña.

u.u siempre le quitan lo divertido a todo -Kanon daba un suspiro de resignación.

Ya dejaste de organizar y nos vas a contar? ¬¬

Ya voy leoncito ya voy...pero si el chisme te corroe!

CON UN DEMONIO YA DINOS QUE PASO! –las tres cabezas gigantes se posaron sobre el chibi-Afrodita provocando que el pescado se encogiera lo máximo posible.

Huuuy que genio...nadie me valora T.T (suspiro) bueno pues quieren la versión corta, concisa y rápida, o la versión larga, detallada y lenta?

¬¬ Sorpréndenos.

Que los sorprenda?...bueno n.n ...-Afrodita colocaba un mini escenario, (N/A: el del teatro guiñol) se ponía un títere en forma de Pandora, que quien sabe de donde lo saco, se metía detrás del escenario y comenzó a representar todo- Pandora esta comprometida (monita de Pandora llorando), huyo del Hades para no casarse con Hypnos (saca un monito de Hypnos), llego aquí con ayuda de Radamantys, le gusto Saga (monito de Saga), pero se enojo con el así que subió con Milo (monito de Milo), este la llevo a la fiesta de Dohko (monito de Joda XD), y ahí se pusieron hasta la manitas con el tequila y subieron a escorpión, espesaron a besarse pero ella se quedo dormida, así que ya no hubo chacachaca (monitos censurados) pero al día siguiente Milo le metió en su jacuzzi y trato de abusar de ella, fue ahí cuando le dio un golpe y otro y otro y otro (monitos peleándose alocadamente) y salió de ahí y llego aquí a Leo, yo venia llegando y la encontré tirada (monito de Afrodita, mas detallado que los otros) y de ahí ya saben que paso n.n!

(Enfocar a los tres santos y la cámara va recorriendo sus caras.)

Aioria sentado (N/A: desparramado) con la cabeza colgando por el respaldo del sillón, con una burbuja que subía y bajaba en la nariz, y letras "Z" encima de su cabeza.

Kanon comiendo palomitas con una gorra que trae dos latas a cada lado de la cabeza y un popote que desciende de ellas, una mano gigante que dice "No. 1", y una playera negra con la leyenda "miembro honorario del club de fans de Cachirulo" en letras blancas.

Marín con los brazos cruzados, con una ceja levantada y cara de fastidio, tamborileando los dedos en su brazo y golpeando el suelo con su pie repetidas veces- Esa era la historia corta?

Si...si quieres llamo a los actores y les cuento al larga –sacaba un celular de su bolsa.

No...así esta bien...¬¬ eres capaz de hacer algo mas grande que Romeo y Julieta.

n.n amo esa historia.

AIORIA DESPIERTA! –El leo despertaba asustado por el grito de su novia, haciendo reventar la burbuja de su nariz mientras que ella volteaba a ver la cara de Kanon –Kanon...quien es Cachirulo?

o.o?...-se quita la playera y la esconde debajo de un cojín- este...Cachirulo?...no se...(sonrisa de yo no hago nada) por que? n.n

Por que se te cayo tu foto autografiada n.n! –Marín sostenía la foto de un viejito con cabeza blanca, un poco calvo de enfrente, flacucho y sonrisa tierna.

Damela...-se la arrebataba y la guardaba en su cartera- es San Cachirulo...

o.o! Alguien puso atención a mi historia?...o la repito...

NO –de nuevo cabezas gigantes.

n.n yo solo decía.

Bien entonces quieres decir que Milo abuso de Pandora?

Pues casi.

Ese mendigo alacrán no tiene perdón de los Dioses.

Ahora mismo vera...-Kanon salía de la casa de Leo, ya estaba oscuro (N/A: la historia fue un poco tardada), y la luz de la luna no alumbraba muy bien pero eso no importo, iba decidido a romperle la cara a Milo.

Ahora entiendo todo...Aioria me alcanzas...-salió de Leo y fue donde las amazonas.

Si Marín ...Wuju n.n Kanon olvido la foto de Cachirulo!

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Un par de horas antes en el octavo templo...

Milo despertaba en su habitación con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, tenia el cabello mojado pero no sabia por que...como había llegado ahí?...que horas eran?...y Pandora?

Se levanto y el dolor de la ingle se hizo presente volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama, cuando esta hubo pasado volvió a ponerse en pie, camino afuera de su cuarto y descubrió que la puerta de su jacuzzi esta abierta...entro y observo velas derretidas, la grabadora tirada en el suelo y...sangre en el agua turbia de la tina.

Pero que rayos...? –su frase fue interrumpida por una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, poniéndolo de rodillas y haciendo pasar mil imágenes por su mente- fue un sueño...

Regreso a su habitación, tomo su ropa limpia y se dispuso a bañarse, al momento de quitarse los boxers que, inexplicablemente, era la única prenda que traía puesta, miro que pequeños moretones surgían en todo su cuerpo...-como me hice esto?- se pregunto al verse rasguños en el cuello, y el abdomen, de nuevo las imágenes de su supuesto sueño abordaban sus recuerdos. Metiéndose a bañar, el agua corría por su espalda, produciéndole un ardor extraño, de heridas, pequeñas heridas que recorrían esta parte, el agua fría caía sobre su rostro, despabilando y ahuyentando el embobamiento que aun tenia, tratando de aclarar su mente y comenzar a recordar...-que paso?...-abrió sus turquesas desmesuradamente cuando los ojos de Pandora llenos de miedo llegaron a su cerebro, y la frase "me lastimas" se repetía incesantemente en sus oídos- yo no pude...no- cerro la llave del agua y salió de la regadera, tomo una toalla y seco con mucho cuidado su cuerpo pues las heridas, aunque no eran graves, si eran demasiadas- pero...no recuerdo nada- sobándose la cabeza se dirigió a un armario y saco unos jeans y una playera negra, se vistió y seco su cabello, a cada momento en que sus ojos se cerraban las pupilas dilatadas de Pandora se dibujaban haciéndose ver acusadoras, llenas de reproche, pero sobre todo de terror, una nueva punzada llego a su cabeza haciendo que el escorpión se llevara las manos a las sienes, un zumbido se empezó a oír destrozando sus tímpanos, después de unos minutos todo cesó y la última imagen, mas clara que las anteriores, llego fugazmente a su conciencia –NO PUEDE SER...YO NO LO HICE...NO LO HIZE...-cayó en la cama arrepentido y tratando de convencerse que no había cometido tal acto, repitiendo una y otra vez yo no lo hice, yo no fui...

Kanon llegaba al templo de Dohko, encontrando ahí al maestro de los cinco picos con dos jóvenes, Grayson y Shiryu...

La pachanga estuvo genial...lastima que se la perdieron...

Pues la fiesta de Aura tampoco estuvo mal verdad Grayson? –la mirada cómplice que le lanzaba a la chica provocó que esta se sonrojara debajo de la mascara.

Aura?...quien es ella?...que no fueron a una fiesta de Saori?

Aura es la hermana de Hilda...y si maestro fue una fiesta de Saori pero...pero es una larga historia...

Hermana de Hilda?... T.T no me van a contar!

Hola Kanon –dijo la chica desviando la atención de los otros dos.

Maestro, Shiryu, Grayson...no han visto bajar a Milo? –Kanon se notaba molesto, que digo molesto, enojado.

Milo...pues no...no lo he visto desde la fiesta en mi templo...ha de estar ocupado con Pandora. –guiñaba el ojo procurando no ser visto por la joven cobra.

CÁLLESE! ...PANDORA NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA NO SEA IMBECIL! –salió del templo subiendo rápidamente hacia escorpión.

O.O –Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos, Kanon, aunque era un desmadre total nunca le había hablado así al maestro.

Pero que le pasa? –pregunto el dragón.

No lo se pero esto se me hace muy raro...-la chica dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la entrada principal de libra –ahora vuelvo.

Pero a donde vas mi niña?

A investigar gran maestro n.n –la cobra salió de libra dejando a los dos caballeros bastante confundidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en escorpión.

Kanon entraba al templo, parecía no haber nadie, pero un grito ahogado de dolor delato la presencia del guardián...

La conciencia te pesa? –el gemelo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, viendo la patética imagen de Milo acostado en la cama en posición fetal y repitiéndose cosas para si.

Kanon...ayúdame! –el octavo dorado se levanto de la cama con la cara llena de angustia.

Ayudarte! ...ja...ayudarte a que? –con desdén Kanon aparto de enfrente al escorpión y fue hacia el baño –dime que fue lo que le hiciste?...espera, no soy tonto me imagino que fue pero...acaso fue aquí?...

Kanon no es lo que crees...yo no...no se que paso...no recuerdo nada con claridad...solo imágenes...escenas de un sueño.

Un sueño?...pues para ti lo ha de haber sido pero para ella fue una pesadilla...no tienes idea de...lo que ella sufre.

Sufre?...ella?...Kanon dime que esta bien...

Decirte que esta bien?...lo esta...te he quitado un poco de culpa?

Pero Kanon eres mi mejor amigo...debes creerme...

Milo abusaste de ella! ...como voy a creerte que no fuiste tu...tiene las marcas...golpes en las piernas, rasguños, mordidas, moretones, raspones...me dirás que no fuiste tu quien se lo hizo?

Pero Kanon yo no recuerdo nada...

Milo te conozco...y a veces puedes ser capaz de mucho...

Pero yo no fui...-el chico salió volando impactándose contra una pared a causa de un golpe de Kanon.

Milo...ella confiaba en ti...te creía –en el estomago del octavo santo, se impactaban patadas desenfrenadas, produciendo verdaderas heridas en su cuerpo.

Kanon...detente...-de la boca de Milo comenzaba a salir sangre.

QUE ME DETENGA...DE NO SER POR TI ELLA NO ESTARIA TAN MAL...-lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto, ahora los puños del gemelo chocaban una y otra vez contra el rostro de Milo y una que otra de nuevo en su estomago.

AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES-Varias heridas se incrustaron en los brazos de Kanon mientras este volaba por los aires hasta le otro lado del templo- QUIERES QUE PAGUE?...PUES BIEN PAGARE, PERO NO LO HARE SIN PELEAR.

ENTONCES COMIENZA...GALAXIAN EXPLOSION –el golpe de Kanon se impacto directo en el estomago de Milo. Después de reponerse Milo lanzo de nuevo sus agujas, haciéndole ahora heridas punzantes en las piernas al gemelo.

Mírate Kanon ya no eres el mismo de hace unos años, no has podido esquivar las agujas de Antares!

Jajaja, Milo después de que me lanzaste todo tu ataque en el templo de Athena momentos antes de la pelea con los espectros, nada es igual, he aprendido, y puedo con ellos, pero antes quiero saber por que niegas lo que los que le hiciste a Pandora?

No lo niego es solo que...yo no lo hice Kanon, debes creerme, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te he mentido, sabes que no lo hice...

Entonces quien lo hizo?...vamos todo el cuerpo de Pandora tiene las heridas que caracteriza a tu ataque. También negaras que la trajiste a tu templo después de la fiesta en libra?

No lo negare pero es lo único que recuerdo, si lo acepto la traje de libra, pero ambos estábamos muy ebrios, la bese y una cosa siguió a la otra pero no llegamos mas allá pues ella cayo dormida, yo salí del cuarto, me recosté en el sofá, y me dormí ahí, después de eso tengo partes borrosas, imágenes incompletas, parecen un sueño, recuerdo claramente poco antes de que me encontraras en la cama...

Pensaste que te creería eso?...por favor no soy estúpido...adiós Milo...TRIANGULO DORADO...

Detente Kanon! –Saga llegaba al templo.

Pero Saga...

El no miente...por lo menos en una parte...

Milo miraba confundido a ambos geminianos –Creo que tu podrías explicarnos.

Explicarnos?...por favor Saga el sabe perfectamente su pecado...

No hermano, he escuchado parte de su discusión, principalmente una en especial me llamó la atención por eso pienso que la culpa es de Hypnos.

De Hypnos?...pero como...

Milo cuéntanos tu sueño...

Pero como que su sueño...el miente...

Kanon cállate y déjalo hablar.

A regañadientes el gemelo menor se cayó y dejo al escorpión comenzar con su relato- Pues yo me fui a dormir al sofá, juro que no toque a Pandora...

Concéntrate en el sueño...solo en el sueño –decía Saga celoso.

Pues llegaban doncellas al templo, y entraban a mi habitación, cuando salieron me desvestían a mi, dejándome solo en boxers y cubriéndome con mantas, mírenlas aun están ahí –señalaba al sofá donde había un bulto de cobijas color púrpura- después se iban, llegó un tipo rubio y un poco mas alto que Saga me toco en la frente y caí en un sueño profundo, y comencé a soñar otras cosas, que me levantaba iba a mi cuarto, veía a Pandora ahí dormida, así que decidía hacerle el desayuno pues debía tener una cruda terrible...después yo insistía en que ella se metiera en mi jacuzzi, hasta que lo conseguí, cuando "accidentalmente" caía al agua.

Los gemelos al notar la seña del escorpión señalando comillas en la palabras - Por que "accidentalmente"? –pregunto el menor imitando el gesto de Milo.

Por que yo vi como golpeaba la mesa de la grabadora y me aventaba al agua...

Pero por que no reaccionaste?

Pues todo era un sueño, pensé que no era real...cuando estaba dentro de jacuzzi...

No es necesario que nos lo digas...ya sabemos que paso dentro del agua-Saga trataba de disimular su furia y celos.

Hasta cuando te diste cuenta no era un sueño?

Sentí una molestia cuando Pandora me pateo entre las piernas pero inmediatamente paso el dolor, así que no pensé que fuera real...

Si, los tres sabemos que esos dolores no son fáciles de olvidar- los tres caballeros hacia muecas de dolor y se llevaron disimuladamente las manos a la entre pierna.

Hasta hace unas horas fue cuando desperté con el cabello mojado en mi cama, solo en boxers y con rasguños en mi espalda y el dolor incesante de la entre pierna.

Ahora entiendo...

Que entiendes hermano? –Kanon miraba sorprendido a su gemelo.

Hypnos no solo tiene el poder de entrar en los sueños, sino de crearlos y volverlos realidad sin que nos enteremos, manipula el subconsciente!

Que tiene que ver Hypnos aquí? –el escorpión no entendía nada.

Ya entendí Saga, entonces trato de que Pandora regresara haciéndola sufrir aquí...

Regresara a donde? T.T gemelos fantásticos me explican?

Si Kanon...pero no consiguió que con el sufrimiento regresara.

Pues no contaba que estabas tu aquí.

Eso es correcto hermano...GALAXIAN EXPLOSION –El ataque de Saga tomo totalmente desprevenido a Milo quien salió volando de nuevo hasta el otro lado del templo, derribando una que otra pared.

Kanon: O.O?

Pero...por que...hiciste...eso? –Milo se levantaba difícilmente.

Aunque estabas poseído por Hypnos...y no tenias idea de lo que estabas haciendo...tus sucias manos tocaron a mi novia de forma indecente...y no podía quedarme con la furia –Saga dio media vuelta y salió del templo.

O.O Su novia?

o.o - o.O - O.O - n.n - ñ.ñ Su novia!...hermanito...espera...eso es cierto?...es tu novia?...por fin es tu novia?...

Que te importa Kanon!

Pero ya es tu novia?...anda contesta...ya lo es verdad, ese es mi hermano!

OTRA DIMENSIÓN –el nuevo ataque de Saga mando a su hermano hasta un lugar extraño.

SAGAAAAA –el frió calaba hasta los huesos- SAGAAAAAAA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR –camino un poco y se encontró con un letrero que decía "Polo norte" – MALDITO...-abrió otro portal y regreso al santuario.

Algunas casas mas arriba un cangrejo arrepentido miraba un jardín de rosas de tres diferentes colores, blancas, rojas y negras. Recordando, miraba a la luna, fiel testigo de su desventura.

_Lloran las rosas, el roció ya se ha convertido en lagrimas_

_Te me has ido, te he perdido, lloran las rosas_

_Y llora mi alma, va gimiendo con las alas recortadas_

_Te me has ido, te he perdido llora mi alma_

Afrodita...-susurro con pesar, miraba el interior del templo oscuro, deshabitado, silencioso- nunca debí haberte hecho esto, debí seguir callándolo, debí... debí... aceptarlo.

El templo se ilumino frente a los ojos de Mascara Mortal, anhelando ver por un segundo al guardián por alguna ventana. Pero su deseo no fue concedido al instante.

_Lagrimas, que ahogan mi corazón_

_Lagrimas, palabras del alma_

_Lagrimas, mi mudo lenguaje de amor_

Afrodita se alistaba para dormir, con una sonrisa en la cara- la había juzgado mal, es buena persona- llego a la ventana y admiro su jardín de rosas, la bruma las hacia verse nubladas, ocultando su belleza, pero el sabia que ahí estaba, esa belleza que toda flor tenia, por fuera y que todo ser podía verla, pero él no solo se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, él admiraba la esencia de cada rosa, sabiendo diferenciarlas entre ellas, apreciando a cada una, distinguiendo el aroma tan sutil que desprendían. Suspiro y se alejo de la ventana cambiando un poco la sonrisa dándole un tinte de melancolía, la pesadez que tenia al llegar al templo lo arribaba estando solo.

_Lloran las rosas, por que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Y lloran celosas, de que no quieras ya venir_

_Y entre otras cosas, yo lloro por ti_

Mascara a penas pudo ver la silueta de Afrodita en la ventana, una sombra, que le alumbraba el corazón, ese corazón tan frío y lleno de maldad tenia algo dentro que lo hacia todas las mañanas arrancar una de esas rosas y llevársela a su templo, llenando sus pulmones con esa fragancia que notablemente compartían las plantas con el guardián de la doceava casa.

Por las noches siempre estaba ahí, admirando desde lejos, esperando ver alguna señal de Afrodita, asechando a su presa, o cuidándose de su cazador?...si ese cazador que disparo directo y se fue clavando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, desnudando su alma, rompiendo las barreras que el mismo se había formado para no ser lastimado, para no sufrir ante nada, para no mostrar compasión ni debilidad.

_Falta el perfume de tu piel por donde anduve_

_La silueta que veía, cuando tu dormías_

_Lagrimas, que ahogan mi corazón_

_Lagrimas, palabras de alma_

_Lagrimas, mi mudo lenguaje de amor_

Afrodita apago las luces de su templo, una por una era una sombra mas que lo asechaba, que se lo recordaba, al fin en su cama, la última luz sobreviviente era la de una lámpara junto a su cabecera, al apagarla cerro los ojos, y de inmediato los ojos de Mascara llegaron a su mente, podía sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su piel, recorriendo cada parte de su ser, llenándolo totalmente de caricias, aprisionándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo su espalda, su pecho, su virilidad dentro de el, haciéndolo suyo entregándose a él, solo a él.

Abrió los ojos ante su cuarto oscuro, vacío pero no silencioso, había alguien en su jardín pero no sentía ningún cosmo, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que desprendía el astro plateado en el firmamento, una silueta se erguía entre las rosas. Era un hombre, este se detuvo en seco y miro hacia el piscis.

_Lloran las rosas, por que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Lloran celosas, de que no quieras ya venir_

_Y entre otras cosas, yo lloro por ti_

Mascara bajo al jardín al ver las luces totalmente apagadas, de nuevo solo se conformaría con el aroma de las rosas, de las mudas testigos de su pena, esta vez tomaría mas, pues no volvería en mucho tiempo, no podría verlo a los ojos, por lo menos no ahora...

Sintió una mirada sobre su nuca mientras se agachaba para recoger la primera flor, se levanto y miro hacia la ventana, Afrodita estaba ahí, alumbrado por la luna, dejando ver su piel de leche, sus cabellos azul celeste cayendo por sus hombros, sus labios color cereza siempre perfectos. Camino sigilosamente hacia él, esperando insultos de parte del dorado. Era lo menos que se merecía por portarse tan mal con el ser querido.

_Lloran las rosas, lloran, por que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Lloran las rosas, lloran, por que no quieras ya venir_

_Lloran las rosas, lloran, yo lloro por ti_

_Lloran las rosas, lloran, lloro por ti, ahora lloro por ti, ahora lloro por ti_

Afrodita miraba expectante al intruso de su bello jardín, cuando este comenzó a caminar hacia el, como un animal entre la hierba, cayado, tranquilo, al momento en que llego al claro donde iluminaba la dueña de la noche unos cabellos azul intenso, una piel bronceada y unos ojos añil formaron la figura del caballero de cáncer.

Afrodita...yo solo...-al verse descubierto, el cáncer trato de justificarse y de pedir de una vez disculpas, la cara de Afrodita cambio radicalmente de una de asombro a una de dolor, sus ojos se llenaron por un instante de lagrimas, pero inmediatamente los cerro evitando así que el liquido corriera por sus mejillas, al volver a abrir sus ojos celestes, la mueca de frialdad pinto su rostro, parecía inmutable, insensible, muerto.

Cerro su ventana y dio media vuelta regresando a su cama, con el corazón partido, con la cara en alto, pero el alma por los suelos, se metió en las cobijas y trato de dormir, luchando con sensaciones, recuerdos y palabras.

_Lloro por ti, ahora lloro por ti, ahora lloro por ti._

Cáncer solo se quedo ahí parado, esperaba insultos, reproches, incluso golpes pero no esto, la frialdad de Afrodita, su indiferencia, su mirada eran peor castigo que cualquier herida, el recordar las caricias, los movimientos, los gemidos del Piscis mientras compartían ese momento eran la mayor tortura jamás inventada.

Regreso a su templo, sin rosas, sin reproches, pero si con pesadumbre, sufrimiento, culpabilidad pero sobre todo con la imagen de ese rostro siempre hermoso demostrando frialdad, parecía estar vació...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola, hola...se que me tarde un poco en subir este capi pero mi computadora andaba fallando y a parte me vino un momento de poca inspiración y demas cosas que ya mejor no contar...

Bueno pues espero les guste este capi y me permito hacer unas sugerencias...

1. Lean el fic de "Vivir sin aire" de Lady Grayson, esta muy bueno, y es una historia que ocurre al mismo tiempo que Pandora esta en el santuario, y tendrán algunas dudas resueltas...lean en verdad esta muy bueno...

2. Por favor lean mi nuevo fic que se llamara Magia, espero publicarlo pronto ok?...ahí me dicen que tal esta...o mandan las mentadas o los jitomatazos que se merezca...

3. Muchísimas gracias a Vibeke que fue quien dio paso y apoyo para que Milo estuviera poseído...mil gracias! (¬¬ creo que esa ya no fue sugerencia)

Me despido cuídense mucho y recuerden dejar sus mail's para contestar los reviews que dejen ok?

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora.


	17. El ya viene

Si te molestan el lemon mejor no leer... 

Creo que ya se le considera lemon a esto y sino pues advierto que esta subido de tono...

CAPITULO 17: Él ya viene... 

Las manos de Saga bajaban por la espalda de Pandora hasta sus glúteos, las heridas ya habían sanado, el geminiano despojaba a Pandora de sus ropas, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa depositando besos en su cuello, pronto Saga la tenia para si, desnuda, frágil, SUYA, el pecho desnudo de la chica hacia surgir una interminable lujuria del gemelo, la tomo de la cintura, hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco y se encontró bajo el cuerpo de la chica, ella lo miraba deseosa, llevando sus manos por el pecho del dorado, besando cada centímetro de la piel bronceada que comenzaba a tornarse brillante por el sudor, fue bajando hasta donde comenzaba el pantalón, desabrochando y jalando la prenda, seguida de la ropa interior.

Ambos se encontraron desnudos, compartiendo el lecho de seda color vino, Saga la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola hacia si, colocándola sobre sus caderas, besándole el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, los senos, un nuevo movimiento cambio posiciones, el sobre ella, haciendo movimientos con su cintura sobre las piernas de Pandora, los cabellos azules se enredaban en las manos de fina porcelana, la luz blanca que decoraba la oscura habitación envuelta por la noche era fiel testigo de la pasión en el ambiente.

Pandora se quejo un poco al sentir aquel momento en que el sexo del géminis anunciaba el comienzo de la entrega haciendo levantar su pelvis rozándose contra el cuerpo del dorado- Tranquila- susurró el caballero al ver la mirada de asombro de la chica, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, la besa pausadamente, con tranquilidad fue entrando en su cuerpo, despacio, aumentando la excitación de ambos, sus bocas no se separaban pero esto no evitaba que ambos mezclaran sus quejidos en una dulce tonada, ella se dejo llevar, la mano del géminis se posó en sus muslos para guiar los movimientos de su miembro...

Pandora sentía a Saga dentro de ella, realizando círculos con detenimiento, movimientos pausados entrelazados con besos fugases, la voz de la chica emitiendo leves sonidos apenas perceptibles para Saga, el cuerpo del dorado subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras que el de ella era oprimido por el hombre, los movimientos dentro de Pandora aumentaron poco a poco de velocidad, los susurros del viento se mezclaban con los gimoteos de la chica, la respiración agitada del dorado marcaba el ritmo de tan feroz danza. Las envestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, el placer de ambos iba en aumento mientras los leves sonidos se convertían en gritos y las caricias en la espalda del hombre en rasguños de desesperación.

La habitación emanaba lujuria y amor, los mordisqueos de los hombros y el cuello marcaban el cuerpo de ambos, sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez, el aire era insuficiente y la temperatura demasiado alta.

Pequeñas contracciones arribaron los cuerpos fusionados, un ultimo gemido por parte de ambos seguido de un suspiro y un beso tranquilizador, la pasión y la entrega habían llegado a su fin, el sudor que recorría el rostro de Saga se deposito en el pecho de ella, sus oídos percibían la velocidad del corazón de su pequeña niña.

Niña?...de su mujer, de su amor, su nueva vida, él había vuelto a nacer dentro de ella, y ella dentro de él, un beso lento se deposito en la boca de Pandora, la ternura del géminis era tal que nunca habría querido separarse de esas puertas abiertas toda la noche al paraíso. Pero los suspiros del géminis interrumpieron el descanso de los cuerpos encimados, compartiendo sus deseos, el silencio llego a la habitación mientras pensaban en todo y en nada, aun envueltos en las cobijas, ella sobre su pecho, él con sus extremidades superiores alrededor de ese cuerpo tan frágil.

TE AMO! –Los ojos de Pandora se abrieron sobrecogidos ante las palabras de Saga- CASATE CONMIGO!

Pandora se despego del pecho de Saga miro a sus ojos y los vio con un brillo diferente- SAGA YO... ... ACEPTO –Pandora vestía de blanco frente a un altar, junto a ella Saga con smoking negro, Shion, frente a ellos, les otorgaba el titulo de "matrimonio", un beso sello el pacto recién aceptado. Pandora miro hacia atrás, todos los habitantes del Santuario estaban ahí, elegantes, satisfechos, admirando la unión entre ambos.

Afrodita se acercaba a ellos con regalos, seguido de una gran fila para entregar sus respectivos obsequios. Abrazos, objetos, apretones de mano y sonrisas de emoción les daban la bienvenida a la vida de pareja.

Muchas felicidades –Marín no traía la mascara, y lucia un vestido azul entallado.

Ahora ya puedes formar una familia –Aioria abrazaba al recién casado- mucha suerte.

CUÑADA!... Que bueno que ya paso todo, tan preocupados que estaban...ya pensaron como se llamara su primer hijo? –Kanon sonreía detrás del león.

LEX...LEX ven aca pequeño -Un niño de cabellos azules y piel blanca corría por el templo de géminis todo mojado, seguido de Saga con una toalla y vociferando el nombre del pequeño, mas atrás Pandora mirando todo desde una distancia prudente con la sonrisa materna dibujada en sus labios- Ven aca Lex no puedes andar así por el templo!

MAMI dile a papá que no quiero bañarme –el chiquillo se abrazaba fuertemente al regazo de Pandora.

Alexander! –El tono enérgico de Saga hizo que el pequeño apretara mas a su madre- Debes bañarte sino serás como tu tío Kanon.

Si le dices eso menos se bañara n.n sabes que admira a Kanon –Pandora tomo a su hijo de los hombros- pequeño ve a bañarte y te prometo que iremos a ver a tu tía Grayson cuando estés limpio.

En verdad? –el pequeño Lex abrió sus ojos soñadoramente- pero con una condición!

Niño no estas para condicionar a tu madre ¬¬

Saga por favor...dime Lex cual es tu condición?

Que tu me acompañes mientras me baño!

O.o? pero que cosas dices hijo yo soy tu padre y debo enseñarte!

Anda papi por favor n.n!

Esa sonrisa de su hijo derretía completamente a Saga- de acuerdo pero ella solo estará ahí. Debes aprender a bañarte solo!

Si n.nU...vamos mami –Saga cargo a su hijo envolviéndolo en la toalla, mientras abrazaba a Pandora y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

No debes consentirlo tanto! –Saga miraba a su esposa con recelo.

Vamos es tan lindo, además es igual a ti...

Eso no es cierto! –en ese momento Saga recibía un chorro de agua en la cara patrocinado por su hijo.

Lex...No estés jugando así -Pandora miraba a su hijo divertirse con el hijo de Grayson y Shiryu(1) mientras que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaba evitando que el frió se colara por su piel- Te amo- se escucho la voz del hombre a su lado mientras le besaba la frente y recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella- tu hijo ya debe de tener SUEÑO.

Claro...**_MI_** hijo- Él la tomo suavemente y le dio un beso, ligero pero lleno de calor al despegarse de ese instante infinito el rostro de Saga no era el mismo, no era el caballero dorado, los cabellos rubios, los ojos azules (2), la piel blanca- HYPNOS...-una punzada se sentía en su pecho, la cabeza le daba vueltas, de nuevo los malestares llegaban a su cuerpo.

SIEMPRE SERAS MIA...NO IMPORTARA COMO...YO SOY TU DUEÑO...

Pandora despertaba en el templo de Leo, cubierta de sudor frío, Saga no estaba ahí, los temblores regresaron, la desesperación se apodero de ella, salió de la cama con pasos vacilantes, difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie. Llego a la salida de Leo, comenzó a subir hacia virgo, no sabía la razón del porque subía, pero la intuición la guiaba, al voltear su mirada hacia el sexto templo vislumbro la figura del géminis mayor, Saga al notar que Pandora estaba fuera de la cama bajo velozmente los escalones faltantes.

Que haces aquí?...debes estar en cama!

Dijiste que no me dejarías...donde estabas?

Yo...pues...el géminis no termino su explicación pues la chica se desvaneció en sus brazos, este la llevo hacia la cama de Aioria.

De nuevo volvió a recostarse junto a ella, protegiéndola, envolviéndola con su cosmos, velando su sueño- No lo volveré a hacer –susurro mientras el también se quedaba dormido.

**o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o**

Como esta ella? – Thanatos le preguntaba a Radamantys.

Parece que bien...cuando ira por ella?

No lo se...tal vez en dos días...

Dos?...

Si Radamantys dos días...tengo algunos asuntos que ver primero...-Hypnos intervenía en la conversación.

Espero no la hayas lastimado –Hades entraba a la habitación del castillo- retírate Radamantys.

Permiso –El espectro salió de la habitación pero no dejo de escuchar la platica.

Por que no vas a ver como esta?

Ya lo hice...esta bien...tiene unos sueños tan hermosos...sabias que quiere que tu sobrino se llame Alexander?

O.O? Como sabes eso? –el dios de los muertos se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

Así que ya lo sabias?...no importa ella no esta tan mal...además quien le haya enseñado a bloquear su mente no le enseño a no dejar manipular sus sueños y eso me conviene

Y el otro?...que le hizo? –Hades preguntaba ante la mirada expectante de Thanatos.

No lo se...yo solo deje que su subconsciente actuara...y sus sueños se volvieran realidad...-contesto vagamente Hypnos.

Eso es peligroso...- advertía Thanatos.

Vamos Hades no seas tan quejumbroso...además que puede hacerle ese escorpión? –el tono burlón de Hypnos molesto al Dios del inframundo.

Podrías sorprenderte...-Hades dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando con la duda al dios del Sueño.

Será mejor que vaya a ver...-Le decía a su gemelo(3), se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas que había en la habitación y se dispuso a viajar a los sueños de Milo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amanecía de nuevo en el santuario, la noche se despedía dándole paso al sol, todos los caballeros se levantaban para comenzar con su entrenamiento, hasta el momento nadie sabia lo ocurrido, solo el piscis, Aioria, Marín y Kanon, sin contar al autor del crimen, Milo, el alboroto surgía como por arte de magia, personas hablando, riendo, gritando, pero nada de esto se escuchaba en la habitación principal de Leo, ahí dos personas dormían placidamente.

Fuera, el acostumbrado desayuno comunitario reunía a los santos dorados y algunos de plata y bronce.

Kiki no comas mucha azúcar, sabes que te hace daño!

Vamos Mu déjalo comer a gusto.

Oye Kanon donde esta tu hermano?

En Leo! –contestaba el gemelo con la boca llena de cereal.

En Leo?...que Marín y Aioria quisieron un trío o que?

Cállate Shura –el león y su novia venían entrando al comedor.

Uy perdón!...pero que hace Saga en tu templo? –preguntaba el cabrito.

Cuida a Pandora!

La cuida de que?...

Yo les explico! –gritaba Afrodita cargando su escenario de teatro guiñol.

NOOOOOO –Aioria, Marín y Kanon, este último escondiendo su foto de cachirulo, gritaban espantados ante la propuesta de Afrodita.

u.u esta bien yo no les explico.

-.- Alguien quiere explicarnos? –Shaka estaba sentado junto a Mu.

Pues yo puedo... –Marín trato de sintetizar lo mas que se pudo el relato, omitiendo ciertas cosillas.

Eso hizo el mendigo escorpión? –colmillos y venas saltadas en las caras de todos, bueno de la mayoría, de los presentes.

SUGIERO QUE MATEMOS A MILO! –Aldebarán encabezaba la turba iracunda.

SIIIIII MATENLO!

COMPAÑEROOOOOOOOOOOOS ...NO HAY NECESIDAD DE MATARLO! –Kanon se paraba frente a la multitud de enojones.

Ah no? O.o

No...es que no saben la historia completa...-Kanon completó al historia con lo descubierto en la madrugada en el templo de Escorpión, claro añadiendo detalles que lo hacia verse mas fuerte- Entonces yo lo deje noqueado y Saga solo llego a darle un golpecito para no quedarse con las ganas.

¬¬ y pretendes que te creamos que Saga actuó estilo Seiya?

Como Seiya?...no entiendo!

Peléense un poco y yo solo llego a ser el héroe.

n.n bueno la verdad...

BASTA! ahora lo que tenemos que ver que harán Saga y Pandora...ya después entrenaremos– el maestro de los cinco picos sobresalía entre la multitud- Kanon ve por tu hermano y por la chica...

Si maestro...-Kanon bajo a Leo.

Muy bien nadie mas falta?...es un asunto importante y deben estar todos!

Falta mi alumna! –decía Marín quien no encontraba a la joven Gloria por ningún lado.

Marín-san, recuerda que Grayson se va a México, a visitar a su familia...Gloria debe de estar ayudándola a empacar...

n.n ah si es cierto Shiryu, gracias.

Entonces no falta nadie más?

Haber alce la mano quien falta...-decía Shura.

¬¬ no seas tonto cabra...-Shaka le daba un gran zape al pobre del décimo santo.

T.T era una pequeña broma matutina- Se sobaba la cabeza.

-.- bueno entonces solo esperemos a que lleguen los géminis y Pandora.

Milo estaba dormido, la pelea con los géminis a media noche lo había dejado exhausto, su sueño era profundo, fue entonces cuando recibió la visita de un ser en su subconsciente.

Muy bien, esto volverá a ser fácil –Hypnos ponía sus ojos completamente negros y la aura azul celeste volvía a rodearlo, Milo flotaba inerte y el acostumbrado marco plateado apareció sobre la cabeza del dorado- que ha pasado?

Las imágenes del marco se hacían menos borrosas lo primero que apareció fue la golpiza de los géminis- Por que lo hicieron? –el rostro asustado de Pandora se veía a lo lejos, sus ojos llenos de terror sobresaltaron al joven dios- Que le hiciste? –el tono tranquilo del rubio había desaparecido mientras que la imagen del pequeño portal mostraba la escena del jacuzzi- Como te atreviste a tocarla!...LA PAGARAS CARO! –Milo salía de su trance y tomaba cuenta de lo que sucedía en sus sueños. Miro al dios de los sueños confuso.

Quien eres tu?...que haces...?

En tus sueños?...jajaja vamos Escorpión no me recuerdas...soy Hypnos

O.O y como diablos...

Ù.Ú Eso no importa...adviértele a Pandora que llegare muy pronto por ella y que no podrá escapar, la vigilare!...tu tendrás que pagar por lo que le hiciste!...muy pronto.

Pero como entraste en mis sueños? –cuando Milo termino la pregunta Hypnos había desaparecido de sus sueños, el dorado despertó y salió de su casa, encontrando a Kanon bajando por la escaleras hacia libra- KANON!

El geminiano volteo- Que sucede Milo?

Kanon...Hypnos viene...me lo dijo...la vigilara.

o.o Que?...cuando hablaste con él?...lo buscaste!

No, yo no hice nada...pero debes decirle a tu hermano...advertir a Pandora.

Mira yo en este momento voy a Leo, pero sube con los demas, están desayunando, pero con cuidado pues algunos te quieren matar!

u.u bueno.

Saga y Pandora despertaban placidamente, la chica parecía un poco mas repuesta.

Como te sientes?

Ya mejor...

Por que saliste ayer...

O.O Saga...Hypnos volvió, en mis sueños, me engaño dijo que no importaba como, yo seria siempre de él.

Cálmate, recuerdas nos iremos muy lejos –la chica se notó mas calmada- puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro...dime

Hypnos que poderes tiene?

O.o por que?

Es que creemos que le hizo algo a Milo...para que te...bueno tu sabes.

Pues...-medito un momento-...el puede manipular tus sueños, también puede ver en tu subconsciente, y "volver tus sueños realidad"

Volverlos realidad?

Sí, si el gusta los hace realidad mientras tu estas en un trance, como en un sueño...nunca te das cuenta de nada hasta que comienzas a recordar y algunas cosas que hayas hecho te demuestran que no fue un sueño...

Entonces si lo hizo!

Crees que le haya hecho eso a Milo?

Si, en la noche, cuando te deje, fui a ver a Milo, pero Kanon ya había llegado se estaban peleando, cuando los detuve interrogamos al alacrán y nos dijo todos los síntomas que tu estas describiendo ahora.

Saga! –Kanon tocaba a la puerta de la habitación.

Pasa Kanon –Pandora le cedía el paso.

o.O? –el gemelo se sorprendió al ver a ambos en la cama- pensé que solo la cuidarías?...mira que no pierden tiempo! –les dedicaba un guiño a ambos.

Gota en la cabeza de Saga- -.-' que quieres Kanon?

Ah si...el maestro quiere verlos ahora.

El maestro?...para que?

Pues es que...bueno...la culpa la tuvo Marín...ella fue la chismosa...les dijo a todos lo que paso...

n.n que bueno así no tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones...Saga recuérdame que le de las gracias.

u.ú –Kanon en sus pensamientos- Le hubiera dicho que fui yo...

Bueno en un momento vamos...solo voy por ropa...-Saga se levantaba de la cama.

No es necesario yo traje...para los dos- Kanon le daba las prendas a su hermano.

Oh gracias Kanon...-Pandora toma la ropa que le daba el geminiano mayor- oye tienes buen gusto!

Ah si esa ropa la escogió Marín también.

Vaya...esa chica es un estuche de monerías.

Kanon de nuevo en sus pensamientos - ¬¬ otra vez metí la pata. Aaah pero que sonso soy.

Bien yo me cambio en el baño y tu aquí de acuerdo?

Este...Saga...no puedo...aun me duelen las heridas de la espalda.

Yo te ayudo! –Kanon se apuntaba sin pensarlo.

o.o

u.ú ni lo pienses idiota...yo la ayudare...

O.O –Pandora volteaba a ver a ambos gemelos- por que no mejor van por una chica que me ayude?

u.u esta bien...Kanon ve a buscar a Marín...

Pues ya que...ahora vuelvo –Kanon salió del templo de Leo y da la casualidad de que Grayson y Gloria iban pasando por ahí- Grayson!

Que quieres Kanon?

Oye necesito que vengas a ayudarme a un cambio de ropa...-la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia leo.

Óyeme imbécil que te pasa!- Insertar trancazo limpio de Grayson.

Pero que dije?

Como que te ayude a que te cambies de ropa?

No es para mi...sino para Pandora...no quiere que le ayudemos ninguno de nosotros.

¬¬ no seas tonto...vamos...adelántate Gloria ya de aquí me voy...cuídate...

Pero y Shiryu?

Ya hable con él...despídeme de todos...

Claro...cuídate!

Miren a quien traje! –en cuanto Kanon y Grayson entraban a la habitación Saga salía del baño bien bañadito y cambiadito.

Hola!...Soy la alumna de Shaina...

Si lo se, te vi en la primer fiesta con Shiryu.

La chica se apeno totalmente- bien...a que ayudo?

Es que ella aun no se puede mover bien...

La ayudas?

Pero claro...entre mujeres hay que ayudarse...Vamos hay que quitarte esa ropa...

Kanon saco una palomitas y se sentó en el sofá- Ni creas que tu la veras imbécil...-la joven cobra sacaba a Kanon a puro manotazo, regresa a la habitación y ve a Saga dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pandora- Vamos tu también vas para afuera.

Pero yo soy...

No me importa si eres Lady Di...te tienes que salir.

T.T –Grayson les cerraba la puerta en la cara a ambos.

Después de varios minutos Pandora ya estaba bañada y cambiada, solo que aun estaba un poco débil.

No creo que pueda subir ella sola hasta la cámara del patriarca

No te preocupes yo la llevare...muchas gracias Grayson...

Bien yo me voy...

Te vas?...no subirás con nosotros?

No... se me hace tarde y debo tomar un vuelo a México...

A México?...para que?

Voy a visitar a mi familia...

Genial...nos vas a traer de esa comida rara que tanto nos gustan...

¬¬ se llama cabrito y ya veré si les traigo!...Adiós

Después de que Grayson se fuera del recinto Saga tomo a Pandora y subieron hacia el templo del patriarca, donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal entre la turba iracunda y Milo protegido por una pared de cristal.

Quítate Mu...el debe de pagar –Aldabarán y Afrodita encabezaban tal espectáculo, aventando comida y uno que otro ataque.

Por favor Mu no dejes que me pequen –Milo se abrazaba a las piernas del lemuriano con pétalos enredados en su cabello, una cornada en la pierna derecha, y la izquierda ligeramente congelada, con comida en la cara y con un corte producido por Excalibur- Protégeme musito...

OIGAAAAAAAAAAAN –Kanon gritaba desde la entrada siendo recibido por un pastelillo que aventó Kiki- pequeño demonio!

Uy! Maestrooooo! –Kiki entraba en la pared de Cristal con la ayuda de su telekinesis huyendo de un enfurecido Kanon, y abrazándose igual que Milo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De nuevo en el castillo de Hades...

Tenias razón...el la daño! –Hypnos regresaba del mundo de los sueños.

Te lo dije!...y bien que harás? –Hades de nuevo estaba frente a él.

Preparar mis cosas...iré por ella...

Iras por ella?...-Thanatos preguntaba.

Que acaso estas sordo?...-Hypnos parecía muy molesto- dile a Reve y Yume que se preparen...tengo un trabajo para ellos –le ordeno a Radamantys que también estaba en la sala.

Para que los mandaras? –el Dios de la muerte preguntaba a su hermano.

Ya lo veras Thanatos...ya lo veras! –la sonrisa maliciosa de Hypnos no denotaba nada bueno.

(1) Grayson espero y te guste que tengas un hijo con Shiryu...aunque sea en un sueño.

(2) En algunas imágenes Hypnos tiene los ojos azules y en otras como color miel, yo decidí los azules...espero y no les moleste.

(3) creo que Hypnos y Thanatos son gemelos...si es así...vaya que a Pandora le gustan las ofertas dos por uno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seee, me tarde un poquito en subir este capi pero no pude antes por la escuela, y todas las chácharas que esta conlleva, pero bueno ya esta aquí y espero les guste...

De nuevo dejen Reviews con mail para así poder contestarlo por medio de un correo...

Cuídense...ah y si alguien sabe si a la escena del principio no se le considera lemon díganme...y si, si se le considera pues también díganme...

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora


	18. Lo que oculta la oscuridad

CAPITULO 18: Lo que oculta la oscuridad.

Una pareja entraba en la habitación del dios del sueño...

Nos mando a llamar mi señor...-el joven de cabellos castaños claros, test blanca y ojos verdes llegaba donde su dios.

Reve, necesito que vayan al santuario de Athena...

Al santuario? –la chica de cabello rubio, ojos aguamarina y piel un tanto pálida se sorprendió ante tal petición.

Si Yume, irán a cuidar a alguien...

A quien mi señor? –preguntaba el guerrero de las pesadillas. (1)

A Pandora!

Pero la señorita Pandora no esta con usted?

No ella esta con Athena, así que quiero que vayan ahí...

Y la traemos señor? –ahora la guerrera de la fantasía intervenía.

No...solo vigílenla, díganme todo lo que ella hace, cuando lo hace y con quien...

Pero mi señor como lo haremos si no se nos permite entrar al santuario sin el permiso de Athena (2).

Por favor Reve crees que soy tan tonto, Radamantys los llevara allá...

Pero como?...-La chica fue interrumpida por la llegada del espectro.

Me llamo señor...

Radamantys...los llevaras al santuario, y buscaran juntos a Pandora...

Pero...

Nada de peros, eres el mejor amigo de Pandora y no dudara de ti, así que todos irán al santuario.

Si señor- respondieron los 3 guerreros ante el dios.

Saldrán dentro de tres días...Retírense...-los tres guerreros salieron de la habitación dejando al dios de los sueños solo.

Bien me voy a preparar mis cosas ... no vienes? –Reve preguntaba a su compañera.

Mmmmm ... no en un momento voy ...

No tardes –se alejo por los pasillos del oscuro castillo.

Radamantys! –Yume llamaba al espectro que ya se estaba retirando.

Que sucede?

Por que no esta Pandora aquí?

No te lo puedo decir ...

Vamos los tres hemos sido inseparables desde el compromiso ... puedes confiar en mi.

No lo se ... ven –así los dos salieron del castillo y fueron a los lúgubres jardines marchitos y oscuros.

Radamantys le comenzaba a contar la historia cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes del castillo – Señor Radamantys... le llama el señor Hades.

Ya voy ... lo siento Yume me tengo que ir ... solo te digo que Pandora no debe volver... Yo solo quiero que ella este bien... Adiós! –Asi el espectro regreso al castillo.

Pero que extraño, Hypnos la quiere mucho, yo misma lo he oído decir que lo es todo en su vida, tengo que averiguar que pasa –se decía para si misma.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las doce casas... mas específicamente en el templo del patriarca, un escorpión algo herido, una Pandora muy nerviosa y un Saga sumamente apenado estaban sentados junto a Shion y protegidos por una de las paredes de cristal de este ultimo pues los proyectiles no dejaban de surgir a cada palabra del octavo santo.

QUIEREN DE UNA VEZ CALLARSE! –Dohko gritaba desde un lado de la pared de cristal.

u.u si maestro -todos-

Así me gusta... que me obedezcan n.n!

Ya escuchamos la versión de Milo, la de Pandora y la de Saga no nos importa...

¬¬ por que no?

Por que tu no llegaste a salvarla cuando la viste en el jacuzzi...

¬¬ Pero yo pensé que...

ù.ú ya mejor no digas nada Saga –decía Pandora algo resentida.

Esperen... aun no he dicho lo importante! –mas proyectiles volaban al rostro de Milo.

Que es Milo? –preguntaba muy calmado el patriarca.

Hypnos vino en mis sueños y me dijo que vendría en dos días por Pandora, que lo esperara.

Que? O.o!

¬¬ Que Kanon no se los dijo?

Uy se me olvido n.n'

Entonces Hypnos vendrá al santuario y no sabemos de que sea capaz... Una nueva guerra santa esta por comenzar...

Ejem... ejem... maestro esa parte ya paso y por eso no tenemos nada que hacer.

O.O en serio Shura? ... lo siento me perdí de capítulo –caída tipo anime general.

Bien entonces tenemos que esperar a que se decida que hacer para arreglar este asunto. Mientras tanto que nadie salga del santuario necesitamos a todos aquí.

Osea que cancelo mis vacaciones a Siberia?

Si Camus por lo menos unos días.

Pero mi alumna ya se fue a su país.

Yo creo que aun la alcanzo a las afueras del santuario Shaina ... voy por ella!

Que lindo mi hijo siempre tan caballeroso T.T

¬¬ No sea cursi anciano

No me digas anciano, cobrita!

Saben Pandora y yo pensábamos en irnos del santuario mientras esto pasaba.

Siii claro ... irse los dos solitos ... juntitos ... para "protegerse" el uno al otro –decía incrédulo Kanon.

¬¬ cállate fotocopia!

No soy fotocopia!

Claro que si yo soy el mayor ... el original ... el primero.

Por que echando a perder se aprende!

¬¬ Pues contigo no aprendieron!

u.ú!

Ya cállense los dos u.u!

Si Pandi querida!

U.U ya cuñada ... no te enojes ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta en el castillo de Hades...

Una figura alta de cabellos negros y piel pálida entraba en la habitación de Pandora, el dios del inframundo estaba apesadumbrado, respiro el aroma que impregnaba la lúgubre habitación, miro a su alrededor y encontró un pequeño libro de Lord Byron, lo hojeo un poco y encontró como separador un fotografía de la familia de Pandora, su madre de cabellos rubios y piel blanca, una sonrisa iluminaba su bello rostro, el vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo le dibujaba un pequeño bulto en el vientre, seguro estaba en estado, su padre de barbada y bigote algo tupidos y cabellos negros, con un traje azul y una corbata del mismo color aunque mas clara, con la mirada dura pero no amenazante y por ultimo la pequeña Pandora con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus ojos tan dulces y llenos de inocencia, sus blancas manitas en el regazo como toda una damita, la mano de su madre sobre su hombro derecho y un perro terrier a su lado izquierdo, toda una familia feliz. Hades cambio esa mirada fría que siempre decoraba sus ojos azules por una de melancolía, detrás de él, otra figura mas pequeña entraba en la habitación.

Sabia que estarías aquí –decía la voz de Persefone.

Por que? –contestó el dios sin volverse hacia su esposa.

Por que quieras o no la extrañas...

En serio? –dijo Hades con un tono de incredulidad.

Si... desde hace algún tiempo para acá la has llegado a apreciar... aunque desconozco los motivos

Y que pretendes?

Saberlos...

El dios no dijo ni una sola palabra como respuesta, pero en su mente comenzó a recordar...

_Flash Back_

_Al principio a Hades le molestaba la presencia de Pandora, una mortal considerada su hermana... que deshonrosa labor... después se fue acostumbrando a tenerla cerca, le servia de mucho y gracias a ella había logrado llegar hasta Athena, pero aun no merecía un trato mas digno de parte del Dios._

_Días antes de la batalla contra Athena, incluso antes de revivir a los santos de la misma y del compromiso con Persefone, el trato para con Pandora cambio gracias a un acontecimiento..._

_Era una noche fría, justo el día del aniversario luctuoso de los padres de la chica cayó una tormenta digna de un pasaje de la Biblia, las ventanas tronaban y los árboles cercanos dibujaban sombras espectrales en las afueras del tétrico castillo, y Pandora no se podía concentrar en su lectura por mas que tratara, de pronto las velas que alumbraban su habitación se apagaron, no le dio importancia, eso sucedía tan seguido que ya estaba acostumbrada, se metió en la cama arropándose y emitiendo la frase "los extraño tanto"._

_Mientras dormitaba la tormenta arreció, rompiendo una de sus ventanas y dejando pasar todo el aire y la lluvia, se levanto y salió de la pieza, se dirigió al antiguo cuarto de sus padres, ahora ocupado por su "hermano" Hades, pero este hecho no lo recordaba, solo iba ahí por que en esa habitación se sentía segura, era su escondite preferido, su refugio, la escapatoria del dolor... Al llegar ahí vio la figura de Hades tendida en la cama, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y evitar un disgusto por parte del dios, pero era demasiado tarde..._

_Que haces aquí?_

_Yo solo... lo siento... ya me voy..._

_No, vuelve aquí._

_La chica obedeció y se acerco a la cama- bien... aquí estoy –su voz salía débilmente, mientras el frío comenzaba a calar en sus pies descalzos._

_Que tienes? –el tono del dios sonaba tranquilizador, algo raro en él._

_No quiero molestarte mejor me voy_

_No... Dime que te pasa?_

_Tengo miedo..._

_De la tormenta?... vamos no seas tonta, mil veces a llovido así._

_No es por eso, hoy...olvídalo...me voy a dormir -así la chica salió del cuarto del Dios y regreso a la suya._

_Hades se levanto y la siguió, encontrando el cuarto hecho un desastre por el viento que se colaba por la ventana- por que no me dijiste que estaba rota -señalando hacia la ventana- vamos dormirás en mi cuarto..._

_No es necesario..._

_Claro que lo es... mañana mandare a arreglarla... vamos- ambos salieron de la habitación y regresaron al otro._

_Dormirás en mi cama..._

_Y tu?_

_Aquí -señalo un diván cercano a la ventana._

_No puedo permitirlo, es tu habitación duerme en la cama!_

_Te propongo algo... la cama es muy grande (N/A: King Size) yo duermo de un lado y tu del otro...-al ver la cara sorprendida de la chica agrego- tranquila no eres mi tipo._

_Un poco dudosa Pandora acepto y ambos se recostaron de nuevo, pasaron los minutos y ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y a cada trueno saltaba involuntariamente._

_Hades solo se limito a pegar su espalda contra la de ella... por que? ... no lo supo pero sintió el deber de hacerlo, ella se tranquilizo al sentir el cuerpo del otro en su espalda y por fin pudo dormir._

_Al día siguiente despertaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero al abrir los ojos el dios se percato de este hecho y se alejo cuanto le fue posible, procurando no alertar a Pandora, se levanto y salió de la cama, decidido a cumplir con sus obligaciones._

_Ella sin en cambio despertó mucho después un tanto confundida por estar en esa cama, cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche, pensó que solo había sido un impulso, y que no se volvería a repetir._

_También cumplió con sus deberes, no se volvieron a ver en todo el día hasta la hora de la cena, el cambio de Hades hacia ella fue leve, el tono frío de su voz ya no estaba y la módica amabilidad del dios decían que algo en esa relación había cambiado._

_Pasaron las noches y el incidente quedo olvidado durante un tiempo pero no el trato de ambos, la tormenta se repitió un mes después y Pandora volvió a la habitación del dios..._

_Que haces aquí?_

_De nuevo tengo miedo y pensé que...-sintió la osadía de su petición y no pudo terminar con la frase._

_No digas nada –sin mas que agregar el dios se hizo a un lado y destedió la parte de la cama correspondiente a Pandora, ella se metió en la misma y volvieron a dormir._

_Pasado el tiempo las visitas de Pandora a la cama de Hades se hacían mas frecuentes, y la manera en que se comportaban el uno con el otro cambio tan drásticamente que sorprendió a algunos, pero nadie se atrevió preguntar._

_Una noche antes de que revivieran los santos dorados, Pandora estaba dormida en su habitación cuando sintió la presencia del dios del inframundo en sus aposentos, este entro a hurtadillas y se paró junto a la cama de la chica._

_Hola –susurro el dios cuando la mujer en la cama volteó hacia él._

_Hola...que sucede?_

_Nada ... solo que...tengo miedo_

_Por favor ... tu tienes miedo?_

_La verdad no ... pero quise hacerte compañía_

_Gracias ... vamos –ella se recorrió dentro de las cobijas, ciertamente su cama no era tan grande como la del dios pero aun así le hizo espacio y este se recostó._

_Aunque las noches en que Pandora dormía en la cama del dios se hicieron constantes él nunca había ido hasta su cama, no era necesario, la actitud de él había cambiado bastante y eso era suficiente para ella._

_Él la llevo hacia si y la abrazo, las manos del dios recorrían los hombros y los cabellos de la chica, dudosa ella se acerco hasta el pecho del hombre y apoyo su cabeza con suavidad. Se acomodo pues estaba cansada y no podía contener mas su sueño._

_Hermano –la palabra salió involuntariamente, en un ligero susurro dedicado especialmente para el dios acompañado de un ligero apretón de los brazos de ella al cuerpo del inmortal. Hades abrió los ojos sorprendido y esbozo una sonrisa casi imperceptible, aunque su pulso se vio ligeramente alterado, cerro sus ojos mientras sus manos aun paseaban por el sedoso cabello y sentía la respiración de ella chocar una y otra vez contra su pecho._

_Duerme ... mañana comenzara todo ... hermanita ...-tras decir esto el dios también cedió paso al sueño y cayo dormido._

_Fin Flash Back_

Hades ... Hades –Persefone insistía pues el dios se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos- Hades!

Perdón –el dios salto ante el llamado.

No contestaste ... la extrañas o no?

Mira este no es momento para eso ... Hypnos puede ser peligroso para ella, debes de ir antes que sus guerreros ... sácala del santuario ... ayúdala!

Pero yo? –Ella sabia que esa petición era un tanto extraña ... de acuerdo demasiado extraña viniendo de los labios de Hades.

Si ... confía en ti ... debes de ir... –las palabras de su esposo fueron suficiente respuesta para su pregunta y sin poner ninguna objeción ella acepto- Saldré mañana...

No ... ve hoy ... lo antes posible!

Muy bien ... voy a preparar mis cosas –Persefone le dio un beso a su marido y salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya para prepara todo lo de su repentino viaje.

Media hora mas tarde la diosa de la primavera se disponía a partir rumbo al santuario cuando Thanatos arribo al castillo junto a Radamantys.

Persefone a donde vas? –decía el dios de la muerte.

Voy de viaje –respondió la mujer sin darle importancia.

Sabes querida ... no creo que sea conveniente que vayas sola ... por que no llevas a Radamantys?

Yo señor?

Si ... anda alístate rápido ... –el espectro atendió la orden y minutos mas tarde esta listo junto con la diosa para partir.

Señor puedo preguntar a donde vamos?

Con Demeter! –se adelanto a responder la mujer.

Vaya! ... pues envíale mis saludos –decía Thanatos

No quieres ir con nosotros –ofreció Persefone sorprendiendo a su marido por tal osadía.

No puedo ... aunque me encantaría ... pero tengo asuntos con mi hermano...será en otra ocasión.

Hades se tranquilizo ante el rechazo del joven dios y despidió a su esposa con un beso apasionado y entregándole una nota a Radamantys –dásela a Demeter cuando llegues –le dijo en voz baja mientras abandonaban el castillo.

En otra parte del castillo...

Pudiste sacarle información?

No, llego un sirviente y nos interrumpió ... pero esto se me hace bastante extraño.

Vamos Yume ... pronto lo averiguaremos, nuestro señor nos ha enviado a vigilar a la señorita Pandora y nos enteraremos de todo ...

Por fin podremos librarnos de ella?

No lo se ... no lo se!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

(1) Como no se si Hypnos tiene guerreros, caballeros o como se llamen me saque a estos dos de la manga.

(2) Eso me sonó a fic de Lady Grayson! XD

HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA! ... mis queridos lectores ... como están? ... espero que muy bien y una disculpa por atrasarme con este capitulo pero primero la musa andaba de vacaciones y cuando regreso no tenia tiempo para escribir (Alguien sabe quien invento los exámenes ¬¬) ... bueno en fin cuando por fin tuve el tiempo y la inspiración me quitaron la historia de "Puppe" de la pagina y no pude publicar en mucho tiempo y pues ya se cumplió mi castigo y aquí me tienen de nuevo dando la lata.

Queridos amigos ... estoy un tanto enojada por lo de mi fic ... pero aun mas por que existen personas que se ocultan en el anonimato para decir que algunas historias son "asquerosas ... faltas de imaginación...horribles" y demás comentarios que faltan al respeto a uno como autor (y no lo digo solo por mi historia sino por algunas de mis amigas también) ... estoy de acuerdo con las criticas (buenas o malas) pero hay formas de decirlo no creen? ... con respecto a estos reviews me dijeron que les falte al respeto con las notas de la autora y comentarios incluidos al principio del capitulo 5 de "Puppe", personalmente no sentí que les falte al respeto (saben que es lo último que haría) pero si alguien se sintió ofendido por este hecho pido una disculpa y prometo intentar no incluir tantas notas n.n! claro que si no les gustan mis historias ... pues sugiero que mejor no las lean y así nos evitamos broncas XD ... por ultimo aviso que volveré a subir este fic pero será "Puppe-reloaded" pues estará re-editado y mucho mas largo, con mas sufrimiento de Saori y sorpresas para los goldies XD ...y perdón por mi choromil u.u

ATTE: Little Pandora

Auf Wiedersehen!


	19. No

CAPITULO 19: No...

Las cosas en el santuario volvieron a la normalidad ... bueno casi, pues Pandora iba y venia del templo de Afrodita a placer, este caballero no había ido a entrenar junto con los otros, también los acompañaba Kiki, a petición de Saga...

Entonces querida ... te decía que si te hacemos un peinado alto y te ponemos un collar lindo te verías mas hermosa...

Afrodita... tocas mi cabello y te mandare en un viaje de ida a ver a mi hermano ¬¬

Si pescado ... no la friegues!

Tu duende de Santa Clause no me hables así!

Bueno ya no se peleen ... que hacemos ... ya me aburrí –la cara de la alemana era de mucha flojera.

Quieres ir a ver el entrenamiento?

mmmmm... por que no?

Yo te llevo! –Kiki la tomo de la mano sin decir agua va y desapareció junto con ella

¬¬ si claro y que Afro se desgaste caminando hasta haya! –el piscis sin mas remedio se fue hacia el entrenamiento a patín.

En el coliseo...

ACABALO KANON! –gritaba Aldebarán con ojos rojos y una sincera cara de sadismo.

Vamos Milo ... defiéndete –Camus apoyaba a su amigo muy discretamente pues no quería enfrentarse a todo los demás

QUE SUFRA EL MALDITO BICHO! –decía Shura a unos metros del tauro.

DEJAME A MI! –pedía Saga desde una orilla para poder golpear al escorpión sin restricciones.

ARRANCALE LA CABEZA –grito Mu apoyando al gemelo.

MU? –todos con signos de interrogación en la cabeza y mirando extrañados al Aries

¬¬ que me ven ... no puedo apoyarlo?

Si claro, claro... –todos dejaron de mirarlo con cara de angelitos pero aun muy sorprendidos por las palabras del carnero.

Milo y Kanon estaban dando una buena pelea, sin importar que el escorpión ya hubiera sido magullado, corneado, cortado y convertido en una ensalada humana el seguía teniendo fuerzas para combatir.

AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES –grito Milo haciéndole unas cuantas heridas al cuerpo del gemelo menor.

GALAXIAN EXPLOSION –el gemelo se defendió con bastante éxito pues el cuerpo de Milo quedo tendido a unos metros de su posición original (N/A: no se me alboroten chicas del club de Fans de Milo no se murió)

Pandora y Kiki llegaban en el momento en que la pequeña batalla terminaba y todos tomaban posiciones para continuar con el entrenamiento verdadero, la pelea entre Kanon y Milo fue un plus de diversión.

Bueno después de divertirnos un rato ... ahora si a trabajar... –Dohko ponía orden a la bolita de manos que sepultaban a los gemelos, si lo gemelos pues Saga le reclamaba el no haberlo dejado patear al caballero de Antares...

Pero el viejo maestro ordeno que yo fuera... –se defendía Kanon

Y por que el y no yo –ahora Saga se iba contra el libra

Pues simple ... por que tu lo hubieras matado ¬¬

Que ese no era el punto? –pregunto el géminis mayor.

NOOOOOOOOO –gritaban todos a unísono.

¬¬ aburridos!

Oye Saga ahí te buscan –grito DM divertido al ver quienes o mas bien quien había llegado.

A mi? –Saga volteo a ver la dirección indicada por el cangrejo y se ruborizo ligeramente al ver que Pandora lo miraba.

Debes lucirte –le susurró su hermano dándole un codazo para que despertara del sueño a donde lo mandaba la chica.

¬¬ yo siempre lo hago!

Niño cerillo! –gritaba Afrodita que venia llegando.

O.O opps ... creo que yo me voy –Kiki desapareció al instante en que el doceavo dorado llegaba al coliseo.

Maldita sabandija ...algún día te atrapare

BUENO YA BASTA DE TANTO PARLOTEO ...ENTRENAREMO SI O NO? –pregunto el viejo maestro

Shion al ver la cara de afirmación de todos agrego- No le contesten ¬¬

Todos con cara de desilusión- tan bueno que estaba el chisme...yo no se ni para que entrenamos si ya los secuestros de Saori no dejan ganancias para nadie...-todos se dirigieron al centro del campo de entrenamiento, y comenzaron a armar las parejas de combate.

Shaka con Mu –decía Shion- Aldebarán con Aioros ... Saga con Camus ... Aioria con Shura ... Dohko conmigo ... Kanon por hoy tu ya terminaste, ve a curarte las heridas

Si maestro –el gemelo obedeció y se retiro despidiéndose de Pandora

Y supongo que –el patriarca continuo- Afrodita con Mascara n.n!

Vamos mariquetas –dijo el cangrejo tratando de aparentar normalidad en sus palabras pero por dentro, el que Afrodita pudiera descargar su ira contra el, lo aliviaba mucho.

_No_...–el pescado respondía de forma fría ante la oferta de golpear al cáncer.

_...no intentes disculparte,_

_No juegues a insistir._

_Las excusas ya existían antes de ti._

No? –todos se sorprendieron ante el rechazo del pescado pues por lo regular se emocionaba mucho al tener a Mascara como compañero de combate.

Pero Afrodita ... no queda otro compañero –explico Mu.

No me importa no quiero pelear contra el caballero de Cáncer.

Pero por lo regular somos compañeros! –el tono del italiano sonaba un tanto anormal, como suplicante?

_No, no me mires como antes._

_No hables en plural._

_La retórica es tu arma mas letal._

Caballero de Cáncer? ... y cuando dejo de ser mascatira? –pregunto Shura bastante desorientado

Mascarita? ... yo no conozco a ningún mascarita! –dijo indiferente.

Muy bien ... alguien me quiere explicar que pasa aquí? –exclamó Shion.

Con su permiso gran patriarca ... no me siento bien, me retiro –Afrodita no dio mas explicaciones y se retiro del lugar sin obtener el permiso de su superior. Pandora que estaba observando todo siguió a su nuevo amigo, supuso que necesitaría apoyo.

Mascara! ... habla jaiba estúpida! –pedía Aldebarán "amablemente"

No tengo por que hablar de eso con ustedes –fue lo ultimo que dijo el santo antes de desaparecer por el mismo camino que siguió Afrodita.

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas mas._

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí...adentro._

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es._

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así._

O.o alguien me quiere decir que paso aquí? –Shura seguía sin entender nada. Como el resto de los dorados.

Alguien debería de ir tras Mascara Mortal ... no sabemos que le puede hacer al pescado

Tienes razón Camus... Mu ve a ver que pasó ...

Saga al darse cuenta que Pandora ya no estaba ahí se ofreció en lugar del carnero.

U.U vaya que el amor le pego duro a este chico –se lamentaba Camus al no tener ahora un rival para entrenar, después de todo este alboroto por fin los caballeros comenzaron con sus batallas.

Cerca de la casa de Géminis, Pandora le dio alcance al caballero de la doceava casa.

Afro ... estas bien?

Si –respondió con un hilo de voz.

No puedes engañarme ... puedo ayudarte en algo?

No, vuelve al coliseo ... gracias –Afrodita continuo con su camino dejándole a la chica muy claro que quería estar solo.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno._

_La esperanza que me da tu amor,_

_No me la dio mas nadie te juro no miento._

Al llegar a la casa de géminis Pandora se encontró de frente con el cuarto guardián.

Se fue hacia su casa?

No te lo diré!

Eso es un si ...

Déjalo en paz! –Pandora lo miraba con reproche.

Tu que sabes chiquilla insolente –Mascará amenazaba a la alemana hasta que llego el géminis.

Yo que tu no lo haría –le advirtió Saga que acaba de llegar a su recinto.

MM bufó molesto y siguió con su camino hacia la casa de piscis.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno._

_No se puede dedicar el alma,_

_A acumular intentos._

_Pesa mas la rabia que el cemento._

Estas bien? –le pregunto Saga a la chica.

Si ...

Tengo que ir con él ... puede hacerle daño...

No lo hagas ... no lo dañara

Por que estas tan segura?

Confía en mi –la chica sonrió ligeramente y él la abrazó con delicadeza.

Afrodita llego a su templo con las lagrimas a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas, nunca pensó actuar así pero le dolía, ciertamente le dolía en el alma que no pudiera ni siquiera desquitar el coraje, gritarle, golpearlo, que no pudiera dejar de amarlo, todo era mejor cuando solo era una fantasía, antes de compartir los besos, sabía que el era inalcanzable pero ahora? ... ahora que ya probó ese néctar, que sintió sus manos recorrer su piel, lloraba lagrimas amargas por su amor, pero mas por su cobardía de no aceptarlo pero tampoco de poder rechazarlo.

MM llegó a la entrada del doceavo templo, dudoso, entro esperando encontrar a Afrodita y explicarle todo, ya que importaba el mundo, quería tenerlo para el, solo para el.

_Espero, que no esperes que te espere después de mis 26,_

_La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies._

_Y voy deshojando margaritas y mirando sin mirar,_

_Para ver si así te irritas y te vas._

Tumbado en la cama Afrodita lloraba su infortunio, se debatía entre creer y dudar, si en verdad le importaba por que no se lo decía, por que no lo seguía hasta su templo y se disculpaba, por que no dijo nada frente a ellos, por que no estaba ahí... Pues bien sus deseos se vieron concedidos, MM atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos fijos sobre aquel cuerpo sollozante que noches atrás le había pertenecido.

Afrodita –articulo aquel nombre que le partía el alma, si el tiene alma y gracias a sus miedos estaba hecha pedazos- Afrodita- repitió esta vez en un susurro que llego a oídos del aludido.

Que quieres? –se levanto de su lecho y limpió su lagrimas- burlarte mas? ... vamos hazlo que no diré nada

Los ojos rojos e hinchados del piscis eran el peor espectáculo que habían presenciado sus pupilas- Yo ... no quería hacerlo

Lastima ... lo hecho, hecho esta, si es todo lárgate de mi templo! –se levantó y se coloco desafiante frente al cáncer.

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas mas._

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí adentro._

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es._

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así._

Dilo, di que no me anhelas mi compañía! ... dilo y me iré –un arranque de furia provocó que MM tomará a Afrodita de los brazos y lo llevara mas cerca de su pecho, sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre ellos y el pulso de ambos estaba en aumento- Jamás te volveré a molestar pero mírame a los ojos y di que no me amas, que no me deseas, que si no fuera por tu estúpido orgullo me besarías en este mismo instante!

Por que no lo haces tu –dijo firmemente Afrodita ante las palabras del santo dorado, como respuesta MM lo soltó y separó de su pecho, era cierto, piscis anhelaba tenerlo cerca pero si el lo deseaba por que no lo hacia, por que tanto miedo ante los sentimientos?

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno._

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor,_

_No me la dio mas nadie te juro no miento._

MM se alejo de él lo mas que pudo, las palabras del piscis lo tomaron por sorpresa pero mas aun su actitud segura, pensó que Afrodita aceptaría su oferta que lo besaría y después de esto el podría declarase también, pero helecho era que ninguno quería dar el primer paso, o al menos no el que debía darlo.

Se maldijo mil veces antes de mirar por ultima vez a Afrodita y notar que el suplicaba con la mirada que realizara tal acto pero sus posición era inmutable, él no movería ni un centímetro a menos que MM lo hiciera primero.

Salió de la habitación con esa imagen de seguridad y fragilidad mezcladas en los bellos ojos de Afrodita, camino reprochándose al no tener el valor suficiente para cumplir con sus deseos. Ya comenzaba la caída de la noche cuando abandono el recinto pero no le importaba pues las horas junto a Afrodita podían ser una eternidad o simplemente un instante fugaz, sin importar que se hiciera el disfrutaba tenerlo frente a frente y al parecer de ahora en adelante se conformaría con topárselo de vez en cuando.

El doceavo guardián se quedo ahí parado esperando durante unos segundos por si el regresaba pero no lo hizo, se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama torturándose una y otra vez con el aroma de MM que impregno su habitación y su ser.

_No se puede morir con tanto veneno._

_No se puede dedicar el alma,_

_A acumular intentos._

_Pesa mas la rabia que el cemento._

MM ya había pasado su templo, iba decidido a salir del santuario, cuando llegó hasta géminis donde Pandora y Saga compartían un sillón, abrazándose el uno al otro, demostrando su reciente amor, y por fin los recuerdos de esa noche de pasión llegaron al punto exacto en donde el cáncer ya no pudo soportar mas, aun sentía las manos Afrodita aferrándose a su cuerpo, los sueños que pudo alcanzar esa noche, dio media vuelta antes de salir de géminis y volvió al ultimo de los 12 templos del zodiaco, ese paraíso prohibido que había perdido pero iba decidido a recuperar.

Con la velocidad característica de los caballeros dorados subió hasta piscis, entro sin contratiempos al cuarto donde Afrodita seguía mas que afligido, lo levanto de un tirón y lo llevo hacia si, abrazándolo y besándolo con locura desenfrenada, entregando su alma para ser reconstruida con ese besó como base. No sabia que pasaba con sus sentimientos, nunca había creído en el amor, mas sin embargo disfrutaba morir una y otra vez en los labios de aquel hombre la que amaba.

A Afrodita lo tomo tan de sorpresa que su mente aun no asimilaba los hechos, mas sin embargo su corazón y sus labios no necesitaron de mas de unos segundos para entregarse con la misma pasión.

Ambos cuerpos fueron cediendo al influjo de la pasión y se encontraron recostados en la cama, pidiendo que nunca se apartara el uno del otro, las manos de MM recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo del ojiazul, mientras se deleitaba quitándole las prendas, que cubrían su fragilidad, al mismo tiempo que Afrodita lo imitaba.

Ambos se entregaban con absoluta devoción, el viento que se colaba por la ventana acariciaba los dos cuerpos que se bamboleaban sobre el lecho del guardián, la sonata que ambas voces formaban deleitaban sus oídos, mientras la piel blanca de Afrodita contrastaba con la bronceada de MM, mezclándose en toda una gama de colores que relucían ante el brillante sudor que recorría sus cuerpos.

Así la noche los sorprendió, envueltos entre el amor y la sabanas, satisfechos de su amor, de tenerse y no deberse nada mas que besos y caricias que no cesaban de recorrer el rostro de Afrodita.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del santuario Persefone y Radamantys llegaban, alertando al guardián de la primera casa.

Quien esta ahí? –preguntó Mu con determinación.

Mu de Aries...es Persefone ... la diosa de la primavera, esposa de Hades... te ordeno que nos permitas la entrada!

Me lo ordena? ... no me importa si es una diosa mi deber es no dejarla pasar sin el permiso de la diosa de la sabiduría Athena... _(No puedo creer que haya dicho eso) _y de todas formas ella no esta...

Señora déjeme hablar ...-Radamantys llego frente a Mu y le entrego una nota- dasela a Pandora ... solo queremos hablar con ella...

El Aries dudoso tomo la nota y los dejo pasar a la casa de Aries, coloco una pared de cristal en la salida de su templo hacia tauro y fue a géminis.

Al llegar Saga y Pandora se encontraban en la cocina cenando junto con Kanon...

Hola Mu ... que te trae por aquí? –saludo Kanon ya recuperado de las heridas del escorpión.

En la entrada esta Radamantys ... me dijo que te diera esto –le entrega la nota a Pandora esperando una respuesta...

No puedes dejarlos pasar?

No mientras la bruja no este aquí.

Bien bajare en un momento ... gracias Mu

De nada ... permiso –así se retiro del tercer recinto.

Que pasa? –pregunto Saga confundido

Vinieron para sacarme de aquí ...

O.O que? –Saga quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mis queridos lectores! ... ya los extrañaba pero no había podido escribir por que en la escuela me dejaron mucha tarea y los exámenes y WAAA! ToT muchas cosas...

Pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa no?...aquí les dejo este capi y espero que les guste...esperen la contestación de reviews o tal vez le copie a Grayson y los responda en mi profile...bueno si no la reciben en dos días cheque mi profile vale? ...

Cuídense mucho y les mando besos y abrazos ... por cierto para los que no sean dado cuenta (que no creo que serán muchos) ya volví a publicar Puppe y ahora esta recargado! XD ... ojalá y los que no lo han leído se den una vuelta por ahí, y los que ya lo hicieron muchas gracias...

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Nisa Pandora


	20. Por los dioses

CAPITULO 20: Por los dioses!

Radamantys... que le entregaste al caballero? –la diosa de la primavera escudriñaba con la mirada por todo el primer recinto.

Una nota –fue lo único que salió de los labios del espectro.

Eso fue obvio Wyvern! ... pero que decía?

No estoy aurotizado para leer las notas de My Lord

Por favor Radamantys! ... ¬¬ ese cuento que te lo crea otra.

De acuerdo el señor Hades me la dio segundos antes de partir, no pude leerla! –contestó fastidiado, pero la curiosidad de la diosa era similar a la que tenía el juez.

Y como supiste que era para Pandora? –la mujer miro detenidamente al espectro.

Pues dígame, de cuando acá el señor Hades le manda notas a Demeter? ...

En eso tienes razón –contestó la diosa.

y desde cuando sería tan tonto para mandárselas frente a usted? –interrumpió Radamantys.

Mas te vale que no mientas Wyvern!

En esos momentos Mu iba llegando a su templo cortando la conversación de los visitantes...

Y bien? –pregunto el espectro.

Ella bajara en un momento –el Aries contestó sin mucho interés.

Después de unos infernales minutos de silencio Saga y Pandora llegaban al primer recinto.

Pandora! –gritaron a unísono el espectro y su protegida, la chica les sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y Persefone la tomó de las manos tratando de darle pie a un pequeño abrazo, y así fue, después Wyvern se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que los ojos del géminis, ahí presente, se entornaran desafiantes en los del espectro.

Radamantys ... contrólate –decía la alemana.

Ejem... disculpe Pandora-sama –el espectro la soltó y se ruborizo, alejándose varios pasos de la chica.

Que hacen aquí? –pregunto Saga con un tono de voz un tanto agresivo y los ojos fijos en el Kyoto.

Hades nos ha mandado a proteger a Pandora, la llevaremos al castillo –contestó la esposa del rey del inframundo acercándose a la chica.

NO –dijo firmemente la mencionada mientras sacaba entre sus ropas la nota- el no ha ordenado eso ...

Que es lo que quieres decir? –preguntó Persefone intrigada, su esposo le había dicho que la sacara de ahí.

Pandora extendió la mano entregándole la nota a su cuñada, para después acercarse al caballero de géminis y tomar, lo mas disimuladamente posible, su mano, hecho que obviamente no paso desapercibido por el Kyoto ... ella buscaba protección, no sabía por que pero ese sentimiento abordó su mente, necesitaba sentirse protegida, el caballero respondió al acto con un ligero apretón y el roce de su pulgar sobre la parte exterior del dorso.

_Pandora:_

_Debes abandonar ese santuario, por tu seguridad, no vengas al castillo de vuelta, Hypnos esta furioso y, aunque sea extraño, temo por ti. El irá en tu búsqueda y no lo hará solo ... solicita protección en los guardianes de Athena, también a Persefone, pero no a Radamantys, podría ser sospechoso._

_Cuídate._

_Hades._

_PD. Radamantys si estas leyendo esto antes que llegue a manos de Pandora ... te las veras conmigo!_

La diosa sonrió al terminar de leer la carta por la posdata que había puesto su marido (al igual que Pandora), le dirigió una mirada a Radamantys para después voltear sus ojos al encuentro de los de la chica, las hermosas pupilas violetas se encontraban perdidas en el suelo y una inexplicable y sutil alegría los decoraba. Persefone siguió mirándola, pero algo llamó su atención, los dedos de su cuñada entrelazados con los del caballero de Géminis.

Caballero, seguro que no podemos quedarnos en el santuario? –pregunto la diosa.

No, mientras Athena no este.

Vamos Mu, esta el patriarca no le pueden pedir el permiso a él? –pregunto Pandora.

No, es imposible mientras no este nuestra diosa –las palabras de Saga sonaron determinantes.

Vamos Saga? –Pandora se giro hacia el caballero sin soltar su mano.

Tal vez... solo Persefone ... pero su...-le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Radamantys y siguió- acompañante no lo creo.

Radamantys? –dijeron a unísono las dos mujeres.

Exacto –respondió Saga- Wyvern no se puede quedar ... no podemos confiar en una ... persona como el.

Mide tus palabras Géminis! –los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron llenos de furia.

Saga ... por favor –de nuevo pidió Pandora llevando su mano libre al pecho del dorado. El gemelo no dejo pasar esta oportunidad y también con su brazo libre la abrazo por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, aumentando al furia del espectro.

No se preocupe mi señora ... yo ... regresare al castillo... para guardar apariencias.

Oigan! ... el patriarca no ha autorizado nada –el Aries no pudo continuar con su frase pues en ese instante llego el mencionado superior.

Que esta sucediendo aquí? –pregunto Shion al ver a Persefone en la entrada de su santuario, a Radamantys fulminando con la mirada a Saga y por ultimo a Pandora tranquilizando al gemelo.

Maestro ... que bueno que llega –dijo Mu.

Mu pregunte que sucede! –Shion no entendía nada ahí.

Si maestro claro ... vera la diosa Persefone y su guardia han venido a sacar a Pandora del santuario ... pero en tanto que deciden la diosa pidió quedarse en el santuario.

Ya veo ... y cual es el problema? –Shion mirando a la diosa- si quisieran atacarnos no creo que nos fuera peor que con la bruja –el patriarca se llevo una mano al mentón- además ella llamo hace rato, sigue en Asgard, la boda de Hyoga se efectuara en unos días, así que vendrá por sus ropas de gala para la ceremonia y después no volverá hasta después de la luna de miel. (1)

Shion ... por favor dejadme quedar por lo menos hasta que Pandora este a salvo –intervino la diosa.

Persefone ... te someterás a vivir sin la protección que tienes en el Hades?

Si! ...- dijo Persefone.

Y a explicarle la situación a Saori de tu estadía?

Todo sea por la seguridad de Pandora –contestó Persefone algo dubitativa.

Entonces no hay problema ... mientras no preparen un ataque ¬¬

Nah! ... las muertes de Saori ya no nos divierten como antes.

Y Radamantys? –pregunto Pandora, por lo consiguiente Saga refunfuño.

El no puede quedarse aquí –contestó el patriarca, provocando una sonrisa bastante notoria en el rostro del gemelo hasta que la voz del superior continuo- sin embargo ... el puede venir a mantener al tanto a las damas de lo que sucede en el inframundo.

Pero ...

Pero nada Saga ... es mi ultima palabra, ahora bien, Persefone traes equipaje? –el patriarca estaba bastante tranquilo.

No ... pero Radamantys puede traérmelo –la diosa miro al espectro.

Si señora, ya vuelvo –así el espectro acepto a ir por el equipaje de la diosa, aunque le molestaba que él, el gran Kyoto, fuera utilizado como un vil botones.

Ahora Mu, tu esperaras a Radamantys, les prohíbo terminantemente que el espectro rebase mas allá del templo de Aries, aquí y SOLO AQUÍ podrá ver a Pandora y a Persefone y ponerlas al tanto –Shion les dirigió una mirada severa a todos y continuo al ver que nadie protestaba (N/A: por las buenas cualquiera ¬¬)- Pandora tu seguirás durmiendo en el templo de Géminis y mañana decidiremos a donde iras, Saga estas a cargo de la seguridad de la joven –Shion les dirigió una mirada cómplice, lo que trajo como consecuencia que un ligero rubor iluminara las mejillas de la pareja, y que la furia arribara las hermosas pupilas del juez- Persefone, sígueme te llevare a tus aposentos provisionales, esperaremos a hablar con Athena y espero que el trato al que se llego en las anteriores guerras santas no se vea violado por ... esta juventud –Shion busco las palabras correctas para llamar al lió armado por el joven dios del sueño. Después de esto le ofreció la mano a la bella deidad y ambos abandonaron el recinto del carnero celeste, rumbo a la parte alta del santuario.

Saga? –preguntó Pandora al ver que el caballero no la había soltado en toda la platica con el patriarca.

Dime

Ya puedes soltarme –continuo la chica con el rubor de sus mejillas aun mas notorio.

Perdona ... nos vamos? –el caballero la dejo libre de sus brazos mas no así de su mano

Déjame despedirme ... –al ver la mirada de Saga agrego en un susurro– por favor –así que el géminis no tuvo mas opción que soltarla y dejarla ir con Radamantys.

Señora mía ... –comenzó a decir el espectro mas Pandora lo interrumpió dándole un abrazo.

Rada! ... gracias! –la chica se separo y noto el carmín que decoraba la cara del rubio- tus enseñanzas me han ayudado!

No ... no tiene nada que agradecer ... yo solo cumplía con mi deber –el Kyoto comenzó a ponerse nervioso así que optó por la mejor elección... correr- bien debo ... debo irme, o sino sospecharan allá abajo ... cuídate –así el gran Radamantys salió huyendo de un abrazo.

Linda! –llamó Saga a la alemana, esta dio media vuelta y se engancho al brazo del caballero, así ambos también abandonaron el templo de Aries rumbo al tercero.

CLARO! ... Y QUE MU CUIDE MALETAS! –se quejo el carnero mas ya nadie, ni kiki el cual estaba en su habitación durmiendo, lo pudo escuchar.

0.0.0.0.0.0

Esa misma noche, Saori volvía al santuario, pasando por las 12 casas seguida de Seiya y Shun, los cuales funcionaban muy bien como burros de carga, que diga como botones, llego a sus aposentos fatigada de tanto cargar su pequeña maleta de cosméticos, se encontró con Shion y Persefone platicando animadamente y tomando una taza de té.

Persi ... querida! –la diosa de la "sabiduría" brincaba de emoción al tener a la esposa del dios que intento matarla de invitada- que haces aquí? ... milagro que vienes a visitarme!

No te emociones Athena, no he venido por ti ... –Shion tosió estruendosamente para llamarle la atención a la diosa de la primavera- quiero decir no solo es por ti –se corrigió- es el problema que ha surgido con Pandora e Hypnos.

Problema? ... cual problema? –Saori estaba confundida (mas de lo normal)

Athena yo te explicó –el patriarca le dijo todo lo que había pasado en sus ausencia (omitiendo ciertas partes como borracheras, peleas, intentos de violaciones, guerras de comida, etc, etc)- y es por eso que está aquí Persefone.

Oh vaya ya entendí ... por mi no hay problema, no estaré aquí durante unas semanas ... así que puedes quedarte ... bien solo he venido por unas cosillas para asistir a una boda, me debo ir, Persefone querida siéntete en tu santuario –la diosa se retira con Shun y Seiya de nuevo cargados de maletas, que al parecer ellos mismos empacaron, y así Saori abandonaba de nuevo el santuario.

Vaya ... pensé que sería mas difícil –decía Persefone sorprendida.

Es muy confiada ... siempre hace lo mismo de ser por ella le ofrecería asilo hasta al propio Hades –dijo shion- ... sin ofender.

No me refiero al permiso, sino a explicarle la situación ... la entendió muy rápido no crees?

Ahora que lo mencionas si esta raro –Shion levanto los hombros y ambos continuaron con su taza de té.

**Mientras en las afueras del Santuario...**

Oye Saori ... que hacia la diosa Persefone aquí? –pregunto Shun.

Nos quiere atacar ahora ella?

No, dijeron que estaban aquí por que Hades quiere dormir a Pandora para llevársela al gemelo de Hypnos, y ahí protegerla de Saga que no quiere que este con Milo –explicó muy segura Saori.

o.o? –Ambos caballeros de bronce se quedaron confundidos pues no entendieron nada de lo que hablo su diosa.

Bueno ya ... muévanse –ordeno Saori y así los tres volvieron a Asgard.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A la mañana siguiente Shion ordeno a Pandora, Persefone, los caballeros dorados de Aries, Géminis, Libra y Piscis y a las amazonas de la cobra y el águila, a reunirse en el templo principal (entiéndase el del patriarca).

Para que nos mandaste a llamar? –preguntó Dohko que estaba ahí por ser el cuate de Shion.

Como ya sabrán la diosa de la primavera, Persefone, nos esta acompañando aquí para seguridad de Pandora, ahora bien, ustedes son los caballeros que han tenido mas trató con Pandora, además que la diosa aquí presente y yo hemos pensado un plan para sacarla del santuario sin que los guerreros enviados por Hypnos se den cuenta y puedan detectarla.

Yo digo que les pateemos el trasero y ella corra mientras lo hacemos –dijo DM que estaba ahí de colado pues cuando Mu le fue a avisar a Afrodita de la reunión DM escucho todo y subió de chismoso.

Mascara ... Shhhh! –lo calló Afrodita, el cáncer solo se limito a mirarlo feo y hacer un puchero imperceptible.

Bien Mu, tu nos ayudaras a viajar con Pandora al aeropuerto, no usaras tu tele transportación pues podrían sentir tu cosmo, solo será utilizada en casos extremos –comenzó a explicar el patriarca, mientras el carnero asentía- tomaran un avión lejos de Grecia, ahí entran Marín y Shaina, ustedes nos ayudaran a comprar los boletos de avión a algún lugar donde crean que Hypnos no pueda encontrarlos y también arreglaran el hospedaje en el mismo –ahora las que asintieron fueron las amazonas- ... los gemelos ayudaran a Mu a llevar a Pandora al aeropuerto, solo hasta ahí Saga! ... después se regresaran al santuario para prevenir ataques.

Disculpe Patriarca ... y yo que voy a hacer? –intervino Afrodita.

Piscis ... tu ayudaras a escoger el equipaje de Pandora y Mu para que luzcan como la gente del país a donde irán ... Bien creo que es todo por el momento, a mas tardar mañana quiero todo listo... nos reuniremos a las 8 de la noche hoy mismo para ver que se pudo arreglar y que no.

A las 8! ... a mas tardar mañana! ... por los dioses! ... por que no me dicen antes ... vamos Pandora ... tenemos que ir de compras ahora mismo! ... No hay tiempo! –Afrodita tomaba de la mano a la chica y la jalaba hacia su templo.

Vamos Afrodita ... son las 8 de la mañana tienes tiempo!- le dijo DM.

Las ocho! ... camina niña camina! –Afrodita mas que exasperado.

Pero yo iba a pasar el día con Saga –le dijo la alemana.

Pues tráelo! ... que ayude con las bolsas!

No, yo me quedare aquí ... eso es asunto de chicas –se safó el caballero.

A quien le dices chica! –saltó DM a defender a su amor.

Mascara ... ven acá que nos ayudaras con eso! –Afrodita lo ordeno y como buen novio acató la orden, claro con sus debidos reclamos.

Mientras todos salían a ayudar con su parte del plan, Saga se acercaba a su hermano.

Oye ... hazme un favor –dijo el mayor.

Ni creas que iré de compras con ellos! –contesto astutamente Kanon.

No tonto ... dile a Shaka que quiero hablar con el, que mas tarde pasare a su templo.

Para que?

Que te importa ... tu solo díselo.

Uy que genio ... de acuerdo yo le digo ... otra cosita?

Si ... ya que lo mencionas pero de eso mañana hablamos.

Ush! ... Eso me pasa por andar de hocicón –se quejó Kanon mientras su hermano le daba la espalda.

Afrodita y Pandora salieron del santuario con las prisas, por no decir que el doceavo caballero parecía el conejo de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" con su frase de "no hay tiempo" ... pronto llegaron al centro comercial mas cercano, Afrodita tomaba ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, bolsos y mil y un artículos mas, lo cual sorprendió a la alemana.

Afro ... con que pretendes pagar todo esto? –pregunto Pandora señalando las bolsas y cajas que cargaba el cangrejo.

Tu no te preocupes lo cargaremos a la cuenta –decía el caballero mientras examinaba un par de blusas sobreponiéndolas en el cuerpo de la chica.

No sabia que tenias cuenta ... con la miseria que nos pagan –el pobre cangrejo no encontraba la formada de que las cajas se balacearan para no caer.

No la mía tonto! ... la se Saori! –ahora buscaba unas faldas que combinaran con las blusas antes escogidas.

La de Saori? ... como lograste cargarlo a su cuenta?

Bueno es que ... por alguna extraña razón creen que tu eres su ... ay bueno que importa! ... mira este traje esta divino!

Afrodita ... ellos creen que soy su que? –Pandora lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Su ... su tía ... ay mira estos zapatos le van muy bien al traje rojo!

SU TIAAAAAAAAA! ... Afrodita por que mientes!

Yo no mentí! ... técnicamente es verdad, eres hermana de Hades, y el es tío de Athena, por lo que nos da como resultado la tía Pandi!

Me vuelves a llamar la "tía Pandi" y te mando con el tío Hades!

Uy que genio ... ya cásate! ... O.O momento ... dime tu y Saga ya ... –Afrodita hizo unas señas con las manos bastante incomprensibles, pero según el explicativas- ... bueno tu sabes ... ya se comieron la torta antes de recreo?

Afrodita! ... no te contestare eso ... es muy personal!

Eso quiere decir que no –el experto en asuntos del corazón parecía desilusionado.

No –dijo Pandora quedamente.

Oigan ya me canse ... es todo lo que compraran? –DM seguía en su lucha por que no se le cayeran las cosas.

Ya casi Mascarita no desesperes ... –tras decir esto volvió a su tarea de buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar cháchara y media que combinara con lo que ya había escogido. Tras 6 horas infernales, para DM, Afrodita había terminado de "comprar" dando como resultado 10 cajas de zapatos, 4 trajes sastres, 14 blusas, 5 pantalones, 6 faldas cortas y 2 largas, 4 vestidos completos, 20 conjuntos de ropa interior de todos lo colores imaginables, 2 peluches en forma de osos (gemelos) entre lazados de los brazos dentro de una canastilla, 7 collares, 5 pares de aretes, 4 pulseras, 2 lentes de sol, 1 estuche de maquillaje, 1 kit de cremas humectantes, 3 pijamas de conjunto, 2 camisones y 1 baby doll, según el piscis para cuando ella y Saga se decidieran. Ahora bien todo esto cargado, con excepción de los aretes, collares, cremas, el baby doll y los lentes para sol, por un cangrejo bastante furioso, ya se dirigían a la salida cuando en un movimiento, bastante extraño, de la cabeza de piscis alcanza a ver un hermoso dije en forma de mariposa de color negro con incrustaciones de zafiro en las alas, colgado en una medalla de plata, el cual costaba un ojo de la cara, pero en vista de que lo cargaban a la cuenta de Saori entró como bólido a la tienda y en cuestión de segundos lo tenia en sus manos, en una pequeña caja aterciopelada color negro.

Míralo! ... no es hermoso? –el piscis con ojos de estrellitas mirando a Pandora.

Si ... mucho –ciertamente el dije era divino, fue entonces cuando el doceavo saco de la cajita el dije se lo coloco a Pandora en el cuello y la caja la lanzó al caballero de cáncer.

En cuanto la cajita calló sobre las 10 cajas de zapatos que traía en sus manos todo se desplomó sepultando a DM debajo de zapatos, trajes, blusas, peluches, pantalones, etc, etc.

Ay por los dioses –exclamó Afrodita al ver el desbarajuste que había pasado con DM- ... que suerte que el dije ya no estaba en la caja que sino ... me muero me oyen ... ME MUERO!

Así los tres ayudaron a DM a recoger las cosas y salieron del centro comercial como a eso de las 3 de la tarde, para llegar al santuario en media hora.

Por fin! ... –se quejo Afrodita al ver la entrada al templo de Aries- ... le pediremos a Mu que transporte todo a mi casa y ahí armamos tu maleta querida!

Al llegar al templo Mu estaba con Kiki entrenando pero detuvo el trabajo para saludar un momento.

Hola! ... vaya que compraron muchas cosas ... –Mu veía como DM parecía burro de carga.

Si ... oye Musito nos harías un favor? –Afro con ojos de gatito de Shrek.

Mu giro los ojos como si supiera cual era la petición- dime Afrodita.

Podrías llevar estas cosas allá arriba –aumentó de ojos tiernos.

U.U madre santa ... si Afrodita ... yo las llevo.

Y por fa a nosotros también no?

Ya que Afrodita, todos sosténganse de mi –Mu tomó el brazo de DM para poder tele transportar a todos, cuando la mentada caja de terciopelo negro se cae y rueda a unos pasos del pescado.

Listos? –pregunto Mu mientras concentraba su poder para transportarse.

Mu podrías llevarme primero a mi casa –DM librándose de su situación de cargador.

Claro ... vamonos...

Ay por los dioses! ... no te puedes estar quieta –Afro vio la cajita y soltó el brazo del caballero de Aries segundos antes de que este desapareciera junto con Pandora y DM. En cuanto el piscis recogió la caja dio media vuelta para volver a tomar el brazo de Mu, lastima que este había desaparecido- Me lleva! ... tendré que subir a pie! –Insertar Afro haciendo berrinche.

Ya que Aries había dejado a DM en su casa, este ultimo se metió a su cuarto a dormir pues a noche anterior no lo había hecho ni un solo momento. Así que Mu y Pandora siguieron hasta piscis, pero al llegar ahí Pandora sugirió que mejor fueran a Géminis pues ahí estaban sus maletas, así que ahí van de nuevo a desaparecer para aparecer en el tercer templo, donde ciertos gemelos estaban hablando con Shaka.

Entonces si me lo prestas? –pregunto Saga

No lo se Saga –Shaka con mano en el mentón.

Por favor ...solo por esta noche

Si Shaka préstaselo ... mi hermano tiene bueno motivos para usarlo –ayudo Kanon.

Hola –saludo Pandora a lo que ambos gemelos saltaron del susto.

Hola cuñada –Kanon con cara de angelito cubriendo algunas cosas que estaban en la mesa.

Hola Pandi –Saga también guardando unas hojas de papel y unos frascos de color azul.

Que hacen? –preguntó Pandora tratando de ver que era lo que escondían.

Nada ... estábamos ... este...jugando cartas ... si eso! –Saga bastante nervioso.

Si Pandora eso hacíamos –Shaka por fin abrió la boca.

De acuerdo –se resigno Pandora

**Y Afrodita ...**

Cuando Mu llego a casa de cáncer Afrodita apenas iba en la de Tauro, cuando el Aries llego a piscis, el guardián de esta casa iba pasando de filo por Leo, cuando Pandora encontró a Kanon, Saga y Shaka "jugando cartas" Afrodita iba llegando a su templo.

Hola! ... chicos! ... gracias por dejarme! –el caballero gritaba al entrar a su templo, pero de respuesta no recibía mas que el susurro del viento- Donde están? ... vamos esto no es divertido! ... –Afro comenzó a buscar por las habitaciones de su templo- Mu ... Pandi ... salgan ya! ...-al no encontrar al Ariano y la alemana en su templo hizo su mega-berrinche- Me lleva la que me trajo! ... seguro se largaron a Géminis! ... USH! –y así Afro sale hecho una fiera rumbo a Géminis.

**De regreso a Géminis...**

Oye Mu ... ya se tardo Afrodita ...-decía Pandora que ya había esperado mucho tiempo- podrías ir a buscarlo?

El aries suspiro con pesadez y asintió para después desaparecer rumbo al templo de Piscis. Justo unos segundos después el susodicho venia entrando con cara de pocos amigos.

PANDORA! ... ME QUIERES EXPLICAR POR QUE RAYOS ME DEJASTE ALLÁ ARRIBA BOTADO! –estaba que echaba lumbre.

Afro! ... por fin llegas ... –Pandora lo mira algo sorprendida por su actitud- que no te encontraste a Mu?

NO! ...

Que raro, el fue a buscarte –y de nuevo el Aries hizo su aparición estelar.

No lo encontré –dice mientras su mirada se topa con los ojos azules de Afrodita- ay mira ya lo encontré!

¬¬ muy gracioso borrego!

Ya Afro cálmate ... ahora vamos a ver lo de mi equipaje ...

Pero yo quería estar en mi casa! –y el premio a Mister Pucheros es para ...

Pandora, junto con todos los presentes rodaron los ojos como fastidiados, excepto Mu que ni tardo ni perezoso desapareció sin dejar rastro.

De acuerdo vamos a tu casa –dijo Pandora ya harta.

Musito nos llevas? –El piscis busco con la mira al pelilila pero este ya no estaba- bueno no importa que se haya ido, haber gemelos fantásticos y mini-buda ... a cargar se ha dicho! –y así los tres caballeros tuvieron que subir las cosas hasta el ultimo templo del zodiaco.

En toda esta movilización les dieron las 8 de la noche, hora de cenar, de nuevo vemos a todos los santos dorados, las dos amazonas plateadas, el único bronceado que se perdería la boda de Hyoga ósea Shiryu, la diosa de la primavera y a Pandora sentados en dos mesas bastante largas compartiendo los sagrados alimentos.

Bola de patatas! –gritó Aioria mientras le lanzaba una cuchara de puré de papa a su hermano Aioros que estaba sentado en la parte contraria de la mesa.

Idiota! –se quejo aioros al cual se le había impactado perfectamente el proyectil en el rostro.

Bueno caballeros ya que estamos aquí reunidos debo informarles que una nueva batalla podría comenzar –a shion se le subió el color a rostro al recordar el porque de la nueva disputa mientras Dohko saltaba de su silla...

Lo ven se los dije! ... una nueva guerra santa! ... y no me creían! ... simple incrédulos!

Ehm ... Dohko ... ninguna guerra santa comenzara ... así que siéntate –Dohko mas rojo que un jitomate y todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- como les decía posiblemente Hypnos ataque el santuario, aunque no es seguro es por eso que debemos estar en alerta únicamente.

Vaya por primera vez no tenemos que defender a Saori –dijo Kanon- ahora si es una causa justa!

Yo no le veo lo justo a la causa –Aioros como siempre defendiendo a su dueña, que diga diosa.

Claro que hay una causa justa! –prosiguió Kanon- es el amorcito de mi hermano –insertar pose ridícula de Kanon.

Cállate fotocopia! –Saga, ruborizado, jalando a su reflejo para sentarlo.

Bien Shaina, Marín hacia donde compraron los boletos?

Decidimos que irían a Monterrey, México...-contestó Shaina- ahí se encuentra mi alumna, ella les podría ayudar a pasar desapercibidos.

De acuerdo, Afrodita ya tienes el equipaje?

Pues lo tenía pero en vista de que irán a México tendré que hacer algunas modificaciones ... ven Pandora –de nuevo jala a la chica para su templo sin darle tiempo de nada.

Oye a donde la llevas! –le grito Saga pero al parecer no fue tomado en cuenta, así que se levantó y los siguió, detrás de el iba Kanon que lo llamó el chisme, después Persefone, y así uno a uno fueron hacia el templo de piscis guiados por un gemelo bastante apurado.

Ustedes que hacen aquí? –preguntó Afrodita mientras veía llegar ala multitud a su templo.

Nosotras vinimos a dar el visto bueno –se apresuro a decir Persefone incluyendo a las amazonas.

Y bueno ... necesitan la opinión de los hombres –le dijo Kanon mientras abrazaba a Saga y a Camus.

Yo vine por que el gato me empujo –agregó DM.

Yo soy el patriarca tengo todo el derecho de saber lo que pasa en el santuario –dijo Shion.

Bien y los demás? –pregunto Afrodita.

Nos llamó el chisme de acuerdo –dijo cínicamente Shura.

De acuerdo... solo procuren no ensuciar, no estorbar y no romper nada –en este ultimo momento se oye que un jarrón se quiebra contra el suelo.

Opps ... perdón Afro –se disculpo Aldebarán que había sido el causante de el percance.

El piscis solo se limito a suspirar, dio media vuelta y metió a Pandora a una habitación entregándole varias prendas.- mídetelas y sales para que las veamos. -El primer traje que le dio el piscis a la chica tenia demasiada lentejuela, con una falda con poco vuelo hasta los tobillos con una águila dibujada con chaquira y lentejuela en que centro, una blusa blanca con pequeños holanes en rojo y verde, y una reboso rojo.

Afrodita que es eso? –pregunto Marín.

Pues un traje de china poblana! –Shura intervino en la conversación.

Y tu como lo sabes cabra del monte? –pregunto shaina

Pues cuando fui a México los vi en una exposición de trajes regionales, algunos cuestan mucho dinero!

Aaaaaaaaah –todos-

Pero Afrodita la gente de México ya no se viste así a menos que sea un evento multicultural–agregó el capricornio.

Ay pero no se ve divina? –Afro mirando el vestido que ciertamente era hermoso.

Si Afro, pero actualízate! –Shura tratando de convencer al piscis.

Ash! De acuerdo –toma esta ropa, de nuevo el da una muda y Pandora se vuelve a meter al cuarto. Después de unos minutos salió con una falda arriba de la rodilla en color azul, una blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color de la falda, debo mencionar que a Saga se le fue la mandíbula al suelo? –bien ese se queda ... el que sigue –Afrodita le da un nuevo conjunto, los minutos pasaron y ahora la vestimenta eran unos jeans negros ajustados y una playera roja ceñida al cuerpo. –bien también se queda el que sigue –Afro le daba y le daba ropa a Pandora y esta cada vez mas roja por los cumplidos que le hacían los caballeros y amazonas ahí presentes, pero Saga no decía nada.

Bien este es el ultimo –Afro le da un ultimo cambio y pasado el tiempo Pandora sale con una mini falda negra, blusa con escote en "v" y una chamarra estilo bolera que dejaba ver la parte trasera de la blusa que eran muchos hilos cruzados en formas irregulares por ultimo unas botas negras hasta las rodillas totalmente ajustadas a las piernas, ahora si nadie se quedo callado los piropos y chiflidos le llovían a la alemana, incluso Mu que es el mas serio de los caballeros le decía lo bien que se veía, fue entonces cuando Saga volteó con Shaka le dijo una palabras al oído, las cuales el virgo aceptó y de nuevo volvió la mirada a Pandora, Afrodita ya la mandaba a cambiarse cuando Saga se acercó a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro que lo siguiera, la chica sin saber lo que el gemelo tenía planeado camino junto a el mientras bajaban las escaleras de los templos. Todos en el templo de piscis se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado ante la actitud de Saga.

Vamonos ya! –dijo Shion- no hay nada que ver aquí –así todos se fueron hacia sus templos, excepto Shaka que paso de filo por el suyo y se siguió hasta Aries.

Shaka por que no te quedaste en tu templo? –preguntó Mu al llegar a Leo junto con el virgo.

Pues te quería pedir asilo... es que Saga ocupara mi templo esta noche.

Ocupara tu templo?

Si, bueno no el templo completo, solo el jardín de los sales.

Y para que?

No me lo dijo –shaka se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando con Mu.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

(1) Boda de Hyoga y Aura ... recordemos la fiesta que tuvo Saori XD (para mas información consultar capítulos 10 y 11)... haré un fic sobre esta ceremonia para no alargar mas esta historia ni distraerlos con las locuras de esta pareja...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

POR FIN **O** Clío esta conmigo! ... (entiéndase mi musa)

Ah dioses que feliz por actualizar mi pequeño bebé! ... bueno este capítulo no me convenció mucho pero era necesario para lo que vendrá después, espero que ahora si, después de mi exámenes correspondientes, pueda actualizar mis historias ToT ... sufro por no poder escribir! ...

Bueno espero sus comentarios ... y ya que andan por ahí sus "ocus pocus" de la suerte para mi examen de la universidad ... **U.U **rezare a Zeus, Hades, Ellis, Apolo, Poseidón, Afrodita incluso a Athena (pero a la reencarnación pasada, esta es muy chafa) para pasar mi examen ... Dioses me desvié del tema... bueno mil gracias por sus reviews y los contestare en mi profile.

Ah y disculpen el título de este capítulo pero no supe como ponerle u.u a parte de que este es mucho mas largo que los anteriores y la exclamación que dije al terminarlo fue "Por los dioses!" ... weno yo me entiendo n.n

Ehm ... una recomendación para próximos capítulos ... para le siguiente si pueden conseguir la canción de "Precious" de Depeche Mode para leer el sig. capi. ... también si pueden conseguirse la de "From de Dyonisyan Days" de Therion o la de "Supuration-core" de kotoko que sale en el anime de Kannazuki no Miko (espero que alguien lo conozca u.u) para unos capítulos mas adelante ... de todas forma yo les aviso pa' cuando y si no las consiguen mándenme un mail o en el mismo review para que se las pase ... bueno creo que ya me excedí ... mil gracias por su apoyo ... los quiero!

Por cierto VAMOS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS! –Nisa con pancartas y cornetas- SI SE PUEDE! ... SI SE PUEDE! ... SI SE PUEDE! XD

Cuídense mucho y portéense mal! **O**

ATTE: Little Nisa Pandora


	21. Las cosas preciosas se rompen

Recomendaciones para el capitulo:

1. Antes que nada este capitulo esta subido de tono si no te parecen las escenas (que no son explicitas pero no son aptas para mentes cerradas) mejor no leas, solo lees el principio (hasta la nota de la canción) y el final, después de los asteriscos (aunque posiblemente no entiendas mucho)... lo hago por tu bien y no por el mío (¬¬ no pienso pagar psicólogos a nadie)

2. Conseguir la canción de Precious y programarla para que se repita (se los advertí en el capitulo anterior...y Siii se que me tarde en actualizar pero weno) y tener la canción a la mano, en el capitulo se dará una "señal" para ponerla y darle un toque mas hermoso a la narración (modestia a parte), si no la tienes no importa aun así esta en modo de Songfic y podrás leerla n.n ... (los que si tengan la canción ojalá no se pierdan con las anotaciones de la misma)

3. Divierte y disfruta del capitulo n.n ... ahora sip ...a leer...

CAPITULO 21: Las cosas preciosas se rompen...

- _Como se encuentra?_

- _Bastante bien señor_ –respondió Radamantys a la cuestión del Dios del inframundo.

- _Estas seguro?_

- _Si, señor ... esta bien ...protegida_ –Radamantys recordaba como Pandora miraba a Saga.

- _Y por fin, se irá?_

- _Quien se irá Hades?_ –una voz varonil y potente surgía de la oscuridad.

- _Thanatos..._ –susurró el Dios para si mismo al ver la cabellera gris platinada de su homologo de la muerte.

- _Respondan ...quién se irá?_ –el joven dios escudriñaba a los dos hombres frente a si.

- _Persefone _–se apresuro a decir Hades- _...no lo viste, se fue con Demeter, y me parece que dejaran el templo de la agricultura para irse al Olimpo._

- _Bien ...-_la voz de Hades sonaba tan convincente que solo le quedo la ligera duda a Thanatos pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo seguir indagando- _Radamantys ... necesito un trabajo._

- _Si señor ..._ –Radamantys se acerco a su interlocutor.

- _Lo siento Thanatos pero el espectro esta aquí por que lo mande a llamar, lo necesito._

_- Tardaras mucho?_ –pregunto insistente el más joven.

- _No lo se, solo necesito que envié un mensaje..._

_- A quién? _–insistió el curioso peliplatino.

- _Joven Thanatos ... quien soy yo?_ –al ver la mirada confusa que le obsequio el joven dios repitió- _Vamos muchacho, dime quien soy?_

_- El Dios Hades_ –respondió titubeante, Hades realizo un gesto de que prosiguiera, y tras pensarlo un poco Thanatos siguió- _Rey del Inframundo._

- _Entonces que te hace pensar que yo! ... el gran Dios Hades Rey de todo el Inframundo le diré lo que hago o no hago a un Dios inferior?_

_- Lo siento señor, no debí cuestionar sus actos_ –la actitud del dios de la muerte fue similar a la de un niño regañado, y en cierta forma, lo era.

- _Retírate Thanatos_ –dijo secamente el dios mayor.

Sin decir mas, Thanatos dio la vuelta y salió con paso firme de la sala principal de Giudecca.

- _Radamantys, mañana a primera hora iras y me traerás noticias ... retírate_ –el espectro obedeció la orden y salía de la sala cuando la voz del dios resonó de nuevo- _y Radamantys ...-_la voz del rey del inframundo parecía como si quisiera agradecerle, sus ojos mostraban esa gratitud muy poco usual en los mismos_- ...descansa_ –dijo el Dios al parecer arrepintiéndose a último momento, mas para Wyvern la mirada que su señor le había dedicado significaba mucho mas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- _Saga ... ya me canse_ –dijo Pandora que bajaba a toda prisa junto con el Géminis.

_- Falta poco linda_ –le dijo llevándola de la mano.

-_Es fácil decirlo cuando no traes unos tacones de diez centímetros y tacón de punta_ –se quejó de nuevo la chica.

Saga se detuvo en el templo de Escorpión, la miro sonriente y la tomo en sus brazos, ella, ruborizada se sostuvo del cuello del caballero y juntos siguieron bajando. Llegaron a las puertas de virgo en mucho menos tiempo que el estimado.

- _Aun falta mucho_ –dijo Pandora desde los brazos de Saga- _apenas es virgo_.

- _Hemos llegado_ –Saga se detuvo en el centro del templo, se giro hacia una pared, la entrada al jardín, y la miro con detenimiento, tras unos segundos de inactividad y confusión para Pandora, las puertas comenzaron a moverse, y los hermosos sales gemelos se erguían ante sus ojos, debajo de ellos estaban una docena de cojines, de todos tamaños y formas, acomodados junto a una manta color vino (1), pétalos rosados caían delicadamente sobre aquel cúmulo de almohadas.

Saga miro a Pandora por un momento en el cual ambos sonrieron reprimiendo las ganas de besarse y comenzó a andar hacia el interior, una vez que ambos se encontraba rodeados por la hierba y mas pétalos las puertas se cerraron impidiendo que otros sonidos externos al jardín se escucharán en el interior del mismo.

Pandora recorrió con la mirada y descubrió que no estaban solos, dos hermosos Pavo Reales retozaban a unos metros mas allá de la entrada. Uno de ellos, el macho, se irguió enseguida que vio a la pareja, extendiendo sus hermosas plumas de la cola comenzó a pavonearse delante de la hembra, llamando la atención de la misma, ambos comenzaron una danza llena de color, en el cual, el azul de su plumaje relucía bajo la luz de la luna.

_(Favor de ponerle "play" a la canción de Precious)_

El caballero de Géminis camino hacia los sales gemelos y bajo a Pandora hasta que la chica puso los pies en el suelo. Sin poder reprimirse mas, la beso sutilmente, primero probando el terreno, depositando pequeños y tiernos besos en la comisura de los labios, siguió pegándose por un poco mas de tiempo a los labios de la chica, para continuar con el delineado de su boca con la punta de la lengua, a lo cual la chica no se opuso y cediendo el paso, abrió la propia, los brazos del hombre llegaron hasta la cintura de ella, siendo imitado en movimientos para que los de la alemana rodearon el cuello de él. El beso subía de tono y ambos comenzaron un jugueteo con los dientes, Saga mordía y succionaba ligeramente el labio superior de ella, mientras Pandora hacia lo mismo pero con el inferior.

Las manos de Saga se colocaron estratégicamente en la cintura y el cuello de ella, y mientras le besaba la recostaba en las almohadas, al sentir los movimientos del caballero, Pandora dobló sus piernas facilitándole el trabajo, ambos colocándose en cuclillas para después proceder a recostarse sin provocarse ningún daño o caída.

- _Saga yo...-_trato de decir ella al momento de verse en tal situación.

- _No digas nada ..._ -la interrumpió para robarle un beso y acariciar su rostro.

_Precious and fragile things _

_Need special handling _

_My God, What have we done to you?_

Una vez recostada Saga abandono los labios de Pandora con pequeñas advertencias previas. La miro un momento y deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, tocando únicamente con las yemas de los dedos, recorriendo sus mejillas, su cuello, bajando por los hombros hacia los brazos, haciendo una escala en su cintura, pasando por un costado de sus caderas, los muslos, deteniéndose a formar un circulo en sus rodillas y llegando al borde de las botas. Tranquilamente miro a Pandora como si pidiera permiso para continuar con su danza, pues eso era, imitaban a los Pavo reales cual ceremonia de cortejo, Pandora sonrió sonrojada, dándole paso a Saga el cual tomo con delicadeza el cierre de una de las botas y lo deslizo tranquilamente para después con sumo cuidado sacarle el calzado de sus pies, prosiguiendo con la otra de la misma manera, de nuevo la miro, ella se encontraba sentada, con la espalda recargada en un gran cojín azul con bordes dorados, Pandora, muy despacio levanto su mano hacia el rostro del caballero y acaricio su mejilla, hasta su oreja en donde se encontró con un mechón de cabello cayendo desordenadamente por un costado de la cara de Saga, lo siguió hasta que hubo llegado al final, cerca del pecho del caballero.

El geminiano tomo con ambas manos la planta del pie y deposito un beso en el empeine de Pandora, siguió su camino de regreso a la boca de Pandora esta vez depositando besos en las rodillas, los muslos, la parte alta del vientre, el abdomen, tomando sus manos y besándolas a la vez, dejando de lado la derecha y siguiendo por el brazo izquierdo, llegando a los hombros, besando su cuello y llegando al otro hombro, y bajando por el brazo hasta su mano derecha, besándola también.

_We always tried to share _

_The tenderest of care _

_Now look What we have put you through._

Abandono las atenciones con el cuerpo de la chica, y fue directamente a su rostro, delineo apenas rozando sus ojos, pómulos, mejillas, nariz, labios y barbilla, tomándola de esta ultima y llevando sus labios hacia ella, un nuevo beso surgió entre ellos, este no era suave, pero tampoco rudo, no era de total pasión pero si tenia el toque de la entrega, era ... de amor.

Pandora, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, abrazó al hombre que estaba con ella, besa la comisura de sus labios, y continua besando por su barbilla, vuelve a sus mejillas, de nuevo a su boca y baja al cuello del peliazul, hasta encontrarse con la camisa de Saga, este, la tomo por la cintura, la sentó en una forma adecuada sobre los cojines y se coloco sobre ella, con cada pierna al costado de la contraria perteneciente a Pandora, dejando caer su peso sobre los muslos de la chica y sus rodillas.

Ella continuo con su camino, beso de nuevo el cuello del geminiano llegando al primer botón de la camisa, con un movimiento elegante lo desabrocho depositando un beso donde estaba antes esa pequeña barrera entre el pecho y su boca. Así lo hizo con cada uno de los botones hasta la mitad de su tronco, los siguientes los desabrocho besando la boca del geminiano, acariciando con la tela el abdomen de Saga. Se despego de la ambrosia que guardaba el peliazul en su boca y beso la clavícula de este, regresando al centro del pecho y besando los pectorales incesantemente.

Saga sentía los labios de la chica y no podía evitar moverse ante las cosquillas que le provocaba, Pandora al verse llegar al abdomen se separo de él, sorprendida y con el rubor en sus mejillas. Lo miro con sus pupilas desbordantes de anhelo. Saga la tomo por los hombros y con mucho cuidado se quito de encima.

_Things get damaged, _

_Things get broken _

_I thought we'd manage _

_But words left unspoken _

_Left us so brittle _

_There was so little left to give..._

- _He hecho algo mal?_ –preguntó ella al ver las acciones del caballero.

- _No ..._ –le susurró Saga recostándose a su costado y extendiéndole la mano en señal de que se acercase- _... mi niña, lo estas haciendo muy bien_ –agregó una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, las manos de Pandora rodeando la cintura de Saga y una de las manos de él sobre el hombro de la chica.

Ella levanto su rostro al tiempo que él la miraba, sus pupilas se encontraron analizándose a profundidad por escasos segundos antes de volver a besarse. Saga la tomo por la cintura y con un hábil movimiento la coloco sobre si, la abrazo tan fuerte que Pandora soltó un gemido de molestia, al aflojar su agarre sus manos pasear por la espalda de la chica, apartando el largo cabello negro que se interponía entre sus manos y el cuerpo de la alemana.

Por fin en un suspiro que dieron para tomar aire, Saga dio con tan anhelado objeto, los broches donde se unía la tela de la blusa, uno a uno fue sacándolos mientras Pandora besaba con impaciencia su cuello. Al faltar uno solo la chica hizo algo que no estaba previsto por el dorado, coloco sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del geminiano, y, sin separarse mucho de su cuerpo fue bajando, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besando a placer por todo el tórax de Saga. Al llegar al vientre, Pandora se levanto con la cara sonrojada, pequeñas gotas de sudor decorando su rostro, mechones de cabello cayendo juguetonamente por la parte delantera del cuerpo y la blusa se deslizo por el tronco de la chica parando su descenso en la cintura, el cabello cubría parcialmente los senos de la chica.

_Angels with silver wings _

_Shouldn't know suffering _

_I wish I could take the pain for you._

Al verse con el torso desnudo la idea de cubrirse con sus manos fue la más rápida en llegar a su mente, pero, no más veloz que el geminiano en enderezar su cuerpo y besar con devoción el pecho de la chica.

- _Saga _–dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras posaba sus manos en la cabeza de Saga y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, estaba avergonzada, pero no quería separarse de él, su cuerpo se tenso al instante de sentir los labios de Saga acariciar su pezón, sus brazos bajaron hasta la espalda del hombre y sus dedos se clavaron en la misma.

- _Te quiero ..._ –dijo al besar la parte media del pecho de la chica- _...te quiero Pandora _–repitió subiendo hasta su cuello, besando con ansiedad la nívea piel de la chica.

Al escuchar la declaración del geminiano, Pandora abrió los ojos sorprendida, y la rigidez que momentos antes tenia su cuerpo desapareció por completo, al sentir los cabellos azules tan cerca de su barbilla abandono la espalda del geminiano para tomar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Qué has dicho?_ –preguntó con los ojos cristalinos posados en sus pupilas.

- _Te quiero_ –repitió por tercera vez llevando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y quitando por completo la blusa_- He dicho algo malo? _–cuestiono al ver que la chica no reaccionaba del todo.

- _Nada _–aseguro Pandora abrazándolo fuertemente juntando ambos pechos desnudos mientras lo besaba con infinita unción.

_If God has a master plan _

_That only he understands _

_I hope it's your eyes he's seeing through._

Dentro de la desesperación que surgió entre ambos la camisa de Saga abandono su cuerpo, la brisa acariciaba los cuerpos mientras las manos de los dos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Saga buscaba la manera de librarse de la falda de ella mientras las manos de Pandora buscaba en la cadera de él la forma en sacarle el pantalón, pero sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados y era una misión difícil para ambos.

En un momento en que Saga vio la oportunidad abrazó a Pandora y giro ambos cuerpos para él quedar sobre la chica. Mientras buscaba la manera de no lastimarla estando sobre ella y que a la vez estuvieran en una posición cómoda desabrocho la falda ya logrado su objetivo bajo por el pecho de la chica hasta su abdomen, depositando besos en el mismo provocando que Pandora arqueara la espalda por las cosquillas causadas deslizo la prenda por las caderas y piernas de la chica hasta quitarla de su ser.

Siguió con su propia persona y besando a la chica en la boca desabrocho su pantalón, bajo a besar de nueva cuenta su cuello y pecho, mientras bajaba la prenda de sus caderas, al llegar el momento de besar el vientre de la chica el pantalón ya iba en sus rodillas y por último cuando besó los muslos de Pandora realizó un movimiento veloz con tal destreza que el pantalón quedo fuera. Saga la miró a los ojos, semi-desnudo, ambos cubiertos únicamente por su ropa interior, al verla tendida sobre esos cojines sus ojos mostraron un destello y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa con tintes de lujuria.

_Things get damaged, _

_Things get broken _

_I thought we'd manage _

_But words left unspoken _

_Left us so brittle _

_There was so little left to give..._

Pandora, lo miro por un instante y al verse prácticamente desnuda se cubrió el pecho con las manos y el color carmín cubrió sus mejillas, se alejo de Saga asustada, no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente apenada, desvió la mirada y se topó con la manta color vino situada a escasos centímetros de ella, la tomó y se cubrió el cuerpo y se alejó aun mas, quedando pegada su espalda al tronco de uno de los sales.

Saga al ver la reacción de la joven sonrió se acerco a ella gateando entre los cojines cual fiera acechando a su presa, llego hasta sus pies los paso de largo por un costado y suyo hasta quedar frente a ella.

- _Sucede algo?_ –pregunto sonriendo.

- _Saga yo ... lo que pasa es que yo no ..._ –se sonrojo aun mas y cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta encogió los pies.

- _Ya entiendo_ –el caballero sonrió aun mas al ver que tan linda se veía apenada y asustada a la vez, la abrazó afectuosamente y besó su frente- _mi niña ...no confías en mi?_

- _No es eso ..._ –dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del caballero, sintió como las manos del mismo recorrían solo sus hombros en un gesto amable, abandonado de toda pasión o lujuria.

- _Entonces que es?_ –preguntó con un tono de voz suave.

_- Olvídalo ..._ –le dijo mostrando su rostro sonriente- _... confío en ti._

Al ver esa sonrisa tan segura la rodeo con mas fuerza y beso su mejilla, buscando la forma de sacar de entre ellos la manta. Al ver que la tela estaba atorada entre el cuerpo de la chica y el árbol, optó por él introducirse bajo la frazada, una vez dentro de esta, y a los pies de Pandora, saco de en medio su ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnudo entre la chica y el cobertor.

_I pray you learn to trust _

_Have faith in both of us _

_And keep room in your heart for two._

Pandora al sentir el cuerpo de Saga bajo la tela busco con sus manos la espalda del caballero, este iba subiendo recorriendo su cuerpo y juntándolos. La respiración de la chica iba en aumento al tiempo que el peliazul recorría sus caderas, se mordió un labio para no gritar en el momento en que Saga la despojaba de la única prenda que le quedaba, al fin el rostro del caballero salió de entre la tela y al verlo lo abrazo como si quisiera proteger su total desnudes con el cuerpo del mismo.

Al sentir tan cerca la piel del caballero, Pandora recordó aquel episodio con Milo dentro del baño, apretó los dientes mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Saga, tratando de convencerse que era el géminis quien la abrazaba y besaba y no el escorpión.

Saga seguía con su labor, quería que Pandora fuera de él, la amaba, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, aunque no pudiera decírselo abiertamente, aunque se haya escondido tras la frase de "te quiero", quería ser su único dueño, el dueño de su alma y su corazón, de su cuerpo, de sus sueños, de ella, solo de ella.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas y la excitación de Saga era cada vez mas notoria, sus manos viajaban a placer por todo el cuerpo de ella, llegando hasta su intimidad, acariciando todas y cada una de las partes de su ser, besándole los pechos el cuello y la boca de ella, jugueteando de vez en cuando con sus lenguas.

Pandora continuaba con una pelea dentro de su ser. «No es Milo» se repetía una y otra vez al sentir a Saga tocando y besando a placer. Cada vez que recordaba al escorpión clavaba sus uñas sobre los hombros y espalda del hombre.

- _No ...-_dijo al sentir las manos de Saga abriendo sus piernas- _No ..._ - repitió al ver que el caballero colocaba sus piernas entre las de ella.

- _Tranquila mi niña_ –le dijo al besarla suavemente dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre el cuerpo de la chica-_ no te lastimare ... confía en mi _–le susurro al oído para luego seguir acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos.

- _Basta ..._ –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pues trataba de convencerse que era el geminiano ... «Es Saga...no Milo...es Saga...no Milo» se decía en la mente una y otra vez, mientras sentía las manos de el dorado llegando hasta su intimidad- _No!_ –dijo con voz mas fuerte.

- _Confía en mi_ –repitió Saga en su oído mientras comenzaba a masajear los muslos de la chica- _por favor ... te quiero!...confía!_

- _No ... no ... NO!_ –dijo al sentir sus manos recorrer su vientre, las imágenes de Milo eran bastante fuertes en su mente, Saga se separo de ella un poco para mirarla, copiosas lagrimas escurrían por el rostro de Pandora mientras repetía «No» incesantemente. Ella lo miro, esa mirada que tenia Saga, la misma que tenia Milo, el rostro del caballero de géminis por un momento de convirtió en el de el escorpio.

- _Tranquila ... mírame ...-_Saga trataba de calmarla, cegado por la lujuria seguía con su labor de hacerla suya mientras le besaba el cuello y mordía dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que se tornaban en moradas.

- _No ... basta! ..._ –decía moviéndose tratando de cerrar sus piernas pero el caballero la tenia bien sujeta- _basta ... por favor ... _–imploraba la chica al seguir teniendo la imagen de Milo en lugar que la del géminis- _déjame ..._ –dijo con un hilo de voz, sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo mientras su intimidad era arribada por las manos de Saga, listo para entrar en ella, para hacerla suya, su niña, si Pandora– _por favor... Milo ... déjame._

_Things get damaged, _

_Things get broken _

_I thought we'd manage _

_But words left unspoken _

_Left us so brittle _

_There was so little left to give..._

- _Milo?_ –esa palabra trajo de nuevo a la realidad a Saga, soltó las piernas de la chica y levanto un poco su peso para ver a Pandora llorando, asustado se quito de encima de ella- _Pandora ...Pandora! ... perdóname_ –se lanzó contra su abdomen y la abrazo arrepentido, en que se había convertido?- _perdóname...perdóname_- repetía una y otra vez.

- _Saga!_ –dijo la chica dejando de llorar, la imagen de Milo desapareció y fue suplantada por el geminiano abrazado a su cintura implorando perdón- _Saga ... mi amor! ... Saga!_ –le dijo levantando su rostro y abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del caballero – _Saga...eres tu ... mi amor ... eres tu ... tu ... eres tu ... te quiero ... Saga!_

El caballero no entendía nada, la abrazo fuertemente cubriéndola con la manta y besando su frente «perdóname» le decía de vez en cuando mientras la frase de "te quiero" con la voz de Pandora daba vueltas en su mente.

Después de que ambos se calmaron, Pandora le explico las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, y el por que actuaba así, al igual que Saga le explico el por que de sus acciones.

- _Quiero que seas mía Pandora, cuando quieras y no solo tu cuerpo quiero que me pertenezcas _–le dijo sonrojado y con un hilo de voz- _... te quiero._

- _Saga... yo...–_no podía decirle que era suya, por que no lo era, estaba Hypnos y no podía pasarlo por alto pero si podía decir una cosa: -_te quiero Saga ... pero aun no puedo corresponderte totalmente...aun no soy tuya completamente._

- _No te preocupes mi niña ...te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, lo prometo_ –después de esto la besó lenta y pausadamente para después acomodarse con ella en los cojines y ambos quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

_(quitar canción de Precious...si quieren) _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dos figuras con una capa púrpura desaparecían de la entrada del castillo de Hades, para después aparecer a las afueras del santuario.

- _Es aquí? ..._ –pregunto una mujer quitándose la capucha de la capa.

- _Si Yume ... el santuario_ –le respondió la voz de un hombre debajo de la otra capa- _pero esperaremos hasta mañana para entrar debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos._

_- Vamos ... Reve ...gracias_ –se acerco al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes y lo abrazo.

- _Gracias por que?_ –le respondió a la rubia de ojos aguamarina.

- _Por ayudarme a deshacerme de ella_ –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

- _Eres mi hermanita ... no puedo dejar que no seas feliz_ –el chico la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente- _andando consigamos una cama donde dormir ... _–agregó empezando a caminar.

- _Solo dormir?_ –preguntó con una mirada picara a lo cual su hermano se limito a sonreír.

-------------

(1) Tengan muy presente el sueño de Pandora pues desde aquí será crucial.

**-------------**

HOLAS! ... antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero primero WAAAAAAA LA TESINA! (¬¬ la odio) y el work y la escuela y LA TESINA! (¬¬ si ya que ya la dije pero la odio con odio jarocho) ... y luego que bannearon Puppe otra vez (pero la volveré a subir) no podía ni publicar, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez dando lata n.n

Después... MIL GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS! ... TT los adoro ... saben que estoy muy, muy, muy agradecida por eso, y me encantaría agradecerles a todos y cada uno pero da la casualidad de que no puedo hacerlo aquí, así que vayan a mi profile y ahí verán su agradecimiento personalizado n.n

Una nota cultural (XD) este fic estaba planeado para 7 capítulos (como llegue hasta los 21 quien sabe?) después se alargo hasta 14 pero mi mente trabajo y trabajo y trabajo hasta llegar a los 20 y contando este 21 ... y los que faltan! ... pero bueno a lo que voy... este seria el final si la historia no hubiera cambiado y aun fuese planeada para 7 capítulos ... terminaba con una noche de pasión entre Saga y Pandora (bien contadita y hasta el fondo! ... ups me pase de pervertida)

Por ultimo este capitulo se lo dedico a Gabriel Martínez Villaseñor ...gatito sabes que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado (y que odias con todas tu ganas a Saga ...y preferirías que el que estuviera en este fic fuese Aioria) te quiero mucho y de no ser por ti esta historia nunca hubiera llegado a mi mentecita loca.

También dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado mensajes y aguantado mis retrasos para actualizar y mis locuras en cuanto a narración ... va por ustedes! ...

Mención honorífica: a mi manis que me apoya y da el visto bueno en todo lo que hago ... one-sama! De aquí a la luna tres veces y de regreso.

Ahora si me despido cuídense mucho y gracias por leer no saben lo feliz que me hacen...besos

"_**Alimento la hoguera de la imaginación"**_

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Nisa Pandora


	22. Puertas

CAPITULO 22: Puertas

- _Gutten__ morgen!_ –los ojos de Pandora se abrían lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Saga, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa inigualable.

- _Gutten morgen_ –respondió ella en un susurro, mientras estiraba su cuerpo para despabilarse un poco, aún no le llegaba la señal de que se encontraba desnuda, entre los brazos de Saga.

- _¿Sabes que te vez muy linda durmiendo?_ –la chica abrió los ojos ante la afirmación del hombre.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome?_ –Pandora se cubrió con la manta alejándose un poco del cuerpo del caballero.

- _Posiblemente toda la mañana._

- _¿Toda la mañana? ... ¿que hora es?_ –pregunto ya completamente despierta, Saga la jalo hacia su cuerpo, a lo cual la chica no opuso resistencia, pero si poniendo la sabana como barrera entre los cuerpos.

- _No tengo idea, pero debe de ser algo así como las siete de la mañana._

_- ¿Las siete?... es temprano_ –se acomodo en los brazos del caballero para poder dormir un poco.

- _¿A que hora es tu vuelo?_ –pregunto Saga recargando su cabeza en la de ella y acariciando su hombro desnudo.

- _Pues Marín menciono que debía estar lista a las ocho_ –contestó despreocupadamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que la chica dormito un momento y Saga miraba los dos árboles a los costados.

- _¡LAS OCHO!_ –dijeron los dos separándose y levantándose del improvisado lecho.

Pandora se envolvió con la manta mientras Saga salía de entre las cobijas como los dioses lo mandaron.

- _¡Saga!_ –se cubrió la cara con las manos al notar el estado del geminiano el cual tomo sus boxers y se los coloco lo mas rápido posible.

- _Ya esta_ –dijo él una vez vestido, girándose para darle la espalda a Pandora- _puedes vestirte para irnos con los demás, no mirare_.

- _No puedo hacerlo_ –respondió apenada.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¡Porque debo bañarme!_ –indignada se puso detrás de él con la manta al estilo toga.

- _Bien, haremos esto, usaras el baño de Shaka mientras voy por tu ropa a mi templo._

_- Si, claro y dejar que husmees en mi ropa interior, no señor, voy contigo._

_- ¡No soy Kanon! ... nos tardaremos mas, tu quédate _

_- ¡Que voy contigo!_

_- ¡Que no, metete a bañar ya!_

_- ¡Voy contigo!_

_- Diablos Pandora_ –sin decir otra cosa la tomo entre sus brazos, abrió uno de sus portales y ambos fueron succionados por el, aparecieron en el cuarto de Saga, ella busco su ropa mientras el geminiano consultaba el reloj «7:34»

_- Pandora no es por alarmarte pero te queda poco menos de media hora para estar lista._

La chica miro también el reloj, tomo lo primero que se le puso enfrente y se dirigía al baño, mientras Saga daba media vuelta, para buscar su muda de ropa, al voltear se topo con el cuerpo de la chica, a causa del impacto la ropa salió volando regándose por toda la habitación, el géminis perdió el equilibrio yéndose sobre la chica, ambos cayendo en la cama.

_- Ay me lastimaste_ –se quejo la chica pues todo el peso del caballero cayo sobre ella

Kanon abrió la puerta en ese preciso instante, miro la cama, su hermano, sobre Pandora, semi desnudos, bajo la vista, la ropa de la chica tirada por todo el suelo, y la frase "me lastimaste" de fondo. El color subió a sus mejillas, cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

_- Yo no vi nada_ –dijo en un grito cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

_- ¡¡KANON!_ –dijeron a unísono, Saga se levanto de inmediato, mientras Pandora se cubría totalmente el cuerpo y se escondía entre las demás cobijas.

_- Hermano, no es lo que tu crees_ –gritó a través de la puerta, mientras su gemelo se recargaba en la misma para sobreponerse del impacto.

_- ¡Es verdad, Kanon!_ –rectificó Pandora mientras abandonaba el lecho y se ponía junto a Saga.

_- ¡Pandora, ve a bañarte!_ –le espetó Saga, a lo cual ella simplemente dio la vuelta, recogió sus cosas y se metió al baño murmurando.

Saga abrió la puerta, encontrando a Kanon de frente.

_- Hermano, yo ..._

_- No digas nada, Saga_ –Kanon le dedico una sonrisa.

Saga no sabia si era de comprensión, de complicidad o de burla, pero lo reconforto a sobre manera, de no ser por la situación lo hubiera golpeado, pero Kanon se apresuro a hablar para no dejarle tiempo de reaccionar.

_- Marín vino hace unos momentos, dijo que esperaban a Pandora en 10 minutos en la entrada del templo de Aries_ –los ojos del gemelo menor se quedaron fijos en las pupilas verdes de su hermano, la duda aun así le recorría las entrañas y no pudo evitar preguntar_- ¿ya lo hicieron?_

_- Ve con Mu y avísale que ya vamos _–cerro la puerta con una sonrisa, dejando al ex-marina con la puerta en la cara.

El caballero dio media vuelta, yendo hacia la puerta del baño, tocando antes de abrirla ligeramente.

_- Te esperan en 10 minutos con Mu_ –la voz del géminis se volvió algo sombría, perdiendo el tono que momentos antes había tenido con la señora del Inframundo.

_- ¿Te sucede algo?_ – preguntó con voz clara para no ser opacada por el ruido del agua cayendo.

_- Nada_ –mintió descaradamente, saliendo así del baño y sentándose en la cama.

Pandora simplemente arrugo el seño y encogió los hombros, terminando de lavar su largo cabello y su cuerpo, salió y se vistió, no precisamente con la ropa que le dio Afrodita. Se puso un pantalón pescador en color vino y una blusa negra estilo mao que realza su estilizado cuello al cubrir solamente una parte de este, saliendo descalza a la habitación. Saga no pudo evitar el que Pandora lo viera sentado en la cama meditando.

_- ¿Me dirás que te sucede?_ –dijo sin sonar insistente, dirigiéndose una vez mas a sus maletas y sacando un chaleco del color del pantalón. Abotonándolo, encaró a Saga.

_- ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa? –_preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación, a parte que ese color, aunque lúgubre, no era su estilo.

_- De una muerta del inframundo_ –con una mirada picara y ajustando las ropas a su cuerpo le guiño un ojo- _no cambies el tema, ¿que te pasa?_

El géminis abrió los ojos ante la seguridad con la que Pandora decía sus "fechorías", dio un suspiro, ya debería acostumbrarse a la falta de culpa de la chica, se disponía a contestar cuando la puerta de nuevo sonó y la voz de Marín lo salvo.

_- ¿Pandora, estas ahí?... se nos esta haciendo tarde._

_- ¡Ya salgo!_ –gritó hacia la puerta, para girarse y en cuestión de segundos tomar el rostro de Saga por las mejillas y darle un beso, al cual el caballero apenas si pudo responder , la tomo por la cintura haciendo que se sentase en sus piernas cuando se separaban- es mentira lo de la ropa, me la compre en un viaje.

La chica depositó un nuevo beso en sus labios para ponerse de pie, colocarse los zapatos y salir de la habitación.

_- No iré_ –con la voz mas segura que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales, afirmó el geminiano.

_- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ... deja de bromear y vamos._

_- No voy a llevarte al aeropuerto_ –dándole la espalda, sus verdes pupilas se clavaron en la cama ligeramente destendida.

_- Pero Saga..._ –los delicados brazos de Pandora se colocaron alrededor de la cintura de Saga, sus manos fueron tomadas por las del caballero, quien dio un suspiro con pesadez.

_- Lo hará Kanon, vete ya que se te hace tarde_ –soltando sus manos, giro para darle un beso en la frente como despedida, saliendo de la habitación y subiendo hacia el templo del patriarca.

_- ¿Estas lista?_ –Marín, acompañada de Kanon, asomaba el rostro cubierto a través del marco de la puerta, era obvio que habían visto salir a Saga de ahí, pero ninguno quiso preguntar.

_- Vamonos._

Ambas mujeres llegaron a las puertas de la casa de Aries, seguidas de Kanon cargado de maletas, al parecer las compras de Afrodita no favorecieron en la disminución del equipaje.

Pandora mostraba una mirada poco vista en el santuario desde su llegada, era lógico para Kanon, pues su hermano prácticamente la había despreciado, ¿o no?

_- Mu_ –llamó el patriarca, siendo observado por unos ojos violetas- _es hora de irse, en el hotel del pueblo los esperará un auto que los llevará al aeropuerto, recuerda..._ –el peliverde carraspeo un poco y corrigió dirigiéndose a Pandora también- _recuerden, que no deben hacer nada fuera de lo común, y sobre todo, no deben dar señas de sus energías._

_- Esté tranquilo, maestro._ –el lemuriano le obsequio una sonrisa antes de darle un fuerte apretón.

_- Cuídala bien_ –le susurró al oído antes de soltarlo, recibiendo como respuesta «lo haré»

Después de las parcas despedidas que dio la dama del inframundo, y de infinidad de miradas anhelantes que lanzaba a la parte posterior del templo, salieron del santuario. Como era de esperarse, Kanon y Mu fueron su escolta hasta el aeropuerto, el viaje al pueblo, al igual que el del auto, fue silencioso, demasiado para los oídos inquietos del géminis, que apenas si bajo del auto tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro a la chica.

_- No estés así, sabes que es duro para él, como para ti._

_- Kanon ... no trates de excusarlo_ –tomando la mas pequeña de las maletas, la pelinegro atravesó las puertas del lugar, seguida de Mu que iba ocupado buscando el número de vuelo y de Kanon como acomodador del equipaje.

**«El vuelo 452 con destino a California aborda por puerta 3, el 161 con destino a Monterrey, México aborda por puerta 8, 793 con destino a Madrid, España aborda por puerta 1 y el 395 con destino a la ciudad de México aborda por puerta 9»**

La información de los vuelos hizo que el lemuriano sacara la cabeza de los boletos y mirara a su alrededor.

_- Por aquí_ –comenzó a andar por un pasillo repleto de maletas y turistas que, felices, se sacaban fotografías y saludaban a las cámaras de video.

_- ¡Pandora!_ –gritó Kanon, llamando la atención de la mencionada- _ya no estés enojada, por favor._

_- No estoy enojada_ –respondió ella caminando mas rápido para no ser alcanzada por el peliazul.

_- Si, si lo estás_ –refutó mientras pasaba al lado de Mu y golpeaba su brazo.

_- ¡Kanon!_ –Mu caía sobre algunas maletas por el golpe propinado, extrañamente de entre las maletas, salieron unos brazos que lo atraparon por el cuello y amordazaron.

El géminis dio una mirada para volverse y tomar los boletos que un atolondrado Mu tenia en la mano, dibujando en sus labios una ligera curva apenas visible.

_- ¿Donde está Mu?_ –Pandora, que había escuchado las indicaciones del altavoz se detenía a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la puerta indicada.

_- Dijo que subieras al avión, creo que ... tenia que hacer una escala técnica _–susurro con picardía.

_- ¿Estas seguro? _

_- Si, mira, me dio tu boleto _–la mano de Kanon discretamente metió el otro boleto en la parte trasera de su pantalón- _me dijo que subieras y que él te alcanzaba._

_- Bueno, cuídate Kanon_ –dijo secamente para darle una sonrisa desilusionada.

_- ¡Adiós, cuñada!_ – el géminis se despedía efusivamente, mientras era observado por la coqueta chica que recibía el boleto en la entrada.

Tras rodar los ojos por un momento y soltar el aire, Pandora se perdió en el estrecho pasillo de abordaje. Dejando sus "preocupaciones" en la entrada junto con el ex-marina que ya había entablado conversación con la azafata.

_- ¡Hermano!_ –Saga aparecía por el pasillo, agitado por la carrera que acaba de emprender.

_- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...¡ya abordo! _

_- Lo siento, pero el carnero me dio muchos problemas._

_- Ustedes, son... son gemelos_ –la atolondrada aeromoza estaba mas que enlelada con ambos peliazules.

_- Si linda, somos gemelos, pero él es novio de la chica que acaba de abordar, así que esta ocupado, pero yo no_ –el flirteo de Kanon o se hizo esperar, mientras Saga, desesperado trataba de entregarle el pase de abordaje a la chica.

_- Disculpen, ¿puedo abordar?_ –Saga arrebato el papel que sobresalía del pantalón de Kanon y se lo paseaba por la cara a la mujer.

_- Si, si, claro, ¿su boleto?_ –completamente sonrojada la chica tomo el boleto con la mirada gacha y las manos sudorosas.

_- Gracias, cuídate hermano_ –Corriendo siguió por todo el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la figura de Pandora subiendo las escaleras del avión.

Agitado llego a la mitad, deteniéndose un momento a observar que la chica entregaba la confirmación de su boleto a la sobrecargo.

_- ¡Pandora!_ –la voz del géminis hizo que la chica soltara el papel antes de tiempo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –impactada por la imagen del caballero frente a ella busco mantenerse inmutable.

_- Señor, no pueden quedarse aquí, ¿tiene boleto?_

_- Si, aquí lo tiene_ –por la desesperación y lo agitado que lo invadía le entregó el papel de manera brusca haciendo que cayeran todos los demás al suelo- _lo lamento._

Sin ayudar a la sobrecargo tomó a Pandora de los hombros.

_- No podía permitir que te fueras y yo me quedara._

_- Por favor, pasen a sus asientos que vamos a despegar_ –enfadada la mujer les ordeno que se quitaran de la puerta y discutieran sus asuntos sentados.

En la parte media del avión estaban dos asientos uno del lado de la ventanilla y otro en el pasillo, separados por un señor dormitando en el asiento del medio. Pandora trató de poner su pequeña maleta en el compartimiento de equipaje, Saga le paso las manos por la cintura, moviéndola y quitándole la bolsa. La alemana bufó un momento y se sentó del lado dela ventanilla, despertando ligeramente al señor del medio al pasar.

Saga puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó del otro lado del señor. Mientras las azafatas daban las indicaciones de seguridad él, miraba a todos lados desesperado.

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Pandora?_ –dijo después de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

_- ¿Por qué te hago qué?_ –devolvió la pregunta, imitándolo con el acto del cinturón.

_- Estoy aquí y aún pareces enojada! _

_- ¿Se te hace poco mentirme?_ –dando un golpe en el respaldo con su espalda miro hacia la ventanilla.

_- ¡Si te decía que planeábamos hacer no te habría gustado! _

_- ¿Planeábamos? ... ¡CLARO! Kanon también estaba en esto, ese hermano tuyo, ¿qué le hizo a Mu?_

_- ¡Nada! ...¡No le hizo nada! _

El señor, que ya de su siesta solo le quedaban las ilusiones miraba de un lado a otro, escuchando los reclamos de la pareja y de vez en cuando empujando un poco a Saga que exasperado saltaba hacia Pandora sin importarle el asiento del medio.

_- ¡Te dijo Shion que no hicieras anda, lo desobedeciste!_

_- ¡No me importa! ...¡Quería venir contigo!...¿¡ No lo entiendes?_

_- Idiota_ –susurro Pandora.

_- ¿¡¿¡Como me llamaste?_ –de nuevo Saga se iba sobre ella, siendo detenido por el cinturón y las manos de aquel hombre.

_- ¡Oiga amigo! ... ¿qué le parece si cambiamos de lugar?_ –dio un respiró esperando que aceptara su propuesta, ya que el foco que indica mantener los cinturones abrochados había sido apagado.

_- ¿Podría?...¡gracias!_ –inmediatamente ambos desabrocharon los cinturones y cambiaron de lugar, fue entonces qué el hombre miro hacia el pasillo guardando la esperanza de que algún otro asiento hubiera sido olvidado y pudiera cambiarse.

_- ¿Sabes?_ –dijo Saga ya sin barreras que se le interpusieran, recargando su mano junto al vidrio de la ventana y acercando su boca al oído de Pandora- _si soy un idiota, un idiota el cual te adora._

La chica miro los ojos del geminiano, sintiendo que el color invadía sus mejillas y sus fuerzas disminuían.

_- ¿Es verdad? _

_- ¿Mentiría? _–con sus ojos fijos en los de ella y su brazo ligeramente flexionado se acerco a su mejilla, dibujando un pequeño circulo en su pómulo y depositando un pequeño beso después.

_- Saga –_mas que un susurro, fue un entrega lo que emitió la voz de Pandora.

_- ¿Paz?_ –preguntó parpadeando ligeramente y sonriendo con dulzura.

_- Paz_ –apenas y pudo decir cuando los labios de Saga se juntaron con los de ella, buscando una reconciliación innecesaria, pues ambos sabían que solo era el drama de la pelea y que terminarían en ese momento que te puede hacer soñar.

Ya mas tranquilos, Saga abrazó a Pandora, pidiendo algo de tomar a la aeromoza. El señor que había presenciado la pelea y reconciliación dio un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo acomodarse en el asiento y recostar la cabeza dispuesto a dormir durante el viaje. Pero su paz no era tan tranquila como él pensaba, antes de poder pegar los párpados, Saga le toco el hombro, regalándole una sonrisa discreta.

_- Gracias por el gesto, amigo..._

_- No se preocupe, me alegra que este bien con su esposa._

_- Ella no... _

_- No se como agradecerle_ –interrumpió Pandora, pues al parecer no estaba de humor para aclarar ese error, que lejos de molestarle, le agrada mucho.

_- No hay problema_ –el sujeto sonrió acomodándose de nuevo en el respaldo.

_- ¿Cuánto faltará para llegar a Monterrey?_ –preguntó Saga al viento y con los ojos soñadores.

_- Disculpe, este viaje no va a Monterrey_ –le aclaró el señor con tono sorprendido

La pareja se despegaba del respaldo con cara de susto y llamando desesperadamente a la aeromoza.

_- Este será un viaje muy largo_ –suspiró resignado el compañero de viaje de la pareja.

---------------

"_Gutten Morgen"_ es buenos días en alemán.

Ay lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización de este fic (y de los demás también) pero la escuela y las bellas tareas no me dejan en paz. Y para acabarla la musa que se largo de vacaciones un buen rato.

También lamento que este capitulo sea muchísimo dialogo, pero no se me ocurría una mejor de hacerlo. Si no les parece o el estilo va hacia abajo por favor díganlo, no habrá molestia siempre y cuando sea una crítica bien fundamentada.

En fin, espero les guste este capítulo ah! Y que el movimiento de los boletos del avión no hayan sido muy confuso, tiene mucho (muchísimo) tiempo que no viajo en avión y no me acuerdo bien como es la onda.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer este fic... por cierto CUMPLI UN AÑO EN FANFICTION! (el 8 de julio) y precisamente con este fic... muchas gracias ToT (agradecimiento personalizado en mi profile)

Los quiero mucho y les mando mucho, muchísimos besos por hacerme feliz con sus reviews.

"_**Alimento la hoguera de la imaginación"**_

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Nisa Pandora


End file.
